


Twin Wolves of the North

by Thowinhouse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 115,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thowinhouse/pseuds/Thowinhouse
Summary: As Jon Snow lays dying on the ground at Castle Black, he witnesses another Red Comet before he fades from the world. When he awakes, he finds himself back at Winterfell, only at a different time. He finds out that he is the twin brother of Eddard Stark and was just stabbed six times. Knowing what will happen to his family in the future Jon Stark tries to prevents the atrocities that occur to his family in the future. Will it be enough to bring the Seven Kingdoms together to fight off the army of the Dead?





	1. Prologue

**Chapter 1:** **_Prologue_ **

  
  


He laid with his head in the snow looking up into the night's sky. He could see the stars shine against the blackness of night. He struggled to breathe as his blood slowly turned the snow around his body red. 

 

Why did this happen to him? He tried to do what was right all of his life, and he was murdered for it. He was betrayed by the men he commanded, like Robb. Gods were this how Robb felt when he was killed? He could imagine the realization that his brother faced when the damn Freys killed him. When men he considered as friends shot him filled with arrows. Instead of arrows though, he was stabbed by his brothers.

 

‘For the Watch' they claimed each of them stabbed him. How was this for the Watch? He may be the only one that could help them win the war for dawn. No, his brothers did not think of that. They only thought about how his father was a "traitor" to the realm that they were not apart of. That fact did not matter to them though. Those bastards he called brothers only thought to try and prove their loyalty to a realm that did not care for the Wall. A kingdom that killed his father and brothers. A kingdom that sold Arya off to be married. A kingdom that married Sansa off to Tyrion and blamed her for the death of the cunt king Joffrey.

 

His chest hurt as he coughed up blood. His breathing staggered as he could hear commotion around him. His true brothers perhaps finally arrived on scene. It did not matter though. He knew that no matter what happens he will die and the rest of the world will fall to the Night King. He failed. He failed everyone and everything. It deserved the globe right through for everything they did to his family. Hopefully, Olly, the boy he trained and took under his wing, will die a more painful death than this. 

 

He watched the sky as the stars started to slowly fade into the blackness that has begun to creep into his vision. The white snow that was falling onto his bleeding body soon became black. The sounds of fighting became distant and muted. Each breath he took became harder than the last. He could no longer feel air fill his lungs as he made his final breaths. He tried to move a hand, finger, a toe, anything but couldn't. 

 

As he looked up to the stars, he only saw darkness, no stars. Before his vision became full of blackness, he could see a red comet racing through the sky above him. It was the last thing he saw. Red against black, like the blood on his leather.

  
  
  
  


He could feel something laying against his leg. A soft hand was holding on to his right side. As he took a breath, he could feel pain, but not as much as before. Slowly he opened his eyes to see where he was. He was laying in a bed with furs pulled up around him. Bandages were wrapped around his chest. He looked around the room and recognized it. He couldn't understand how he got here or how he was alive.

 

This was Bran's room back at Winterfell. The furniture and tapestries were different though. He noticed another bed also occupied the other side of the room. The bed looked like it was neatly made and hasn't been slept in for a couple of days. He could see two chairs by his bedside. A pot of blue winter roses sat on a table to the side of his bed along with some uneaten food and a jar of what he hoped was liquid.

 

Movement by his legs caused him to look down at them. He could see ahead with messy curly brown hair laying on his right leg. The girl was wearing a grey dress with direwolves stitched on it. She looked to be no more than five name days old. Her face reminded him of Arya. Arya was older than five the last time he saw her and would be older still if this was her. Who was this girl?

 

"Arya?" He choked out the word. When the girl heard him, she opened her eyes relieving grey eyes like his fathers. She immediately smiled and squealed before she threw herself on to his chest. The pain was excruciating as he clung to his neck. Noticing his discomfort, she slid off of him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Sorry, Jon. Maester Walys said that you would need time to heal, but I forgot. Mother and Father will be happy that you are awake though. She stepped out to put baby Ben to sleep." 

 

The little girl seemed genuinely happy to see he was awake. Maester Walys was a name he has heard before, but could not remember where. He couldn't help but wonder who the young girl's parents are and why they were in Winterfell, better yet why he was in Winterfell. Who was this baby Ben she was talking about? The only two Bens he knew were Uncle Benjen and Benfred Tallhart.

 

"Where am I?" He asked in a hoarse voice. The little girl did not look happy at that question as her face turned from glee to worry. She looked like Arya when she was sad.

“You are in Winterfell. In your and Ned’s room. Don’t you remember?” He shook his head.

 

He looked around the room once again. What did she mean this was his and Ned's room. Who was Ned? Did she say his father, Eddard Stark? She couldn't as the bed looked across from him seemed only to be able to fit a young child, not a grown dead man.

 

He felt two little hands take his right side and squeeze hard. "Don't you remember me? I am your sister, Lyanna Stark."

 

At the mention of the name that caused so much grief in his time, he suffered a headache. When he closed his eyes to the pain, he saw flashbacks of events he never lived. He remembered being in a room with his parents and two brothers as his mother showed them their little sister, Lyanna she called her. Another scene came into his mind as he and Lyanna walked through the godswood. More memories of events he never lived came into his mind as his head felt like it was on fire. He could picture a scene as he was training with a sword with his brother as Lyanna tried to get them to teach her. His father was right Arya was like Lyanna reborn.

 

“Lya, I am sorry if I scared you. My head just hurts a little bit. I am alright now.” His ‘sister’ perked up at that and flung herself around him again. He tried his best to hug her back. “Lya, you should go and find Maester Walys and mother and father.”

 

His aunt or sister Lyanna nodded her head eagerly before kissing his cheek and sliding off the bed. He watched as she ran out of the room screaming for the maester or their parents. It hurt when he chuckled at the memory of Arya doing the same thing. 

 

He looked at the empty bed as another assault of foreign memories flooded his mind. This time the memories were of his brother or father Ned. He could remember them being the best of friends as they grew up. They were always told they looked alike which was expected as they were twins. Twins. The thought came to him quickly. He was the younger twin brother of Eddard Stark. While Ned had brownish hair, his was dark like his mothers. Other than that it was hard to tell them apart.

 

A gasp brought his attention to the older woman standing in the doorway. Her hair was long and dark as his. It did not take him more than a second before more memories filled his mind. She was his mother, Lyarra Stark. He had a mother. He could remember her nursing any injuries that he sustained while playing. He could remember her reading him stories for him to fall asleep. He could remember all of the motherly things that she had done with him that he never experienced before he awoke here. 

 

He could feel tears begin to fall down his cheeks as he realized he now had a mother. The one thing he wanted more than the name Stark, and he finally got one. At what cost though? Being killed by his supposed brothers in night apparently. Having to fall through time to live a life that was never his.

 

His mother pulled him into his embrace so she could hold him tight. She kissed his face multiple times as Lyanna giggled from the side of the bed where she hopped on again. "Oh, my sweet little Jon. I am so happy that you are alive. When I find out who did this, I will flay them like the Boltons." He could hear a deep chuckle come from the doorway.

 

Turning his attention to the man standing in the doorway Jon immediately recognized who the man was. He did not need the new wave of memories to tell him that the man was his father, Rickard Stark. The man was known to be stern, unforgiving, honorable, and without feelings. That's just how he portrayed himself to the world. He could remember times when it was just the family, and Rickard Stark would laugh and play with his children like any good fathers. He would tell them stories of the ancient Starks and tucked them into bed when they were younger.

 

"Be careful Lyarra; the new maester says that his wounds might reopen with the slightest movement." His ‘father's' deep-voiced sounded like how Jon always imagined it would be. It was strong, but hide a tone of love under it.

"He is my little boy Rickard. I will hold him if I damn well, please. Walys knows nothing." His mother still sat back down in her chair as his father sat down in the one next to her.

“I am glad you are okay Jon. You gave us all a fright with what happened.” Rickard Stark pushed a piece of hair behind his head.”How are you feeling son?”

"My chest hurts, and I have a bad headache." Both were true. He didn't tell them how he somehow traveled through time and became someone who has never existed.

“The maester says you will heal in time.” His father turned his attention to Lyanna. “Lyanna can you go to Benjen, he should be in the nursery, and bring him here.” 

 

His sister nodded her head before promising him she will be right back before running off again. Once the door was shut his father turned back to him with a stern face. It reminded him of what he and Robb used to call his father now brother's lord face.

 

"Jon, I know this may be difficult for you, but do you remember who did this to you." His father leaned in closer for an answer.

 

This was the question the Jon knew was going to be asked, but hoped would be at least delayed a couple of days so he could come up with a good lie. How could he tell the truth when no one would believe him. He still had trouble believing this is not just some kind of dream. He knew all of the names of the people who killed him. How could he say the names though when most are not in the same area of the others.

 

“I don’t remember anything father. I am sorry. I only remember being in the godswood. Then waking up here.” A flash of memory of being in front of the hearttree praying when he felt the stabs of a knife.

“It is alright Jon. You suffered a traumatic experience no one faults you for not remembering who did this.” His father patted his left hand.

“Mother, father where is Ned? I thought he would be here?”

"He left two days before you were injured. Your father didn't want Ned to worry, so he sent a raven for him to White Harbor. To tell him what happened. Ned arrived and got the letter, but had to go to the Eyrie to begin his fostering. It has been a moon turn since you were injured, so he is already in the Eyrie now. Once Maester Walys has looked over you, you can write a letter to Ned and tell him you are alright." His mother brushed his hair as he listened.

 

That was right Ned was going to be or has already fostered in the Eyrie.   They had a going away feast three days before he was stabbed. Lyanna had thrown a pie at Brandon because he was teasing her. Benjen had fallen asleep in his seat to the amusement of everyone else. After the feast was over Ned and him sat on his bed talking about what they will do while they were being fostered. They fell asleep on the bed next to each other.

 

He was going to be fostered somewhere. The thought came to him suddenly. Ned was leaving at least a fortnight or more before he would leave to be fostered somewhere else. His father was thinking about sending him to White Harbor or Seagard. He was stuck between those two as they were castles on the coast with ships. Learning how to sail a ship was one of the main things he was supposed to learn how to do while fostering. He couldn't remember why though.

 

“Am I still going to be fostered?”

"Aye. I have decided to have you fostered at Seagard. If you became good friends with them, they would be able to provide you with naval support once you become lord of Sea Dragon Point. You will not leave here though until Maester Walys says you are better." His father responded stroking his long beard.

 

That was right his grandfather Edwyle Stark had started to rebuild Moat Cailin and Sea Dragon Point. Rickard Stark has continued to slowly build up the two ancient fortresses. His father wanted a Stark to man the southern border and another Stark to man the western coast. Ned was getting the Moat, and he was getting Sea Dragon Point. His father wanted him to create a new northern navy, so he had to learn how to captain a ship.

 

He tried to remember who was the lord of Seagard. It was a man named Jason Mallister from what he could remember. The man had a son named Patrek who was on Robb's battle guard before the Red Wedding. Jason was supposed to be a renowned tourney knight. His uncle was Denys Mallister, the commander of Shadow Tower on the Wall. The old man was chivalrous and honorable. He also asked for men quite a few numbers of times while he was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

 

“Does Lord Mallister know I have been attacked?” His mother squeezed his hand again when he mentioned his attack.

"Yes, we mentioned it to him when we asked if he could foster you. He says he will protect you like you are his own son. His actual son Ser Jason has agreed to take you on as a page know and if you desire as a squire." Her smile warmed his heart, and it was the kind of smile he had always wanted.

“I do not follow the Seven. How can I become a squire than.”

This time it was his father who replied. "There have been times were we followers of the Old Gods had been knighted. The Blackwoods have some knights in them."

 

A knock came from the door. A tall man with a long black beard with a chain linked together hung from his neck. Maester Walys had come to Winterfell a little over two years ago. The man was the apparently a bastard of a Hightower girl and an archmaester. The man was funny and would say crazy things while he was teaching to see if you were paying attention. Something though seemed off about him.

 

“Lord Jon, I am glad to see you are awake. Here I was fearing that you will never hear my lecture on how to best milk a cow blindfolded and standing on one foot.” 

 

While he chuckled, the maester moved closer to Jon by his bedside. His father and the maester began to talk about some of the accounts of house Stark. He tried to pay attention to what was being said, but could not fully hear what the two of them were talking about. As he strained to listen Maester Walys had Jon do a variety of things to test how he was doing. 

 

"Well Lord and Lady Stark, I think Jon will make a full recovery. The man who stabbed Jon had horrible aim and missed every vital organ. In time his wounds will fully heal, but he will always carry the scars of that night for the rest of his days. I say he can walk around now if he wants. Perhaps in less than a fortnight, he will be able to start training with a sword again. If everything goes well, then he will be able to ride off to become an eagle by this time next moon." The maester patted his shoulder before he stood up to leave.

"Thank you Walys. You have been truly helpful since you arrived." His father shook his hand.

"It is nothing, my lord. I think the Gods themselves were looking out for Jon as his wounds seem to be miraculous healing." The maester bowed before saying he must feed the ravens.

“Jon, your mother and I will leave you for the night. You have been through a lot in the past month. I will tell Benjen and Lyanna that you are too tired to see them right now, but will see them in the morning.” His father kissed his forehead before standing up.

“Sleep well my little pup.” His mother kissed both of his cheeks before standing up following her husband out of the room. Before she shut the door behind her, she blew him a kiss. 

 

Once they left the room, he couldn't help but smile at his situation. It could be worse. He could have just died right then and there. Instead, he was reborn as a true born Stark and with a loving mother and father. He was born in a time of relative peace. He has the chance to right all of the wrong done to his family in the last part of the century. If he could somehow prevent either The Greyjoy Rebellion or the War of the Five Kings, the realm would be whole enough to stop the Night King. He would just have to figure out how to do it. In order to succeed, he must not forget anything that has happened or will happen. Having an idea, he looked around the room to find anything to write down on.

 

He saw a desk with a candle sitting on top of it. He slowly stood up from his bed. He felt like he hasn't moved in a year when in reality he hasn't moved for a moon. He slowly made his way to the desk with the non-burning candle. Going through the desk drawers, he found a stack of blank pieces of paper. He pulled out the stack along with quill and ink. He searched the desk more before finding flint and steel to little the candle. In a single motion, the candle lit up casting light and warmth around the room. He looked down at the blank sheets of paper ready to begin.

  
  


Judging by how much of the candle burned Jon would say he has been writing for almost the whole night. In front of him laid six pages of paper with everything he could remember happening from Robert's Rebellion to the day his brothers stabbed him. The pages contained any significant event along with a rough estimate of the time they occurred. Besides the timeline, he wrote down a brief story about his life as Jon Snow. He wanted to make sure that whatever happens, he would not forget who he was.

 

He wanted to start on a plan on how he should proceed to stop the events that will happen. He had first to remember how everything first started. As far back as he could think the thing that had caused so much grief for his family still hasn't happened yet and won't for another ten years. It was the crowning of Lyanna at the Tourney at Harrenhal by Rhaegar Targaryen that caused all of this. 

 

If he never crowns her than he will never kidnap her. If she is never kidnapped than Brandon won't ride to King's Landing demanding the head of Rhaegar. If he never rides to King's Landing than Rickard will not go too and die. If neither die than the Mad King will not seek the heads of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon. If the rebellion never happens then inevitably, the War of Five Kings won't either.

 

It was hard to imagine that Lyanna would ever be kidnapped. Even though she was only five name days old, she was fierce and free. She had never liked being made to be a ladylike Arya. It is hard to think that someone will be able to steal the she-wolf of the North without much struggle even if it was a prince and members of the Kingsguard. All of the stories that he heard agree that Rhaegar kidnapped the Lady Lyanna. Thinking back on it now his father never told them any stories about the war.

 

Any time one of his children would ask he would change the subject or say they were too young to hear it. Any time that they were able to coax something out of him it would be tales that they have heard from other people never any personal experiences from him. The only personal story he told was that Howland Reed saved his life at the Tower of Joy when he went to rescue his dying sister.

 

He had never spoken ill of Rhaegar Targaryen. While others curse his name and King Robert said he was the worst man to have ever lived, his father never spoke sick of him. His father who because of the actions of the crown prince had lost so much couldn't say anything wrong about him besides on who he crowned. Did Eddard Stark hate Rhaegar so much that he couldn't speak of him? Or did he harbor other feelings for the crown prince?

 

None of it will matter though if he is able to stop Rhaegar Targaryen from crowning Lyanna the Queen of Love and Beauty.

 

He yawned as he looked around the room. He tried to remember if there were any hiding places in the room. Suddenly he could remember him and Ned finding a loose stone under the table between their beds. They sometimes hid treats behind the stone to eat later. He kneeled down to slowly pry the stone from its place. He folded the papers and put it in the small opening they had carved out years ago. It will be the best spot to hide it at least for now. He couldn’t let anyone else find them as they would all think he was crazy and might lock him up somewhere.

 

Once the stone was put back in place, he laid down on his bed. He pulled the furs around him as he began to formulate an idea of how to stop what is to come.

  
  


* * *

 

Eddard, five days later

  
  


He has been in the Eyrie for a week now. He already missed home. He missed his family more than anything. He missed Jon the most though. The two brothers could read each other's mind. They were complimentary of each other. While he was shy and reserved, Jon was more outspoken and outgoing. While Jon did not have as much, as his father put it, wolf's blood in him as Brandon and Lyanna, Jon had more than he did.

 

When he heard what had happened to Jon when he reached White Harbor, he tried riding back to Winterfell. Rodrik Cassel grabbed him before he could get to the stables though. He had said that his father wanted him to go to the Eyrie so he can begin fostering. Apparently, his father believed Jon would understand why he didn't come right away to see him.

 

How could his father know what Jon would feel? He did not share a womb with him or slept in the same room as each other since they were born. He knew how Jon would feel. Thinking about how Jon would feel made him realize his younger brother would want him to go and travel to the Eyrie and not worry about him. His brother was the one to help squash the anxiety of being fostered far away from home in a strange land. It has been over a moon since he had left and yet no raven has been received by him.

 

They had promised to write to each other at least once a moon while they were away being fostered. He understood though why no raven has been received. Jon was still asleep in what Rodrik said was a coma. That it was a natural body response to something that severe. Still, he had hoped that his brother would awaken soon. He had sent a raven back to Winterfell the day after he had arrived here.

 

He had written about the travel at sea and how he hoped Jon would be better suited for it than he. He told him of the long climb they had to make to reach the top of the Eyrie. When he had reached the top of the mountain, the fortress of the Eyrie looked every part of an impregnable fortress. He was greeted by the lord of the Vale, Jon Arryn. Lord Arryn was an old man with hair already turning white. Next to him was his heir Elbert Arryn, his nephew. Elbert stood taller than his uncle and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to Elbert was another fostering young Lord Robert Baratheon. 

 

The other fostering boy had dark hair like Jon but had bright blue eyes that contrasted against his hair. Robert was a year older than him and smiled happily when he was introduced to Ned. Robert mentioned how it would be fun to have another boy to play around with. He could quickly tell that Robert shared the same fun-loving, go with it nature that Brandon had. He was sure that if the two would ever meet they would become fast friends.

 

On the second day, he learned that Robert preferred a war hammer to a sword. He wielded the hammer, as well as any man, did with a sword during their training. Even though Robert was almost as young as he was, the storm lord had more strength than he did. To the amusement of Rodrik Cassel, who was staying for a moon before leaving, during their first spar he was knocked straight to the ground.

 

While the castle in the mountain was small, it still took Robert and him a whole day to explore it all. They had Elbert show them where all of the special places where in the castle. He showed them a statue of Ser Artys Arryn, the Falcon Knight. Ser Artys was the first king of the Vale and of the Andals. The statue showed a knight with a winged helmet looking out over the edge of the mountainside.

 

He wrote all of the things he experienced in the letter he wrote to Jon. He also wrote a letter to his parents and other siblings. None were as long as the one to Jon though. All of his letters were already sent to Winterfell and should arrive soon. He could only hope his brother will be up and moving by the time that his letter arrived. He didn't want him to be already sent away to foster at either White Harbor or Seagard.

 

"Lord Eddard," a servant knocked on the bedroom door that he and Robert shared. "Maester Grover would like to see you."

"Thank you." He put the book that he has been reading back down on the desk he was sitting on. It was the tale of the Andal invasion of the Vale. Lord Arryn had gifted both him and Robert a copy to know the Vale better. So far Robert has yet to open his book up.

 

He followed the servant through the halls and up to the maesters office underneath the rookery. Inside he found Maester Grover sitting at the table with notes and books everywhere. The maester was an old man who had a long chain around his neck. The man came from the Riverlands and was born to a farmer and his wife. He had traveled to the Citadel to relieve the stress of finding food for all of their children from his parents. He has been in the Eyrie for twenty years now.

 

"Ah, Lord Eddard. A raven from Winterfell came last night. I would have given it to you in the morning, but Lord Arryn kept me busy. Come sit down and let me try and remember where I put it." He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk before rummaging through his desk.

 

As he waited for the letter, he looked around the room. Books and paper were thrown around the place. A table filled with bottle liquid stood next to a map on the wall of the Vale. A door was on the other side of the wall. Squawking of ravens could be heard coming from the other side. The maester murmured to himself as he tried to find the letter.

 

“Ah ha. Here it is.” Maester Grover produced a letter that had the silver stamp of house Stark on it. “I somehow placed it under the finances of the Eyrie. Here you go.” The old maester handed over the letter. “Now run longer, you will have your lessons soon enough.” 

 

He stood up saying thank you before leaving the room. He made his way to the garden in the center of the keep. He didn't want to be with anyone else as he read the letter which felt heavy in his hand. He didn't know what the letter would bring. Will it say Jon is awake and moving again? Or will it say Jon has died? He sat down in a secluded spot in what was supposed to be a godswood.

 

With a deep breath, he broke the seal and opened the letter. He sighed in happiness as he recognized the handwriting as Jon's.

  
  


‘ _ Dear Brother, _

 

_ I am alive and well. Do not worry about me. Maester Walys says I will make a full recovery and will be able to train, ride, and cause trouble with you in no time. _

_ They say I slept for a moon turn before I woke up. It felt like the naps we would take after Old Nan would tell us a story. I was sad to not to see you when I woke up. Instead, I saw Lyanna. Father told me though that he made you go on to the Vale. I am sure we will see each other soon. Perhaps on mother's name day celebration we can both surprise her and come home. _

_ I am to foster in Seagard with house Mallister. They fought the Ironborn for hundreds of years. I think father wants me to learn from the best on how to defeat the Ironborn, should they ever chose to attack the North. _

_ Since we will be so close to each other, we may be able to visit. You must write to me all of the cool things that you see there. I will write to you about Seagard in return. I will make my way there in a moon turn from when I am writing this.  _

_ Father said Brandon is going to ride back home and then ride with me south to make sure I arrive at Seagard safe. I don't see what Brandon will do though. He is barely two name days older than us. It will be good to see him again though. _

_ The wounds I have are all but healed. All six are sewed up. Walys says I will carry the scars for the rest of my life. _

_ I will send a raven before I leave Winterfell. Send one soon though I miss you brother. _

 

_ -Jon’ _

 

He was ecstatic at the news. His brother lived and was doing well! He wiped away a tear that was slowly rolling down his face. He couldn't wait to be able to see him again. He feared that Jon would die from his wounds. From what Rodrik said the wounds were quite severe, and they weren't sure how Jon was still alive.

 

He didn't care how his brother was alive only that he was. He was excited that Jon will be close by in the Riverlands. Jon had intentionally wanted to be fostered in the Pyke with the Greyjoys, but father put a stop to that before it even began. Seagard was close enough though. Ever since they learned that they would both become lords of their own keep they focused on learning everything they could on their lands.

 

While Jon had the coast of the western side of the North to look at, he will be able to look at the Riverlands in the south and the North in the north. While Jon got the ancient castle of the warg king Gaven Greywolf, he got the ancient fortress of Moat Cailin. The choke point of the North where all invading armies from the south broke upon its walls. To prepare for the unlikely hood of being forced into defending the gateway to the North, he has learned all that he could of siege battles and how to defend against them. Jon started to read about sailing and the Ironborn. Both had a long ways to go until they would be experts in their field though.

 

Hearing how Brandon would be traveling with Jon on his way to Seagard upset him a little. No one came with him to see him go to the Eyrie, beside Rodrik. Brandon did not even come back to Winterfell to wish him well. Then again no one was supposed to take Jon south but a guard. It seemed his father just wanted to make sure whoever tried to kill Jon didn't try again.

 

That was one thing that confused him. Who would want to kill Jon? The only one that would stand to inherit from Jon dying was Benjen, and Benjen was only four and had no means to hire a killer. So why did they want Jon died? Did this have something to do with father? What would his father do that required someone to try and kill the third son? 

 

He started to make his way back to his room. He wasn't sure if he should write to Jon now or just wait for him to get his raven. He figured that he could at least write some of the letters now and wait for a reply and finish the letter. When he opened the door, he found Robert putting on leather they used during training.

 

“Ned! There you are. Our training with Ser Alex starts soon. I thought you would already be down there.” His foster mate gave him a smile.

"I lost track of time. I will be there shortly." Robert nodded before shutting them down behind him as he left the room.

 

Ned quickly moved to the desk and pulled a small chest from a drawer. It was a gift from his father and mother. Jon had one that looked the exact same. He opened the box and put the letter in it before shutting the lid. He pushed the drawer in before quickly changing to train.

  
  
  


* * *

 

Lyarra Stark, a Month later

 

She stood in the courtyard of Winterfell with her husband's arm around her. She sadly watched as her middle child said goodbye to her two youngest. Currently, the two youngest were wrapped around there older brother as he wished them well. Benjen was crying at having to say goodbye to another brother and playmate. Lyanna had a brave face on as her little she-wolf tried not to cry hugging her brother.

 

This was her third time seeing such a departure. The first was when her oldest, Brandon, had left to be fostered in Barrowton. Benjen was only a babe and did not understand what was happening. Lyanna tried to keep the tears in but failed. Brandon gave his twin brothers nuggies before leaving much to her annoyance. 

 

The second time happened only a moon ago when her brave Eddard left to go to the Eyrie. The younger children acted the same as they did now. It broke her heart watching Ned and Jon say their farewells. Both were holding back tears as this would be the first time that they would be split up. Both have been close as can be since she gave birth to them. 

 

After Ned had left Jon was solemn and brooded the two days before he was attacked. He spent a lot of his time in the godswood. He slept in Lyanna's bedroom with her and Benjen as he felt too lonely in the room he shared with his brother. How could they break apart the beloved twin wolves? 

 

Watching Jon stand on the top of the wall and watch his brother ride out until he could no longer see him caused her to think if this was the right decision. Sending all of her little pups away was the worse thing she has done. She was happy that Rickard has agreed to keep Ben and Lyanna at Winterfell. She wouldn't know what to do if she could not see at least one of her little pups every day. It was all of the damn Maester Walys' fault. He suggested that her twins be fostered out of the North so alliances can be built with other kingdoms. 

 

She didn't like the idea at all. The thought of sending any of her pups away from the den scared her. Much less to send two past the Neck. She tried to convince Rickard not to do it. Or if he must send the twins to people in the North and foster some little lords and ladies from below the Neck here. That way he got the alliances he wanted, and she gets her pups back home. 

 

He did not agree to it. He said he would look into fostering some children here. Even Walys said it was a good idea, which meant it was a bad idea. She knew at some point in her children's life Ned, Jon, and Lya would all have to leave home and live somewhere else. Ned and Jon would live at least in the North. Rickard has thought about betrothing her little she-wolf to some lord in the South. He suggested maybe between Edmure Tully, the heir to Riverrun. She did not like the idea though. No southern will be able to tame a wolf, much less than a trout.

 

She could already tell her daughter would be one of the famous she-wolves of house Stark where they did what they want. Her own mother was Arya Flint of the First Flints. She taught her and her sister, Branda, how to hunt, trap, fish, and survive in the wild. She took to it better than her sister Branda who married into house Rogers in the Stormlands. Lyanna took to the lessons even better than she did when her mother taught Brandon, Ned, Jon, and Lyanna all she knew. 

 

Her little she-wolf adored her grandmother and the same was true the other way. Lyanna has claimed the favorite grandchild to the dismay of her sons. She found it as no surprise as the sons Branda had never come to visit, and the daughters are delicate southern flowers, at least according to her mother who was visiting Branda and the children in Amberly.

 

From what they last heard from her she was going to sail up to the Vale and visit Ned and then ride to Seagard to visit Jon before coming home. She said she is going to lecture her good-son about sending her grandpups away without her. Rickard said he was looking forward to the talk. She wasn't sure how much talking that will be said. She figured that her mother would most likely hit Rickard until he brings them back.

 

She watched as Jon pulled away from his younger siblings. He moved his way to where Rickard was standing beside her. As she watched her husband and son hugging each other, she missed her father. Rodrik Stark had died only a few years ago just after Benjen was born. If they have another son, Rickard already promised they would name him after her sellsword father. It was a shame that he died when he was journeying with her mother back to visit her clan in the mountains. A boulder fell, and he pushed her mother out of the way before it could hit her. He was hit instead and died in his wife's arms.

 

Silently Rickard whispered something into Jon’s ear before letting him go. Once Jon turned to face her, she quickly scooped him up into her arms. She dared not to let him go. Her little pup wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

 

“I will miss you little wolf.” She tried not to cry.

“I will miss you too mother.”

"Remember who you are. You are a Stark of Winterfell. No eagle, fish, squid, or anything can hurt you. You are a wolf, and we are your pack. If anyone dares to harm you remember who are. I will come down to Seagard and beat up any who dare touch you. What are our house words?" She looked him in the eyes as she asked him.

“Winter is Coming.”

“Aye, and with it comes the might of the North. Always remember, when the snows fall and the white wind blows, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.” He nodded

“I love you mother.” She could see the tears in his eyes.

“I love you too, son.” She kissed his forehead between his brows. 

 

As she stood up, she wiped away a tear as Jon walked towards the horse that was next to his eldest brother. She was glad Brandon was taking Jon south. While Brandon was only ten name days old, he was still a good lad and would make sure it was safe for his brother. She was also sure the twenty guards that were going with them would be almost enough. She wanted at least fifty more guards, better yet she didn't want anyone to go.

 

Rickard had promised that if she let the twenty guards go in peace, then he will let her pick who they foster at Winterfell. She was more happy with picking the children than if Rickard would. He would only pick them for any alliance material she wanted the children to be friends with her own. She has already decided to take at least two from the North and two from the South. She had ideas on who would come from the North but still hasn't decided who from the South yet. She thought about maybe Jaime Lannister or his sister but knew Tywin Lannister would not send his children into what the southerners call a savage land.

 

She watched as Jon mounted his horse, a gift from his grandmother. He exchanged a few words with Brandon before they both kicked their horses into a trot. She watched as they slowly left the safety of Winterfell. Rickard gave her a kiss on the forehead once they left the under the gate. He strolled back inside the keep to continue the work for the day. She moved to pick up Benjen who was becoming harder and harder to pick up as each day went past. 

 

She grabbed hold of Lyanna’s hand and walked with her back inside the keep. I won’t be that bad soon she will have other children here to occupy her and her children’s time and before they will know it Ned, Jon, and Brandon will all be back to visit. They can be a family again then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I couldn't get this idea out of my head as I was trying to work on another story so I decided to write it down. I am actually excited to write this story. I have about 4 pages of plot stuff already worked out. The story will expand from 271AC all the way to the War for Dawn. There will be more chapter between now and when the Show and books start. I would say at least 3 more chapters before Bobby B visits Winterfell as king. If you have any comments or suggestions let me know in the comments and I will try and get back to you. Thank you again for reading.


	2. Riverrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been four years since Jon Snow became Jon Stark. He travels to Riverrun and meets his soon to be good-sister and her family. He also meets a few more ladies of the realm. In the North Lyanna Stark misses her brothers at their nameday feast.

**Chapter 2:** **_Riverrun_ **

 

275 A.C.

 

It has been a little over fours years of fostering at Seagard. Four years of being mostly away from his family. Four years of living another's life. It has started to seem strange that he has lived another life besides this one. Even stranger was knowing that so far he has done almost absolutely nothing in saving the future. His father hasn't announced any southern ambitions yet, and Brandon hasn't and will not run off to King's Landing for at least six more years.

 

Being away from his family was not helping him prevent the future. He isn't able to change his father's mind about his future decisions if he cannot regularly talk with the man. It hasn't been all in vain though as he was able to affect the timeline already. Because of him being stabbed his parents decided to foster four children at Winterfell. He has met them the four times that he has returned to Winterfell.

 

The first one to arrive at Winterfell after he left was Halys Hornwood. Currently, he was the heir to Hornwood. In his time the man was grown and married to a Manderly, he believed, with a trueborn son and a bastard son of his own. In the short time that he has talked with the younger Halys, the man was energetic and jovial. He was always quick with a joke, and the two became friends fast.

 

Dacey Mormont was the second person to arrive after he left. She was part of the battle guard of Robb during the War of the Five Kings. She was a tall and thin girl. Her and Lyanna were inseparable. While the lady from Bear Island was comfortable in dresses and dancing, she prefers to be in leather and fighting like her mother. His father was upset that she did not encourage Lyanna to be more ladylike. He wasn't helping much either as he also urges Lyanna to train. Even giving her a small dagger to keep.

 

Bethany Rosby prefers dresses and dancing than to training with a sword. She reminded him of Sansa when she was younger. She always tried to act like the proper lady. She was shy and friendly to everyone she meets though. During his last visit home Lyanna told him that Bethany had a crush on Benjen. Both him and Lyanna tricked Benjen into dancing with Bethany at the feast. He knew in another life she married Walder Frey. The only way he knew this was because he and Robb would sing a song to either Arya or Sansa naming Walder Frey's wife and saying they will be the ninth.

 

The only foster child that had any problem with Winterfell was Erren Florent. The boy from the Reach had issues with being in a grey place instead of the green of the Reach. While he never outright said it, it was easy to see he wanted to go back home to Brightwater Keep to spend time with his family. His sister. Selyse was married to Stannis Baratheon and had been staying at Castle Black while she waited for the Nightfort to finish.

 

Out of his family thought he missed Ned the most. The two have kept their words and have written to each other at least once a moon for the past four years. Both maesters have grumbled about all the ravens that have had to send between the two castle. Though neither maester has told them that they need to stop yet. Neither has the lords of each castle either. Lord Kent Mallister, the father of Jason, was happy to know that the letters were going to his brother. He said it was good to keep up with family as he still wrote to his brother, Denys, at the Shadow Tower.

 

Lord Kent has encouraged him to write to all of his siblings at least once every two moons. Benjen has always responded within a fortnight. Lyanna would respond most of the time before he sent another letter. Brandon though replied only a few times of the year. His eldest brother was usually busy riding around the North with the heir to the Barrowton William Dustin. His two name day older brother has already visited most of the great houses of the North.

 

Benjen was apparently learning swordsmanship under Rodrik Cassel and was good friends with Halys Hornwood. He stated he has visited the Wall and hoped father would allow him to join it. Did his uncle Benjen always dream of joining the Wall like he did when he was younger? He was the third son now fourth in the line of succession of Winterfell. He still was in line farther ahead than the Karstarks and only a little ahead of the Starks of the Mountain.

 

It came as a surprise to him when he learned that his great-uncle Artos' own two son's descendants lived in the mountains. They apparently were near where the Flints lived, which was how Grandma Arya met and married his grandfather Rodrik Stark. The youngest of them was of only four name days older than Brandon and was already married.

 

He never knew that other Starks still lived in the world besides in Winterfell. His now brother Ned never mentioned any other Stark family besides his brother when he first grew up in Winterfell with Robb. It made sense though. The Starks are one of the oldest houses in Westeros, looking at the family tree there were branches of the family that would end where the family was living on said branch still lived. There are apparently some more Starks residing in Barrowton Town and White Harbor that must have died out in his old life.

 

Through his insistence that no Stark should be left alone, his father has started to stay in touch with the other Starks. It seemed that in one year house Stark tripled in size. He has met some of his distant cousins during one of the times he was back home. The Starks of Barrowton had a small keep not far away from Barrowton Town where they breed horses. The Starks of White Harbor were merchants of the sea. The Starks of the Mountains reminds him of the Umbers. They were big, loud, and laughed a lot. They lived mostly out in the wild tending to their herd of animals. His father was now going through old records and trying to find anymore lone Starks to bring back into the pack.

 

He knew where two lone Starks were. One was on the coast and another on top of a mountain. While they were not truly alone, Ned became friends with Robert and Yohn Royce, and he became friends with Jeffrey Mallister the cousin of Jason Mallister, the man he was squiring for. Jeffrey was the same age as Brandon and acted like him too. He rued the day when both men would meet and cause havoc.

 

Ser Jason Mallister had accepted him as a squire. The tourney knight said he didn't care he wanted to become a knight or not. If he did, if he wanted to say the vows in front of a hearttree or a sept. He only said that he needs a boy to help him don his armor and take care of his things. Jon still did not know if he wanted to become a knight or not. He just wanted to train so that when the time came to kill the Night King, he would be ready. From the training he has already done, he would say he is already near where he was before he was killed. Jeffrey hasn't won a spar against him in almost a year now. Ser Jason was only beating him because he was older. In a few years time, he will be able to beat him easily.

 

He was with Ser Jason and Jeffrey as the rode under the gates of Riverrun. There was a feast being held at the seat of the Tully's. As Ser Jason's squire Lord Mallister allowed Jon to travel with them to the feast. The feast was celebrating when Aegon the Conqueror freed them from the rule of the Ironborn. It is observed every year, but Lord Hoster Tully was hosting a feast and a small tourney for it this year.

 

He was nervous entering the courtyard of Riverrun; he had no reason to be though. This Catelyn Tully that looked like a slightly different Sansa never meet a Stark much less Jon Snow before he was introduced to her and her siblings. He had to hold back laughter as Catelyn courtesied to him and called him a lord. In his other life he would never have believed this to be real, but here was the woman who scorned him in his first childhood calling him a lord. Or how the times have changed.

 

He could quickly tell that Catelyn had all of the beauty that her sister, Lysa didn't. While Lysa was beautiful in her way, Catelyn was more so. Knowing what Catelyn was like or will be like took away her beauty. The moment that he meet Lysa she kept batting her eyelashes at him and stood close to him while they gave him a tour of the castle. She would bump into him while they were walking.

 

Edmure followed behind his sisters as their constant shadow. As being as young as he was, it seemed he loved to play and tell jokes. He has already promised to play with young Edmure tomorrow after the feast tonight.

 

Another shadow of the sisters was the small Petry Baelish. The little boy has been giving him dirty looks the moment he talked with Catelyn and Lysa. If he remembered correctly, Petyr fought a duel with Brandon for the hand of Catelyn and lost. The future Master of Coin must not like that another is talking with his beloved Catelyn.

 

He was surprised to be told that since he was a son of a Lord Paramount, he would sit with the Tullys at the High Table during the feast. He smiled knowing that the Lady Stark he knew would never have allowed it. He found it even funnier that he was sitting to the right of Edmure, who occupied the first seat to the right of his father, and he had Catelyn to his right. Even though it has been over four years since he last saw Lady Stark, it still felt good getting a better seat than her. Past Catelyn sat Lysa and then Ser Brynden Tully.

 

It felt unreal to see a legendary fighter sitting only a few seats down from him. When he was growing up, he wanted to be like the Blackfish. It was maybe the fact that both were the outcast of their family that drew him to the Tully knight. Though while he was a bastard, the Blackfish was still a trueborn son.

 

They were eating their first meal of salmon before Edmure asked a question that made him uneasy.

 

“Jon, I heard that you were almost killed by a cutthroat before you went to Seagard.” The eating around him stopped for a second as the question was asked. The tale of how the third son of Rickard Stark was almost murdered had spread fast throughout the realm.

 

Lord Hoster started to scold Edmure for asking the question before he interrupted. "It is alright, my lord. I have been asked the question a hundred times so far and will probably be asked more before I die." Lord Hoster nodded at him. "Aye, Edmure. It happened four years ago. My twin brother, Eddard, had just left Winterfell to be fostered in the Eyrie a couple of days prior. I was upset by losing my best friend, so I stayed in the Godswood for those days. I was praying in front of the Hearttree two days after he left before I was stabbed. I woke up a moon later with my sister at my bedside. A moon after I woke up I was on my way to Seagard." He took a bite of his fish after he finished talking.

 

Minisa Tully, Lady of Riverrun, had a sad face as she rested a hand on her protruding baby bump. Both Catelyn and Lysa looked shocked at this. Edmure had an excited look. Lord Hoster was talking with a servant, and Ser Brynden looked like he was curious but did not know how to ask the question he wanted to be answered.

 

“Did they ever catch the man who stabbed you?”

"No." He at least hoped that they did in his past life. He wanted all of the men that stabbed him or looked on as he died, to die painful and horrible deaths. He realized that it was not honorable or the right thing for him to say that, but being betrayed by his brothers killed the always good and honorable Jon.

“Can I see the wounds?” Lady Tully looked shocked at her son’s question.

"Edmure, that is highly inappropriate and not nice to ask our guest. Behave better, or I will send you to your room." The young lord winced at his mother's scolding.

Once the Lady Tully and Lord Tully were turned away from them, he answered the question. "Mayhaps later. Though if not I have scars here."

  


He pointed to each spot where a scar was hidden under his clothes. He remembered the pain that each knife wound caused him as he pointed them out. He pointed to the one that was over his heart. It was the one that hurt the most. Not because of the pain, but because of who held the knife. He took Olly under his wing. The boy had reminded him of his little brothers and Arya.

 

“What is Winterfell like?” He turned his attention to Catelyn.

"It has a wild and untamed beauty to it. While Riverrun and all the other southern castle have lots of colors, Winterfell is grey and white. The only real color is from the red leaves of the hearttree." She seemed disappointed at this. It reminded him of the face that Sansa used to make. "It is truly beautiful in its way. When snow falls and lightly covers the rolling hills and the Wolfswood, it looks like a painting. Instead of the fishy smell, you have here, Winterfell smells like pine trees and the earth." He sighed at the memory of his ancestral castle.

“It still snows there? It is still the summer though.” Ser Brynden laughed at his youngest niece’s question.

"It snows there no matter the season Lysa. What we would call a big snowstorm during the coldest of winter is just an average day in the North. Beyond the Wall, it is said that it never stops snowing." All of the Tully children seemed surprised at their uncle's words.

"I cannot speak about Beyond the Wall, but last Winter the snow piled so high that you could not see above it even on a horse." He could speak about what is Beyond the Wall. On how the snow never melts from the ground. How the only snowstorm that scares the Freefolk is the one that comes from nowhere and brings the Others.

 

He knew now was not the time to try and convince the world that the Others were real and that they would come at the turn of the century after the realm is ravaged by war. Right now they would say he had an active imagination. He still needed to buy his time and wait for the right moment.

 

“Do you miss Winterfell, Jon? It is where all of your family is after all.” He smiled at Catelyn’s inquiry.

"It is not where all of my family is." He could see the confused faces around him. "As I said my brother Eddard is at the Eyrie. While my parents and younger siblings still live at Winterfell, my eldest brother, Brandon, is not. Last I heard Brandon is out riding to the Last Hearth, well that was the last I heard from him a couple of moons ago. He is supposed to be fostering in Barrowton but likes to ride out and meet his future bannermen with the heir to Barrowton. While I miss Winterfell, it is the people that make it what it is and not all of them are there." Ser Brynden had a knowing look on what Jon meant.

“What is he like?” He knew who Catelyn was asking about.

“Wha is who like?” He noticed the blush on the cheeks of Catelyn when he repeated her question.

“Your brother, Brandon. What is he like?”

"What do you wish to know about him?" He could see the annoyance coming to Catelyn's face, and it was the same look that she gave him so many times in his other life.

“Well, as you may know, our fathers have arranged a betrothal between myself and your brother Brandon.” He faked surprise. She seemed to buy it.

“I had no idea.”

 

He knew the moment when he mentioned Brandon and Catelyn's eyes light up that the betrothal has been set. He did not know that it would be fixed while they were so young but realized that with what happened to him that some of the southern ambitions of his father might have been moved up. From what he knew about his wild brother, he and Catelyn would never get along. Brandon was too free-spirited to be contained in a castle, much less than a woman. In the end, she will likely end up with Ned if Brandon contains to detest his responsibilities as a lord's heir.

 

"So I was wondering what Brandon was like. What he likes to do... and if he would like me." She blushed at her own words, apparently shy about saying them.

"My lady, I am sure no man would find you displeasing." Besides a young bastard boy. "Brandon loves to ride. He usually is out riding even when we are back at Winterfell. It makes him feel free. He is excellent at it too, though he is not as good at riding as our sister. He is always happy and laughing. He befriends almost all that he meets." He took a sip of the water in front of him before continuing. "My father says that Brandon and Lyanna, my sister, are wild because of how much wolf's blood they have. My mother will joke and say they took it all away from my other brothers. He also loves his family and will do anything to protect them." No matter how dumb and dangerous it is.

“If he loves his family so much does he come and visit you often?” She was no doubt thinking that she would be able to meet him before they are to married.

"No. Very few of my family has visited me. My Grandma Arya visited me before she continued North to yell at my father. My father had stopped by once when he had to go to King's Landing to discuss things with the king." He was scared that his father would be killed earlier when he found out. "Brandon came with me when I first traveled to Seagard but hasn't come back since."

 

It pained him that he has gotten so few visitors, but knew that he had gotten more than Ned.

 

“Does-” Before Catelyn could finish her question Lord Hoster Tully had the room silenced so he could speak.

 

"My lords, I thank you are for coming to this feast celebrating when we rid our lands of the Ironborn with the help of the Targaryens." He has never seen so many people cheer for the family that almost killed his. "I would also like to announce that my wife is carrying another one of my children."

“Hopefully another Blackfish.” Ser Brynden yelled out causing the hall to laugh. Lord Tully did not look all that pleased.

"One can only hope not brother." Once again laughter filled the hall. "As most of you can see, we have a  northerner in our midst, a Stark no less." Eyes turned to him, and it made him feel uncomfortable. "Jon Stark is sitting with my family not just because he is a son of the Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, but also because he is soon to be family. Lord Rickard Stark has agreed to a betrothal between his heir, Brandon Stark, and my eldest daughter, Catelyn."

 

The people filling the Great Hall of Riverrun cheered again. They were no doubt happy that their liege lord family will be the first Andal family to marry a soon to be lord of Winterfell.

 

Over the next two meals, he told tales of the North to Edmure. And described Winterfell and the surrounding area more to Catelyn. Lysa kept asking him more about himself than the other two. Anytime he would make a joke no matter how bad it was Lysa would giggle. It was starting to annoy him. When he was ending the story of his namesake King Jon Stark, who drove raiders out from the east and built the Wolf's Den, tables were starting to be cleared from the center of the hall.

 

The musicians started to play a tone as the people began to pair off and dance. He sat back hoping not to be dragged into a dance. He has learned to dance. It was one of the only things that the lady sitting next to him allowed him to be taught, that way he wouldn't bring more "dishonor" onto the family. As it was his fault that he was born out of wedlock.

 

He made it two songs before Lysa Tully forcibly pulled him out of his seat, with the help of Catelyn and Edmure. As the song progressed the number of times that he stepped on her feet fell drastically. Everytime that he would look up from watching his feet, she would be staring right at him. The number of times she had batted her eyelashes at him was strange. He did not think she had a twitch earlier.

 

Once the song stopped, he also did. He passed Lysa off to a young boy with a mockingbird pin on his doublet. He tried making his way back to the table before he was stopped by a lady wearing an orange and brown dress. The colors looked familiar, but he could not place from where. The face was one that he has seen in his past life, but older. It made it hard to remember who she was.

 

“My lord, I was wondering if I could have a dance.” The accent of the soft voice was northern. The girl around his age with the curly brown hair and bright green eyes looked down when she talked to him. She was a little shorter than him and looked like she was starting the first stages of womanhood.

“It would be an honor to dance with another northern, lady?” He left the question hanging in the air as he held his hand out.

"Berena Hornwood." That was right she was married to Leobald Tallhart if he remembered correctly. She was a nice to him anytime he traveled with his father to Torrhen's Square.

“Well met, Lady Berena. I am Jon Stark.” She blushed when he said his name.

"Please call me Berena, and I know who you are." She looked down out their feet suddenly, he hasn't stepped on one yet, he believed. She looked back up at him with a red face. "I didn't mean it so harshly, Lord Jon. I just meant that Lord Tully announced your name and I had seen you at the last winter harvest festival in Winterfell."

"It is alright. You can call me Jon if you wish. I did not know I wasn't the only northerner in the Riverlands." He attempted to smile at her that she returned with her own.

"I am fostering at Raventree Hall with House Blackwood. I traveled here with them for the feast and tourney."

"I am glad you did. It has been awhile since I have talked to another northern. We savages need to stick together." The mention of how must southerners view the North caused her to giggle.

"Yes. It has been too long since I have participated in a barbaric sacrifice to the trees." She joined him as he laughed at her joke.

 

He wasn't sure what it was, but ever since he started in this world his shy and quiet demeanor has gone mostly away. He no longer shies away from talking with the other sex. He also doesn't, as Robb and Arya would put it, brood in a corner in the presence of nobles. Perhaps it was because he was no longer a bastard, in the eyes of this world, so he didn't act like one always, or maybe it was a leftover trait from whoever was in this body before him. While he wasn't as confident as Brandon, he did not hide in a corner at a feast.

 

He was mostly near the center of the feast now since he was a son of a Great House. In his past life, the only girl he danced with, not in his family was Alys Karstark, who said even though he was a bastard he was still a kinsman. Now, if Brandon were busy, girls would seek him out to dance such as Berena and Lysa have done.

 

"If I may ask, Jon. Why are you fostering at Seagard? I am sure the Mallisters are honorable people and the castle great, but certainly, other places are fitting for a son of House Stark."

"Well, my father is giving my brother, Eddard, Moat Cailin once he is older. As the third born, he is gifting me the soon to be rebuilt castle of Sea Dragon Point. Since the castle is on the sea, he wishes for me to learn how to sail. The only Great House with a great navy is the Ironborn. And well he doesn't want a son to be raised by one of the North's oldest enemies."

“The next house with the best navy is house Redwyne in the Arbor. And my father thought it was too far south for a Stark. So the last option was the Mallisters or the Manderlys. Since the Mallisters will be closest to the Point and have a great track record against Ironborn raiders, he thought them a good place for me. Why house Blackwood?”

“My father wants me to become a better lady and thought to find a house in the Riverlands. Since the Blackwoods lived in the North before your family kicked them out, he thought them as the best choice.”

 

The reason as to why house Stark exiled the Blackwoods remains a mystery lost to history. They were once petty kings in the North until the Starks started to go on conquest and subjugate them. Perhaps they paid a dear insult to an ancient King of Winter and instead of killing them they only exiled them.

 

“How do you like it?” Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Like what?” She blushed at his question.

“Sailing. I assume that you have been taught by the Mallisters.”

"It has been fun. I have gone on a few voyages now sailing the Sunset Sea. I am finding that nothing is more relaxing or fun as the wind pushing a boat across the water."

 

He remembers the first time that Ser Jason took him out on the sea. The boat they took was about two and ten feet and could only hold three people. The bay was calm and the wind strong that day. Once they had the mainsail out and taught against the wind, they were underway. It felt like they were gliding across the sea. He only felt so calm when he was in the godswood in Winterfell. The small trip around the harbor was far more peaceful than riding the _Blackbird_ to Hardhome and back.

 

The first time he was taken out on the small boat was when he was eight. Now at two and ten, he has taken out _Pup_ , the small sailboat that the Mallisters have gifted him, by himself at least a dozen or so times. The _Pup_ 's sail was white with a grey direwolf with painted on it. He had thought about painting Ghost on it but did not want to put his best friend on a small boat. Only a large ship befitting a new northern navy will do. He thought about painting a sigil of his own to use but hasn't come up with one yet.

 

“How is Raventree Hall?”

“It is wonderful. The Blackwoods have been treating me well. Gwen Blackwood has become a really good friend of mine.” She nodded in the direction of a young girl who was dancing with Edmure.

“How is Hornwood? I have been there, but it sounds like a good place.” Her eyes lit up at the mention of her family home.

“It is a wonderful castle. It is nowhere near as big as Winterfell, but still large compared to some other castles. There is a giant bull moose carved in wood in the courtyard. The lower part of the castle is mostly stone, but the upper part is almost all wood. The godswood has two heart trees looking at each other. It is on the northern side of a branch of the Broken Branch. A small village sits outside the keep. Not more than an hours ride south you get to the Sheepshead Hills and less than an hour north you are in the heart of the Hornwood forest.”

“It sounds like it is a great place. I may have to visit sometime.”

“I will show you around if you do.” She smiled at him which he returned.

 

Before he could say anything else, the song ended, and Gwen Blackwood moved herself to dance with him. He watched as Berena danced with Edmure, who did not seem to do any talking. Gwen talked a lot and asked a lot of questions. She gave him no time to answer any questions before she asked another. He took to merely nodding to what she was saying. Every once and a while his eyes would glance back to where Berena and Edmure were dancing. Once the song ended he started to make his way back to his seat, avoiding as many girls his age as he could.

 

He almost made it back to his seat before Catelyn stopped him for a dance. He reluctantly accepted as they made their way to the dance floor. They were halfway through their dance before she said something to break the awkward silence that was between them.

 

“Is something wrong, Jon?”

“No,” he brought himself out of thought, “why would you say that?”

“Well, you seemed to talk more with the second girl you danced with and Gwen Blackwood. You even talked a little to Lysa, but haven’t said a word to me.” She gave him a questioning look that he was familiar with.

"The second girl I talked with was Lady Berena Hornwood, and her family is sworn to mine. We were talking about home. And I barely said a word to Gwen. With your sister everything I said caused her to giggle or blush. You look like someone that I knew that detested me. I mean no offense." He did not truly, the woman who would scorn him hasn't been made yet.

"Lysa has a crush on you I am afraid. She thinks that she will marry you and live happily ever after." This has surprised him.

“There is no happy ever after. Anyone that says that is foolish and will likely have a bad time in life.” He had no ill will against Sansa, only that her naivety was a problem that got her married to Tyrion and lost to the world at the death of her first betrothed.

“Why did the woman detest you?”

"It was because of something that I had no control over, but blamed me anyway for the wrong done to her." Before she could respond the music stopped, and so did he. "If you would excuse me Catelyn, I am tired and wish to retire." She only nodded with a confused face before he turned around and left.

 

He quickly made his way to the room that was given over to him for his stay. He shut the door behind him and quickly made a fire. He leaned against his bed as he peered into the fire. He was never a genuinely devout man of any faith and still wasn't. Now though he visited all the shrines of gods he could find and prayer to all the gods he could. He was hoping at least one would answer as to why he was brought back to life in this type of manner. He silently cried as he missed his old friends and family.

  
  


* * *

 

Lyanna Stark, Three months later

 

Light snow fell from the sky above her. The godswood of Winterfell already had a thin layer of white covering the green grass. Footprints broke through the thickness of white and exposed the grass beneath it. The prints showed an exotic dance of two warriors fighting each other as two onlookers watched from a nearby rock.

 

Ever since Dacey Mormont has come to live in Winterfell almost four years ago, she and Lyanna have practiced sword work. The wooden sword that her brother Jon got her bounced against the shield of Dacey. Bethany Rosby gasped as Dacey sword knocked the shield Ned got her out of her hand. Before Lyanna could swing her sword in retaliation, she was knocked to the ground. Benjen laughed as she sat on the ground. Beth moved to help her friend stand up. She silently accepted.

 

Dacey took a drink of water from the pitcher of water they took from the kitchen. Once she was on her two feet, she immediately took to hitting Benjen who still laughed at her.

 

“Ow. Lya. Stop. I am sorry.” She gave him a few more punches in his arm before she stopped.

“Serves you right. Dacey might be able to beat me, but I can still beat you up baby Ben.” She smirked at Ben when he frowned at the nickname she gave him when he was little.

“I can beat you up.” He said with confidence.

“I am sorry Ben, but Lyanna is more skilled than you. Perhaps when you are older than eight name days. Until then she will keep on knocking you down.” She smiled at Beth’s words.

"I am pretty sure my mother asked you to foster here as she believed you would calm Lyanna's wild side, not encourage it."

 

Four years ago her mother announced that four other children would come to Winterfell to be fostered. This was to happen after Jon finally left through the gates to the heartbreak of her mother, younger brother, and herself. In less than a year Halys Hornwood, Erren Florent, Dacey Mormont, and Bethany Rosby came to Winterfell. Halys was the first to come and made quick friends with Ben. Dacey arrived later, and Lyanna took an immediate liking to the she-bear of Bear Island. The two northerners fell right into place at Winterfell.

 

A moon or two later the two southerners arrived. Erren was arrogant and did not become friends with any of the other children. The Reachman believed himself better than what he has referred to as northern savages. He was not happy to be in the North while the rest of his family was in the south. He asked his mother to be sent back home, but just to spite him she said no.

 

A moon later Bethany arrived. The crownlander girl had enough furs on to make a baby cry from the heat in winter. She was shy at first and was slow to talk with anyone. She and Dacey were the opposite of each other. While Dacey liked to fight and do things that weren't ladylike Bethany wanted to sew and only do lady things. If the fact she loved horses and rode them was never found out that the three of them would never have gotten along. Beth has promised not to tell mother or father about her training practice with Dacey. Though she did make Lyanna attend at least one sewing lesson with her as often as she practiced with a sword.

 

Slowly Lyanna made her way back to her room where she could wash up and change clothes before dinner. Tonight would have everyone, but her mother there. Lyarra Stark was in one of the moods where she only wanted to stay in her room or the library by herself. Lyanna couldn't blame her though. Today was the three and ten nameday of Ned and Jon. Both were still off fostering and weren't able to come home for the celebration.

 

Ned sent a letter explaining that he was in a place called Redfort with Lord Arryn. Apparently, the meeting they were attending was running longer than previously thought so he wouldn't be able to make it to a harbor in time to make it back to Winterfell in time. Jon had visited three moons before, and father said it would be soon for him to visit again.

 

Her mother was most likely feeling useless today as most name days she would be running around getting things prepared for a feast or whatever the child had wanted to do. Her mother had always tried to give the name day child the one thing they wanted the most. For her last name day, Lyanna had asked for an actual horse to ride. On her nameday, her mother gifted her a white fare courser that she named Winter. Baby Ben had asked for a trip to the Wall that father permitted it as long as the Lord Commander said it was okay, which the man agreed to. Brandon asked for a new sword which was given to him.

 

Jon had asked for some money so he could buy a new small sailboat as the last one capsized when him, Jeffrey Mallister, and Brynden Blackwood all tried to sail back to the harbor after being caught in a storm after fishing. Father had a good laugh since Jon was apparently taking to sailing better than could be hoped and ordered a small boat made from Ironwood to be sent south to Seagard. Ned had been the favorite child as he has always been and asked for a dance with his mother and sister when he next saw them, her mother cried when she heard that.

 

Once freshly washed and wearing a grey dress, with riding leather underneath, she made her way to the Great Hall to eat dinner with her family and foster siblings. Everyone, but her mother were at the high table waiting for her. She quickly sat between Beth and Dacey as Ben sat between Halys and Erren. Each group talked amongst themselves as the meal was being served. Her father sat with the seat to his left open for his wife. He was in the middle of a conversation with Maester Walys.

 

The meal was lamb and fish, Ned and Jon’s favorite foods. Even though both of them and Brandon were not home, her parents tended to have their favorite foods made for their name day even if they were not home. She figured it was better than the steak that Brandon had always wanted to eat. The favorite meal of Ned and Jon have switched over the years from honeyed chicken to lamb and salted salmon.

 

Once the lamb and salmon were gone, apple pie was brought in. The twins favorite dessert has not changed since either has left. It was one of the only things that she remembered about them that has not changed. Almost everything about her brothers was different now. Even Brandon who she saw every few moons seemed to change so much in the short time. Now at five and ten, her older brother was trying to grow a beard like father's own bushy brown beard.

 

She would never admit it to anyone, especially her brothers, but she missed her family being whole. She missed Brandon teasing everyone and defending her from anyone that would speak against her. She missed quiet Ned who with the right words would do anything she said to appease her. She missed Jon who would take her on adventures through the castle, Winter Town, or the Wolfswood.

 

She was getting ready to leave the table with Beth and Dacey to go out and ride before the sunset before her father stopped her and Benjen.

 

"Your brothers, Ned and Jon, have written to you." He handed two letters each to the both of them. "I expect you to write them both a letter tonight so Walys can send them out as quickly as possible, Lyanna." She knew that Benjen didn't need to be told to write back right away as he always did. She might have forgotten or delayed it until either her mother or father told her to or the infrequent occasion when another message came from the two brothers, not in the North.

 

She took the letter to her room after she told Beth and Dacey that she would be done soon. She sat down on her bed cross-legged before she opened the first letter with the handwriting as Jon's.

 

‘ _Lyanna,_

 

_I am sorry that I cannot be there for my name day. I considered telling mother and father that my new favorite meal was a horse heart hoping you would have to eat it. But not being there to see you eat it wouldn’t be the same, maybe next year._

 

_If you have probably heard that I capsized the small sailboat, I call The Pup, in a storm. As far as our parents and Lord Mallister know we were caught in a storm while fishing. The real story is that some visiting ladies thought we wouldn't be able to sail across the bay in such a storm. We said we could so we were dared to go out by the one that likes Jeffrey._

 

_We made it halfway before a massive wave crashed over us and flipped The Pup. By some miracle, we were able to swim to the other side. The girls say we lost the bet, but we say we won since parts of the boat managed to wash up on the shore near us. In the end, we relented and were forced to sing to them for part of the next day. You would have found it funny._

 

_Perhaps if you ever visit and I have another boat, I can take out you to sail with me. I think you will like it. It is like riding a horse only on water. You can be a third merwoman, a third centaur, and a third human. Though I image father and mother would scold me for taking you out so we will have to keep it as one of our secrets._

 

_I am glad to hear that your lessons with Dacey are going well and that someone finally tricked you into sewing. I am sure mother and father are pleased with it. Ben said that you are becoming a southern lady with all of the fancy embroidered clothes you wear now. He didn't say I couldn't tell you that he called you that, like usually. So I think that means he wanted me to say it to you so you can beat him up._

 

_I have to go now, but I promise the next time I visit I will help you with your sword lessons. Remember what I said, stick them with the pointy end._

 

_Stay free._

_Jon the Unsinkable Stark’_

 

She smiled at the name he chose to call himself this time. He has taken to write different nicknames for himself. Usually when he gave her something or wished her a happy name day he gave himself the nickname as ‘the Favorite Brother.' On occasion, she forgets to write a letter he writes it as ‘the Forgettable.' Once when she forgot to write back for two letters, he just wrote ‘That one brother that disappeared.' Her favorite has been the one when he wrote to her about when Lysa Tully professed her love to him; he called himself ‘the Trout Catcher.'

 

She puts down Jon's before she opened quiet Ned's letter.

 

_‘Dear Lyanna,_

 

_I know that you will be made to me since I was not able to come home. I promise that I will be back before the end of the year. Lord Arryn has been meeting with his bannerman, and while we were at Redfort, an avalanche blocked the road and trapped us at the red castle._

 

_When we get back to the Eyrie, I will travel north to you since Robert is going south for a tournament in his father's honor. Even though he is only four and ten he is set on jousting and winning the tournament._

 

_I am glad that you are enjoying the company of Dacey and Bethany more. I am sure given a few more years Erren will come around more. He might be angry that he will not be able to squire for someone like Jon is. I have been offered squireship by some knights of the Vale, but have turned them down._

 

_Ben said that you are becoming a southern lady with all of the fancy embroidered clothes you wear now. He didn't say I couldn't tell you that he called you that like usually. So I think that means he wanted me to tell you so you can harass him. Do not leave any bad bruising. He is our brother as much to your annoyance._

 

_I will make sure that you are held to the dance you owe me as my nameday present. The last time I danced with you was during the feast before I left and you stepped on my toes the whole dance, what I now assume, was on purpose. I expect one where I can walk afterward the next time we meet._

 

_Best wishes,_

_Eddard’_

 

She snorted at the two warnings of what baby Ben has been calling her. She will have to fix that once she finished her replies.

 

By the time that she finished her replies and gave them to Maester Wayls to send off the sun had already set. Annoyed at long it took her to write the two letters she walked to her parents' room to tell them goodnight before she went to sleep so she could ride early in the morning.

 

She could hear her parents arguing about something. They were trying to keep their voices down. She could still listen to them as she pressed her ear to their door.

 

"- this is all of that southern maester's doing isn't!" Her mother said she did not hide her distaste for their current maester.

"It will be for the best of the North. It will create strong ties to the southern kingdoms. We will need their food when winter comes." Were they still arguing about betrothing Brandon to Catelyn Tully? Her mother had already fought as much as she could before she relented and accepted the betrothal.

"I have already given up one of my little pups to the southern kingdoms. I will not give another one to them if the pups are not marrying for love." What other one was she talking about?

"They will not be your little pups forever, my love. Not all of them will be able to marry for love as we did. Some will need to do their duty."

“It does not matter. She is my daughter. My only daughter. She will never be happy in the south. Marry her to someone in the North where I can see her as much as I wish.”

 

She could feel her heart stop beating for a few seconds. They were talking about marrying her to some silly southern lord. How could they even think of doing this to her? They knew she would rather live in the mountains like Grandma Arya’s sister. Spoiling her nieces and nephews when she has any. She did not want to be married off like a broodmare.

 

"None of them are good enough for her!" Her father's voice startled her. "No one is. Not any southern lord or prince. She will never be tamed, and I hoped she never is. But at least in the south, they will be able to give her all she wants." She never heard her father speak like this. He never showed any sadness when he talked.

“Then who do you think would give her anything she wants. Only her brothers will, but we are not Targaryens.” The thought of marrying any of her brothers made her sick.

"I have sent word to the Lannisters, Arryns, Tyrells, Baratheons, and some other houses. I have only asked to know more about their heirs and what they have to offer to house Stark. Ned and Jon, and if I can convince Benjen from joining the Night's Watch, will marry northern ladies or someone they love." Her father did not seem happy by this.

"So for three of my pups to find the happiness you want for them, you take it away from the other two? Get out of my room Rickard. You will spend the night in your bed. If my mother were still alive, she would beat you until you joined the Night's Watch." She didn't expect her father to put up a fight. Everyone in the North knew not to fight against the mother wolf when mad. She would send her sons after them if they did.

 

She fell to the floor as the door she was leaning against opened. She fell before her father and her shocked mother. Her father looked angry at her. Her mother had a worried face. She stood up and began speaking before they could talk first.

 

"I am not some broodmare you can sell off, father. Since you don't love me as much as Jon, Ben, or Ned, I will just run away and save you the trouble." Before her father could grab her, she bolted away to her room. She could hear her mother chaste her husband before chasing her daughter. Once Lyanna reached her room, she quickly locked the door and threw the furs over her.

 

Once she was sure no one would be able to see her or hear her, she began to cry into her pillow as her mother begged for the door to be opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I was not expecting the positive feedback that I received from the first chapter. I am happy so many people like the premise of the story.  
> It came up in the comments, so in case you were wondering, Jon, is in another universe where there was always a Jon Stark. He simply took over Jon Stark's life. Jon Snow can still remember all of the things that Jon Stark has done. He has some residual traits from Jon Stark, such as being more confident and a little wilder.  
> Right now I am on "We can't call it Easter Break" Break. As much as I would love to say that I will have another chapter out by Easter, I have a 20-page research paper needed to finish, well started, for college. Hopefully, I will find time to write between now and Easter and get something out.  
> There is tentatively four more chapters before the events of the books and show start. The two later chapters of the four will have some of the young characters from the book and show. I will admit this now, I am going to do a Tourney of Harrenhal chapter.  
> If you guys have any questions or comments leave them below and I will try and get back to them in a timely fashion. Thanks again for reading. Happy "We can't call it Easter Break" Break for any that have an extended weekend for the upcoming weekend.


	3. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great feast is held in Winterfell. All of the Starks gather in the Great Hall to celebrate. There are happy reunions for each member of the Stark family. A great announcement is made at the feast and a great decision is made beforehand.

**Chapter 3:** **_Winterfell_ **

 

**279 A.C.**

 

The sight of Winterfell was a somber view compared to the standard happy view that it usually cast over him. It has been only a few moons since he last visited his home. He was glad to be home, but not for the reason that brought him back. This mother died.

 

It has only been a moon since he received a raven from his father telling him of her passing. He never cried harder in his life. The only mother that he has ever know in both of his lives was dead. A woman who cared for him when he was little and would fiercely hug him when he returned from fostering. She was everything he ever wanted for a mother and more. He never knew such pain as what he felt. 

 

After a day of crying and not talking with anyone, he began to pack his things to return home. He wanted to wrap everything as he vowed to stay in Winterfell with his younger siblings. His father and anyone else is damned if they would try to stop him. They needed him now more than ever, and he will go to them. They needed to be a pack again.

 

Jason Mallister had found him packing all of his things. The knight was now lord of Seagard after his father died at sea after a rough storm two years ago. Jason was off at a tourney in Storm’s End. Jon was off at Maidenpool when it happened. He returned two moons after Jason became the Lord of Seagard. 

 

The man had changed a lot in the few moons that they were apart. Jason had already married Alys Darry, and she gave birth to a son during the small period that Jon and his foster lord were apart. The now two name day old boy named Patrek looks like his father. To the enjoyment of Jason, Patrek has taken to follow Jon around whenever he could.

 

Jason had insisted on coming with him to Winterfell to help lay his mother to rest. Jeffory joined them saying he wished to see the North. Patrek was staying back with the new Lady Mallister. 

 

The day after he received word of the death of his mother the three of them and ten guards. They rode hard to Winterfell. Jason had promised to send his things on a ship if his father allowed him to return home. It what would typically take two moons to ride, they made it in a moon and three days.

 

They made it past the almost rebuilt Moat Cailin. The ancient fortress had ten of the twenty original towers rebuilt. A stone keep was being constructed in the middle of the structure. For the last twenty years, the fortress has been under construction. Each time that he has ridden north to Winterfell it felt like another part of the castle was almost done. It would ready for Ned to live in by the time the Tourney of Harrenhal will be held.

 

Sea Dragon Point will take at least until the end of Robert's Rebellion to be habitable. His castle had to be rebuilt from the ground up. It had been started to be restored during the small rebellion of Lyonel Baratheon the Laughing Storm. His grandfather, Edwyle Stark, felt that there was a massive war coming and wanted to make sure the North was protected from every side. He was the one to start on the rebuilding of most of the abandoned castles in the North.

 

He could hear two familiar voices shouting at each other in the courtyard as he rode under the Great Main Gate on the southern wall. His sister with her wild dark hair like his was standing with her back to the gate. Benjen was facing her while he wore training armor. Ser Rodrik was standing at the side with two wooden practice swords. The Captain of the Guards nodded in his direction when he noticed who entered.

 

When his feet hit the dirt of Winterfell Lyanna turned around to see who arrived. The face of angry she was giving to Benjen quickly turned into one of surprise. Benjen turned around to see who made Lyanna stop their fight, and he wore a surprised face as while.

 

“JON!” Both of them yelled before they started to run at him. 

 

Before he could brace himself his younger siblings tackled him to the ground as they hugged him. The courtyard burst into laughter at the site of a grown six and ten man fall by two younger siblings. He tried to catch his breath as they began to hug the air out of him.

 

"Can't. Breath. Help." He made a poor attempt at faking death. They both reluctantly let him go so he could sit up. "Thank you. Next time you should not tackle me out right, or I will not come home again." Lyanna punched him in the arm.

"Don't say that. You will always come home no matter how I treated you. I demand it." Lya crossed her arms and gave him a face that resembled Arya's bossy face.

“Alright, my lady. Whatever you say.” He received more punches for that.

"I am not a lady." Arya was indeed Lyanna reborn.

“I suppose you are right. A lady wouldn’t be covered in dirt.” She seemed proud of it.

“Jon, what are you doing back here? Father said it would take you a little more than another moon turn before you would arrive.” Benjen butted in not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

“I came as soon as I heard. Lord Mallister, Jeffory, and I rode hard for the last moon to get here.” He pointed to the two rivermen that stood behind him holding their horses. “I only wished I was able to make it sooner.”

 

He had already missed so much of the funeral. He missed his mother dying of sickness. He missed comforting his siblings. He missed the burial of his mother to wherever his father put her. He did not intend to miss the feast to celebrate her life.

 

“It is fine you are here now.” Ben gave him a reassuring smile.

“Can you settle a debate for us Jon?”

“It wouldn’t be the argument I interrupted would it Lya?”

“It would be the very same one.”

He sighed before replying, “What is it?”

"Lyanna thinks that Arthur Dayne can defeat Ser Barristan in a fight. Tell her she is wrong Jon." Lya gave Ben a dirty look.

“You know Lord Jason has competed against both of those opponents in tourneys.” 

 

He let his younger siblings go and harass Lord Jason about their questions so he could at least tie his horse up before it ran away. He had a servant tell his father he arrived. After he handed the reins over to a stable boy, he made his way over to where his siblings were.

 

"Jon, Lord Jason said that you fight with a sword and an ax." He only nodded in agreement.

 

Jason had suggested he learned how to use an ax as they had more uses while on a ship. Jon took it one step further though and learned how to wield an ax and longsword together. Though most of the time he kept his ax sheathed at his side during a fight only using it if he was disarmed or he was against more than one opponent. He figured it would be better to be able to kill more than one wight at once. It would also allow him to keep on the offense and try to kill the White Walkers easier.

 

He would use a targe shield if he intended to fight mainly with one weapon. He had a metal buckler that he would attach to his left arm when he was dual wield so he can deflect so an attack with his ax arm. During his training, he has found blocking with a buckler while attacking with his sword allowed him most times than not to swing his ax down and win the spar. He could now easily defeat Jeffory and defeat Jason almost all of them.

 

When he was this age in his past life, he could easily defeat Theon and most of the time, Robb. He would lose to Ser Rodrik or any other trained guard. Having fought in many battles already, at least in his old life, gifted him far better skills and form for someone his age. He had almost beat Brandon the last time they spared before his brother kicked him in the balls. To the amusement of the people in the courtyard that day he had lost.

 

"Can you show me?" It was funny how much Benjen and Bran acted alike. Was this how Bran would have acted like if he lived to be this age.

"Perhaps in tomorrow Ben. I am exhausted from riding." It was true riding hard for a moon has caused his back to be very sore. He wanted nothing more than to sleep in his bed for the night.

"Don't listen to him, Ben. He doesn't want you to beat him as I did." Jon turned his attention to the man who was walking towards them. He had a small brown beard growing on his face, below his steel grey eyes. He had a fur cloak on his shoulder and a longsword and dagger on his belt.

"Please, you could barely stand against me last time we spar."

“But I did win, at least that is what I remember.” The man gave a cocky smile as he continued to move forward.

“You cheated.”

“There are no rules in war, Jonny.”

“Aye, but there are rules in a sparring match.” The man laughed before embracing him in a hug.

"It is good to see you, little brother." Brandon gave him a noogie before letting him go.

"It is good to see you too Brandon. I am surprised that you are home. I thought you would be out riding in the Wolfswood or drinking in Wintertown." They shared a laugh.

“Where do you think I was going? I did not come down to see you.” His brother gave him a cocky smile. 

 

He was glad Brandon had not changed with their mother's death. He was worried is fun loving brother would become serious all of a sudden. Then again Lyarra Stark died in his past life and did not affect Brandon. He was worried though about Brandon. Apparently, the night their mother died, he rode off in the woods for three moons. Father did not send out a large search party since; apparently, Brandon packed a survival bag before he left. This trait of running when faced with a problem whether it be too or away from it will be what kills him in King's Landing.

 

He knows that if he fails to stop the crowning of Lyanna at Harrenhal than he will have to stop her from being kidnapped in the Riverlands. How he would do that he had no clue. According to rumor Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne rode with Prince Rhaegar when he kidnapped his aunt. All three men were famed for their skills with the sword. Perhaps if he were to take on Ser Oswell or Rhaegar by themselves and maybe even though he could win. But he would most likely die by the famed Sword of the Morning. Taking on all three at once would mean his death. 

 

He needed to be alive to prepare for the White Walkers and their army of the Dead. Perhaps if he had better odds than three on one he could stop them. He could bring more men and even Brandon. The realm will surely go to war if it learns that two Stark men attacked the Crown Prince. But his family will still be alive and well though. He needed someone else to help with trying to stop the next wars before the War for the Dawn.

 

“Jon.” He heard a loud deep voice behind him.

 

He turned around to face his father. Rickard Stark was serious as he walked. His large brown beard was littered with patches of white hair. His hair was only a little more brown than white. From the closing distance, he could see the deep bags under his father's eye. It was evident that he had few good nights of sleep in the last moon. He wore a large black fur cloak on his shoulders. The brown leather he looked as old and worn as his father. Each step the man took was with purpose.

 

“Father.” The Old Wolf of the North embraced him a hug, which Jon returned. It lasted for only for a few moments before it broke apart. His father held him at arms length to look at him.

"You are beginning to look like a true man, Jon. Even with that little thing, one might call a beard. You are starting to look like your grandfather Rodrik." 

 

He took the compliment gladly. Rodrik, the Wandering Wolf, was the father of his mother and his Aunt Branda. His grandfather fought with the Seconds Sons in Essos and traveled the rest of the world. He took his daughters and wife around to see the wonders of the world. He could remember in this life listening to stories of his grandfather's adventures with his siblings. Rodrik would tell them stories of his siblings and what they did when they were young. He has always liked the stories of what Artos Stark did. Grandfather Rodrik would always say that both of the middle Starks acted alike.

 

“Thank you. I am sorry that I was not here when mother died.” He could see his father’s eyes look down in sadness at his words. 

“It is alright Jon. Your mother did not want any of her little pups to see her like how she was. She sent Lyanna and Benjen away before she passed.” 

 

He did not hear about that but could picture his mother doing that. They say that the final days of her illness was not good at all. She has been dying for a year now and only recently took a tragic turn for the worst a moon after he left.

 

“Still I am sorry for not being here.” There was an awkward silence between the two of them. “Father, as you might remember this is Lord Jason Mallister and his cousin Jeffrey Mallister. They came with me to pay their respects.” At the mention of their names both Mallisters moved forward and shook his father’s hand.

"It is good to meet you Lord Mallister. I am sorry to hear about your father's passing. He was a good man. I will have my steward, William Mollen, bring you some bread and salt as soon as possible. Brandon, find William and tell him to prepare two rooms for our guest and to get the bread and salt for guest rights. Lord Mallister, your guards, can stay in the barracks or find a place in Wintertown if they so wish."

"Thank you, Lord Stark." Jason quickly turned to his cousin. "Jeffrey tells Ser Alan, and the rest of the men can either stay where Lord Stark said." Jeffrey turned around to talk with the captain of the guards that came with them from Seagard. "Lord Stark, I wish to discuss somethings with you and Jon whenever you have the time."

His father nodded. “Once you are settled into your chambers a servant will escort you to my solar.”

 

Jason Mallister nodded his thanks before following Brandon into the castle to find rooms. Brandon already seemed to be making friends with Jeffrey. His father turned back to him once the guest cleared the courtyard. Ben and Lya stood off to the side waiting for their father to finish with him so they could play with him.

 

“This does not have to do with any of the young ladies that you and Jeffrey have been taking out of the Little Lya is it?”

 

He could feel his cheeks turn red at his father's question. It was well known that any time another noble family came to Seagard that he and Jeffrey would take out anyone their age or younger on the little boat that his father gifted him after the wreck of The Pup. Most of the time they took out the beautiful daughters of the visiting lords and ladies. The most non-noble thing they would do is get the daughters to strip to their small clothes to go swimming, which when wet the small clothes would do little to cover their bodies. Nothing has progressed further than lustful looks, but Jason has warned them if they did anything wrong then they both will be sent to join the silent sisters.

 

“No, father. Jeffrey and I haven’t done anything dishonorable.” He gave his best reassuring smile.

“Yet.” It was good to see a smile on his father’s face. The man chuckled at his words before patting Jon on the back. “Lyanna and Benjen go to the Maester’s Tower. You both have lessons today. You can harass your brother later.” Both of his youngest siblings left towards the Maester’s Tower. He was left alone as his father went back to his solar to finish some work.

 

Instead of standing around in the middle of the courtyard waiting for a servant to tell him his father is ready to meet him, he walked towards the Godswood. He hasn't prayed to his first gods since he last left Winterfell. It was the one thing he did not like about Seagard; The castle did not have a godswood as it was built after the Andal's Invasion. Two guards nodded to him as he passed through the gates.

 

As he made his way to the hearttree, he stopped when he saw someone praying. The man's hair was a lighter shade of brown than his father. The man wore leather armor and had a sword on his side. When he had stopped on the way to the weirwood tree, his foot broke a branch in half. The praying man turned around to face him. The face was older and young since the last time he says it.

 

“Ned?” The man’s eyes opened wide at the sound of his name.

"Jon." Before he knew what was happening both brothers were hugging in the sacred woods. 

"Brother it has been too long." 

 

It has been eight years since Ned left for the Vale. Eight years since either last saw each other. While they both visited home frequently, neither was home when the other came. To make up for it, they still wrote to each other at least once a moon. Though it has been so long since they last stood face to face, he felt like he still knew his brother better than his other siblings.

 

“Jon, I did not know you would be back so soon.”

“I came as soon as the raven came with the news. How did you beat me here?” The trip from the Eyrie to Winterfell took longer than Seagard to Winterfell.

“I left the Vale before a raven came. I only heard of mother once I reached the Moat. From there I came as fast as I could. I had only reached Winterfell two days ago.” He could see the sadness forming on Ned’s face. 

"I am happy to see you. It has been so long." 

"Aye, if it weren't because of how much that we wrote I would say we were strangers." His brother wore a smile that he never wore in his past life.

“I came to pray before I went down into the crypt to see mother. Would you like to join me?” Ned nodded as they began to walk out of the godswood.

 

In his past life, he never felt like he belonged in the crypts of Winterfell. In his dreams, he would be chased out by the statues of his ancestors saying he does not belong down there. Ever since he woke up from being stabbed he hasn't had that dream. In the times when he dared to venture down, he felt a sense of peace that he never knew. It was a calming feeling as he passed by his ancestors.

 

They stopped by the small enclave that would house Rickard Stark. Inside was a small statue of a female direwolf. Underneath the paws had an inscription with his mother's name on it. Very few ladies of Winterfell were entombed in the crypts. Any that were had small direwolves carved for them next to their husband's tomb. In the future Lyanna would be the first female Stark with a statue, a fate he was trying to prevent for his little sister.

 

“I wished father built her a statue. She was more Stark than any of us.” His brother knelt down in front of their entombed mother.

"You are right. When I am lord of Sea Dragon Point and am remaking the northern fleet, I will name the flagship after her. It is the least I can do." He wished he could do more, but he could not think of anything more honorable than having a massive shipped named after her.

“I want to commission a statue for Moat Cailin. I want a giant ferocious she-wolf protecting her five pups from the south.” He chuckled at the thought of it.

"She would have loved it. She would want to protect her pack from the south for all of the time." Ned nodded his head in agreement.

 

They sat there for what was maybe an hour looking at the wolf that represents their mother. They talked of funny stories of their mothers. Of their sadness at not being here when she died. Both cried as they sat there. He knew if the torch were not about to die they would have stayed there all night. Sadly they had to leave the crypts else they would be trapped in the dark. 

 

As they walked out of the crypts, the sun had already begun to set. They silently made their way out into the courtyard. The courtyard was almost empty besides for Brandon and Jeffrey sparring. A few servants were drying some clothes in the fading sunlight. Both brothers began to make their way over to where Brandon was beating Jeffrey. Before they could reach them, a servant stopped the both of them.

 

“Lord Jon, Lord Stark and Lord Mallister are waiting for you in Lord Stark’s solar.”

“Thank you.” The servant quickly left.

“Is everything alright Jon?”

"It is nothing to worry about Ned. Lord Mallister wished to talk with father and me about something. I will be back out soon." He gave a reassuring smile before walking away.

 

He knew what the conversation was going to be about. He was the one that asked Jason to talk to his father about it. As much as Jon loved Seagard and his friends there, he wanted to be back home. He needed to be back home. It would be the only way that he would be able to help prevent the future from happening. He needed to be able to reason with his father in person.

 

He also knew that Lya and Ben would need him now more than ever. His father would be to busy to be with them, and Brandon is rarely ever home and when he is he hanging out with his friends. Both of his younger siblings would need a good influence and a friend to play with. Halys Hornwood was already back at his ancestral castle and married to Donella Manderly who was already expecting his first child. Erren Florent had gone back to Brightwater Keep already to squire for some knight. Bethany Rosby has married Lord Walder Frey, a man he would very much like to kill, and already gave birth to one son. Dacey Mormont was back on Bear Island for a half of year to visit her family.

 

He knew that both of his younger siblings missed they companions. He had hoped to at least help with their boredom until Dacey returned. He also knew that they both missed him and Ned. If he could convince his father to let him come home, he might be able to convince him to let Ned come home too. They could be a family again like his mother would have wanted.

 

“Father, you called for me.” He opened his father’s solar door to find him already seated behind his desk with Jason sitting in a chair in front of him.

“Yes, Jon come in and have a seat. Jason and I were about to start with what he wanted to discuss.” His father motioned to the seat next to Jason.

"So Jason, what is it that you wish to talk to me about?"

“Well as you know from the reports you should have gotten Jon has been doing extremely well. He has mastered most things my maester has taught him. He is an extremely skilled fighter with what appears to be the mentality of a man who has been in battle before. Besides the incident with the Pup couple of years ago, he has become a capable sailor and captain.”

“Aye, your reports of my son are glowing. Is there a problem with him?” His father raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, it is just that as you know, I am a father and a lord now." His father nodded. "As you know it is hard enough raising a young boy and ruling over a castle. With everything that has been going on, I have not had enough time to teach Jon everything I know. Though the boy seems to know more than I. What I am saying is that I believe Jon is ready to be done fostering at Seagard. He has learned all that I could teach him."Though Jason stumbled a little over his words, he seemed to have gotten out with most of what he was trying to say.

"You believe he is ready?" Jason fidgetted a little under the stare his father gave him.

“Aye.” The stare shifted from Jason to Jon.

“What about you Jon? Do you think that you are ready to be done fostering?”

"Yes, father. I have learned all I could at Seagard. Lord Jason and his father taught me well. I feel that I am ready to come home and start learning how to rule in the North from you. I also want to help you with Lya and Ben. I know they can be a hand full and with Brandon rarely home I can help you from having to worry about them."

 

His father shifted his cold icy stare between the two of the men in front of him. He was clearly trying to assess the truthfulness of their words. Jason fidgetted more under the cold stare. Jon kept eye contact letting his father know he is truthful in his words.

 

“I thank you for fostering Jon for the last eight years Jason. Jon has grown up to be a man that his mother and I are proud of. He can come back home now.” Jon let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding.

"Thank you, Father."

"It has been a pleasure, Lord Stark. I will send a raven to Seagard and have someone bring his things here." His father held up his hand.

"Have them send it to Sea Dragon Point, Lord Mallister." Jason only nodded before leaving to send the message.

“Father, why to Sea Dragon Point?” His father shifted his full attention on to him. He could see the icy stare start to melt a little bit.

“It will be your future castle. If you are to come home, you will be spending half of a year there and the other half here.” 

“I get why I will need to spend some time there, but half of a year?” He thought that he would probably spend at least a moon or two in his soon to be castle every year, but not half a year.

"You need to learn about your castle and land. The castle is new, and you will need to know it better than you know Winterfell. You will also need to meet with the smallfolk who live on your land and learn about them. You must also meet with the lords sworn to you most importantly Lord Slate and Lord Waterman as they are your two largest sworn houses. The other half of the year that you are not living at the Point will be spent here learning from me. These are my conditions for coming back home do you agree to them?"

 

It made sense. If he has to wait until the Great War between the living and the dead he will need to do something while he waits. He had already joined the Night's Watch once in his life, and it did not turn out well at all. If he were to rule Sea Dragon Point, he would need to learn about it more and about the people who will call him Lord. If the price to stay in the North and protect his family was to spend half of the year in his almost rebuilt castle he will take it. His father might even allow for Lya and Ben to come and stay with him.

 

“Aye, I agree.”

“Good. You will stay here until your things arrive at the Point. You will study under Maester Walys and learn everything about your lands. I will also teach you how to run a castle. In a couple of years, you will marry and then go to start another branch of the family there.” His father waved his hand to dismiss him. He was happy to leave, but still had a question that he wished to be answered.

“Father, I have another question.”

“Yes, Jon?”

“It about who I am to marry. Have you decided on anyone yet?” 

 

He knew in time he will probably be forced to marry. The idea did not scare him as much as it used to. Before he had no name to give. Now though he was a son of a Great House. His father would force him to marry to produce heirs that would inherit Sea Dragon Point one day. He knew that both him and Ned would probably be betrothed son. He was more curious on who though.

 

“I have not yet. Why do you have someone you wish to marry?” His father raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an answer.

He could feel his cheeks redden at the thought of one girl. "No. I was curious." With that, he took his leave and left his father in his solar.

  
  


It has been a week since he has come home. He has spent most of the time with Maester Walys in the Maester's Tower learning about Sea Dragon Point. His father kept him busy with learning how to rule the North correctly. In the few spare time he has had he has sparred with his siblings and guest. He is able to beat Ned with relative ease. Benjen is no problem. 

 

Robert Baratheon joined Ned on the trip to Winterfell. The man who was taller than Brandon and built like an auroch. He could see the fabled Demon of the Trident, not the fat king that rode into Winterfell. Robert is his toughest opponent in the courtyard of Winterfell. The man wielded his war hammer like it was a carpenter's hammer. He has already lost three shields to the might of the hammer. Their sparring matches are close with either one taking the win.

 

Over the week more lords and sons of lords of the North came to Winterfell to pay their respects to Lyarra Stark. He has faced against GreatJon Umber, a man who was taller than Robert. He meets with Galbart Glover and his brother Robett. He meets Halys Hornwood again as with his wife, Donella. 

 

Even some lords from outside the North came to Winterfell. Most noticeable was the Tully family. All of the Tullys besides Brynden and Minisa Whent, who died giving birth to a stillborn son. Lord Tully sat next to his father with his family to the left of him. Catelyn was talking with Brandon as the feast around them continued. Edmure sat with Lyanna and Benjen who were telling him tales of the North. Jeffrey Mallister, Robert Baratheon, the GreatJon, Ned, and himself were at a lower table telling jokes and sharing stories.

 

“By the time the fighting was over, I realized that I still didn’t have my pants on.” The table laughed at the tale of the GreatJon fighting Free Folk without any pants.

"Those Wildling fuckers sound like the clansman in the Vale, aye Ned," Robert remarked before downing a jug of ale.

"The clansman in the Vale are First Men who did not bow down to the Andals. They probably share a lot in common with the Wildlings." He was careful not to use the word Free Folk.

"Bah. They are both savages, besides what would you know about them, Jon. Have you ever seen a Wildling before?" 

“No.” He wanted to say yes. He has seen the Free Folk. He joined them once. He laid with one with firey hair and crooked teeth. “But they are First Men. We share more in common with them then we do with the Andals. Besides it is not the Wildlings fault that they were born on the wrong side of the wall.” GreatJon and the Glover brothers gave him an angry look.

"You some kind of Wildling lover Jon Stark?" Galbart Glover put his glass down loudly and began to stare at him.

"No, I just don't choose to forget history. My ancestor built the Wall, and the Wildlings were just on the wrong side. I don't judge a man by where he was born, Lord Glover."

“Say that when it is your lands that they are raiding and your women they are raping.”

 

Before he could respond Brandon appeared behind him. He said that Lyanna wished to talk with him. Judging by his father's face, it was no doubt his doing from stopping a fight from breaking out. He made his way to where his younger sibling and future good-brother was sitting.

 

"Jon. What are you doing here? I thought you would want to speak with the other sons of lords." Lyanna pouted. She was no doubt insulted that both Ned and he did not allow her to join their talks.

"I am afraid that tempers might have been getting too high and Brandon had to send me away." This caused a laugh from his siblings.

“For once Brandon is not the one causing the trouble.” His younger brother poked him.

"Be careful Ben; I will kick your ass." He sent a threatening look at his brother. "So what are you three talking about?"

“I was telling them about the time that you took Lysa and myself on Little Lya and how my sister almost caused the ship to sink by not leaving your side.” Edmure leaned forward to talk. The Tully heir has grown in the last four years.

“Aye, that was truly a fun time.” The small group he sat with laughed at his attempt at sarcasm. 

 

He could remember the trip well though. Jason had insisted that he take all of the Tully children out for a ride on the Little Lya. Sadly Catelyn was sick that day and could not come. He took Edmure and Lysa out in the bay. The day was going right for the first little bit of the trip until Lysa decided to sit right next to him on the stern of the boat. She kept on getting in his way while he tried to steer the boat. At one point he had to push her away from him as they almost crashed into a ship because of her. She called him a hero for saving him and tried to give him a kiss for it. It was at that moment the boat suddenly turned by itself and she fell into the water since she was standing up. He was forced to hold back his laughter as he got her out of the water. Edmure did not help but chose to laugh at his wet sister.

 

“Why haven’t you taking me out for a ride yet?”

"Well, Lyanna there are no lakes large enough nearby." She did not seem happy with his answer.

"Well, when we come down and visit Seagard you will have to take us both out on the water."

"And why would you go to Seagard, Ben?"

“Cause that is where you will be Jonny.” He only just realized that none of his siblings knew that he would be coming home.

“I am not going back to Seagard, Baby Ben. I am going to be living here half a year at Winterfell and the other half at Sea Dragon Point. Father has agreed already to it.” A smile graced both of his siblings faced. Lya reached around and nearly tackled him out of his chair from joy. 

“Thank you! Baby Ben has been getting too boring to play with.” He sat Lyanna down in the seat open next to him.

“Lya I will be very busy. I won’t be able to play or take you on adventures all of the time.” Ben seemed the most disappointed by this. His little brother no doubt wanted another boy to play with. “I promise that I will ask father about letting you two come to Sea Dragon Point with me.”

"Well, you take us sailing if we visit?"

"Only if you can beat me in a sparring match, Ben." Lyanna and Edmure laughed at Ben's scowl.

“Good luck with that Ben. While you are getting your ass dirty, Jon and I will sail like pirates.”Lyanna stood up confidently.

"Oh no. If you want to ride on Little Lya, you must do something for me."

"The boat is named after me. I should be able to ride it anytime that I want too." Music started to play, and it gave him an idea.

"All I ask is for one dance, and then you get unlimited rides in  **my** boat.” The sound of tables and benches being pushed to the side of the room kept the conversation from being quiet.

“Fine, but I am leading.” 

 

Without a second thought, Lyanna dragged him to the floor. The bards began to play a song as Brandon and Catelyn joined them on the dance floor. More lords and ladies joined them. Halys Hornwood was dancing with his wife. Jeffrey was dancing with Barbrey Dustin, who kept looking over at Brandon.

 

“Ow, Lya. You are not doing a good job at leading.” It was maybe the fifth time that she stepped on his toes.

“It is not my fault you are trying to lead to. I said I was leading, I am the knight in shiny armor and you are the lovely lady that I rescued.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“I do not look anything like a lady.” He tried to keep a straight face but broke when he saw Lya’s.

“I don’t know, if your hair was longer you could look like Grandma Arya.”

“Do you want to go sailing on my boat or not?” She scoffed at him.

“You said that I had to dance with you, not be nice.” He laughed at her logic as they continued to dance.

 

Once the song ended, she immediately left his arms and tried to make it back to her seat, but Ned intercepted her. He tried to make it back to his seat, but Catelyn stopped him.

 

“Lady Catelyn, I would expect my brother would be keeping you to himself.” He looked around and found Brandon in a drinking contest with the table he was sitting at before.

“He asked if I could dance with you as he said you owed him one.” He just laughed at that.

“Aye, he probably saved me from getting beaten up by those giants over there.” He nodded his head in the direction of where the Glovers and Umber were.

“Do you usually pick fights?”

"No. Usually, it is Brandon who is about to fight someone. Usually, it is either Ned or I who has to stop him. So how do you like Winterfell so far?"

“It is nice.” He could not tell if it was sincere or not. “I can see the wild beauty that you described when you were in Riverrun. Though I notice that there are no septs here?” She was always a religious person.

“No there aren’t. We follow the Old Gods in the North. Only the Manderlys and the Whitehills follow the Seven. Though I am sure if you asked Brandon he would gladly build you a sept.” He didn’t know if Brandon would, but he knew that Ned would.

"That would be most kind. Have you visited your soon to be keep yet? What was it called again?" She seemed semi interested as they moved to the beat of the music.

"Sea Dragon Point. It is on the western shore of the North. It is where Gaven Greywolf built his castle before being conquered by my ancestors. And no I have not seen it yet. I will go though in a few moons though. My father is allowing to come home from fostering so I can learn to rule it."

“Is your other brother, Eddard, coming home to?”

"No, my father isn't allowing him too." It was not from a lack of trying though. Both him and Ned tried to convince their father to let him come home. "Ned already passes through his castle regularly. If you came up the King's Road, you would have seen it. It is Moat Cailin."

“Yes, my father mentioned something about one of the other Starks getting it. I had forgotten who it was. It looks like a mighty castle.”

"Aye, it should be. It has stood the test of time repelling all of the would-be conquerors from the south. It is because of that ancient castle that the North never fell to a southern king." The Moat was once the pride of the North, and his grandfather and father have restored it to make it the pride once again.

“The North has fallen though. Aegon Targaryen conquered the North.” Of course a southern would point that out.

"We bowed down to three dragons, not the man. Torrhen Stark kneeled to spare the life of all northerners. Only dragons were able to tame us barely. If Aegon had no dragon's, he would of fell against the Moat."

 

She became silent after this. He did not mean to sound harsh, but the memories of his first childhood still stung in his mind. Once the beat ended he excused himself from the dance floor. Noticing Lysa Tully coming towards him he forced Ben to go and dance with her. He laughed as Lysa focused her attention on his little brother. He sat back and slowly sipped his cider ale. Lysa forced Ben into another dance before he could escape.

 

"Lord Jon is it alright if I sit with you." He looked up to see a woman with curly brown hair and vibrant green eyes look back at him. She wore an orange dress with black mooses running along the collar.

“Lady Berena,” He stood up, “Of course you can. Please call me Jon. I did not know that you were back in the North.” He sat down once she did.

"You can call be Berena or just Bere, Jon. And I came back North a year ago when Halys was married, and my father had let me stay." She smiled at the thought.

"That is good. Maybe you will be able to give me a tour of castle Hornwood soon and show me that large moose you talked about." She returned his smile.

"You are staying in the North?" Hope surrounded her voice.

“Aye. My father is letting me come home so I can learn how to rule my castle one day.”

“Have you visited Sea Dragon Point yet?”

"No. My father is going to allow me to go and visit it soon. I have seen some blueprints of it though and know how it should look." The blueprints were vague, and he saw them almost a year ago.

“Could you describe it. I have never been to the west side of the North.” He took a sip of his ale before beginning.

"The castle stands on the ruins of the old keep on the edge of a cliff that ends on a point. The outer walls that surround the whole cliffside of the point so no one can fall in. There are three walls with gates and three courtyards. The first wall is the main defense and is the tallest. The courtyard houses the barracks, smithy, servants quarters, and a storage barn. The second wall separates the Great hall and the guest hall from the first courtyard. The third wall runs right in line with the keep. The entrance of the keep is two large wooden doors. Behind the keep is a small courtyard with a glass house. At the point of the cliff is the godswood. The walls of it are made of wood. At the very tip is a weirwood tree with its angry face." He took another sip before continuing.

"There is a road that leads from the first gate down to the village. The village lays in a cove that will be used as a port. On the cliffs, opposite of the castle is an ancient weirwood circle made by the children of the forest. There are ancient stone carvings with the runes of the Old Tongue carved into them. My grandfather who started the rebuilding of the castle wanted that part left untouched, so no one has changed any of it." They say that there are more weirwood circles in other high points in the area of Sea Dragon Point. It was apparently a holy place for the Children of the Forest. And should be for First Men.

"It sounds like a lovely place, Jon. I would love a tour of it once it is done."

“It would be an honor.”

 

Before he could say anything else, his father stood up from his seat and had the hall silenced. He looked around the room that sat in silence before he began to talk.

 

"My lords and ladies. I thank each and every one of you for coming here tonight. As you know, we are here to celebrate the life of Lyarra Stark, my wife, the mother of my children, and my love." His father paused for a second before continuing. "She would be happy to see all of you here to enjoy a feast. She would be even happier since she didn't have to plan this one." Laughter rose through the hall.

"Every time I look at my children I see a part of her in them. In Brandon, I see her ability to make friends easily. Ned has her undying honor. Jon has the sense of adventure that her father gave her. Lyanna has the free spirit that made my wife lively. Benjen has her kindness." It almost looked like his father was going to cry.

“She said that her feast should not be sad. She wanted it to be a time that her family was all together and happy. I am happy to say that despite that all that has happened in the last two moons we have done just that. My future good-daughter Catelyn Tully and her family came here to pay their respects. My sons, Ned and Jon, have come back home to share this feast with us. The Stark family is whole again.” Cheers for house Stark were shouted out through the hall.

"Hoping to make this occasion even happier I have good news to announce." His father poured himself a goblet of ale before continuing. "Besides the betrothal of my heir, Brandon, to Catelyn Tully, I would also like to announce the betrothal of my daughter, Lyanna." He paused as he points his goblet at Lya whose face was in shock. "And Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End." 

 

Ned congulauted Robert who would soon to be their brother. The rest of the northern lords' begrudging cheer for the union. Most were probably hoping that his father would marry Lyanna off to one of them or their sons. He looked around to see Brandon laughing and saw Lyanna storm out of a side door of the hall. No one else seemed to notice besides Berena who followed his gaze.

 

"I am sorry Bere, but I must go and make sure my sister is okay." He got up to leave, and she stood up with him.

"I will help Jon. I know what it is like being a girl, she might listen to me better than you. Also, I haven't explored Winterfell much so this should be fun." Before he could respond she began to move towards the door the Lyanna left out of.

 

By the time he reached the door she was already through and waiting for him. In front of him stood three doors all shut and leading to different parts of the castle. If he did not know Lyanna as he did it would probably take him all night to find her.

 

“This way I know where she will be.” 

 

He held the door on the far right open for Bere as she walked through. The hallway they entered led them outside to where the snow was already falling to the ground. He grabbed a torch from the wall as he held Bere hand as he walked through the courtyard.

 

"She will likely be in the godswood." It was either there or in the First Keep. He chooses the godswood as that was were her wooden sword that he has gotten her was currently hidden.

“Would she be praying?”

“No, she will either be throwing rocks in the pond or hitting a tree with a wooden sword.” 

 

The torch he was holding should small footprints leading into the godswood. Upon entering the godswood, the hope of following them to his sister was gone as the ground had little snow on it. He tried to listen and see if he could hear any sound coming from the woods. He heard only an owl cooing.

 

“She is probably hiding in here somewhere. LYANNA!” He shouted out her name. Bere helped and shouted out her name too. They began to walk to the center of the godswood screaming for his sister.

“LYA! COME OUT. I WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE OKAY.” No response. He sighed as he sat down on the rock next to the pond and hearttree.

“I am sure she is fine Jon. She is probably just shocked that is all.” She sat down next to him and patted him on the back. He stabbed the torch into the cold ground so he would not have to hold it anymore.

“I think she is mad. I do not think she ever wants to marry. She just wants to be the fun aunt.” He could remember her saying so in one of her letters.

“I had once thought that too.” She played with her hands as she talked.

“That is the problem with Lyanna though. I don’t think she will ever settle down with anyone that she deems not worth enough for her.” It will be her downfall in the future.

“Robert Baratheon seems like a good man.” He could tell that she did not fully believe it.

"The man is only seven and ten is already a drunkard. From what Ned has told me he has slept with multiple women already. Lyanna will not be happily married to him." Bere had started to hold her hands close to the torch trying to warm up. He unclasped the fur cloak he had on and wrapped it around her.

“Thank you. You could always ask your father to break off the betrothal if you do not think it will be good.” He chuckled at her suggestion.

“My father holds his honor dear to him. He will not break a betrothal that has already been announced.”

“Mine has done so.” He stared at her in shock.

 

This was the first time that he has heard of this. He has figured that Berena would marry that Tallhart man and live at Torrhen’s Square for the rest of her life. He could feel his heart start to beat faster at this news.

 

“He did?” He hoped that the question did not sound as desperate as he thought it sounded.

"Yes. When he told me I was furious. I threatened to run away if he did not break it off. He would not. So in order to prove I was willing to do so, I began to pack. He still wouldn't. It wasn't until I had my things on my horse and was under the gates that he finally broke it off. He said he would not force a daughter if she were that unhappy." She kept her eyes trained on the ground as she spoke.

“What made you want to break the betrothal? Was the man so bad?”

"It was not him. I like someone else and did not wish to be with that man." He could see the redness on her cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold or something else.

"What is this man like that you would break off a betrothal for?" He moved closer. He couldn't say why he did that but only knew that it felt right.

"Well, he has dark hair and dark eyes. He has a smile that he only wears when he enjoys doing something. He has good humor and is a true northerner."

"A true northerner, aye?" She bites her lip as she nodded, her head still looking at the fire from the torch. "So he is a savage that prays to barbaric gods?" He could hear her giggle silently.

“Yes, he does. A true savage that sacrifices to tree gods.” She looked up at him.

“He sounds like a good man.” He brushed back one of her curls that had gotten loose during the night.

“One could only hope.”

 

He started to lean in for a kiss. While his hand was on the side of her head, he could feel her do the same. Before he knew it, he could feel her warm breath against his lips. He could almost feel the soft lips against his. Before he could kiss her soft lips, he heard a voice come from above him.

 

"Ewwwww. You are worse than Brandon, Jon." He silently cursed his little sister as Berena giggled. Above them was Lyanna sitting on one of the branches of the hearttree.

"Lyanna. I called you multiple times why didn't you answer before." He stood up to face her.

“I didn’t want to talk to anyone, but seeing you about to kiss her I had to stop it right away. No offense Berena, but seeing my brother kiss anyone is gross.”

"None taken Lyanna, I know the feeling." Berena also stood up as Lyanna lowered herself from the tree.

“Lyanna we need to talk.” He grabbed his sister’s arm before she could run away again.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you two love birds if you do what I say that is." His sister gave him a teasing look as she pulled away from him. 

“I am not talking about that. We need to talk about your betrothal.” He grabbed her again before she could sprint away.

“I am not going to marry him.” She said definitely.

“You are betrothed to each other. You will have to marry him.” she did not seem happy about that.

“Berena said that her father broke the betrothal to whoever she was going to marry, father will do the same for me.” She tried to wiggle free from his grasp, but he held on.

"Berena isn't the daughter of a Great House. She wasn't betrothed to a Great House. You are both. Father cannot easily break such a betrothal." It would cost him to much honor. If she was betrothed to a minor lord than it would not be that big of an issue. Even if it were to the second son of a Great House, it would be easier, but to break off to the lord of a Great House would be unthinkable. 

“It doesn’t matter.” She angrily broke from his grasp. And started to walk away.

“Lya, where are you going?”

“I am going to go pack.” Packing? Where was she going?

“Why are you packing?”

"Because I am going to run away." She stated before she exited the clearing.

 

He sighed at his defiant sister. He started to move to go after her before he felt a soft hand against his black doublet.

 

“It would be better if I go and talk with her Jon. I will convince her to stay here.” Berena smiled at him with hope.

“Thank you.”

 

She turned around and took two steps before stopping. She stood there like she was unsure of something. Before he could ask what it was, she turned around. In a matter of seconds, she came over to where he was left standing and stood on her toes and kissed his cheeks. As quickly as it happened, she turned away and started to run after his sister. She watched her leave it was mainly to make sure she was okay, but secretly he liked the way she ran.

 

Once he heard the door of the godswood open and shut twice, he walked back in front of the hearttree. He leaned his back against the tree as he slowly slides down the side of it. When he rested his head on the white bark, he could feel the red sap become entangled in his hair. He groaned knowing he will have to take care of that before he fell asleep.

 

This was not how the night was supposed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I am glad that everyone is liking it so far. It has been over a week since I last posted a chapter, but college comes first. I am pretty sure it is obvious on who Jon will marry. If you cannot tell then I don't know what to say. Next chapter will have more Stark family as it will be everyone's favorite tourney. I might split the next chapter up into two depending on how much I write. If I do I will make sure that both are equally packed with content. If you have any comments, questions, or anything leave a comment and I will try and get back to you if I can. Thank you again for reading.  
> If you don't mind my bad drawing this is what Sea Dragon Point looks like in my head(https://imgur.com/a/w7jHt)


	4. Harrenhal Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tourney of Harrenhal begins in the year 281 AC. The realm converges at the ancient ruined castle. Plots form while a mystery knight rides in the tourney. A secret is discovered.

**Chapter 4:** **_Harrenhal Part 1_ **

 

**281 A.C.**

  
  
  


All around him he could hear the sounds of men going at it with swords. He could hear men laughing. Men were loudly drinking. Around him, he could see the banners of what seems like all of the lords in the realm flap in the wind. He was currently walking through what appears to be a large grouping of lords from the Reach. He could see a white tower on a field of grey flying above a tent next to them. House Hightower. Above that banner through the tallest flag in the immediate group of tents was that of the golden rose of house Tyrell.

 

He found it strange that the men from the Reach decided to camp next to men from the North. It wasn't that surprising as there wasn't much room left for tents outside of Harrenhal. The lords from the Reach were almost the largest showing of the people that came to attend the tourney for Lord Whent's daughter's nameday. The Crownlanders had the next most significant appearance. The lords from the West, Dorne, Vale, and the Stormlands had about the same number of people attending the tourney. Only the Ironborn had the least amount of people at the tourney than the North. Since the tourney was being held in the Riverlands, it was a safe bet that all riverlords came to visit.

 

He was still in awe of the number of people here. If he had never visited White Harbor or Gulltown, he would have said that this was the most amount of people he has ever seen. What has surprised him most though was that King Aerys has decided to come to the tourney. They say the king hasn't left the Red Keep since Duskendale. The only members of the royal family that were not here Queen Rhaella and Prince Visery. Even Crown Prince Rhaegar and his wife Princess Elia brought their daughter Princess Rhaenys with them.  He has not seen any of them yet. He has caught a glimpse of a Kingsguard while Robert, Brandon, Benjen, Jon, and himself were in the castle to sign up for events.

 

Only Robert, Brandon, and Jon have signed up for anything. The three of them had signed up for the joust. Brandon and Jon had stopped after that. Robert decided to sign up for an ancient Andal seven on seven melee battle. Robert tried to get his brothers and him to join, but they all said no. All of the Starks cited that they didn't wish for their enemies to know how they fight before they fought on the battlefield. It was the reason that he did not sign up for the joust. Brandon and Jon said that jousting would give nothing away and both wanted to unseat some southerners at their own game.

 

Ben held the flap of their shared tent open so that all five of them could enter the Stark tent that was surrounded by what northern lords that came with them.

 

"So what do you say, Ned?" Robert slapped him on his back bringing him out of his thoughts.

“I am sorry. I wasn’t listening.” His brothers laughed at him with Robert.

“You need to get out of your head Ned.” Brandon threw a glove at him when he spoke.

“Leave him alone Brandon. He was probably just saving his voice. Ned, we were talking about signing you up for the singing competition.” Jon laid down on his cot.

"And why would any of you do that?" He sat down on his cot next to Robert.

"Because you have the best voice of us all. I am sure the ladies with sworn over you." Benjen faked fainting like a lady as he fell against Brandon who shoved him onto the ground.

“I hear Prince Rhaegar has entered the singing competition. Ned will have tough luck against the Targaryen. I hear the man Is very talented.”

“You in love with him Robert?” Laughter sounded through the tent again.

“Please Ned. The whores will be broke without my gold.” Robert said sharply forgetting that he was betrothed to the sister of the men he was talking with.

 

Oh, Lya. He will be good to you once you are married. He will stop his whoring and love you truly.

 

“I am sure lords will be less protective of their daughters if you were a sword swallower. Lya would be even happier.” Robert did not seem as amused by Jon’s word as the rest of them.

“What about you Jon? Is there a father that would be glad if he didn’t have to worry about his daughter and you?” He watched as Jon’s face go scarlet at Robert’s words.

“More like a brother if he ever noticed the looks the two of them give each other.” Jon threw a shoe at Brandon.

 

Seeing Brandon quickly getting up and looking like he was ready to beat Jon up a little, he tried to stop it before it could get too far. 

 

"Jon, you should join the ax throwing competition." Brandon stopped near the end of his cot and picked up the shoe that was thrown and threw it at Jon.

"Aye, you carry that ax with you all the time one would think that you must know how to use it." Jon just snorted at Roberts statement.

“I wouldn’t want to show up these southern lordly so badly. I bet all of them have never swung a sword to fell a tree before. It would be like you joining a competition to see who could hammer in a nail the best.” Once again the tent erupted in laughter. Robert himself was shaking the cot. His friend stood up from the caught trying not to laugh.

"I will see you at the feast tonight, yes?" Robert looked around the tent full of Starks seeing nods go around. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go out drink that new Lonmouth knight Richard or something."

 

After Robert left his brothers and him began to start changing for the feast that would be in another hour or so. The tent they were in was large enough that each brother had a corner to himself and some room for their things. Brandon was putting on a black doublet that had silver direwolves stitched on it facing each other with their jaws opened, a gift from their father to his heir. Benjen also wore a black doublet but had a single dark grey direwolf stitched on to it. The head was over his heart, and the rest of its body went down his side. Jon wore a brown doublet with blue sleeves. He had white direwolf over his heart like Benjen's. Ned himself wore a dark grey doublet with blue sleeves like Jon's. A lighter grey direwolf was stitched the same way as his younger brothers.

 

As he was finishing pulling his outfit that he was wearing to the feast over himself, he heard someone enter the tent. Only one person would enter the den of the Starks without asking. He was not startled to find Lyanna moving to the cot of Benjen. What surprised him was the small, slim man with her. He was wearing only brown and clean clothes. He had a cut on his cheek, and his brown hair has some blood on it. Lyanna already set to boss them around before anyone could ask who this man was.

 

"Jon, hand me a wet cloth. Quickly!" His twin silently used a jug of water to wet a piece of cloth before handing it to her. "Thank you." She quickly starts to dab at the man's cut cheek and forehead.

"Lya, who is this man?" Even though her back was turned to him, he could see Lyanna roll her eyes at Brandon.

“This is Howland Reed. He is one of father’s bannermen and soon to be yours.” He had heard of the Reeds before. They lived in and ruled in the Neck.

“Pleasure to meet you all. Sorry for disturbing everyone.” The man sounded weak.

"Howland, that idiot is my brother Brandon, my father's heir. The one shorter than you is Benjen. The one who gave me the cloth is Jon. And the other one is Jon's older twin, Ned." He watched as Howland nodded to everyone. He also noticed the weird look that he gave to Jon.

“Why are you bleed Lord Reed?” He moved in front of the bleeding bannerman, standing next to his brothers.

"It was nothing, my lords. And please it is Howland."

"He was attacked by three squires. Apparently, they thought him too small and weak to fight back. They took his sword away and started to kick him while he was down. Don't worry though I chased them off with a tourney sword." Lyanna did not seem pleased at all by this attack on the man she never met.

“When I find the boys who did this I will kill them.” Brandon moved back to his cot and put his sword around his waist. Jon and Ned put their hands up to calm down their brother.

“We do not know who they were Brandon. You cannot just go running around killing every squire.”

"Ned is right Brandon. We can get our revenge later, the North remembers. First, we must make sure Howland is okay." Brandon seemed to calm down at their words.

“Fine. I will teach those boys what it means to have honor.”

 

He shook his head at Brandon's word. If they can find out who did this, then they can bring the matter up to the king. They can even find the knights that these boys squire for and set them to teach their charges a lesson or two. If it came down to it, he knew that the North would make sure that the squires are taken care of.

 

“I did not see any banner’s from any house in the Neck, Howland. Where is your tent?” Howland looked back at him sheepily.

"I do not have one. I spent the last almost two years on the Isle of Faces. When I heard of the tourney, I decided to come back to shore and visit before I head home."

“Where are you staying then?” Howland gave Jon another weird look.

"I have a makeshift tent by the lakeside. I have been staying there for the last week or so. After tonight I will go back and repack everything before I head north. It seems I am not wanted here." He felt terrible for their bannerman. The man only wanted to see a great tourney and was attacked.

“You can stay with us.” Howland and his brothers seemed surprised by his suggestion.

“I cannot impose like that my lord.” The crannogman bowed.

"Howland, if we must call you by your first name then you must also. We have enough room for you in this tent" Jon waved his arms out to emphasize his point. Brandon and Benjen nodded their head in agreement.

“Thank you all.”

"Now that is settled we need to get you ready for the feast." Lyanna waved to the man's wildling looking clothing. While the clothes may be fine for a northern court, they weren't okay for a royal feast.

"All my clothes are back at my camp, and I have no good clothing." Lyanna apparently did not see this as a problem.

"You are almost the same size of Benjen. While you and Jon go and get your things, I will find something for you to wear."  Jon knew better to argue with Lyanna when she was in this type of mood. Howland Reed did not know any better.

"I am not fit to go to the feast. I am only a minor lord from a place that people damn. I have no place to be in royal company." No one seemed happy with this train of thought.

"Howland, you are one of your father's bannerman. You have more than enough right to be there than any other knight. Besides, you will be our guest and sit at our table with us." Brandon offered his hand out to the man who gladly took it.

“Thank you all again. This means a lot to me.”

“The North protects our own. Now let us get your things before the feast starts. Father will kill me if I arrive late.” 

 

Jon pushed the flap to the tent open. The crannogman stepped through quickly followed by Jon. Lyanna picked some outfit for Howland to wear before disappearing into the other room of the tent. Brandon and Benjen started to make a spot for Howland near his things. They said it was only fair that Howland slept by him as he was the one that offered the tent to share. He left shortly after he had less room in the tent. He had promised to go to the feast with Robert.

  
  


* * *

 

Jon

 

Howland immediately turned Northwest out of the tent. The man from the Neck kept his head down as he quickly weaved between the crowd to where his temporary camp was set up. The crannogman kept looking back to him. If Howland did not have a weird face on every time he looked back, one might think that he was only making sure Jon was still following him.

 

Jon looked around him to see the banners of the few northern houses that came down for the tourney. He could see the rusted long axes and black crown of House Dustin. A black bear in a green forest stood ready to attack showing house Mormont. He wondered if Jeor would be here or if he already joined the Night's Watch. If the Old Bear did then that would mean his not yet disgraced son Jorah Mormont would be here. As close to the tents of house Stark as they got was the Manderly tents. The mermaid flew proudly above the blue and green tents. Next to them was the bull moose of House Hornwood.

 

He was not surprised to see the Hornwood tents and the Manderly tents close by. They were kin with the marriage between Halys Hornwood and Donella Manderly. Halys and Donella both came down for the tourney. He saw them in passing talking with Wyman Manderly. The lord who Arya nicknamed Lord Too-Fat-To-Sit-A-Horse, looked like he could ride one now. Wyman Manderly's sons, Wylis and Wendel, stood next to their father. The Manderlys bowed slightly as he passed. Donella did a small curtsy. Halys waved at him.

 

He could feel his heart drop when he did not see Berena. He had hoped to see her again. Perhaps she was in the Hornwood tents with the baby Daryn Hornwood.

 

After they walked out of the small cluster of northern tents, they entered the Riverlords tents. The first house they passed was the Blackwoods. It was no surprise as they were once northmen until they were exiled. Behind them was a redfish on white and a black frog on a white lily pad that was floating on a field of green. From his time spent fostering at Seagard, he recognized them as house Mooton and house Vypren, respectfully. He could see the sigils of House Darry, Butterwell, and one of the two Vances. They passed the tents of house Bracken as they exited the area of tents.

 

The noise of men slowly died out as they continued to walk. He could tell that they were walking to the coast of the God's Eye. He could see the Isle of Faces as they drew closer to the water's edge. He could make out the red leaves of multiple weirwood trees. He wanted to go and visit the island badly, but he has heard tales of men who have tried. Most of the tales end with the visitor disappearing. Some have them coming back insane. Since he has found out that the stories of The Others were true, he did not want to know if these tales were.

 

Howland gave him another weird look. What was with this man? Before a group of men who were walking past he quickly wiped his face with his sleeve in case there was something on it. 

 

He tried to recall anything he knew about Howland Reed from his past life in case he was doing something disrespectful. He doesn't remember much about the crannogmen or Howland Reed. He only knew that the crannogmen rarely if ever leave the Neck. The Reeds were the overlords of the Neck. He could remember his past father saying that he trusted Howland the most out of all of his bannermen and friends. He could also recall his past father mentioning that if there was ever a time where house Stark needed aid they could always go to house Reed for help. It seemed that somehow between this tourney and the end of Robert's Rebellion Howland and Ned Stark became great friends. 

 

He felt unnerved as another group of men passed them. This time the men were part of a Targaryen patrol. It felt weird seeing the sigil of house Targaryen out in the open. Even though he has been living in this world for ten years, good has it been that long; he has never seen so many dragons in one place. Though he hasn't seen Rhaegar Targaryen, the Last Dragon, or the Mad King. Both haven't made a public appearance yet, besides arriving at the tourney. 

 

Rhaegar Targaryen was the only reason he joined the joust. While Brandon joined to knock some southerners to the ground, he joined to prevent a crowning. If he was able to defeat Rhaegar, or if anyone did. Then he will never crown Lyanna as the Queen of Love and Beauty. If she was never crowned then, it would not become a public fiasco that it did. Then Rhaegar will not kidnap Lyanna, and then Rickard and Brandon will not die. He would need to defeat the Silver Prince and then the rebellion would be averted leaving a united kingdom able to overcome The Others.

 

He had also secretly hoped to win the tourney too. There was a significant coin purse going to the victor of the tourney. He could use that money to start building ships for a new northern fleet. He would also be able to earn some recognition for his name. People would be more inclined to believe him about the others if they knew him more than the third son of Rickard Stark. 

 

He could also crown whomever he pleases as Queen of Love and Beauty. The protocol would dictate that he should crown Ysilla Whent as the Queen since the tourney is for her nameday. He could crown Lyanna since she was his sister, and he knew she would be furious at him. He wants to name Berena though. It will be his public declaration on what he wishes to do. He would have to find a way to avoid Halys who might come after him.

 

Once they reached near the coast of the God’s Eye, Howland continued northward until a Jon could see a small makeshift tent set up. In front of it was a small fire pit with ash in it.  A small wooden canoe was beached on the shore. The only thing not made of nature was a small burlap sack. A bow and a quiver of arrows were hidden in a tree along with a small trident. He stood back and silently watched as Howland began to break down his camp. The silence was deafening between them until he could no longer take it.

 

"Is something the matter with me Lord Reed?" The crannogman paused before continuing rolling up his bedroll.

“I do not know what you mean Lord Jon.” The sound of his voice betrayed him.

"Ever since my sister introduced me to you, you started to give me weird looks. It isn't because I have something in my face, I know this since I spent half the walk over here wiping my face off." He had hoped that would get a laugh, at least a chuckle, but Howland kept quiet.

"It is nothing, Lord Jon. It is- You look like someone I know." 

“Lord Howland I can tell something else is bothering you. Please tell me. I feel like we could become good friends.” He was not lying about that. He felt a connection to the strange man like he did with Sam.

 

The crannogman did not answer him. One would think he was purposely ignoring them with the silence. He could see that Howland had stopped moving. The man was in deep thought. Jon knew he was thinking about some burden. It was the same way that Jon thought about anything that has large consequences.

 

“I know who you are.” The words came out as a whisper so the trees could not hear him.

“I do not know what you mean Howland. I am Jon-”

"-Snow. Nine hundred and ninety eights Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. The Bastard of Winterfell. Lord Snow. Lord Crow. The bastard son of Eddard Stark. Brother to King Robb Stark. Traitor." He could only stare at Howland in shock.

 

He hasn’t heard any of those names in ten years. He forgot how much the name bastard hurt. It only took a brief moment to realize that somehow he has been found out. He has never told anyone about his past life. The journal that he wrote down his past life and what to do to prevent events was now kept buried underneath the hearttree in Sea Dragon Point. There was no way for anyone to know his name. No one should even know of his other titles. The only one he wrote down was his rank in the Night’s Watch. Somehow though this man kneeling before him with his hand pushing a fur blanket into a shack knew.

 

He quickly stepped back, almost tripping over his feet as he did. He went to draw his sword but cursed himself as he remembered that he left it in his tent.

 

“I. I don’t know what you mean Lord Reed.” He stumbled over his words sounding less sure of himself than he meant to.

“I mean no harm, Jon. I was sent here to help you.” Howland raised his hands as he stepped closer to him.

"How do you know me!" His question came out more like a shout than anything else.

“You know the tales of the First Men. You know have heard about greensight, yes?” Jon nodded. “I have it. I had a dream where I saw a white wolf being stabbed to death beneath a great wall of ice. I heard a voice that said that I must come to the Isle of Faces before winter came.” Howland sat down before continuing. “I was meet with a Green Man once I landed on the island.”

“What is a Green Man?”

“The Green Men care for the island. They have done so ever since the Pact was signed between the First Men and the Children of the Forest. The Green Man I spoke to helped me learn what I see. He told me of the wars that will come. He told me that the white wolf I saw die is alive again and needs help. He says that I must help you. He also says that I must bear witness to the song of ice and fire.”

 

Once Howland stopped talking, Jon realized how fast his heart was beating. He could hear it over the chirping of the birds. His head was running through thoughts. How did a Green Man know about him? Green Men have apparently tended to the Isle of Faces for ten thousand years, of course, they would know about him. Why would they tell who he was to Howland Reed? The man would be of little help with the coming war. If they showed Rhaegar, Robert, or hell any other highborn lord would be more help.

 

“I don’t understand.” Howland took a step closer to him.

"I know you have traveled through time. I have seen the Others. I know what is coming. I have come to help you." Howland pleaded with him.

"How can you help me, Lord Reed? I have been in this world for ten years, and I have barely come up with an idea of what to do. When one tries to change the future, how does he know the choices he will make will be for the better? How will he know that he  won't advertently kill his brothers and sister?" He kept his voice down in case there was anyone that was passing by. He wanted to yell.

“There will have to be sacrifices to be made so that the Others are defeated. You must weigh a handful of people's life against the life of all of mankind. I can help you make these tough decision.”

“I have been trying to make these tough decisions since I awoke here Howland. So far I have seen little change.” The only major change he could think of was him being alive.

"You have been on your own. With my help, we may be able to prepare the Seven Kingdoms for the War for Dawn."

"The war will not be for many years still Howland. I can not ask you to help in all of those years to help prevent all of the disasters that are still to come." He barely wanted to try and stop everything that happened. He wanted to ride off into the wild and live in peace away from all the dangers that are to come. He owed it to his family though to try and prevent their deaths.

"I will help you with anything you need Jon Stark. I will do anything you need me. I will help prevent any future wars. I will help you defeat the Night King." Howland kneeled in front of him and put his fist over his heart. "I swear it by earth and water. I swear it by bronze and iron. I swear it by ice and fire."

 

He has heard people swear themselves to Winterfell. He has heard them swear an oath to other people. He has sworn an oath to a cause. He has never heard an oath like this one before though. 

 

"Alright, Howland. I accept your oath. Now quickly we must go the feast will start soon and my father will send me to the Night's Watch if I am late for it." Howland nodded as he grabbed his things. 

"Meet me after the feast in the godswood, and I will tell you of my plans."

  
  


* * *

 

Lyanna, Later that Night

 

She watched as the band started to play a song and people started to move to the dance floor to dance. The opening day feast of the tourney was already well underway. Seven times the doors to the kitchens have been opened allowing more food to trickle into the hall of a Hundred Hearths; honestly, she has only counted five and thirty hearths. Still, with what looks to be all of the lords of the realm in the ancient hall, there was still room for more people.

 

At the head of the hall was the high table with the Targaryen family and house Whent. The king was at the center chair with his long silver hair. Behind him stood three of the Kingsguard. One of the legendary knights stood by the main door. Another was wandering the hall looking out for any danger. She hasn’t seen the sixth one and figured they were guarding the baby princess. The crown prince was seated to the right of the king with his wife to his right. Lord Whent and his family sat opposite of Prince Rhaegar.

 

Seven tables were set before the high table for each of the great houses in attendance. An eight-table would have been added if anyone from house Greyjoy decided to come. The table of house Martell sat furthest to the left. Next was house Tyrell from the Reach. House Baratheon sat between them and house Lannister. House Tully was between the Arryns and her family. The seating was supposed to represent where each kingdom laid on a map. With Martells at the southernmost part, the leftmost table, and Starks at the northernmost part, the rightmost table. The rest of the hall sat at random tables. 

 

She was glad to be far away from the table that sat the Baratheons. She did not want to look upon the man that is apparently her betrothed. Did her father think this man will be a good husband to her? She could already tell that the man was drunk and she has caught him staring and fondling servant girls. By Ned’s own admission the man already has a bastard in the Vale. 

 

_ He will change Lyanna _ . She could only snort at her brother's words. That man will never change. He will only see her as a prize to win, as an object. Once she is married to him, she will be put on a shelf like she was ahead of a hunted deer. She did not want to be looked at like that. She wanted to be free. To do what she wants when she wants to. She does not want to marry him. She wants to be like Grandma Arya and marry for love if she has to marry at all. She did not want to end up like Brandon.

 

Her oldest brother was walking over to the Tully table where he was no doubt going to ask for a dance with his betrothed. He no doubts doing this to please father. She knew Brandon did not feel the same way about Catelyn as she apparently had for him. Her brother would rather be with that wanton Barbrey Ryswell. She has heard the two of them going at it a few times that the three of them have had rooms nearby. If that whore were here at the feast Lyanna wouldn't be surprised if Brandon only talked to her.

 

“Halys, where is your sister? I thought she would want to be here for this grand tourney.” She could hear Jon ask the Lord of Horwood.

"She is back in the North. She is too sick to come down. It disappointed her not to be able to make it here. I received a raven saying that she is much better. She also said to wish you luck though in the joust." She glanced over at the end of the table where her brother and Halys were sitting. She could see the disappointment in Jon's eyes. She wondered why that was.

 

It couldn't be because her brother was heads over heels for Berena Hornwood and her the same. It was probably the worst kept secret in the North about the two of them. The only ones that apparently don't know about it are father and Halys. She didn't doubt that her father doesn't know, but he has made no mention of it. She still wasn't sure how Halys hadn't figured it out yet.

 

Ever since Jon has come back from being fostered in Seagard and when he wasn't spending time at Sea Dragon Point, it seemed Jon was at Castle Hornwood more than he was at Winterfell. It also seems that any time he goes back to Sea Dragon Point, Halys and his family go to visit him. While she knew that he and Halys had become close friends, she couldn't help but notice that Berena has come with them on each trip. 

 

One of the few times that she visited Jon was the same time that Berena as there. One morning she watched as Jon and Berena went out for a ride before anyone else woke up. If she did not know Jon any better, she would have thought that Jon would dishonor Berena. It seemed though that only Brandon would dishonor a lady. Even now her wayward brother was talking with a lady with a purple dress who was sitting at the Martell table.

 

She watched as her eldest brother pointed to Ned who was sitting with Jon and Robert at the table with the Arryns. Her two brothers and  _ betrothed _ were talking with a man wearing the blue and white of house Arryn, perhaps the heir. She watched as the woman in the purple dress and raven black hair walked up to Ned who was looking down at his drink. She couldn't hear what was being said but saw Jon nudge Ned to stand up. Her shy brother and the beautiful woman walked to the dance floor. It wasn't hard to see the Kingsguard with the greatsword of house Dayne watch intently as Ned danced with the woman. She was perhaps a sister of the Sword of the Morning or an old friend.

 

Benjen, who was talking with a man from the Night’s Watch the whole night sat down across from her. Howland Reed sat down next to him. 

 

"Did you two find the three squires?" She leaned over to speak with them. She had sent Ben and Howland to go and try to find the three jerks that beat Howland.

Ben shared a worried look with Howland. “Aye. They are squires for knights of houses Haigh, Blount, and Frey.”

She only recognized only one of those houses. “I know of house Frey. What are the other houses.”

“House Haigh is over there sitting next to the men from house Frey. The boy squires for the man with the pitchfork on his surcoat. The knight from house Blount is the man with the porcupine on his cloak. I think I heard his name is Boros.” She followed Howland’s finger to see the man named Boros drinking with other knights.

"Good. Once we get armor, we will take them down in the jousting competition."

“Lya, there is a problem. The joust is in a format of champions.” 

“So Ben?” It didn’t matter what type of joust it was they would still beat them.

"It means that they are five men that defend Ysilla Whent's honor. Every challenger can either challenge one of the five champions or another challenger. To replace one of the champions a challenger must defeat one of the champions. The challenger can ask for the ransom of their armor and horse or to take their champion spot. At the end of the tourney, the last five champions will go at it. The first two will compete to see who goes to the final tilt. The third and fourth will joust to go against the fifth jouster. It will be the winner of that tilt that goes to the final tilt where the winner can decide to either keep the current Queen of Love and Beauty or give it to someone else." Benjen had a big smile on his face as he told the rules of the joust. He no doubt learned all about them as he wanted to be a knight like the Kingsguard.

"I don't care about winning Ben. I want to beat those knights to teach their squires some lessons." She wanted to teach people that they can not mess with the North for the North will bite back, hard.

"I want  to win though, and since I will compete, I will try to win." She snorted at Ben.

"You are only three and ten Ben. Howland should joust it was his honor that was besmirched." Howland looked shocked at her words.

“My lady, I have never ridden a horse before. We crannogman do not joust.” Looking at him she could tell that. He was skinnier than she was and about the same height as Ben even though he was almost of age with Brandon.

"I told you to call me Lyanna, Howland. And then I will ride for our noble cause." This time Ben snorted at her which she kicked him for. "I am the best rider in the realm. I am far better than Brandon who has been riding his whole life."

“Lyanna you are small then they are. They will fling you off your horse before you can even touch them.” Before she could respond Howland spoke up for her.

“Well, her height might be good for an advantage. Everyone will underestimate her, they have done it with the cranngomen for thousands of years.”

“See Ben, even Howland agrees.” Her brother was deep in thought.

 

Out of her four brothers, Benjen would do what she asked without question most of the time. Brandon wouldn't do anything unless someone made a slight against her or he got something out of it. Ned would do it if it did not cause trouble or harm to anyone. Jon would do it if she made a sad face her threatened to reveal his ‘secret' love.

 

“Fine. But you will need armor, horse, and to sign up for the joust too.” 

"You will get the armor. Howland will find the lances. I will dress up as a squire and sign up for the joust for my knight. I will paint spots on WInter, so no one will know who she or I are." She smiled at Ben. He would either look at the problems only or not look at them at all. He never tried to think of solutions to the problems of what they do. He only complains once he becomes overwhelmed.

“Fine. We can start collecting tonight. But first I think you have a suitor, Lya.” Ben smirked as he used his nodded to the big oaf of a man stumbling towards her.

 

It seems that her  _ betrothed _ has already gotten more drunk over the night. He was stumbling past three other tables to get to them. It seemed that he spilled some of his wine on his doublet if you were to judge by the stain. She glanced back at the table where the man was sitting at to see her brothers. Jon wore a disgusted face while glaring at the back of Robert. Ned tried to give her a reassuring smile. And Brandon was nowhere to be found. She was about to get up and escape her fate before the sound of a spear hitting the ground silenced the hall and stopped the Oaf from coming closer. Looking up at the high table, where the noise came from, she saw Prince Rhaegar Targaryen standing up with a glass in one hand and a harp in another.

 

"My lords and ladies," His voice carried throughout the hall. "I would like to thank Lord Walter Whent for hosting and funding this magnificent tourney for his daughter's six and ten nameday." The crowd cheered for their host. "I would say a tournament of this size has not been hosted since the Winter Tourney at King's Landing, where our own Ser Barristan the Bold was knighted by my great-grandfather King Aegon the Fifth." He waited before continuing again.

"Tomorrow begins the first day of the tourney and the first day of the archery competition. Before any of the fun begins, and our fair Queen of Love and Beauty must have her honor defended, I would like to offer a song from my harp." 

 

This time the cheering more came from the ladies in the room than the men. Even in the North, they have heard tales of how great a singer Rhaegar Targaryen is. She has often wonder herself it was true or not. She watched as Rhaegar moved in front of the high table while still standing on the raised platform. A servant brought out a chair for him to sit on. She waited as the crown prince strummed a few notes on his harp before starting to play.

 

The first few notes were high and long. She could already tell that the song will be sad. This is a feast that meant to be happy not one where everyone is supposed to cry. She listened as the notes started to go down in octaves as he hummed along with the notes. She listened intently as he took a breath in before starting to sing.

 

_ ‘Do not stand at my grave and forever weep. _

_ I am not there; I do not sleep.’ _

 

His voice wasn't like anything she has heard before. Its self sounded like a musical instrument. She could already see some of the ladies that surrounded the large open space before the prince starting to cry.

 

_ ‘I am a thousand winds that blow. _

_ I am the diamond glints on snow. _

_ I am the sunlight on ripened grain. _

_ I am the gentle autumn’s rain.’ _

 

She could start to feel the tears begin to form in her eyes against her wishes. How could she stop them though? This song was about the death of a mother and her final wishes to her children. Her own mother's death was still fresh in her mind. The pain of it still torn at her heart. This song was bringing up emotions she did not wish to feel, and she blamed the handsome man with silver hair for making her feel like this.

 

_‘When you awaken in the morning’s hush_ __  
_I am the swift uplifting rush_ __  
_Of quiet birds in circled flight._ _  
_ __I am the soft stars that shine at night.’

 

The tears started to slide down her face. She was only glad that her brothers were not looking at her. Jon and Ned would try to comfort her. Ben and Brandon would laugh at her. If anyone laughed at her tonight, she would have her payback though.

 

_‘Do not stand at my grave and forever cry._ _  
_ _I am not there. I did not die.’_

 

The song came to an end with the opposite of how it started. Soft low notes gave out to high notes. As the crowd began to clap, she made the mistake of thinking that Benjen would not hear her sniffle. The noise caused her to turn around. She watched as a smile began to form on her brother's face.

 

“What wrong Lyanna? Someone make the little lady sad.” She watched the joyful look of her brother turn into a scared one as he watched her face.

 

Without a second thought, she grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the table and stood up and walked to where he was sitting. Without saying anything she silently poured the bottle of Arbor Gold out over his head. Once she has shaken the last of drops of the wine out over him for good measure, she dropped the bottle in his lap.

 

As she walked out of the hall, she could hear the snickering of men and women behind her. 

  
  
  


It was the third day of the joust as she slowly rode out into the jousting yard. She could hear the crowd begin to whisper of the mystery knight in the ragged armor. She shifts to try and relieve some of the discomforts of the padding that she wore. The crowd stared back at her as she tried to remember how she got here. 

 

Benjen had done his job right the night of the feast. He found a bunch of old armor laying around and brought them back to a hidden spot in the godswood. Howland had managed to find a couple of little jousting lances in a spare room in the castle. She had dressed as a boy, put mud on her face, and hide her hair underneath a cap and signed up for the jousting for her knight. She even had the time to paint a shield to use. She looked down at the said shield that was one her arm. It was a weirwood tree with a laughing face. While most of the weirwood trees she knew had sad and angry faces, she has heard that a few had a smile on them. It was appropriate to her that the Old Gods watch over her as she knocked some honor into some Andals.

 

She trotted past the first two champions of the tourney. Ser Oswell Whent, a member of the Kingsguard, still sat as First Champion. Brandon, who defeated the eldest son of Lord Walter Whent, sat as the Second Champion. The next three champions were less than honorable. Somehow the three knights that had the rude squires made it on the list of champions. While she will not take their place, she will teach them a lesson.

 

She raised her lance and tapped the shield of the knight of house Haigh. The crowd cheered as their mysterious knight chose a champion. As the man got ready to joust she rode down to the end of the tilt.

 

She watched silently as the squire began to armor his knight. If only this were a squire tourney. She would have much more fun beating the squire than the knights, but this will be just as fun. She quieted the brown spotted Winter as the knight rode to his starting spot. Once a man signaled the start of the tilt she spurred Winter into motion. 

 

This was how she was going to win. Speed meant more power behind the lance. A smaller lance meant she had more control of where she could aim her hits. Being smaller meant her opponents had less area to hit. Judging from the long lance that her opponent was using it would be hard for him to hit her. If he did, she would have to deflect it with her painted shield.

 

Her tactics worked. The long, unstable lance slid of her shield. Her lance landed directly on the knight's chest knocking him off his horse. She held back her laughter as she watched the man land in the dirt. She could tell he was not as amused as the crowd was by it as she rode up in front of him.

 

"Well then Knight of the Laughing Tree, what do you want ransom for my horse and armor and horse or my champion spot." The man sounded agitated. She hides her smile beneath her visor.

In her best male voice, she responded, "I want the ransom, but before I tell you your payment there is something I have to do first." She turned Winter around and rode back to the champions' tents. 

 

She lightly tapped the shield of the man from house Frey to the enjoyment of the crowd. Everyone seemed to be enjoying her weird idea. She wasn’t sure if this was allowed her not, but no one stopped her. The knight from house Frey only looked annoyed by her.

 

She rode back to where she started, to wait for the man to put his armor on. The knight from house Haigh had already moved in front of his tent looking mad as the Frey knight rode to his starting spot. She could hear some cheers going for the laughing tree knight. The only cheers for the Frey knight seemed to come from members of that house. A man signaled the start of the tilt.

 

Once again she spurred Winter into a quick gallop. The knight seemed to ride better than the other one. Still, though she knew that the man has been drinking all day and judging by how he was swaying in his seat, he was already drunk. She could feel his lance hit her shield causing it to push against her. Her lance landed on his shield with more force knocking him off of his horse.

 

The crowd cheered for her again. Before she let the drunken knight ask what her choice was, she tapped on the shield of the knight Howland called Ser Boros Blount. The man smiled at her. The crowd cheered even louder for her this time. To them it might seem like a mystery knight was going to unhorse all of the champions. She was only going to unhorse three of them.

 

She looked up into the stands to where she should be sitting. In the booth reserved for house Stark, she saw Jon sitting with Ned and Robert. Above them, in the booth for House Targaryen, the crown prince looked down at her with a strange look in his eyes. She could see madiens gush over her as her eyes passed over them. If only they knew who was truly underneath this padding and armor. They might think her another Barristan the Bold, but in reality, she was another Arya Flint.

 

Horns sounded declaring the next tilt will soon begin. Just one more knight and she can ride off into a legend. The world will never know who the Knight of the Laughing Tree was. She smiled as the signal was given for the tilt to begin. This Ser Botos seemed to be a better ride than the last three. He also looked more sure with a lance and was not as drunk or even drunk as the last knight. Before he lowered his lance, she could see it was the longest one yet. Judging from how he was aiming it he had no problem holding it.

 

The knight's lance hit her shoulder. She kept her scream of pain locked inside of her. Her lance missed the man. The crowd gasped as she rode down to the other end of the tilt. The other two knights she already bested looked amused. In the stands, she could see the worried look of Jon.

 

She rolled her now injured shoulder. She ignored the pain as she concentrated on the task at hand. She was angry now. No one should mess with an angry she-wolf, that was what mother always said.

 

The flag dropped signaling the second joust of the tilt. This was the only thing that mattered now. Defeating this knight was the only thing she wanted to do. The pain in her shoulder and the force she felt on her shield did not matter. Before her lance landed on his shield, she gave it a thrust for extra force. It seemed to work as the man fell to the ground, rolling to a stop. She could hear the crowd chant the name of her persona. It felt great.

 

Once Botos stood up and moved in front of his tent, she rode up to speak with the three knights. The crowd quieted to hear her voice.

 

"You may keep your horses and armor. You may keep your champion spot if you wish. The only thing that I ask of you is to teach your squires some manners."The crowd erupted into applause and shouts of glee. Shouts began to be heard requesting her helmet be removed. She ignored them.

 

She turned Winter to face the exit as she began to trot out of the yard. She nodded to both Brandon and Ser Oswell, and both nodded back. She looked back over her shoulder to see the three squires that harassed her friend were being punished by their knights.

 

The last thing she heard coming from the area as someone calling for a traitor’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Hoped that you guys liked this chapter. I spent to much time on trying to figure out how the five champion joust would work. I literally spent a whole night writing out rules and going over how things would work. I didn't want to spilt this chapter up into two parts, but I wanted to post something as it has been a week. Next chapter will be out soon. Leave a comment if you have any questions or anything. Thanks again for reading. The song Rhaegar sings is "Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep" by Mary Frye.


	5. Harrenhal, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final of the legendary Tourney at Harrenhal begins. Lords and knights face off to crown one lady queen. Who will win?

**Chapter 5:** **_Harrenhal, Part 2_ **

  
  
  


He cursed his younger brother as he walked through the city of tents. It was easy to tell that the Knight of the Laughing Tree was Benjen. The riders style was all northern and used the same techniques that he taught Ben. He also recognized Lyanna’s horse, Winter. Did him and Lyanna think that a few painted black spots would completely change how the horse looked? There was also the matter that neither Lyanna, Howland, or Benjen were sitting in the stands when the knight appeared. He will hit his brother upside the head when he finds him.

 

Though it wasn't Ben's fault that the mad king thought that the mysterious knight was a traitor and wanted him dead. The man even sent his own equally insane son and two Kingsguard after the knight. Robert Baratheon and Ser Richard Lonmouth had decided to promise Aerys that they would capture the knight and turn the knight over to him. He didn't doubt that Robert would let Benjen go if they found him. Richard though is a personal friend of the crown prince and was his squire. 

 

He stood aside like a pair of Targaryen knights rode past him, no doubt looking for the ‘traitor.' His younger sibling was lucky that he did not decide to go and joust for one of the champion spots in the joust. He had decided to get practice by going against knights first. Brandon went straight against one of the Whent sons. Ned, who he thought would have recognized the horse of Lyanna, was too busy watching Ashara Dayne. 

 

He was happy that Ned was smitten with Ashara, the look his brother gave her was one that he never saw him give Catelyn. His brother was already in love with Ashara where the passion for Catelyn came after they were married. It was strange to think that this woman could be his mother in his past life. Maybe he could talk with father and ask for Ned to be betrothed to Ashara, that way he cannot be married to Catelyn.

 

More knights and men-at-arms rode past him, heading in the direction of the outskirts of the camp. None seemed to think to check inside the castle. The tree on the shield that Benjen used was a weirwood tree. The only weirwood tree in the immediate area was the once in the godswood. It would be the best spot to hide and remove the ragged armor one wore. While the godswood was large the sound of removing the armor and a horse would be easy to hear in the quietest place in the castle.

 

He passed under the northern gate, smaller than the main gate but still larger than the main gate of Winterfell. When he looked up, he could see the five black melted towers. Each one looked more twisted and burned than the last. The closest tower to him was the Wailing Tower that wailed as the northern winds blew south. A large pit that was dug into the ground was to his left. He couldn't think of a reason why someone would need a pit that big.

 

The gate to the godswood was wide open and looked large enough for a horse to ride through with someone on it's back. The ground gave away that a small group of people has passed under the wall. A horse's hoof prints were dug into the ground. Obviously, he was not the only person that had thought that the knight would enter the godswood, he could only hope to reach Benjen first. 

 

He began to follow the footsteps of the group and horse. It was a winding path that took him around the heart tree and across a stream. He was on the other side of the godswood when he heard a surprised scream. It was a girl’s. 

 

Dammit, he should've guessed that Lyanna was with him. Benjen would need help to remove the armor. Lyanna probably tagged along with Howland to help remove the armor. He silently pulled his sword from his scabbard. He kept the point to the ground as he walked slowly to the sound of his sister. Please do not let anyone is harming them. If anyone dared to touch his younger siblings or Howland, he would have to defend them.

 

He continued forward until he felt cold steel against his throat. He stopped where he stood. The steel of the sword that was against his neck was threatening to spill his blood. 

 

"Drop your sword." A deep, gruff voice came from his right. 

 

He kept his head facing forward but used his eyes to look to his right. The only distinctive feature of the man who was holding the sword against him was that he wore white and the sword was a pale as the man's armor and seemed to give off a slight glow in the sunlight. Knowing the man to be of the famed Kingsguard he dropped his sword. If it was the Kingsguard from where he came from he would have taken the chance to fight. As mad as Aerys was, he had the finest Kingsguard in history. Each one was more deadly than the last. Each was a legend in their own right.

 

His sword dropped with a clang against the ground. “The dagger too.” He slowly pulled out the dagger from its own scabbard and dropped it to the ground. It rang when it hit his longsword. He felt the sword against his neck move as the man in white armor moved into his view of vision.

 

If he didn't know that the only male Targaryens were either a king, a crown prince, or a young boy he would have thought that the man with the purple eyes standing in front of him was a Targaryen. The star pins holding the white cloak to the man's chest plate gave away the identity of the man and the sword. The legendary  _ Dawn _ still was kept at his neck ready to drawn blood if it’s owner wanted to.

 

"Ser Arthur Dayne, I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but if I talk more, I might cut myself shaving." The legendary warrior smiled at his jest.

"Lord Jon Stark I assume," He gave a half nod, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard you are gifted with a sword." Arthur Dayne knelt down to move the sword out of his reach;  _ Dawn _ was still pressed against his neck.

“If you give me back my sword we can spar if you wish.” He truly wanted to spar with the man that was apparently the best swordsman of all time.

"It would be a shame if I have to kill you after meeting you. You, Starks, are an interesting people."  _ Dawn _ was lowered from his neck, not by much but enough, so it no longer pushed against his throat.

“It would be a shame if I have to kill you. You seem like a good person besides the predicament we are in.” Once again the Sword of the Morning smiled at his jest. He had hoped Ser Arthur would take his threat as a joke. 

“I must ask why are you in the godswood when there is a joust going on?”  _ Dawn _ lowered a little bit again.

“I follow the Old Gods, Ser. I came to pray and go for a walk. What about you? Last I remember the Daynes haven’t followed the Old Gods since the Andals came. Have you converted?”

“I admit that your religion has beautiful trees and a lot freer than the Seven, but no. Do you always walk with a sword drawn in a godswood.” Jon noticed that his question was avoided.

“I do when I hear a girl scream.”  _ Dawn _ was raised again at the tone of his voice.

“Arthur where did you run off to?” Another deep voice came from the direction of where Lyanna screamed.

 

Another knight with a white cloak and armor entered the small opening where Jon was held at sword point. The knight was tall with his already brown hair turning grey. When he saw his brother in white with his sword drawn, he drew his sword with an audible sound.

 

"Ah, Ser Barristan. May I introduce you to Jon Stark? He apparently likes to stroll through godswoods with a sword drawn." Arthur nodded to the longsword and dagger laying on the ground.

“Well met, my lord.” Ser Barristan the Bold nodded to him.

“You too, Ser Barristan.” If little Bran could see him now, his little brother would probably pass out from excitement. 

 

“Arthur, Barristan. What are you two doing?” Another male voice came from the direction of where Barristan emerged from. This voice was higher than the two knights and sounded familiar.

 

A man with silver hair appeared. He wore a black doublet with the red three-headed dragon embroidered on it. A red cloak hung from his shoulder. It was easy to put a name to the face. Rhaegar Targaryen. The man that kidnapped his aunt and started a rebellion. Rhaegar’s hand went to the elegant longsword at his side. 

 

He knew that custom dedicated that he should kneel or bow to the crown prince, but the swords pointed in his direction stopped him from moving. Even if he could move, he wasn't sure if he would bow or kneel. The man had come from the direction of where Lyanna screamed. Before anyone could say anything, another figured followed behind the prince.

 

“Lyanna?” His sister stood there staring at him with the same surprised face that he must have still plastered on his face. His sister was wearing the armor of the Knight of the Laughing Tree. Her hair was hanging loss and clung to her face because of the sweat.

"Jon? Put your swords down that is my brother." His sister tried to push through to him, but Arthur held her back.

“He had live steel drawn near royal blood. It is a crime to do so, my lady.” Lyanna looked ready to object to Arthur’s statement before Rhaegar injected.

"He did not know I was here Arthur. Both of you put away your swords." Both immediately sheathed their swords, their hands still on the pommels though. "I am sorry for the treatment, Lord Jon. Arthur gets a bit antsy." He patted Arthur on the back.

“Thank you, my prince. I understand Ser Arthur’s motives.” He reached down to resheath his own sword and dagger, brushing the dirt off of them. “I must ask though, are you here to take my sister to the king?” Rhaegar did not seem happy about his question.

“What would make you say that, Lord Jon?”

"Well, King Aerys is your father. His grace ordered that the Knight of the Laughing Tree be brought to him so they can face the justice for committing treason. Seeing that you are here and the mystery knight is my sister, I fear that you will take her to your father. If you are and I do not mean this as a threat, but if you are I will have to defend my sister." The kingsguards' hands went to their swords at what sounded like a threat and were.

The prince seemed to be in thought of his words as he stared him down. “You are brave to say that when two of the best swordsmen are facing you. Have no fear. I will not take her. I see no treason committed. Many people have dressed as a mystery knight. Ser Barristan has dressed as one on two separate occasions.” 

 

Even in the North the story of a ten name day old Ser Barristan dressed as a knight and jousted in a tourney at Blackhaven. The little knight was laughed at by all other knights and lords for being short. Prince Duncan Targaryen took pity on him and jousted the young Barristan. Duncan defeated Barristan and gave him the name the Bold. Later at six and ten Barristan entered a winter tourney at King's Landing. There he defeated Prince Duncan the Small and Ser Duncan the Tall, Lord Commander of the King's Guard. King Aegon the fifth knighted Barristan on the field of the tourney. In both childhoods Jon had him, and his brothers pretended to be the legendary knight.

 

“Thank you, Prince Rhaegar.” He bowed slightly to the dragon prince.

"It is only right, Lord Jon. Though I will have to take the shield with me at least." Rhaegar gently grabbed the shield that hung from the shoulder of Lyanna.

“What? This is my shield what are you doing?” He could see the furry in Lyanna’s eyes.

"I am sorry, my lady. My father will not stop until he has caught the knight. To him, it matters not if he was a highborn girl or a visiting diplomate. He has deemed the knight a traitor and will likely burn him if ever caught." Jon shuddered at the thought of Rickard being burned alive and Brandon being killed while he watches his father die. 

"Fine, but I want it back." Lyanna crossed her arms in defiance causing a chuckle to come to the prince's mouth.

"As you wish, my lady. Come Arthur and Barristan. I am sure my father will have noted my absence and might have already declared me a traitor. My lady, I hope we meet again in better circumstances next time." The prince had the gall to kiss the hand of Lyanna, to his horror Lyanna even blushed. It reminded him when Joffrey Waters did the same to Sansa. "Lord Jon, I wish we could have met in better circumstances." Rhaegar nodded in his direction before turning and leaving with Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan.

 

He and Lyanna watched until all three of the southerners were out of sight. Once they were gone, he turned back to face Lyanna who had a look that reminded him of Sansa whenever she saw a handsome man.

 

"What were you thinking Lya? You could have gotten hurt or worse." His sister did not seem happy about his concern.

"Those knights were the ones that had the squires that beat up Howland. I had to teach them a lesson." She said this as if she saw nothing wrong with what she did. It caused him to chuckle lowly.

“Next time get Brandon, Ned, or myself; hells even Benjen once he becomes older.” 

“I don’t need your help. I can do anything by myself.” There was venom in her voice.

"Aye, you can. But if one of us did it, we can knock their asses to the ground harder." He smiled at his sister, and she returned the smile with her own.

“Yeah, but they now have more shame for losing to a girl.”

 

This was what he liked about his sister. Her stubborn attitude where she did not care what anyone thinks. She acted without care of the consequences when it is about someone she holds dearly. It has gotten her in trouble a few times in the past. And if the rebellion is avoided, it will probably still get her in trouble when she marries Robert. 

 

He knew he should be madder at her for pulling a stunt like this, but how could he when her intentions were so noble. If she only did this to win glory than he would have no qualms about berating her. 

 

“You are not hurt are you?” He knew jousting hurt, especially when one is hit by a lance like she was.

"My shoulder will probably be bruised, but other than that I am fine." She tried and failed to roll her shoulder as she spoke fully.

“Good. Do you have a spare change of clothes? They will be looking for someone your armor.” She nodded to him.

“I have a dress hidden in a bush over there.” She pointed behind her with her uninjured side. “I will need help with taking this armor off though.” To make her point she lifted her left arm again only half way before grimacing.

"Fine come here." He motioned for her to come closer to his hand.

 

Once she was in front of him, he began to unbuckle the armor that was attached to her. There was no way that she could of putting this on herself. Benjen must have had help with getting it on. He would have to scold his little brother later. He finished the last buckle on her cuirass before telling her to go and change. He stood with his back to her as he heard her change behind the bush.

 

Once she was done, she came back to him with the armor laying on the back of the painted Winter. Lyanna was dressed in a simple grey dress of northern style. 

 

“Come on we have to wash the paint off of Winter.” He stroked his sister’s horse. “We will also need to find the armor, preferable where it cannot be found. Understand.” He knew Lya would want to keep the armor, but if they did then someone might recognize it and then they will be in trouble.

“Fine.” 

 

They walked to the stream that ran through the godswood and into the God's Eye. Once by the side of the small stream he took the armor and hid it in various bushes as his sister washed the paint out of the white coat of Winter. Once the armor was hidden, he walked back to find a mostly white horse with small dots of black. It would do until they can properly wash and brush the coat.

 

As they were making way to the entrance of the godswood, they could hear the shout of men looking for the Knight of the Laughing Tree. The voices he heard all demanded the man come out and face the king’s justice. He stopped Lyanna where they walked before anyone could reach them.

 

"If anyone asks, you wanted to let Winter roam free in the godswood for a little, and I came to fetch you."

“Alright, Jon.” She paused as they started to walk again. “You won’t tell father will you?” He could feel the pleading eyes on the back of his head as he thought of his choices.

 

Father would be furious if he learned what has happened. It could push Lyanna away from their family and from trusting him. If he didn't though, and his father found out somehow, then he would be punished for lying. Though the question was if a father's scorn was worth the happiness of a sister. He sighed as he knew the answer. Yes, it was.

 

“No. I won’t.”

  
  
  


**Two Days Later**

 

It was just past midday on the fourth day of the jousting competition. Two days after the Knight of the Laughing Tree defeated the three knights before riding off into a mystery. The feast that knight Rhaegar had held the shield with the laughing weirwood and proclaimed that the knight disappeared and that the king declared the matter to be closed. He could hear the disappointment from the crowd at not knowing who it was that defeated the three knights. It seemed that the next morning that everyone had forgotten about finding the knight.

 

The third day of the joust had been uneventful. The only major changes were that Prince Oberyn Martell had defeated the knight of house Frey and took his spot. Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish, had defeated Ser Boros Blount and taken his spot. Robert defeated the knight of house Haigh before being beaten by Gerion Lannister, the youngest brother of Tywin Lannister. The day saw more knights and minor lords be defeated. Jon himself defeated Ser Yohn Royce and Elbert Arryn. Both men were tough opponents.

 

The morning of the fourth day of the joust was the most exciting part so far. In the first tilt of the day, Rhaegar rode against Brandon and defeated him. His brother was upset by the outcome but still was glad for the chance to now sit back and enjoy the tourney. Soon Ser Arthur rode and defeated the Blackfish. Jon Connington defeated Gerion after five tilts. The current champions, in order of rank, are Ser Oswell Whent, Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince Oberyn Martell, Ser Arthur Dayne, and last was Jon Connington. 

 

It was just after the midday break, and it was his turn to tilt against first. He knew that he must defeat someone in the Champions circle now if he wished to be able to compete. He wanted to joust against Rhaegar and get him out now, but the crown prince hasn't jousted since he won a spot yesterday. He wasn't sure if he would be able to defeat the prince if the man was well rested.

 

As he rode his black courser, he stopped in front of the tent of the man he would challenge. He dipped his light grey lance and touched the white shield of a Kingsguard. Ser Oswell Whent stood up and nodded at him as he sent a squire to get his horse ready. Jon rode to the far end of the tiltyard. 

 

As he rode past the booth that his family was in, he waved to them. The only two that were in the booth were Howland and Lyanna. Brandon was sitting with Catelyn and the last that he of Ned was him walking with Ashara Dayne. Benjen was acting as his squire, so he was on the field with him. In his family's place, the lords of the North and their families were sitting with Howland and Lya. Sitting next to Lya was Donella Hornwood, who had a little Daryn on her lap.

 

Halys was talking with Wylis Manderly the heir to White Harbor. Wylis' wife Leona was back at White Harbor and had just given birth to a girl named Wynafryd. Jorah Mormont sat behind them with his wife Perra Glover, who was talking with Donella. William Dustin sat with Jorah talking about something.

 

As he sat on his horse, Joramun, he tightened his grip on his shield. The shield was a gift from Lyanna. She said that if he uses it in the tourney than she will not tell father about some of the things she saw him do with Berena; it was nothing dishonorable, just some stuff you shouldn't do if you are not even betrothed. The shield was a white direwolf with red eyes on a field of dark teal. It was scary on how the direwolf reminds him of Ghost. When he asked why the albino wolf she only replied that she had a dream of a white direwolf running over a sea. He was glad for the shield. It was a good reminder of why he was here. To stop a war that will kill half of his family.

 

“For the first joust of the afternoon,  may I present Lord Jon of House Stark and Ser Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard and first Champion.” A speaker yelled to the crowd. 

 

At his name, a small number of people cheered. Mostly the box of northerners and some small folk. Some men of the Vale cheered. The Mallisters and the Tullys cheered for him too. He could make out Brandon yelling "Get him, Jonny." 

 

Oswell had more cheers than him. Everyone from the Riverlands cheered for him as did most of the Reach, West, Dorne, Crownlands, and some from the Stormlands. Even the smallfolk cheered for him. He knew that it was because Oswell was a knight of the Kingsguard and of great renown. 

 

Once he heard the trumpet sound, he spurred Joramun into a gallop. Ser Oswell spurred his white horse into action. Through the slit of his greathelm he could see Oswell lower his lance down, Jon followed suit. He held the reins of Joramun as he rode forward. 

 

He could feel the wooden lance hit his shield. It slipped off of his shield as his lance did to Ser Oswell. Neither man fell. 

 

He rode to the end of the fence and moved his horse to the other side facing Ser Oswell and his white horse. He took a deep breath as the trumpet sounded for the second time. As he rode forward, he looked up past Ser Oswell to see the royal family sitting in their booth. The Mad King looked bored. Rhaegar wasn't even looking at the tilt. Jon traced his eyes to see that they were focused on Lyanna who was standing up cheering. He could feel the rage build up as the prince continued to watch his little sister. 

 

Before Ser Oswell's lance meet with his, he pushed his forward as hard as he could. He could feel it make contact with the shield as it broke apart. He braced himself for impact, but it never came. He could hear a body hit the ground and roll. The crowd cheered as he raised his visor so he could see better.

 

He turned around to see Ser Oswell slowly standing up. Jon tossed his broken lance to the ground before waving to the crowd. He steered Joramun over to where Ser Oswell was standing.

 

“Well fought, Ser Oswell.” He stuck out his hand. Ser Oswell shook it.

“So then Stark, what is it you want? My armor or some gold to buy a pretty whore with so you can finally become a man?” The knight smiled at his own joke. Jon gave out a small laugh.

"I would like your champion spot. I think I will be able to get more girls for free with that spot then I can get with your gold."

The knight laughed at the joke. "Good luck with that. Between Oberyn, Robert Baratheon, and your brother, half the girls he has probably be had." Oswell nodded to the announcer and shared a word with him before walking off with the horse in hand.

 

He sat on his horse as he waited for the crowd to quiet down so the announcer could speak.

 

"People of the realm, may I present the newest champion Lord Jon of House Stark." A cheer went through the crowd, bigger than the first time he has announced not long ago. "With the defeat of Ser Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard, Prince Oberyn of House Martell is now the first Champion. Followed by Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen, Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard, Lord Jon of House Connington, and Lord Jon of House Stark."

 

It was an elite group of men that he joined. Each was known in his old time for being deadly, well besides for Jon Connington. It was an honor to be among them even if one was a future kidnapper. He began the walk back to his tent so he could have his things moved to one of the five tents in the Champion's Row. The Champion's Row was only five tents that housed the armor and horse and a resting place for each champion of the joust. The tents were set to be perpendicular to the tilt fence and facing the booth of the king.

 

As he made his way back to the tent that he shared with his siblings, he was greeted with congratulations from multiple people on his walk back. He had handed the reins of Joramun off to Benjen who took him to a stable to be feed and brushed. He took his time going back to his tent as he would not be able to be challenged for the rest of the day. Somehow he ended up with a horn of ale as he walked through the small northern camp. 

 

He was talking with Ser Marlon Manderly when he noticed a purple blur escape from his tent out of the corner of his eye. He quickly excused himself from the conversation as he tried to see who was in the shared tent of the Stark siblings. As he walked to the entrance of his tent, he did not see anyone wearing any purple. Shaking his head, he pushed his way into the tent.

 

Ned was sitting on his bed, remaking it. His brother looked disheveled and surprised when he saw Jon.

 

“Jon. I did not expect you to be back so early.” His brother brushed his hair back with his hand as he sat on his bed.

“I can see that. Was that who I think it was leaving?” He used his thumb to point to the door behind him while he wore a sly smile.

Ned blushed. “How did you do?”

“You are looking at the newest champion of the tourney.” He held his arms out like he owned the place. Benjen walked in on them while he struck the pose.

"I am happy for you Jon. Who did you defeat?" Before he could respond, Benjen interrupted.

"You missed it, Ned. Jon challenged Ser Oswell Whent who has been the First Champion of the tourney for since it started. Only the northerners and some of the riverlanders cheered for him. The first tilt was fast, and it looked like both were a steel wall. The second tilt though, you should of see it." Ben took a breath before continuing.

"Jon rode hard and fast. Even though their lances were almost the same length, Jon thrust his out and made contact with Ser Oswell's shield first. The knight flew off of his seat and tumbled to the ground. The Kingsguard's lance never touched Jon the second time. Jon's lance broke apart when it made contact too. The only ones who weren't cheering for Jon were the King and Lord Whent and his sons. Even Ser Arthur and the Prince clapped for Jon. I think I saw a bunch of ladies trying to give him their favor." Ben fell backward on to his bed once he was done.

 

He saw all of the ladies waving ribbons at him asking for him to take it and wear it for them. Some asked to be crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty if he won. That honor if he won will go to Lyanna. He could have sworn he heard few women ask to share his bed tonight. Instead of responding to any of them he ignored them.

“It sounded like you did very well brother. I will try and be there next time you joust.”

"It is alright Ned. As long as you are there when I win the tournament so I can crown you Queen of Love and Beauty I do not care." Ned and Benjen laughed at his jest. "I do not know why you are laughing Ben; I am going to name you Princess of Love and Beauty." 

 

At this Ben faked puking.

  
  
  
  


This was going to be the seventh tilt against Ser Barristan the Bold. The knight that had fought in tourneys since he was ten name days old still hasn’t lost his skill for it. Jon just needed to win this joust so he can face Rhaegar in the last joust of the tournament.

 

It was the fifth and final day of the joust. The five remaining champions of the tourney that survived of the joust was Prince Rhaegar as the First Champion, followed by Ser Arthur Dayne, Jon himself was the Third Champion, Ser Baelor ‘Brightsmile’ Hightower heir to House Hightower was after him, and Ser Barristan had the last spot of the joust. 

 

Ser Arthur was first matched against Prince Rhaegar who unhorsed the Kingsguard after five tilts. Ser Barristan was pit against the heir of Hightower and unhorsed him after three. Jon was no set against Ser Barristan. Whoever won this round will go to the final joust against Prince Rhaegar. He needed to win this. He needed to go and defeat Rhaegar, so he does not crown Lyanna.

 

If Lyanna is never crowned than Rhaegar may never kidnap her. That is if he did kidnap her. He has noticed that Lyanna would disappear throughout the day at random intervals. Any time that she did finally come back, she always seemed too happy, and her face blushed. It was not hard to notice the looks that she would give Rhaegar and the looks that he would give back. 

 

Lyanna was way to bull headed and stubborn to get her to do anything she did not want to do. Getting her to wear a dress and behave for the whole tourney has been a challenge in of itself. He could not imagine that someone would be able to take her against her will. But then again Rhaegar had two kingsguard and scores of men at his beck and call to do as he pleased. It seemed like Rhaegar was seducing Lyanna though. Getting her to come to him of her own free will, will not be hard to do in the future. That thought made him even more furious than the thought of her being kidnapped. 

 

She was a young girl and he a married man. He got that she did not like Robert. He could hardly blame her. The lord of Storm's End was with a different woman every night so far and has gotten drunk every night too and a couple of days has passed out drunk before the evening meal. He could not see why Ned thought of this man as his brother. He was half in mind to tell his father that he needed to break the betrothal off to Robert, no matter how much dishonor it would bring to House Stark the man should not marry his sister. Though if the war still happened and the betrothal has already been called off, Robert would have no reason to call his banner. That act alone would cause a whole different outcome for the future.

 

A trumpet sounding the next tilt brought him out of his thoughts. He  to get the knight off of his saddle to advance. He had opted to use a shorter lance this time so he could deliver more power. This just meant that he would have to be prepared for the impact of Ser Barristan's longer lance.

 

He felt the longer white lance scrap against his shield. No doubt it would have to be repainted, or he will have to use one of the shields with the grey direwolf of House Stark not the white one of his personal sigil. In less than a second, his lance made contact with Ser Barristan's shield. He pushed with all of his might trying to get the man to fall off of his horse. 

 

He knew that he succeeded when he heard the crowd cheer after a loud noise hit the ground. He raised his arm in victory after handing his lance off to Benjen. He knew that very few people would think that a northern lord's son would get this far even if he were a Stark. The small folk seemed happy though while the knights of the Reach begrundenly clapped for a ‘savage' that defeated two Kingsguard and other lords and knights of the other kingdoms that thought to challenge him.

 

He slowly made his way over to where Ser Barristan was standing. The Kingsguard had removed his white helm and held his white shield in his hand. 

 

"It was an honor to joust against you, Lord Jon. You are an excellent jouster." The held out his hand which Jon shook.

"The honor was all mine Ser Barristan. To have gone against you has been a dream of mine. And thank you that means a lot to me." 

 

Robb and Jon used to pretend to be of the Kingsguard of old, while neither boy would pick to be Ser Barristan all of the time he was one of their favorites.

 

“How much would it cost to keep my armor, my lord.” He had thought about asking for money but decided against it.

“None, good ser. I only ask that if you ever have the chance to come north that you and I can spar.” The knight smiled at the ransom he suggested.

“It would be an honor, my lord.” 

 

Once they shook hands again, he rode back to his tent. Ser Baelor had already packed up his things, and his tent was gone. Ser Arthur was in the middle of talking with Rhaegar as his own tent was being taken down. He let Benjen take his horse as he sat down and chugged down a jug of water waiting for him. He had time to rest before the final joust. There will be another joust between Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan to see who would get the third and fourth place in the tourney. Personally, he had bet on Ser Barristan as the man was more seasoned at joust than the Sword of the Morning.

  
  


It has been over an hour since he jousted against Ser Barristan. Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan had already jousted against each other, and Ser Barristan won after seven tilts. Now was Jon's and Rhaegar's turn. The Dragon Prince was sitting on his black and red horse. He wore black armor with red rubies making out the famed three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. This was the famous armor that would fail to protect the prince on the riverside of the Trident. On each of his shoulders was another dragon in red. His black helm had large black and red wings on each side. A black and red cloak rested on the prince's shoulder, no doubt it had another dragon on it too. Even his lances had dragons painted on it.

 

Jon's own armor was much plainer than the princes. His father still insisted that his sons be made armor befitting their status as the sons of one of the oldest and noblest house. His father had tasked a man in King's Landing with making armor for Ned, Brandon, and Jon. Benjen would get his own set when he stops growing so much. Each of their armor looked almost the same. His own armor had a dark steel Direwolf about to bite on his chest piece. Most of his armor was a light grey almost white. The top of his great helm was a wolf with its jaw open. It's two fangs came down to the end of the helm. Indents were made on the helm to show fur. He wore a white cloak with the grey direwolf stitched on the back.

 

He and Rhaegar looked so different from each other. While one was in dark colors the other in lighter. While one's armor was made to be fancy, the other was made to be worn for battle. He was sure that the poets and singers would sing about this battle for years to come if it lasts longer. 

 

"Lords, Ladies, My King, My Princess, Good Sers, Men and Women of the Smallfolk, and everyone else at Lord Whent's Great Tournament. For the past nine days, we have watched as men battled for the honor to become one of the five champions. We have seen new knights against old knights. We have seen experience riders fall to green boys. We have had a mystery knight defeat three champions." The smallfolk cheered for the persona of Lyanna. Jon looked up at the stands to see the Mad King give a scowl at the mention of the so-called traitor.

"It has been a long ten days of activities with five of those days just being for the joust. We have seen a large change of the Champions then what we started off with. The Five Champions was first all bats and a white knight. It ends with a dragon, a wolf, a tower, the Sword of the Morning, and the Bold." Cheers went through the crowd again.

"The Dragon defeated the Sword of the Morning. The Bold defeated the tower. The wolf defeated the Bold. It is my honor to announce the last joust of the tournament between the last two champions of the tourney. On the south end is the First Champion, Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." The announcer waited for the applause to die down before he continued.

"On the north end we have the Third Champion, some would say the underwolf of this tournament. I present to you Lord Jon of House Stark." He could hear mostly cheers come through the crowd, and some boos could be heard.

"This final joust will decide if the lovely Lady Ysilla Whent well keeps the title of Queen of Love and Beauty or if another maid will be crowned. We will find out today." Once again the crowd cheered, excited for a battle between two men.

"Jousters are you ready?" Both him and Rhaegar pointed their lances in the air like a silent confirmation.

“BEGIN!”

 

The crowd roared with applause as Rhaegar, and he rode to meet each other. The two cloaks one black and another white snapped in the wind as they rode forth. This was it. He could not lose this tilt. This was the moment that he could stop the downfall of his family and began to focus on defeating the White Walkers and their army of undead.

 

They meet in the middle of the yard. Both lances one black the other grey shield off of the shields they hit. Neither man falls to the crowd's happiness. The crowd wanted a good tilt. He just wanted to defeat Rhaegar.

 

After the trumpet sounded again and with the crowd cheering he rode off once again. Hia lance bounced off the Targaryen shield. Rhaegar’s lance bounced off of his shield. Neither man fell again. The crowd cheered wildly for what was quickly becoming an eventful joust. 

  
  


After ten more jousts, he was breathing heavily. This would be the thirteenth tilt of this joust. The crowd was cheering louder than he has heard them all day. He is already on his fifth lance of the joust. Twelve times they have gone at it so far. He has blocked at least nine of the incoming lances with his shield. He has taken two to the side and one to the shoulder. He has hit Rhaegar in the shoulder, side, and chest. He hoped that when he hit the chest on the ninth pass that he would have knocked down the prince, but his lance broke and probably only left a bruise.

 

He knew he needed to knock Rhaegar down in the next few tilts. They will likely call it after a couple more body hits. And if they called it to decide the victor than he knew that they would likely pick Rhaegar as the winner since he is the prince and it would probably be traitorous if they did not pick him. To be honest, it is probably traitorous that he hasn't been ‘knocked' off his horse yet. He would be damned though if he let the dragon win this tournament because it was handed to him. Even if he did lose Jon wanted Rhaegar to feel the pain of his lances.

 

He tossed his now broken shield off to the side of the yard as he held out his hand so Benjen can hand him a new one. After a few moments of not feeling a new shield being pressed into his hand, he looked over to Ben. His brother just looked at him apologize and mouthed that they had no more tourney shields left. He swore under his breath. He looked back at the announcer who signaled if he was still good to ride or not. 

 

If he rode without a shield, this would most likely be the last tilt. He wasn't sure how many more hits he could take without a shield to soften the blow. He could even be seriously injured by a hit. Already someone has died during the joust. He did not want to join one of the injured or dead. Still, he needs to win this tilt, no matter what. With his now free hand, he signaled with a thumbs up that he was good.

 

The announcer nodded before turning to Rhaegar. The prince looked between the announcer, Jon, and Benjen. He was probably expecting Ben to give Jon a shield or something for protection. When Rhaegar saw none was coming and that Jon was willing to ride without one, the crowd cheered loudly as the dragon prince tossed the shield bearing the three-headed dragon to the side. It was at this moment that he knew that one of them would fall the next time they meet.

 

He took a deep breath before he heard the trumpet signaling the start of the end. He pressed Joramun to ride faster. As he came closer, he started to rise from the saddle. He knew what he was going to would be risky, but he needed to hit Rhaegar before Rhaegar hit him. It didn't work as when he felt his lance hit the chest of Rhaegar. He felt a lance hit his right shoulder. 

 

He could see the world spin as he was thrown off his horse. His face smashed against the visor of his helm as he felt dirt spray into his eye slits and tasted blood in his mouth. He groaned as he moved into a kneeling position. As he removed his helm, he covered his eyes by the bright sunlight. He pushed his hair drenched in sweat out of his face as he looked around trying to spot where Rhaegar was on his horse. All he saw was the black and red horse of Rhaegar riderless.

 

He looked around the tiltyard to find Rhaegar kneeling as he was on the other side of the fence. One of the wings on his helm was broken off. The crowd cheered for the both of them as they both stood up. He was at a lost on what would happen now. He has never heard of this happening at a tourney, but this was bound to happen in the past.

 

The announcer waited until everyone calmed down before speaking from his raised podium.

 

“Folks it seems like we have a rare occasion here. Both competitors fell from their horses at the same time. There can not be more than one winner. To settle this with a duel. Winner will take all.” The crowd cheered will Jon smirked. 

 

He could defeat Rhaegar. He has been practicing for it this whole life. He motioned for Ben, who was carrying a shield and Jon’s longsword to come forward. He watched as Rhaegar did the same with his squire. Jon reached down and grabbed his discarded greathelm. The visor was dented inward. He silently pulled off the already loosened visor and tossed it away. He put the now visorless greathelm on his head as he waited for Ben to come near.

 

Ben slipped the shield over his left arm and handed the sword to his right. His brother muttered good luck before stepping away. He took a few practice swings with his sword. He could barely swing with all of his strength with his right arm. That bastard must have realized what would happen, so Rhaegar damaged his sword arm. It didn't matter he could use his shield to block the high swings that Rhaegar will surely throw at him.

 

The Targaryen Prince ducked under the fence as he made his way over to meet Jon. No doubt the man was smirking at his cleverness. Jon tried to loosen up before the man made it closer. He could still feel pain in his right shoulder. He needed to end this fast. 

 

The crowd cheered louder than ever before as Rhaegar swung a downward strike on his right side. Jon raised his shield to block it as he turned his body. As he pushed the sword away from him, he swung an upward strike that Rhaegar barely blocked with his shield.

 

It went on for another minute with a parry to a strike. A block to a strike. Sometimes a strike to air or both shields locking together. After both pushed back against the other’s shield, Rhaegar stepped away from him. Jon knew that he looked as tired as Rhaegar did. Both men were breathing heavily as their noise was drowned out by the crowd.

 

He flexed his grip on his shield before he charged Rhaegar. If he was able to lay the prince out flat, he could win. He ran with his sword high to trick Rhaegar. He was the one tricked though.

 

He should have figured the man would fight dishonorably. He quickly tried to wipe away the dirt that was thrown in his eyes. He blocked two more strikes as he used his sword hand to clear his vision. He felt a strong push come from in front of him that he did not see. He fell to the dirt losing his shield in the process. Once on his back, he tried to swing his sword over himself to deflect the one that he knew will soon find his neck. His arm barely made it off the ground before a foot pushed it back and he felt steel against his neck.

 

The crowd was ecstatic for their prince to win, no one seemed to care that he won dishonorably. The prince didn't even have the decency to help him stand up. Rhaegar walked back to his horse once he was declared the victor. Benjen and a maester had to help him stand up. He stood on his own two feet as he watched as Rhaegar did a victory lap.

 

The dragon prince used a lance that was given to him to pick up a crown of roses from the hands of a squire. Jon slowly walked to the spot in front of the Stark booth, hoping to ward Rhaegar off. The few Lannisters sitting in their booth were passed by Rhaegar. The prince slowly rode past the booth with the Tyrells, as women screamed to be crowned. He passed the booth that held Jon Arryn and his family. The booth with some crownlander lords was semi-disappointed to be passed up. 

 

Murmurs began once Rhaegar passed the booth containing his wife and father. It would not be that bad as the next booth was filled with the Martell family and Rhaegar's niece, Arianna, was sitting on the lap of her father. It would not be scandalous if he stopped and gave it to her. His wife probably would not even be that upset. But Rhaegar did not stop at the Dorne booth, and he continued on.

 

The once loud crowd was silent as Rhaegar even passed by Ysilla Whent who was the current Queen of Love and Beauty. He could hear a bird chirp as Rhaegar stopped in front of the stand that was holding his family. The prince did not seem dismayed by his presence. The crowd even stopped whispering as the horse stopped in front of him. He silently watched as Rheagar dropped the crown of roses on to his sister’s lap to the surprised crowd.

 

“Lady Lyanna Stark, I name you Queen of Love and Beauty.” 

 

He watched as his sister uncomfortable held the ring of blue roses while she blushed a deep scarlet. Somehow Rhaegar got hold of Winter Roses, or he had someone paint roses blue. After a stunned few moments, Robert Baratheon stood up in his seat and started to yell. Luckily the crowd started to cheer before he did so few people could hear him. Ned tried to get Robert to sit back down to no luck. He could he Brandon make a ruckus from where he sat with the Tullys.

 

Lyanna quickly left the booth followed by Donella Hornwood and Perra Glover Mormont. He sent Benjen to go after Lyanna as she would likely run away. He made to go and follow before Rhaegar stopped him.

 

The man that would start a war looked down at him with pity. "Meet me in the solar I am using, and I will tell you the ransom for your armor." 

 

Before Jon could respond, the prince rode off to the clapping of the small folk.

  
  


**Later that Day**

 

Jon slowly made his way up the tower that the royal family was staying in. Each floor seems to be more Targaryen guards as he went high. At the entrance of the tower, he meets Ser Lewyn Martell of the Kingsguard who told him to head up the stairs to the fifth floor. Once he made it to the fifth floor, he could see a man wearing white down the hall from him. He walked over with his right arm in a sling to talk with the knight.

 

As he came closer, he noticed that the man was Oswell Whent. The Kingsguard looked at Jon's injured arm before smirking.

 

"Wolf. It seems you picked the wrong animal to fight." 

"Well, Bat. Hopefully next time I will not have an injured arm and dirt thrown in my eyes." The white cloak did not seem impressed with his words.

“Stay there injured pup while I tell the Dragon that you have arrived.”

 

To the amusement of Ser Oswell, Jon scowled at the nickname the knight gave him. The knight popped his head into the room behind him, sharing a few words before coming back out. The knight only motioned with his head to go into the room.

 

In the room, he could see a lone table with books on it. In a seat that overlooks the godswood and northern camp sat the silver-haired prince. In front of him sat the Sword of the Morning, who looked at Jon with his hand on the legendary  _ Dawn _ . On a bookcase on the wall to his right, a bottle of wine and four glasses stood on a shelf. A banner of House Targaryen was on the wall opposite of it.

 

“My prince, you told me to come.” He bowed even though the man did not look up from what he was reading.

“Ah Lord Jon welcome. I believe you already know Ser Arthur.” Rhaegar waved his hand in the direction of the white knight before closing the book he was reading.

“How is the shoulder, my lord.”

“It is good Ser Arthur. The maester said it is only bruised and will heal in a moon turn.” He stood there awkwardly for a few silent moments. “So how much will it cost me to keep my armor and horse?” He figured that it was better to just get everything out of the way fast as he did not want to be here.

"Straight to the point you northerners are. Very well. Here." Rhaegar held out a letter with the sigil of House Targaryen stamped onto it. "All I ask is that you give this to your sister the Lady Lyanna." As Jon reached out to grab it, Rhaegar pulled it back. "I would have you swear to me that you will give it to her."

 

Did this man not trust him? Was he not the one that fought honorable during their dual and joust.

 

“I swear by the old gods and the new that I will give it to her.” He held his hand out which Rhaegar put the letter in.

“Good. You may leave.” Rhaegar waved him off with his hand as he picked up the book he was reading.

 

Jon slightly bowed before the opening door with his left arm, holding the letter in his slinged right arm. He did not even stop to say any words to Ser Oswell as he quietly stormed out of the floor and down to the stairs.

 

The damn prince was somehow more arrogant than Theon Greyjoy ever was. He just ordered him away like he was some kind of beggar. And the audacity for that man to ask him to give a letter to his sister. Like he would do that. He shouldn't, should he? 

 

It was unlikely that the prince would have been able to give this letter to Lyanna in the past life. He would not have been able to get close to her to give it to her. This letter could bring doom to his family or save it. It could bring war or stop it. Unless he opened this letter, he would never know what it could bring. He looked down at the letter as he passed Lewyn Martell at the entrance to the tower.

 

He will have to give the letter to Lyanna. It was a high possibility that the prince only wrote on it why he crowned her. Besides she is riding back North tomorrow with Brandon, Benjen, and him. She will not be becoming south until Brandon's wedding, and she has been told already that she must stick with Brandon the whole time when she is in the south. Her father had already stressed the fact that she will have to behave like a lady and not whenever she felt like it. Lyanna already agreed to it as long as she can ride south and back north without being in a litter.

 

Benjen would be staying in Winterfell as their father kept saying that there must be a Stark in Winterfell. He tried to reason that one of the distant Starks should stay at Winterfell for a time, but his father said that one person from the main branch of the family must stay in the castle for safety. If something happens to everyone that has left than the Stark name will still continue on.

 

He tried to get his father to let him stay as Lyanna was always closer to Benjen than with anyone else, but Rickard had a plan, and he wouldn't change it for anyone. The man wanted to ride to Sea Dragon Point and take a ship from their to Seagard than to ride to Riverrun, where after everyone would sail back to the Point and then ride to Winterfell after the wedding. His father said that it was important that he sees the progress on the castle. 

 

Brandon was riding to Riverrun first so he could escort the Tully family back home before he would travel back north to wait with his family. Before the end of the year, they will all begin their travels south to witness Brandon's wedding. 

  
  


* * *

 

**Rhaegar**

 

He put down the book that he was reading. It was an old book called  _ ‘ _ _ Wed to the Sea, Being an Account of the History of White Harbor from Its Earliest Days’  _ by Maester Yorrick, one of the first maesters of the North’s one true city. He stared out of his window to look at the sea of tents below. This was a missed opportunity. Everything was going to plan until his father showed up.

 

This tournament was meant to be a secret meeting between almost all of the lords of Westeros and him. He was going to call for them to help overthrow his father who has become increasingly mad and dangerous as the years have passed. He could remember when he was younger his father was once an okay king. It was Tywin Lannister that made his early reign great. His father was even a good father until he was imprisoned in Duskendale. The damn Darklyns had driven their king made with whatever they did to him. No one knows for sure what has happened behind those walls as everyone that did was killed.

 

He had given Lord Whent enough money to host this tourney so everyone would come to it. It had worked too. Even some houses from the Iron Islands and the North came to it. It was all for nothing as someone told his father. Well, he was sure that someone said something that Varys' little birds overheard and reported back. The master of whispers claims to do things for the good of the people, but how is letting a mad king sit on the throne good for anyone. 

 

It was because of that spider that Tywin did not come to the tourney. His whole plan revolved around getting all of the Great Houses, or at least every region intermarried. He created a grand plan for it all. Lord Rickard Stark had already done a few of the steps already.

 

Lyanna Stark was set to marry Robert Baratheon. Brandon Stark was set to marry Catelyn Tully. Eddard Stark had been fostered at the Eyrie with Robert for most of his life. Already four kingdoms were intertwined. He was going to propose that Cersei Lannister marries Edmure Tully adding another house into the mix. Once Jaime Lannister was released from his hollow vows the knight could marry a Tyrell or a Hightower.

 

He was going to have the youngest Tully daughter, Lisa he believed, to marry Viserys. That would bring the Targaryens into the web of things. With the Targaryens Dorne would be brought into the mix. One of Rickard Stark’s other sons could marry some Dornish lady, Elia had mentioned that her lady in waiting Ashara Dayne was quite taken with Eddard Stark. Someone from the Vale could then marry into the Martell family. Once the Vale connected by blood.

 

The Ironborn could marry into Reach houses and Vale houses. All seven kingdoms would be connected like never before like they should have been when Aegon first conquered them all. He never had time to talk with any of the lords though as his father was always watching over him. This hasn't been a whole waste of money as he found the second part of the song of ice and fire. He found the mother of Visenya. Lyanna Stark.

 

He knew that this would be Elia's last pregnancy. She was weak and fragile. The birth of Rhaenys, who was with his mother, had taken a lot out of her. Already in the first stages of pregnancy with his Aegon and the women was already weak. She would not be able to travel back to Dragonstone before the birth. She might not even survive this birth. The dragon needed three heads, and he could not stop at two. His son would be the Prince that was Promised. His wives will be fire, his dornish sister, and ice, his northern sister. Together they will end the Long Night that is to come.

 

He just needs for the girl to marry him. It would not be that hard as he has already begun courting the girl. Any time that he could he have gone on walks with the northern lady. They usually talked and ate lunch in the godswood by themselves and Arthur and either Barristan or Oswell. He heard that the Stark girl was a she-wolf, but he saw none of that. She acted like a girl who was falling in love with a prince. 

 

He does not care if she loves him or not he only needs her to marry him. When Arthur pointed this out to him, he only said that he did not care for Elia at first either. While it is still true that he doesn't love Elia like in the songs he still cares for her. He has slowly begun liking the shy loving girl that will be his queen. 

 

The one part of the prophecy that confused him was  _ Lightbringer _ he wasn't sure on if the sword was of valyrian steel or just regular metal. He knew though that his son would have to kill the one he loves to create it. Would it be Elia, Rhaenys, or Visenya or a combination of the three? It did not matter though as the war to come was far more important than feelings. It was what will decide the fate of the world. He would even give his life to make sure that the prophecy is fulfilled.

 

The letter that he gave to Jon Stark was the first part of his plan to entrap Lyanna Stark. It was simply asking to be able to write to the Knight of the Laughing Tree. Of course, after sharing letters, they can meet, and he can convince her to marry him and well if not then he will have to take matters into his own hands.

 

He needed ice for his fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I meant to get this out earlier in the week, but because of finishing(playing) homework(video games) until 1:30am(3am) I rarely had time to write. It was fun writing this chapter though. The whole marriage alliances thing I feel like could have happened so I added it in because of that. If any of you are just waiting for when the show and book starts, it is not that far away. I will be going with the show's ages so people will be older. It just means that the story will start in 300AC, not 297AC. Hope y'all like it so far. Leave a comment if you have any questions, I will try and get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading.


	6. River Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North begins to travel south for a wedding. Plans are thrown askew as traumatic events start to happen.

**Chapter 6:** **_River Road_ **

  
  
  


He could hear the sound of waves and smell the salt of the water while he traveled through the woods. Great white pines and maple trees dominated the surrounding path from Winterfell to Sea Dragon Point. Snow still covered most of the ground as the spring that they had for most of the year appeared to be false. With any luck, winter will end soon as it is nearing four years now. He will admit though that this winter has been the warmest he has seen.

 

Long Lake barely froze over this time. From reports that he has seen the White Knife has already thawed near White Harbor. It will mean that they will be able to start ferrying things north again soon. Once supplies can be moved, they will be able to start finishing all of the projects that he had to put on pause since the snow started to fall hard.

 

He was currently riding over one of the projects that he had been building. It was a road that stretched from Sea Dragon Point to Winterfell and then near Karhold and then passes it to the other coast, where another port will be built in a few more years. His bannerman has started to call it the Stark Road since it will pass through most of the major Stark branches castle. From his son Jon's keep to their distant cousins of the Karstarks. Perhaps another cadet branch of House Stark will be started on the eastern coast. One of Brandon's future sons or a distant Stark could try and do better than the traitorous Greystarks.

 

His heir has been a trouble for him as of late. Brandon's fostering at Barrowtown had ended when he turned eight and ten, but his son keeps on going back or going to the Rills Keep. He knew the reason that Brandon kept going there was that of Barbrey Ryswell. He hopes though that wedding Lady Catelyn Tully will stop him from visiting his mistress. Even if that doesn't work, he will have Eddard marry Barbrey to make sure that nothing will go on completely.

 

Having Eddard marry, Barbrey also had the benefit of making the Boltons kin. Roose Bolton, the new Lord of the Dreadfort, had married Bethany Ryswell, the oldest daughter of Rodrick Ryswell. Being kin through another family was the closest a Bolton would ever get to having a Stark marry them. His father, grandfather, and uncles all preached never to trust a Bolton. Bethany had already produced an heir named Domeric after a year of marriage. If Barbery was as fertile as her sister than Eddard would have enough children to keep his line alive.

 

Jon was another matter that he needed to work on. His third son was already living partially in his own keep. He should have already been married to produce heirs for his line. Rickard had wanted to wait for Brandon to marry before either Jon or Eddard marry. He had hoped that in the last seven and ten years that a Manderly would have a daughter so Jon could marry them. Unfortunately, Halys Hornwood had married Donella Manderly before he could propose a match. He wanted one of Jon's future bannermen to provide a wife for his son, but none had a girl around marriage age.

 

The Mormonts were his next choice, but the current lord, Jorah Mormont, has had a child yet, so his heir is his Aunt Maege and her daughter Dacey. If Jorah had a son or at least a daughter than he would have made the suggestion for Dacey to marry Jon. The Glover's only was married to Jorah. He had thought about one of the mountain clans. Even one of the Stark family that resided in the northern mountains would do. If the Stark family in White Harbor were a little better than being merchants, then he would ask for a match between their three and ten daughter, Alys, and Jon. Currently, he was thinking about the Hornwoods. His son had failed to hide the fact that he was in love with Berena Hornwood. Even if the love was between two children, it was still there something that Eddard and Barbery would not have. He had written to Halys proposing the match before he left Winterfell.

 

The wind whipped into his face carrying salty water as he rode out from the forest in Jon's land. Ahead of him, he could see the newest castle of the North. On top of a cliff that ended in a point stood a sizeable black basalt castle. From where he sat on his horse he could see the two curtain walls that separate the two yards the sizeable black wall of the keep stood higher making a third wall leaving a private yard for the family of the castle. Across a small bay was the start of more cliffs.  He knew that behind the small gathering of trees on the hill was a grove of weirwood trees with runestones from the men that lived here before them.

 

Along the coast of the bay was a small village that was becoming a small port. He could make out people walking around the village working in the dying sunlight. He spotted five ships in the bay. Another ship was on dry docks being built now. Even though this port was not close as to the Free Cities as White Harbor was, it made the time from goods from the Westerlands and the Reach to arrive in the North faster. Trade could also be found across the Sunset sea if one sailed past Assiha-by-the-Shadow and went to the slave cities.

 

During the winter grain and other food has been brought into this port and spread across the North through the half-built Stark Road. In summer time they will be able to bring in different kind of crops from the south to grow here and sell wood and fur to the other kingdoms. He could already see the treasury of the North grow significant with the new port. 

 

At a fork in the road where his choices were to either go to the castle or to the village he kept to the left and began his trek upward. He has been traveling for two weeks through the Wolfswood from Winterfell. Brandon and Lyanna had left three moons ago and should have arrived in Riverrun by now. His own trip to Riverrun will take a little over a moon to make. He and Jon will take a ship from Sea Dragon Point down to Seagard. From Seagard they will ride to Riverrun where the wedding will take place in two moons. 

 

After the wedding, everyone including the new lady of house Stark will take the sea route way back North. Eddard who was still in the Vale will come with them. Once Everyone is back at Winterfell with Benjen, who was left behind, Eddard and Jon will marry before the end of the year. In a year's time after that everyone, but Brandon and Catelyn will either ride south or sail south.

 

If the Aerys is no longer king by the time that they leave than they will take a ship from White Harbor to King's Landing where they will stay as a guest of the royal family. He can take the time then to try and make Rhaegar finally fulling the Pact of Ice and Fire that both of their ancestors signed. Aegon the Third had given many rewards to Cregan, most being gold, but the things that were promised in the pact have not all been given.

 

There is still a significant amount gold sitting with the Iron Bank that will become House Stark's once the last of the terms are met. With the marriage of a Targaryen princess into House Stark, we get the land of the New Gift, as agreed upon with the current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch at the time as they would get gold too for it. They will also get tax breaks on importing food. They would also get an agreed upon amount of food for the next seven winters. To him, though, the most important was have Targaryen blood in House Stark. That alone would bring benefits for a long time. 

 

Marrying a Targaryen princess now would mean that we will get ties with the Martells too. It would be the first union of its kind. A northern family was marrying a dornish one. The Pact was the main reason he wanted to sail to King's Landing, that and he did not want to chance Shipbreaker Bay. From King's Landing would ride to Amberly where he can meet with his cousin and good-sister Branda Stark and her children. After the marriage of Robert Baratheon and Lyanna, Eddard, Benjen, Jon, Barbery, Jon's future wife, and himself will ride to Highgarden and then Oldtown since he has always wanted to visit there.

 

At Oldtown, he and Jon can set up trade deals with the Reach. After trades are made, then they will sail back to Sea Dragon Point where everyone will go to their own castle. Jon will stay at the Point. Eddard will go to Moat Cailin. He and Benjen will go back to Winterfell where he can finish making the North a secret powerhouse before he dies. Hopefully, though he takes a page from Cregan Stark and live a long life with many grandchildren around him. He only wished that Lyarra was still with him to see it all happen.

 

From the black walls of the castle on the cliff, a group of riders came towards them. They were coming at an alarmingly fast speed. At the head of the group was a man with dark curly hair, wearing a dark grey cloak on a brownish horse. Jon and the five other people following him started to slow down as they neared them. His own group kept their leisure trot up the hill. His son started to look like Rodrik Stark his uncle and good-father with the beard he was growing. The hair was all Arya Flint though.

 

“Jon. It is good to see you son. It seems you missed me a lot.” Rickard’s group laughed, not Jon’s. His son didn’t even smile at the rare joke he makes.

“Father, we have to go down to the village now.” Jon’s tone expressed urgency.

“I have just arrived here. I wanted to stay a night in the castle that our family has been rebuilding.”

Jon shook his head before he began to speak. "You will have to visit another time again. It is about Lyanna. We must go."

"What happened to her?" Gone was the joyfulness of seeing his son that he hasn't seen in over a year from his voice. Instead was the stern and commanding voice that his children called his ‘lord's voice.'

 

While Lyarra may have been the love of his life, Lyanna was his heart. His only daughter was his favorite child, though he would never admit it. While she always seemed to find trouble, it was always doing something right. She has been caught sneaking into the castle after nightfall, each time she was in Winter Town giving food to the hungry, playing with the children, or any other numerous things. It was hard to punish her for things that she does wrong. His children know that any punishment done to her is nothing with what could be if they did it. Brandon has always caused trouble. Jon would get into it, or as he puts it ‘it finds him' occasionally. Ned would only break the law or the rules if either Lyanna or Jon gored him into it. Benjen would follow his siblings and get into trouble with them.

 

Lyanna also remind him of his mother, wife, and grandmothers. It was why he arranged for her to marry Robert Baratheon. The lord of the Stormlands would allow her to do whatever she wanted. She would also be well provided for by a strong family. She would also not have to face the harsh winters of the North. If there was a house in the North that he thought would provide her with everything Robert can, he would have had her marry them. 

 

He looked into Jon's eyes to find the truth. The typical happy, observant, and bright eyes were instead guarded, sad, and with what looked like regret.

 

"She is missing. A few days after she arrived at Riverrun with Brandon she went off riding. No one has been able to find her anywhere. When Brandon heard of these, he rode straight for King's Landing. He has probably been at the capital for four or five days now."

"Why would he ride for King's Landing? He should help search the area around Riverrun. For all, he knew she was lost!" His heir was acting foolish. Aerys would not help with the search. The Mad King would laugh.

"There were rumors that Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was in the area during the time she went missing. No one has seen her or him since. Brandon must have thought that Rhaegar took her. He left a note at Riverrun saying that he will rescue his sister then come back."

 

Gods damn his eldest son. Brandon had too much wolf's blood in his veins than an heir should. The only time the boy thinks something through is when it is regarded as women. He wished Ned, Jon, or even Benjen was born first sometimes. His eldest son has it in him to become a great lord he needs some push in the right direction. Brandon can lead house Stark to greatness if he comes back from King's Landing okay.

 

“When can we leave?” His son understood the urgency in the sound of his voice.

"When I received a raven from Walys saying you already left before the letter came for you I had a ship ready for the last three days. We can leave in the hour once we board. I bring a score of men at arms with us. We can fit another dozen of your men. The rest will have to stay here or go back to Winterfell." His son nodded behind him were already men in grey surcoat such as the guard he had with him were wearing.

“Martyn,” His master-of-arms rode up next to him. “I will take one and ten of your men plus your son, Jory. Go back to Winterfell and prepare for the worst. Brandon might do something to disrupt the peace. I will not have Winterfell unprepared.”

“James, escort Martyn Cassel and his men to the castle when they are ready. They can stay the night or two before they leave. Make sure they have a hot meal and a warm bath.”

 

A guard who was riding next to Jon nodded and began to silently wait for Martyn to pick the men that would follow him. Once ten men were picked, Jon lead them down to the docks where they would board the ship  _ She Wolf.  _ By the time the arrived at one of the newest ships in the northern fleet, the crew was already getting ready to leave the dock. A few guards carried their luggage into the ships haul as they walked onto the deck. 

 

Within an hour the ship was being rowed out of the harbor and little cove that the docks were in. Once they rowed out of the cove, the sailed started to become filled with the wind. He paced in his room below deck as he waited for the ship to reach Seagard. Fourteen more days until they learn more about what has happened.

  
  
  


The ship rocked back and forth from the waves. He held on to his bed that was nailed to the floor as another wave made it seem like the ship was about to flip over. On the deck above he could hear men shouting over the thunder and the pounding of the rain. He could hear his son yell above the rest of them.

 

They have been sailing for a week, halfway to Seagard, before they failed to escape a storm. They were in the open waters of Blazewater Bay, just south of the Stoney Shore. Jon said that it was good that they were on open waters so they won't have to worry about hitting land. The bad thing about being in open waters was that if they went down, then there will be no land for them to swim to.

 

He hated sea travel. He had the stomach to sail, unlike Jory who has been confined to a bed since before the storm, the problem was that it was far too dangerous for his liking. Starks also had mixed luck with sailing. Jon seemed to take after Theon ‘The Hungry Wolf' and has great luck in the water. He was glad that his son didn't take after Brandon ‘The Shipwright' the Stark that was lost at sea with most of the fleet of the North. Rickard could only hope that he had the luck that Jon seemed to have.

 

Another clap of thunder shook the ship. Gods he should have just ridden straight to King's Landing than to sail to Seagard. It would have taken almost a week to ride hard back to Winterfell. Then he would have to ride south alongside the King's Road to King's Landing. That trip would take a moon or two. Time that he did not have. Aerys would think he is stalling to gather an army to attack him. He could only assume the worst of what would happen to Brandon if Aerys thought that. Tales of the king's obsession with fire has already spread to Winterfell. To show that northmen were not cowards he would still have to go the Red Keep and meet with the mad king.

 

He would rather have his army at his back, but they will take to long to assemble, and it would cause what he didn't want to happen to happen. Still, though he had ordered Martyn Cassel to tell the lords to raise their armies discreetly. If something happens then, Martyn would have the authority to decide whether a show of force was needed. A mustering of northmen at the Moat would show that the kingdom that tries to stay out of the game of thrones will fight for their lord and heir. Hopefully, he can talk sense into a senseless man and get his idiotic son back.

 

He sat back on his bed as he opened a ledger of the past year's financial report of Winterfell. This was the one good thing about taking a ship. He could get work done no matter a storm.

  
  
  


He looked at the sea from the main deck. The damn sea wasn't moving. Not a single wave could be seen. It has been six days since the storm ended. In those six days, not even a small breeze has passed over the water. The ship was in what Jon called a dead calm. As he explained it a dead calm meant that there was no wind. No wind meant that they had to start to row. 

 

Rowing has made this trip even longer. In what should have been a day or two across Blazewater Bay to Cape Kraken has turned into a week. A week where anything could have happened. A week where his family could be torn more apart. Everything his family has been building too. A time where the North can become a powerhouse where they can be able to live by themselves and not need another help. 

 

It was a plan that his family has been working on ever since the last dragon died in one hundred and fifty-three AC. Ever since the day that the lords of Winterfell, starting with Cregan Stark the Old Man of the North, they have strived to better the North so one day when the Targaryens are the weakest and no longer have the strength to control the Seven Kingdoms. They were almost ready to break apart from rest of Westeros since Aerys has gone mad. He had hope that Rhaegar would be a good king. From all accounts, Rhaegar was kind, caring, and responsible. That was before he apparently kidnapped Lyanna.

 

Jon leaned against the railing next to him, dripping sweat on to the deck. His son has taken a shift with the rowing crews. They have been rowing almost non stop. Three shifts of the crew have taken turns either rowing or sleeping. 

 

"How much longer until we reach Seagard?" He looked over at his son who was laughing at his question.

“I have been below deck for almost a whole day, father. I have no clue where we are at the moment. You should ask whoever is directing us right now.”

"Since you are the captain of this ship I would have hoped you would be told on where we are." 

"Well judging by where we are currently, I would say that we are almost to Cape Kraken. After that, we will follow the coast south, and then once we reach the Flint Cliffs, we will sail southeast until he hit the land on next to Cape Eagle. If we follow the coast into Ironman's Bay, we will reach Seagard. Normally I would say we would have a week left, but if we do not get any wind soon, then I would say at most another month of rowing."

 

He scoffed at his son estimations. Even if Brandon had not ridden to King's Landing and gotten himself captured, they would have been still late for his first son's wedding. If Hoster Tully had agreed for his daughter Catelyn to marry Brandon when she was six and ten and he was eight and ten, then none of this would be happening. He would be back at Winterfell most likely with at least one grandchild. But no the man wanted to delay to make sure she was ready to live in the North. That woman would probably never be ready to live in his ancestral lands.

 

"Do not worry father. Brandon will be fine, and once we get this all sorted out, he will marry Catelyn and then the rest of us will follow suit in your grand plan for all of us." His son did not sound confident about that.

  
  
  
  


The ship came to a jolting stop as the deck hands, and the men on the dock tightened the rope connecting the  _ Sea Wolf _ to the pier. It has been another week of sailing. This time they had to row the rest of the way to Seagard barely. A week ago the winds picked up again, and they began to make a good time to their destination. Over an hour ago he caught his first glimpse of Seagard.

 

The stronghold built against Ironborn looked like it was made to do its job well. The castle was an inspiration of how Sea Dragon Point. The castle was built along a cliffside much like the one at the Point. Three towers rise from the ground surrounded by high walls. A fourth tower was off to the side and was tall and straight a stone bridge connected it to the main castle at two points. It must be the famed Booming Tower. The bell that would warn the tower of incoming Ironborn has not rung since Aegon the Conqueror built his throne.

 

The Booming Tower also acted as a scouting tower. Someone must have recognized the Stark banners Jon had flying and told Jason Mallister who was on the dock with his men. A gangplank was swung off the deck of the ship to meet with the wooden dock. After making sure it was secured he took the first steps on to solid ground after three weeks followed by Jon. He and his son walked to meet with their host, hoping for good news.

 

“Lord Stark, I am glad to see you are both well. We received raven that you were coming right before a large storm came. When we did not see you after last week some of us began to fear the worst.” The lords of Winterfell and Seagard shook hands.

“It is good to see you Lord Mallister. We were stuck in what Jon called a dead calm after the storm for a week.” Jon and his former foster guardian shook hands.

"Aye. Patrek will be happy to see you, Jon. He has missed you. Now come I will have my men bring your things into the castle and then we can talk." Jason motioned to his men who started to pick up the cargo that Jon's crew had started to unload.

"That will not be necessary Lord Jason. We require a few horses and a guide to bring us to King's Landing." The rivermen looked to their lords nervously. It was clear that something has happened.

“Lord Stark, it would be best if we go inside the castle and talk.” It looked like Jon could even sense the dread in the man’s voice. He shifted uncomfortably at though words.

“Say it now, Jason. I will not go up in that castle if I have to leave straight away from it. I will not have my time wasted.”

"It would be best if we do this in private. Can we talk in the captain's quarters on the ship at least?" The man looked at Jon who nodded somberly.

 

He reluctantly agreed to it. They followed Jon back on to the ship. They walked past men unloading the cargo they had with them, making room for the things Catelyn Tully and the rest of the Stark family if the wedding still proceeds. Once in the small cabin to the back of the ship that had a desk and chairs littered about it he took the seat behind the desk. He knew Jon would not care. Jason sat across from him, and Jon leaned against the wall, looking dejected already.

 

"What is it, Jason?" The lord of Seagard was uncomfortable under the gaze he gave the man. It was the same gaze he gave to his bannermen if they were fighting amongst themselves.

"What do you know about what happened during the last moon?"

"I received a raven before my father came to Sea Dragon Point saying that my sister was missing and that Brandon had ridden to King's Landing." If he did not know that Jon was on the same ship as he was for the past three weeks, he would say that he sounded like he knew more.

“That was the start of it.” Start of it?

“The start of what.” He leaned forward fearing what he will hear.

“War.” War? How could there be war? He had only been out of contact with the world for a moon turn. “When Brandon arrived at King’s Landing he yelled for Rhaegar to come out and die. People saw Rhaegar around Riverrun the same time that Lyanna went missing. Since then no one has seen either of them. When Aerys heard of Brandon’s threat he had your son and his party arrested.” The man paused looking down sadly before continuing.

"Brandon had with him his squire some northman, Elbert Arryn the heir to the Vale, Kyle Royce, and Jeffory. The men would not go quietly. Fighting took place, and all were killed, besides your son and his squire. Aerys called for you to come down and answer to the charges. After a fortnight of not hearing from you and rumors of the North raising an army, he… Well, not many know what he did exactly, but Aerys tortured Brandon until he died." 

 

He fell back into his chair. He stared ahead in disbelief. Brandon was dead. His heir. His first son was murdered by a madman. He could hear Jon drop the cup he was holding and slowly slide down the wall and hit the ground. How can this happen? He knew Aerys was going off the rails but didn't think he would be mad enough to kill two heirs of two great houses. 

 

The realization hit him again. He failed Lyarra. He failed his one love. When she was dying from that damn stomach flu, she had him promise to protect her little pups. He failed her in that. He tried as best as he could. He brought Jon back from Seagard. He was going to bring Eddard back from the Vale too, but Jon Arryn had asked if he could stay for a while longer. He did not care about the plans that he made that will no longer work. His first son was dead. His daughter was missing. Another son in a different kingdom. His youngest was back safe at Winterfell, but he was alone. 

 

How could he have let this happened. He should have listened to Lyarra and kept them all in the North. No Stark does well below the Neck she said. He just said that both Torrhen Stark and Cregan Stark did well. He listened to that damn maester instead. That man could not even save his wife from simple stomach flu. That damn southern bastard preached with a unified North and South. He should have done what his ancestors did and tried to make the North strong from the inside. Not seek any damn southern ambitions.

 

“There is more. Afterwards, with you missing, your son Eddard was acting Lord of Winterfell and Aerys called for Jon Arryn to behead Eddard and Robert Baratheon. Jon refused though. From what I hear the man said that both boys were like his sons and he would not give them up without first dying. Jon Arryn called his banners and called the rest of the realm to help overthrow Aerys. Most of the Vale lords followed Arryn beside the Graftons of Gulltown.”

 

So Aerys decided to incite a war by commanding the death of the new heir of the North and the lord of the Stormsland. Did the man think the lord whose heir he just killed would do as he said?

 

"There was a battle at Gulltown. Jon Arryn won and retook the city. Afterwards, Robert Baratheon sailed to Storm's End to raise his army. He has half the stormlands with him if the rumors are true. Your son Eddard has sailed north and has met with the army already raised and has begun to march south."

 

He was happy to hear that Eddard was safe. He was also glad that the army that he had the order to be raised had been and was already on their way south.

 

"We must leave now then. If we ride east now, we can meet up with Ned on the King's Road and join the army as it marches south."

"Lord Stark, I would advise against Jon's plan. That storm destroyed most bridges across the Green Fork. The only one that is still standing and is near here is the Twins. And as you know, it is best to leave Lord Frey alone."

 

It was true that man had proposed at least five different matches for each of his children. The man even had the audacity to offer a wife to him. He would never marry after Lyarra. No woman could fill the hole that she left.

 

"I have gathered my army to march to Riverrun to answer Lord Tully's call to arms. You and Jon can march with me south. Even if Hoster doesn't join the rebels, I will. That madman killed my nephew, and I will not bow down to him any longer."

 

He didn’t even have time to think if Hoster would join the fight. They shared no blood since Brandon ran off before he was married. Maybe if he could convince the man to marry Eddard to Catelyn. The man would still have a grandchild as Warden of the North in the future. Jon and Benjen could still marry into the North which should please his bannermen.

 

"That would be most kind, Jason. When do you plan on leaving?" He hoped the man would say no, but knew it would be unlikely since night was already falling.

“First light in the morning. I think it would be best if everyone had a good sleep tonight as it is a little less than a fortnight ride to Riverrun.”

 

Another period of being out of contact with the rest of the world. He will be in the dark once again. What would happen this time that he can not talk with his family? Will Benjen go missing? Boltons rise up against him? Will Aery be killed, and Rhaegar makes peace, and this whole situation is just a misunderstanding. Or will the ancestors of Brandon the Shipwright sail back to the North from the Sunset Sea with an army of men and dragons to take the North?

 

“I will need to send a letter to Riverrun, Winterfell, and to where ever Jon Arryn is.” He could at least get Eddard to bring the army south and meet up with Jon Arryn’s.

“I have ravens to Winterfell still, but I do not have one to the Eyrie. I can attach the letter to the one going to Riverrun or to Winterfell.”

"Send it to Riverrun it is closer, and it is imperative that we begin to coordinate our armies."

 

They will be outmanned in this war. Dorne will aid the Targaryens as will all of the crownlander lords. The Tyrells will go with the Targaryens since it was the dragons that raised the flowers. Tywin Lannister would go either way. His spies told of how a hole was being dug between the king and the old hand. Quellon Greyjoy has been trying to strengthen ties with the rest of Westeros so he wouldn’t attack anyone, yet.

 

“Once we get to the castle I will have the maester send your letters. Let us head back now then.”

 

He silently nodded as they left the chambers. It would be good to get off of this accursed boat. If he could help it, he would never step another foot on another ship. Too much grief has been caused to him while he has been on one.

  
  
  


* * *

**Eddard, two weeks later**

  
  


It has been almost three moons since everything has gone wrong. He was at the Gates of the Moon with Lord Arryn and Robert since it was still winter. They were sparring in the courtyard as Denys and his pregnant wife Victoria Arryn, niece to Jon Arryn, watched them. Jon had them called into his winter chambers to discuss what has happened.

 

Lyanna was missing, Brandon had ridden off to King's Landing, and his father was on his way to meet with Jon at Sea Dragon Point, unaware of what has happened. In the fortnight that followed even worse news was heard. Since his father had not been heard from in some time, Aerys said that Brandon was now in charge of Winterfell until his father was heard from again. Since Brandon was now acting Lord of the North, Aerys had a trail for the false charges Brandon faced. Apparently, the punishment for being found guilty was being tortured to death. Aerys then commanded Lord Arryn to behead Ned and Robert. Lord Arryn said the king was mad if he thought he could be commanded by the man who killed his heir and wanted him to kill his two foster sons.

 

Armies were ordered to be raised right in that room. Robert and Lord Arryn would head south for Robert to sail out of Gulltown. He was heading north to sail out of a fishing village to White Harbor where he would raise the armies of the North. All three armies would meet somewhere in the riverlands where they could hopefully meet up with the armies of Lord Tully and march to King’s Landing so they can take down King Aerys.

 

When he arrived at White Harbor, he was surprised to find that his father ordered Martyn Cassel to begin to raise the armies secretly. Martyn had already begun a march south leaving Benjen at Winterfell where Lord Manderly would head up and watch over him. Lord Manderly's eldest son and cousin Ser Marlon were heading south to Moat Cailin where they would join with the rest of the army.

 

At what would have been his castle before Brandon was killed, his castle would now be Winterfell it still strange to think that, they meet with ten thousand northerners. They brought another two thousand men boosting the total number of men to ten and two thousand men. It was less than half of the total number of men the North could raise, but they needed to move and not wait for more men.

 

He finally received the good news that his father and Jon were both alive and well. A storm delayed them near a week or two before they safely reached Seagard. He was to bring the army south down the Kingsroad and then head down the River Road to Riverrun. His father wasn't sure if Lord Tully will side with them or not. But he wrote that since Brandon was betrothed to Catelyn Tully that he was sure, he could convince Lord Tully to join them. Knowing his father, he would succeed in what he needs to do.

 

His army met with Lord Arryn at the Crossroads Inn. They had come down the High Road and were waiting for only two days for them. Lord Arryn had mustered the rest of the Vale with ten thousand men. While he finally got the rest of the lords of the Vale on the side of the rebels, he did not fully trust them or the Mountain Clans not to attack the undefended Vale. He promised that more men could be called for if they had the need to.

 

Along with Lord Arryn was Denys Arryn, the new heir to the Vale after the death of Elbert Arryn at the hands of King Aerys. The man had the same sandy beach blond hair as most Arryns. He was tall and robust known for his ability at jousting and his handsome face. He was often called the Darling of the Vale. The man always had a smile on his face, and his blue eyes seemed to be laughing. His wife had given birth to a son named Artys, after the founder of house Arryn, who was back at the Gates of the Moon. The man reminded him of a lot of Brandon.

 

Both were always happy and looked for the fun in life. They quickly made friends with anyone around them. Apparently, the man had already befriended the heir to Gulltown, after defeating him in a duel during the taking of Gulltown. It was something that Brandon would do. How was it that Brandon died? Did his brother not think about what would happen to himself if he ran to the capital screaming for the crown prince to die. He should have known better. He should be the one leading the army, talking with all of the lords and heirs of the North. 

 

Instead, Ned was left to fend off all the marriage proposals from all of the lords trying to advance their houses standing in the North. He did not want to marry any of them. He was still grieving for his brother and missing his wild sister. Besides none of these ladies could compare to the beauty of Ashara Dayne. The fantastic women he met at Harrenhal was the only one he wished to marry. He was going to ask his father permission to marry her when he was at Brandon's wedding. Ashara's brother Ulrick Dayne, the current lord of Starfall, had already given his blessing. Apparently, the Sword of the Morning agreed to it. He would have been happy, but now he did not know when he would see Ashara again if ever.

 

While at the crossroads they heard that Robert had rallied some of the stormlords and fought and won three battles at Summerhall all in a few hours of each other. His foster brother was currently heading back to Storm's End to rally the rest of his forces and then march north to meet with them. Once the armies of the North, Riverlands, Vale, and Stormlands were all together, then they could defeat King Aerys and get his sister back and seek justice for the death of innocent men.

 

King Aerys would undoubtedly be killed for the atrocities that he had committed. If Prince Rhaegar was found guilty of taking Lyanna then he would probably be sent to the Wall to serve the rest of his life, if he was innocent, then he would most likely succeed as king. If Prince Rhaegar was killed then his newborn son, Prince Aegon, or younger brother, Prince Visery, would take the crown. He did not care for any of that though. He just wanted his sister back and to go back home with his family.

  
  
  


It has been five days since they have crossed the Trident. They were north of Stone Hedge when a rider came to them. He was riding at the front of the army with Martyn Cassel and Lord Arryn. Denys Arryn was riding at the back with some other lords. Martyn and Lord Arryn were talking about past winters when they saw a man with brown and gold coloring approach them. 

 

The outrider had brought them messages from Riverrun and news of what was happening during their march. Lord Arryn had ordered a stop to the march so the men could take a break while they ate and discussed what to do next.

 

His father had gotten Lord Tully to commit to their cause. The price though was that Ned had to marry Catelyn Tully in place of Brandon. Also, Jon Arryn had to provide an Arryn wife for Edmure Tully, and one of Robert's brothers had to marry Lysa. Lord Arryn was furious, mostly because he believed Rickard Stark had no right to batter these marriages between the other houses and that the only female Arryn still alive was married to Denys.

 

It scared him to think that he was now set to marry the woman that Brandon was to marry. Would she even like him? Probably not. She had spent a lot of time with Brandon. In comparison to his outgoing brother he was silent and was introverted. It took said brother to ask a girl to dance with him; he couldn't even do it himself. She would be disappointed marrying the less handsome less happy son of the North. He couldn't even remember much about her. She knew she had red hair and that was about it.

 

The realization hit him that he would not be able to marry Ashara now. His beautiful star girl would be lost to him. He dishonored her at that tourney almost a year ago. He had vowed to her to make it right by marrying her, and now he would never fulfill that oath. She could be with his child now and he would never even seen them.

 

The bad news kept on coming as apparently the news of Robert they had was outdated. Robert left Storm's End awhile ago and instead of marching to Riverrun like the plan was, he marched to Ashford in the Reach. Apparently, Mace Tyrell had ambushed Robert and had almost wholly defeated his army. Apparently out of the five and ten thousand men Robert raised only seven thousand had survived. Five thousand fled north with Robert and the other two thousand fled back to Storm's End. At first Mace Tyrell gave chase before turning around and heading to Storm's End with his sixty thousand troops. 

 

Robert wasn't let go uncontested though as Lord Jon Connington the Hand of the King to King Aerys had followed Robert with the crownlander armies. The other message they received from Riverrun was for them to turn southwest and head to the Stoney Sept. The Bracken outrider would guide them to the town to the south so they can rescue Robert. 

 

He was no longer so sure if they could win this war or not. As of right now, it was four kingdoms against three. The Iron Islands and the West haven't joined either side yet. While they should outnumber the royalist army they had more men. A substantial amount with the Reach on their side. He can not think of that right now. There was a war to win that he needed to prepare for.

 

Besides, he will meet up with his father and Jon soon as they are heading south with the riverlord army. They would meet up a days ride from the Stoney Sept where they could join armies and march to the aid of Robert. It would be good to see his father and brothers again.

  
  
  


****

* * *

**Jon, Two weeks later**

 

It was awe inspiring to see an actually well organize army march and prepare for battle. The Free Folk had no system of who went first or what. They only followed Mance's lead when he brought them to the Wall. As much as he tried, he could not get the Night's Watch to be this organized. They would at least march in a semi-decent order, but nothing like what he saw earlier today. Yesterday the riverland army of five and ten men met up with the rest of the men of the stormlander army and the armies of the North and the Vale. Altogether they had little under five and forty thousand men. In the early morning, they had all marched south in an orderly fashion to Stoney Sept where they would free Robert Baratheon who was hiding in the town if the stories he was told as a child were real then the future king was hiding in a brothel.

 

Before him was the town of the Stoney Sept. At the top of a hill in the middle of the town was the massive sept that gave the town its name and was currently ringing the bells that could be heard from miles away. During the few moments that he could peak from over his shield, he could see the Targaryen archers on top of the wall firing arrows down at the small force battering the western gate of the town. He was with a detachment of men waiting for the gate to fall. Next to him was Hoster Tully wearing plated armor that resembled a fish. Denys Arryn was standing to his right wore the sky blue surcoat of house Arryn with a winged helmet. Jory Cassel who was acting as his squire was standing behind him wearing same armor that he would wear when he was captain of the guards. Jon wore the same armor that he wore during the jousting at that tourney almost a year ago. He had no cloak on and was using the steel shield that had the sigil of House Stark on it.

 

Attacking the northern gate was his father and Lord Brynden Tully. His father led most of the northern army with the Blackfish leading a small portion of the riverlanders. Lord Brynden had the same armor as his brother, but instead of it being a blueish grey it was black like his personal sigil. His father wore a steel gorget with two direwolves howling at each other. His plain steel chest piece matched the gauntlets his father wore.

 

Ned and Jon Arryn were attacking from the east with the rest of the stormlander army and the army of the Vale. Ned’s armor almost matched his own. Instead of the snarling direwolf was a howling direwolf. Jon Arryn wore the same armor as Denys Arryn.

 

Each of the attacking forces had their goals. The northern force would attack first and force the enemy south. At the same time, both the western force and the eastern force would attack to perform a pincer movement and attack the flanks of the retreating enemy forcing them to escape through the southern gate and out of the riverlands. The eastern force would also capture the market square nearest them. The northern force would continue the movent south to take the town square before continuing south to push the rest of the royalist out of the town. The western force would push straightforward to take the sept. Apparently, it was where Jon Connington was staying. After they take the church, they will help the other two forces and retake the town.

 

He flexed his sword hand ready to pull his longsword out of its scabbard to kill the men who were fighting for his sister’s kidnappers. While most men around him never killed anyone before he has. Well in his past life he has killed before. Free Folk, men of the Night’s Watch, wights, and even an Other at Hardhome have all fell to his blade. Now though he would be killing trained men. Men that were only fighting because of what their lords wanted them to do.

 

He put the thought out of his mind as he watched as the already damaged gate broke apart allowing his men to rush forward. Once the first wave went through, he followed quickly behind screaming for Winterfell. He would be the first commander in followed by Denys and then Hoster. Once all three were in, they would begin the grueling march to the sept.

 

He tried to step over the fallen bodies of the men he was fighting with. As he passed under the gates more Targaryen loyalist bodies littered with the ground. He raised his shield to block an overhead attack from a man wearing black and red armor. With his longsword, he drove his blade into a gap in the armor killing the man instantly. Blood dripped to the ground as he thought about how this was his first kill in this new body. He did care to think about it any further as he moved on to the next man.

 

More men rushed past him as he continued to kill his way through the mob of the enemy. They were almost like the wights, throwing themselves at their enemies hoping to overwhelm the attacking force. Unlike the wights though his enemies felt pain and stayed dead when cut down. He slowly continued his way inward once he saw that Hoster and Denys were behind him. 

 

A man with a spear charged him. Deflecting the point with his shield he grabbed the pole with his left hand, pulling the man closer to him. He jabbed his sword through the opening in the man’s helmet. He could feel the blood splatter on his face. Before he could pull his sword out another man attacked him. He stepped back leaving his sword in the dead man’s face.

 

He blocked a swing to his left and the other one to his head before he had to step back to not have his legs cut off. During the small moment that he was free, he pulled his axe from his side and charged the man. Feinting with his axe he used his shield to disarm the knight in front of him. He pushed the man to the ground with his shield. Once the man was disarmed, and on his back, he swung his axe downward onto the man's chest. It took three hard swings to break through the armor and the man's now opened chest.

 

When he stood up straight again, he could see a man running with a spear towards the back of Hoster. Without thinking he cocked his arm back and threw his axe into the back of the man with a blue and white surcoat. The axe buried itself in between the two antlers on the surcoat. Blood ran out of the wound and turned the white to red and the blue to purple.

 

He quickly made his way back to his sword that was buried in the face of the man he killed early. Putting his foot on the man's forehead, he pulled the sword out. The blade was covered in blood as it meets with another man's sword.

 

He killed at least five more men before he paused to look around. The streets were a blood path. Everywhere he looked he could see dead bodies. Even on the roofs, he could see fighting happening between the rebel army and the loyalist. Screams of terror came from dying men and the townsfolk alike. He moved on after Denys and Hoster as they continued to fight. Behind him, he saw Jory staying in the middle of the northern group like his father wanted. He could see blood on the man's blade. 

 

He didn’t know how much longer it took to reach the steps of the septs or how many people he had to kill to get there. It seemed like every step was a fight against someone. Blood was all over his armor he had removed his helmet a while ago after having it dented by and man’s mace. He would have to talk to his father about finding a helmet that would not break after being struck.

 

At the doors of the sept was a group of loyalist men fighting to try and escape. In the center of the group was a lord wearing red and white with a griffin adoring his shield, surcoat, and helmet. The man was Jon Connington, the current Hand of the King and friend of Rhaegar Targaryen. Hoster, Denys, and himself rushed up the stairs to fight the commanders of the loyalist army.

 

Hoster Tully went straight for Jon Connington. He and Denys went to attack the other men surrounding him. Denys made quick work of his foe. Jon turned to face another man as a slash against the man’s chest brought down his foe who wore weak armor. He could see Denys fighting Jon Connington as Hoster laid on the ground bleeding from a wound to his side. 

 

He watched as Jon Connington cut the left side of Denys facing causing the heir to the Vale fall to the ground. Jon could see the cut running from Denys' chin to his hairline. It would scar if the man did not die. As he stood there, he saw Jon Connington raise the axe he was using to swing at Denys.

 

Jon moved forward to catch the steelhead. Of the axe. His sword did not touch steel of the axe or the wood of the handle. He could feel his sword cut through a thin layer of steel and flesh before touching air again. He heard a man scream when he pulled back his sword. 

 

In front of him, he saw Jon Connington clutching the stump where his right hand used to be. Around them, more of the rebel army took care of the rest of the men standing around them as he knelt down by Denys to make sure he was alright. The Darling of the Vale was unconscious but was alive. He immediately called for a maester to be found and to help with the Hoster and Denys. Jon Connington screamed for a few more minutes before also passing out.

 

Down the steps, he could hear a man roar. When Jon looked down past the fallen bodies of comrades and enemies, he saw Robert Baratheon swinging his warhammer against any who came at him. The man was not wearing any armor or a shirt. It looked like he was barefoot the man's pants were untied and hanging loosely from his waist. He took deep breaths as the men cheered around him. He watched as the loyalist army headed south out of the gate. 

 

He could see his father, Ned, Jon Arryn, Brynden Tully, Robert Baratheon, and Martyn Cassel. Jon Arryn and Brynden Tully both sprinted up the steps and past him, going to their respective family members. His father, Ned, Martyn, and Robert all walked up the steps at their own pace. His face wore his same stoic face. Robert looked happy with the battle. Martyn was looking around worriedly until his eyes landed on Jory who was standing next to Jon. Ned’s eyes were wide in what must be disbelief on what he just went through. He couldn’t blame his brother.

 

This had been a bloody battle. Looking across the town, he could see bodies everywhere. It looked like it rained blood during the battle as most buildings and the streets were red. This was the bloodiest battle that he had seen so far. He would have been shocked if he hasn't fought in other battles before.

 

“Jon, I am glad to see you are well still.”

"Thank you, father. I am glad to see everyone is fine." His father nodded.

"What happened here?" He watched his father's eyes scan the scene trying to piece it all together.

"Well, we made it here first. When we reach the top of the stairs, we found some of their commanders about to leave. We took out some of them and their guards. Lord Tully first went for Lord Jon Connington," he nodded his head back to the man laying prone behind him, "I guess Lord Tully took a bad cut to the side. Ser Denys protected him and took an axe to the face badly. Before Jon Connington could deliver the final blow, I swung to try and stop his axe. I somehow missed and literally disarmed the Griffin Lord." Robert laughed.

"You need to work on your aim Jon. It doesn't matter though we can kill the damn bastard now and then chase after his arm to destroy it." Robert raised his warhammer and began to step towards the downed man before his father intercepted.

"You will do no such thing, Lord Baratheon. That man is a hostage of House Stark. No one will harm him in any way." His father stood between the large man who had a determined face. Robert quickly backed down to the Lord of the North.

“Fine, but we are going to ride down our enemies now before they get too far away.”

A weak no came from behind him. “No. The only place we are going is to Riverrun.” Hoster Tully was being supported by his brother.

"Lord Tully is right. We must go back and regroup. This town won't be able to feed an army this big properly. Riverrun also has better defenses if the Lannisters decide to attack us." Jon Arryn tore himself away from his distant kinsman as a maester began to treat him.

“Fine. We will go to Riverrun heal and then charge for King’s Landing to kill the damn king and those damn dragon spawns.” Robert looked ready to harm someone soon.

“The Riverlands will not fight any more battles until Lord Eddard marries my daughter, Cat. And your brother,” Hoster weakly pointed to Robert, “is betrothed to my other daughter.” 

 

Everyone seemed to stare at the injured man. They had just fought a battle, and he was critically injured. An heir to a great house was being carried off to the sept to be healed, and a noble prisoner was being moved to take care of. Men were cleaning up from the battle, and this man was here enforcing a marriage and a betrothal to happen. Robert did not look stunned though.

 

"FIne. Stannis will marry your daughter after the war is over. I hope you are happy with yourself." Robert stalked off down the steps followed by Ned.

“Eddard will marry Catelyn once we get to Riverrun then Hoster.” 

 

The wounded man nodded to his father before Brynden Tully carried his brother into the sept. Jon Arryn followed them after the impromptu meeting to look after his kinsman. His father, Martyn, Jory, and himself went to round up the northern army so they can set up camp for the night. 

 

He recalled what should have happened here. Denys should have been killed. Jon Connington was supposed to escape and then be banished by the king. A couple of years after he came into this world he wondered if he could change events since any time he tried to prevent something it useless failed. He couldn't prevent his brother from dying. He couldn't prevent his mother from dying. He couldn't even protect his sister from being kidnapped. He has saved his own father's life, so far. He even saved the life of Denys Arryn.

 

It made him wonder since he finally changed a significant event, what else could he change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry, this took so long to get out. I wanted it to be done last Friday, but I became very busy late last week and it carried over to this week too. I am really happy that a lot of people are liking it so far. Just a side note I wrote almost half of this drunk so there may be some inconsistencies or just some bad writing. I tried fixing most of it but probably didn't get everything. If you leave a comment below I will try and get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading.


	7. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lords of the realm deal with the aftermath of the so-called Battle of the Bells. War plans are laid out. A prince tries to stop more war.

**Chapter 7:** **_Compromises_ **

  


The fire crackled in the room where Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn, and himself were meeting. They had arrived at Riverrun only a few hours ago. Now they were in Hoster's solar overlooking the Red Fork. Hoster was sitting in the chair behind the redwood desk carved with fishes all over it. Across from Hoster sat Jon Arryn and himself, in equally red chairs with blue cushions. To his right hung a tapestry on the wall showing knights racing away from Riverrun. Momentos and trophies lined the wall behind Hoster, trying to explain the power that his only recently great house had. It was not working on two lords whose houses were stitched into histories as ancient kings and families that fought for their crowns and lordships, not given to them by a conqueror.

 

Since the so-called Battle of the Bells was fought almost a moon ago, Hoster has wanted a sit down between the three great lords. Even with an injury to his side, the man insisted on going to back to Riverrun so they could talk terms of their agreements. The man had them leave two days after the battle with a small force of men. The young lords were left behind at the Stoney Sept to lead the rest of the men to Riverrun once the town was rebuilt and the men were healed.

 

Robert Baratheon was supposed to come with them as the lord of the Stormlands, but the man gave all negotiation power to Jon Arryn. This was the man that Eddard has petitioned for his only daughter to marry? He had seen the way the Stormlord acted when he came to Winterfell for Lyarra's funeral feast. He had hoped the man was just acting like a young boy. He had expected it was only because the man was still young and at a feast. Instead, once the Battle of Bells was over Robert went straight back to whoring and drinking. The man had no sense of how to act like a lord.

 

Once the war is over, and Lyanna is saved, he will bring her back home. It will not matter what Robert says, or anyone else says. He lost his daughter and lost a son trying to find the said daughter. He will bring her home and allow her to live her life how Lyarra wanted it. How Lyanna wanted to live it. His daughter can grow old and be the spoiling aunt that she used to say she will be. She will not have to marry anyone if she does not want too. If anyone has anything to say about it, he will fight them if he must. And once he dies, he knows Eddard, Jon, and Benjen would all sacrifice themselves for their sister.

 

The chance of someone coming to ask for her hand once she is retrieved would be only diminished a little if it was found out that what Robert was spitting of rape and kidnapping was true. He wasn't convinced on the ‘truth' that Robert has been shouting at anyone who would listen. He knew he daughter. She was a wild one that was barely tamed to be put in a dress during events. He doubted his daughter would let herself be caught by someone without some sign of struggle left. She was also one of the best riders of the North, tied only with Brandon. Was tied with Brandon.

 

“So, then I say we talk about our alliance before we talk of a basic war plan to present to the other commanders. “ The minnow lord tried to establish himself as the leader of this rebellion from what it sounded like. He would not let this man think of himself to be in control of him.

"Jon Arryn and I have already agreed to fight against an unjust king, one that has taken many steps into madness. Do you not want to fight with us for this reason?"

"You both have reasons to rebel Rickard. Aerys killed your heirs. He then called for Rickard to come and respond to the crimes that a madman created. Once Rickard was believed to be lost at sea he called for the heads of Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark. Like I said, you both have reasons to rebel. Besides the fact that Aerys' men were harassing one of my vassals, I don't see why I must fight any longer." Did this red-haired man not know that he had already put his hand into this war? He had already picked a side in this war and Aerys would not see it any different now.

“What is it you would like Hoster?” The Vale lord poured himself a glass of some type of red wine as a smile appeared on the trouts face.

"I have a few terms that I want to be met for me to join you. First I would like my daughter betrothed to Stannis Baratheon and for my future godson be given some lands to rule over. Second, I want my daughter married to your son Eddard the day after he arrives, Rickard. Also, my son, Edmure, is coming to the age that he needs to be betrothed or married soon. I would like an Arryn wife for him. This will knit this alliance together through blood."

“Eddard, well marry Lady Catelyn once he arrives, Hoster. I expect that the original dowry is still in place.” The fish nodded to him.

"Robert has agreed for Lysa to be betrothed to Stannis. Once the war is over, and the siege at Storm's End is over, they can marry." The fish agreed to Jon's terms. "As for an Arryn wife for your son, there aren't any. The last lady of the main branch is married to Denys, who is my heir." That should upset the fish, no bird for his little minnow.

"None of the main branch? What about the Arryns of Gulltown?" Did the man ever give up?

“There are some daughters of that branch, but I would advise against them.” The trout raised an eyebrow for Jon to continue. “They are merchants and nothing more. Any honor or money they had is gone or being spent fast then they can count it. They come with no dowry and with no real power. I can though speak with Denys and ask him if he will be okay with betrothing either Artys or any other of his children that he may have to any of your grandchildren.”

"That will do then. I can find my son another acceptable wife then. Rickard, I have another term to discuss with you." The redfish folded his hands together as he turned his attention back to Rickard.

"There is no Stark bride that you may find." There was a couple of female Starks here and there, but he would be damned if the greedy fish got any of them.

“I want my brother, Brynden, to have a position of honor in your castle, perhaps Castellan or Master of Arms.”

“I already have both, Hoster. Held by a man that knows the North as well as I do.” Martyn Cassel came from a long line of Castellans and Master of Arms. The Cassel have probably held the title most, besides his own house that is.

“What about another position? What about you make him Knight of Moat Cailin or Something of Moat Cailin. I hear the castle was supposed to go to your son Eddard, but with him now your heir and your other son already lord of Sea Dragon Point, the title could become something like the Bloody Gate. Granted to a warrior to protect the North.”

 

He kept himself from laughing. His face was kept stern and void of all emotion. His eyes followed suit. One did not rule a quarrelsome lot of northmen by giving away feelings.

 

"I am sorry, but the Moat must go to someone the North can trust. Someone that is from my land. More importantly, I will only allow a Stark to be called the lord of it. That castle has kept you Andals out of my ancestral lands, every time you people think to try and conquer us. A First Man must hold it." He was pleased with the disappointed look that Hoster was giving him. Jon Arryn seemed to understand a little bit with the having the Bloody Gate. "My other son, Benjen, will be given the castle if he wants it or not. If not then it will go to one of Eddard's sons or their sons. If it is essential to you, then your brother can be the Castellan of the Moat until a Stark is old enough to rule it themselves."

 

He had no problem with Ser Brynden, in fact, he liked the knight better than his lordly brother. The Blackfish was a warrior and strategist. The man was born and raised for war. During the Battle of the Bells when they attacked from the north, he was silently impressed with the man commanding the force. He had the order of each of his men, each of them loyal to the last. Even the northmen were happy with the southern knight. Jon Umber, or the GreatJon as he liked to be called, claimed that Brynden must be northern in disguise. He knew his lords would not be upset much if it was Ser Brynden who commanded the defense of the entrance to the North.

 

Hoster looked to be thinking before resuming the talks. “That is fine. I know that he wished to protect his nieces and he will be happy that I have finally given up for him to marry.”

"Good. Was that last of your terms?" The fish lord nodded with a smirk on his face. "Do we all agree to this then?" Both Jon and Hoster agreed in a nod of their heads. "Once our meeting is over I can have a servant write out the terms of this accord, and we can all sign it. Now then let us talk about the future of this war."

"We should try to meet with Prince Rhaegar. If we can get him to our side, we can end this war peacefully and find justice for the crime done to our houses."  Jon Arryn had the right of it.

"How do you propose we find the prince. The last anyone saw of him was when he disappeared with your daughter Rickard. And the man kidnapped the Lady Lyanna. You want to put him on the throne? As Jon said, he should meet justice for the crimes against your house."

“What crimes has the prince committed?”

"He kidnapped your only daughter and is probably raping her as we speak." He narrowed his eyes at the upjumped lord. The man back down at the fury of ice.

"What proof do you have of this crime? A pissed off man yelling out rumors of this. A man who spends his time whoring and drinking next to his betrothed's father. I want the truth of what has happened. Have you ever thought that perhaps the prince just went off on an adventure with his two close friends the same time that my daughter happened to become missing on **_your_ ** land." The man shifted uncomfortably from the accusation. "You cannot even stop maids from going missing next to your castle Hoster. How would you know the crimes of the prince, if he committed any." Hoster opened his mouth to respond, but Jon Arryn interrupted him.

"No one knows what happened with either the Lady Lyanna or Prince Rhaegar. The prince has been nothing, but kind, noble, and honorable towards the realm and all of its subjects. However, you must admit, Rickard, something is going on with your daughter, and the prince is most likely involved in this some way. It is too much of a coincidence that both of their disappearances happened around the same time."

“Though that doesn’t mean Prince Rhaegar has committed any crimes, Hoster. It has been Robert and the late Brandon that accused the prince. Neither have or had any evidence of their accusations. I agree with Rickard that we should meet with Prince Rhaegar and find the truth about what has happened.”

"If Rhaegar is innocent we have him become king once Aerys is overthrown and forced to meet justice, correct?" Both him and Jon Arryn agreed with Hoster. "What happens if the man is guilty of the kidnapping and possible rape of Lady Lyanna."

"Then his neck will feel the cold steel of Valyrian Steel for what he has done and caused." He said as cold as the Wall. He will not let the Prince live with what he may have done if it is true. It will also be the final straw of the North being part of the southern kingdoms. He will begin to slowly draw away from the rest of the realm.

“Who will become the king then? The babe Aegon or the young Prince Viserys?” That was a good question. A long regency like the one for Aegon the Dragonbane could cause more trouble in the realm.

"It does not have to be one of them. I know of another who can claim blood right to the throne." He turned his attention to Jon Arryn. Did the man have a Blackfyre or another Great Bastard house hidden in the Vale? "The Baratheons are said to be founded by a bastard of House Targaryen. They could have a greater claim to the throne than the Blackfyres." It was true. Rumor has circulated that Orys Baratheon was a bastard of Aerion Targaryen and some woman.

“The Velaryons could have the better claim as they married into the Targaryen family more than anyone else.”

"Robert is already in line to inherit the throne though. His grandmother was Rhaelle Targaryen, the daughter of Aegon the Unlikely. Robert is the second cousin of Rhaegar, making him fourth in line for the throne. Fifth if you add Rhaenys into the line. Men follow Robert easily already. He would be a good king for all of us."

 

He doubted if Robert could be a good king as Jon said. It was easy to see the young lord had no taste for politics. The man was good at leading an army and fighting. It took more to rule lands than that. The man's father died around two years ago, and the Stormlord only traveled south for the funeral before going back to the Eyrie and then once again to rally his men for war. The man had zero days of leadership. How that would make for a good king was beyond him.

 

“We should hold a Great Council instead if it comes down to it. The first and third Great Councils brought in good kings that would rule well and bring prosperity to the realm. Another one would do the same.” Jon Arryn did not look happy about this.

“Robert already stands to inherit. He should inherit if it comes down it.”

"If Robert will make a good king then he will win the votes of the lords of the realm if it comes down to it. But as of now, I am operating under the notion that Rhaegar will be king." The other two lords reluctantly let it go.

“Who is ever king, we should demand a council position for each of us and one of us to be made Hand.” There the greediness of the southern people. The trout lord was already going to be connected with three other kingdoms, but that wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more then what he should grasp for.

“I agree with Hoster. We should each have a position on the small council with one of us Hand.”

 

They both looked to him for him to agree with them.

 

“No.” They both seemed surprised by this, Hoster more than Jon.

"No? Are you crazy Rickard? You could have great power being able to help change the realm for the better. Instead of the North, you could be in charge of the North."

"Do you know the North is as big, if not bigger than the rest of the kingdoms combined, Hoster? What you control is as large of an area that some of my bannermen control. Do you think running your small land is hard, how do you think it is with the North? I do not need another kingdom of equal size to worry about." Jon Arryn seemed ready to let it go, at least for now. Hoster though was prepared to continue this.

"You have three sons that could do it, Rickard. Don't you want your name to live on in legends for the deeds you have done? Glory to be associated with your family." He couldn't help but chuckle at Hoster's statement.

"Glory for my family? I am a Stark. We have ruled for over eight thousand years. My ancestors built the Wall, Winterfell, Hightower, Storm's End, created the Night's Watch, defeated the Others, rumors say we are descendants of Brandon of the Bloody Blade the son of the mythical Garth Greenhand, only the Daynes, and the Hightowers are older than us and alive to tell their tales, and we have defeated kings and invaders without issue. I need not win glory for my house as we have more than most houses combined."

“Do you know how many Starks have sat on the Small Council? Only one. Cregan Stark served as Hand for six days before resigning and going back North. We serve our king by controlling his biggest kingdom. That is enough glory for me.”

 

He never wanted to be anything more than lord of the North or perhaps King of the North. He wanted nothing to do with the southern kingdoms. He had only visited them five times in his life. The first was when he was ten name days old for the ten year anniversary of King Aegon's rule. His grandmother was the younger sister of Queen Betha, so his grandfather took him and his grandmother to visit the king and his distant cousins. The second time was for the funeral of Aegon and to pledge Winterfell for King Jaehaerys for his father. The third was for his cousin, Branda's, wedding. Some years later he came south again to discuss building another Wall and claiming more land north of the Wall with Aerys, who was just made the king. Aerys had agreed with the ideas, but nothing ever came of it, and the idea was forgotten. Right now was the fifth time and what would likely be the last time that he ever comes south again.

 

“There is more glory to be had in King’s Landing than your frozen lands.” Hoster did not seem ready to give up.

“Once the war is over, I will take my daughter, sons, and my son’s wife back North with me where I will stay for the rest of my life.” He stared defiantly at the younger lord.

“I think we should adjourn the meeting. We have discussed all that needs to be said.” Jon Arryn tried to defuse the situation.

“No, I have things I would like to say. First once the other lords arrive with my sons, we will have a war council that night to decide what we must do to win this war. The day after Eddard will marry Lady Catelyn in the Godswood. The day after we will leave to go to war.” Jon Arryn agreed with him on all points if the nod meant anything.

"In the Godswood? We follow the Sevens here Rickard. My daughter will marry under the Seven Pointed Star so the gods can bless her marriage. My family has never turned it's back on the Old Gods, unlike yours. They will wed under the Godswood as befitting the heir of winter. If you wish, then a private ceremony can be held in your sept after the one in the Godswood."

“My daughter will be upset.”

“She will get over it.” He could hear the teeth grind on the fish lord as he nodded his acceptance.

“If that is all, we should-”

"Rhaenys Targaryen." Both of the lords looked at him with confused faces at his outburst during the rambling of a fish lord. "I want her betrothed to the future lord of Winterfell. The son of Eddard and Lady Catelyn."

“You say you aren’t ambitious then you propose this.” He did not like the cheeky look on Hoster’s face.

"It is justice I want. Aerys killed my son, and then called for me to answer for crimes he thought of that would have ended in my murder. He then called for the head of my second son. House Targaryen has wronged House Stark, and this will put things to right."

 

This was only the half truth. Truly he wanted the Pact of Ice and Fire to be finally settled. The gold that has been sitting in an account with the Iron Bank that has slowly been collecting interest would be better if it were under the accounts of House Stark. Also, the other boons such as the rights to claim the land north of the Wall and the ability to regain the lands of the New Gift were good too.

 

"That is reasonable. I am sure Prince Rhaegar will see it as such, Rickard. I am sure Hoster will agree with me when I say that is a fair demand." He took a sip of the northern ale he had brought down from the North for the wedding as he listened to Jon Arryn.

“I say we disband for today then.” Both of the other lords agreed with him.

 

He chugged the rest of the glass of northern ale before walking out of the room. He nodded to both men before shutting the door behind him. As he made his way down the stairs from the office of the trout lord, he asked a servant for directions to the Godswood. It has been too long since he prayed to the gods. He had also wanted to see what passed as a godswood in the south.

  


* * *

 

Jon Stark, Two weeks later

 

He sat at the table next to his father and brother. The other northern lords sat on either side of them or behind of them. Across from them sat Jon Arryn, Denys Arryn, and other Vale lords. Lord Hoster and Ser Brynden sat at the head of the table with Riverland lords sitting around them. Across from the Tullys was Robert Baratheon and his lords.

 

Ned, Denys, Robert, himself, and some most of the other lords arrived at Riverrun just earlier in the day. Already they found themselves in the war room preparing for the rest of the war. It was weird to think that in seven and ten years Robb would be in this very same room planning war against another unjust king. Hopefully, they can prevent Joffrey from ever getting born or close to the throne.

 

On the table was a map of detailed map of the Riverlands and the Crownlands. On the maps, small statues of direwolves, suns, trouts, lions, dragons, falcons, roses, and stags littered the pieces of parchments. There were two spots that most of the pieces were concentrated at. At Riverrun statues of direwolves, trouts, stags, and falcons gathered, showing where the army was currently at. Dragons and a single rose surrounded King's Landing. Off to the south of the map showing the Crownlands was roses surrounding a single stag, Storm's End. A small group of dragons was marching south to a large group of suns coming up the Rose Road. Two different groups of lions were laying in wait at where both the River Road and the Gold Road entered the Westernlands at Golden Tooth and Deep Den, respectfully. A small group of falcons perched on at the Bloody Gate. A small pack of direwolves was at rest at Moat Cailin.

 

Currently, they were trying to decide on what to do next. The general consensus was that they should march south and take King's Landing before the Dornish can regroup with the Targaryens. Hoster Tully was not happy with that plan though. Lord Tully was trying to get everyone to agree to his plan. Lord Tully wanted to first siege all of the houses in the Riverlands that sided with the Targaryens. Once those houses were dealt with then, he would march south and take King's Landing.

 

It was a valid strategy to take out the enemy that would be at your back first so you would not have to worry about them. The problem was that they had no time to do this as many pointed out. They did it during the first Robert's Rebellion, and it had worked well enough for them then. It would work the second time again. But the Battle of the Trident had weakened both sides profoundly. It would also lead to the Sack of King's Landing as the rebels would not be able to reach the capital before Tywin Lannister. The Sack was one thing he would like to prevent, if at all possible.

 

“Then we all agree then, my lords, we march and take Willow Wood from the Rygers and then march south to King’s Landing down the King’s Road.” His father spoke over everyone else. The head of house Stark somehow became the defunct head of the Rebellion. Mayhaps it will be called Rickard’s Rebellion in the future.

"We should march south tonight and take the city from the Mad King and kill all of those dragons spawns," Robert shouted as he slammed his fist into the table, causing a few statues to fall over.

“We have been over this, Lord Baratheon. They have the bigger army than us. Our best bet would be to take Willow Wood and then wait for whatever reinforcement Lord Arryn and send and that can come down from the Moat in time. During the march south, as long as we keep our reinforcements a secret, the Targaryens will march against us with what they think is more men. We can then defeat them and march to the capital with no interference.” Ser Brynden stared at the Storm Lord without fear.

“My lords what if there was another way for us to take the enemy surprised without having to take Willow Wood?” He could feel all the eyes in the room turn to him.

“Sit down. You are greener than my daughter.” A lord sitting behind Jon Arryn shouted causing some of the men to laugh.

“Aye, what do you know of war? This is the first war in twenty years. Were you even born then boy?” Another stormlord shouted.

"Aye, this may be my first war, but I have already fought in my first battle." That was not true. This has to be fifth or sixth battle now counting his past life. He has also fought against great odds than this. "A battle that I helped planned."

"Oh, and what did you plan? Where the tents should be set up or where the dead bodies were buried." The same lord stilled seemed to have a problem.

“Jon Stark was the one that suggested leaving an escape route for the Targaryen army. He also defeated Jon Connington in combat and saved my heir’s life and Hoster Tully’s.” Jon Arryn stood up, defending him.

"We should have trapped them and killed them all. We wouldn't have to worry about them if we did."

"Have you ever trapped a deer or a bear before, my lord?" He does not wait for a reply to move forward. "It does not end well. A trapped and injured animal is the most dangerous animal. It will do anything to escape and survive. If we had encircled them, then the fight would have lasted much longer than needed and too many men would have died. It was already a bloodbath in the town, it would have been a blood lake if they had nowhere to go."

"I have taught Lord Jon almost everything that I know of warcraft. I am sure Lord Jason Mallister and Lord Stark can agree that Jon has been a very eager student of war and has sought out teachings from those who fought it. The boy has a gift for the strategy that a man his age shouldn't."

 

It was true. Ser Brynden had taught him of war anytime that either were in the same castle. The Blackfish was known as a great warrior and commander. The man was also a great teacher. He had recommended books to read and to learn the game of cyvasse. Both his father and Jason had allowed him to read everything he could on warcraft. It also helped that he had already fought in battles and war before and that he learned warcraft previously so he could focus on advance tactics right away.

 

“I say we let my son speak, my lords. If his plan is good then it could only benefit us, it not then we just don’t do it.” A silent agreement came across the table after his father’s words. His father nodded to him to continue.

"As I said, we do not need to take the Willow Wood. We only need it to look like we are. If we send a few thousand of our cavalry to at least besiege the castle, it will hold that force back. Father, some thousand northmen are coming down from the Moat as we speak, correct?" His father nodded.

"If those men and any Vale men that can be sent by Lord Arryn from the Vale can meet then march and besiege Darry too, then we will be safe from any disruptions. We will split the army at Riverrun into two different forces. One force will march south to Acron Hall where it will then turn and march between Raventree Hall and Harrenhal. The other force will march East past Darry and make it seem like we are attacking Maidenpool."

"To anyone on the outside, it will look like we are splitting our force into four different parts. In reality, the two besieging forces will only act as distractions. The two large forces secretly meet on the King's Road. There we can ambush the Targaryen army that will come north to try and defeat the force at Darry."

“How do you know they will try to attack the force at Darry and not go for one of the other forces?” A man who sat next to Jon Arryn who wore a surcoat of a trio of crows picking carrying hearts interjected.

"Because, Lord Corbray, they will see a small army that will be easy to defeat. If they go after the army heading south or to Maidenpool, they will have to worry about being attacked from the rear. They will think it an easy battle before they take out another force. If Jon's plan works then, they will be caught unaware and be facing forces from two sides, possibly three. The only thing will be how do we get them to go where we want them?"

 

He couldn’t help but smile at Ser Brynden’s question. He wondered if Robb was asked the same question. He was basically copying the Battle of Whispering Woods if the tales he heard were true.

 

"That is the easy part Ser Brynden. We lead them there." He felt one of the corners of his lip turn up at the thought of what they needed to do. "A thousand men will ride south from Darry to deal with any small forces in the area. Then wouldn't you know it, an army sees us for easy pickings. We ride the road north keeping them just in sight. They will surely follow us if there were some high-value targets in the group. We can bring them to the ambush without them knowing."

"What high-value targets do you mean?" His father did not look pleased.

"Well, we will need some good incentives. So I would suggest Ser Brynden, who knows the lands, and Robert Baratheon, the figurehead of the rebellion, join me and any other volunteers to join this merry band." By the laughter coming from one of the ends of the table, it seemed like Robert was happy with this plan.

 

There was a silence in the room as everyone thought about it. His father did not look that pleased with him. Possibly due to the fact that he volunteered to ride in what could be a suicide mission.

 

"I agree with Lord Jon's plan. It will give us the best chance if everyone does their parts." Lord Tully was the first to agree along with his brother. Jon Arryn and Robert decided soon after followed by their lords. Everyone turned to his father who stood silent, looking over the map possible trying to think of another plan.

“Have you thought about Tywin Lannister?”

"Tywin is no friend of the crown. Aerys stole his heir and insulted both his late wife and daughter. He will not join a side until the end is near. That is why he has an army ready to march on Riverrun and one for King's Landing. As soon as he hears news of who wins a decisive battle, he will march to the defeated. As long as we win there will be no problem." He stared down his father as best as he could.

“You must swear to me that you will not be foolish and get yourself killed in this endeavor if I agree to it. I will not lose another child of mine.”

 

He could see the pain in his father's eye. It was one of the few times that he saw any emotion come from his father. His usual guarded and iron eyes were soft and worried for him.

 

“I promise father.” He said it in an almost whisper.

“Good. Then we do your plan. Let us figure out then who will go where and with what men.”

 

His father turned his attention back to the table and began to discuss with the other lords on how to split up the army the best. While his father watched as pieces start to move on the board showing the split forces, he knew the man was proud of him. He saw a shimmer in his father eye showing happiness. One that he rarely saw in Ned when the man was his father in his past life.

  


* * *

 

Catelyn Tully, The Next Day

 

She stood on the vine-covered bridge that leads to the Godswood of Riverrun. Her father held her arm with one arm, and his other was holding the cane that he needs since the Battle of the Bells that he fought. She carried a bouquet of flowers in her hands as her white dress of silk, and blue cloak flowed behind her. It was her wedding day. A day that she has been dreaming of since she was a little girl. A day that should have her be immensely happy. But she felt more sadness then she should.

 

This was not the wedding that she always dreamed of. For one it was in a godswood and not in a sept. She followed the Seven, she wanted her marriage to be blessed by the gods. Her father had assured her though that they will have a private ceremony in the sept tomorrow before they leave again for war. It was that Lord Stark had already faced a backlash with having his heir marry out of the North and they were not too happy that the wedding would be in a sept. So he wanted one in his gods' sanctuary than he would agree to one in their gods' house.

 

She also missed her mother. Minisa Tully should be here, she should have helped create the dress that she was wearing. But her mother died trying to give birth to another son for her father. The babe died soon after her mother. With them, a little of her father's life died too.

 

The main problem with the wedding was that she was not marrying who she was first betrothed to. Her Brandon was killed by the Mad King, the manners of which have been in different tales but each more gruesome than the last. Her handsome, friendly, gregarious, and kind Brandon was replaced by his younger brother. Eddard Stark had barely said a word to her. She could barely remember anything of him from the times that they meet in Harrenhal and in Winterfell. She could recall his twin Jon, sister Lyanna, and baby brother Benjen better than him. She tried to talk with him last night, but he was nowhere to be found. The war council ran late, and it wouldn't have been proper for her to go and seek him out such late at night.

 

From what she heard though Eddard was a quiet man. It rarely seemed like he smiled or laughed. His brother Jon did most of it for him. Eddard was also less handsome than Brandon and Jon. While Brandon was a man with a grown beard and strong looking body type, Eddard had a clean-shaven face with a slimmer body. He was also shorter by an inch or two of Brandon.

 

Her father guided her into the godswood at a slow pace. This part of the castle is probably the most packed it has been for centuries. House Tully had followed the Seven since Ser Edmure Tully, and his sons kneeled to the Andal conquer Armistead Vance. The godswood was kept when Riverrun was built years later to a paise their Old Gods following neighbors. It had acted as more of a garden than anything else. Now though people were lined along the stream that made an island for the weirwood heart tree before flowing under the wall.

 

All eyes were on her as she walked with her father down the path. She notices some river lords such as Lord Blackwood, Bracken, Vance, Mallister, and Piper. She could tell some of the northern lords such as Lord Umber, Bolton, Manderly, and Karstark. There were more northmen here with different sigils, but she had yet to learn all of the houses of her new home.

 

The clouds gave way to the midday sun as she walked over the small bridge to the island with the slender weirwood tree. On the right side of the tree stood Eddard Stark, her soon to be husband, and Jon Stark, her soon to be good brother. Opposite of them was her Uncle Brynden, Edmure, and Lysa. The later was looking dreamily at Jon Stark. Her sister was still under the notion that Jon would run off with her.

 

Eddard was wearing a recently re-hemmed shirt that Brandon was going to wear, she knew this as she had to sew it. His brother and father were both dressed in light armor, all three carried a blade. Her uncle wore his signature black armor with a sword and dagger. Her brother wore a red tunic with a blue fish over his heart. Her father had forbidden Edmure from wearing a sword.

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Lord Rickard Stark stepped in front of the weirwood tree with his family’s sword brandished in front of him.

“Catelyn, of house Tully, comes here to be wed. A woman grown. Trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the gods.” Her father spoke. “Who comes to claim her?”

She watched as Eddard Stark stepped forward. “Eddard, of house Stark, heir to Winterfell and the North. Who gives her?” He looked towards her father.

"Hoster, of House Tully, Lord of Riverrun and the Riverlands and her father."

“Lady Catelyn,” her soon to be good father turned towards her, “Do you take this man?”

 

All of the eyes of the godswood turned towards her. This was her chance. She could say no, and she wouldn't have to marry this stranger. But she couldn't bring shame and dishonor to her house. Her houses words are Family, Duty, Honor. She must do this for her family by bringing in a strong alliance. It is her duty as a noble daughter to marry a lord. Her houses honor would be too affected if she said no.

 

“I take this man.” She tried to sound sure of herself.

 

Eddard took her hand. She let go of her father's arm and let her groom guide her in front of the weirwood tree. She followed Eddard's lead and knelt down in front of the tree. She took a moment to look at the sad face of the tree before bowing her head. She was supposed to pray to the Old Gods right now, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She did not believe in them, but she has learned to tolerate them.

 

A moment later she felt a light tug on her hand signaling for her to stand up. She held the front of her dress as she stood up. Eddard held her hand lightly as they turned to face each other.

 

“You may now bring her under your protection.” Lord Rickard coldly told his son.

 

She turned away from Eddard so he could have an easier time removing her blue and red maiden cloak. She could feel his hands undo the clasps of her cloak. She could feel the weight of the cloak come off her shoulders as Edmure stepped forward to take the Tully cloak. For a few moments, she was free from any house, of any alliances. She heard footsteps behind her and then felt another, more heavy cloak placed on her shoulders. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the white furs of house Stark being placed on her shoulders. She was now Catelyn Stark.

 

She turned around to face her new husband. He looked nervous about what they had to do next. Brandon wouldn't have looked nervous at all. They leaned in together. Their lips met in the middle for a quick peck before he pulled away. The kiss was not one of the fairy tales where it would make the world stop spinning, and it would just be the two of them.

 

The crowd clapped as Eddard lifted her off the ground and began to walk to the Great Hall. Luckily for him, the Great hall was adjacent to the godswood so the walk short. She did her best to smile and to say thank you to everyone who said congratulated her. The crowd started to follow behind them as they passed under the archway of the Great Hall. The feast will start soon and then after the bedding.

  
  
  


The feast was, and the seventh meal was already finished. Now the floor was cleared, and people were dancing and drinking. She was dancing with her Uncle Brynden to the Bear and the Maiden Fair. Her uncle twirled her along to the music. She laughed together to a joke her uncle said. She had a little too much to drink as the hall swayed as she stopped moving.

 

She made her way to the high table with her uncle guiding her. She has spent most of the last hour dancing. Even now the people were still dancing.

 

Jon Stark was dancing with one of his cousin from the stormlands house Rogers. The short slightly plump raven hair woman was Beverly, the eldest of the Rogers family. The Stark's aunt, Branda Stark, came to Riverrun for the wedding before the war started. Since Brandon was captured, they had stayed at Riverrun waiting for the war to end. The Rogers that came here before the wedding was Bev, the eldest, who was a sweet girl and betrothed to Ser Arstan Selmy the heir to Harvest Hall. Joanne Rogers was a quiet girl who had a sense of adventure to her, she was a little older than Eddard and Jon. Jocelyn was the youngest of the daughters, but the most outgoing. She was betrothed to the page Ronnet Connington but with the war going on the betrothal has been undecided if it should continue or not. Corwin Rogers was the youngest of his family being a year younger than Jocelyn making him seven name days old.

 

Both Jon and Catelyn have danced with every one of the opposite sex that was in their age group. The only one she hasn't danced with was the only one that mattered, Eddard, her husband. Eddard has barely said more than what was necessary to her. He only sat there and talked with his father, brother, Jon Arryn, Denys Arryn, and Robert Baratheon. Lord Stark sensed her nervousness and tried to speak with her, but it was easy to tell that the head of her new house was not good at small talk.

 

She sat down with a thud next to Lysa who was giddy with all of the wine she has been drinking. She watched as the man who introduced himself as William Dustin a bannerman of house Stark danced with Gwen Blackwood. The young lord told her of his own fast wedding before he was marched off to war. By the way that the man was looking at poor Gwen made it seem like he will not keep to his marriage bed. The man would likely sire a bastard on some poor lady. Hopefully, it will not be Gwen as she was set to marry a Vale lord once the war is over.

 

It seemed like she wouldn't have to worry about that though. Eddard could barely talk with any other girl, much less than father a bastard on one though. Her husband could barely speak with Lysa. Her sister grabbed her hand as if knowing she was thinking about her.

 

“Your wedding is beautiful Cat.” Her sister slurred a few of her words.

“Thank you, Lysa. I am sure your own wedding will be just as beautiful, if not more.”

 

Lysa's wedding would not be rushed as her's is. It would as not be in the middle of a war. If everything goes well, then the marriage will happen after the war is won and with all of the realms there. It was what her wedding was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a more lovely affair than this. Almost all of the kingdom was supposed to be here for it. It was the first time an heir of house Stark was going to marry a southern Great House. Now though only the people that choose the right side of the war.

 

“What do you think Stannis will be like, Cat?” Her sister leaned against her as she took another sip of wine.

 

She tried to remember Stannis from Harrenhal but had a hard time. She knew he was tall and most likely strong. He had broad shoulders and was brawny. Besides his black hair and dark blue eyes that was all, she could remember him. Though he has to be brave since he is in a siege against an army that is twenty times the number of men in Storm's End. Her sister wouldn't want to hear that though. She would rather hear fairy tales about a lord.

 

"He is like Robert. Kind, friendly, has a smile on his face and can laugh with his anyone. He was knighted by Ser Barristan after helping to defeat the Kingswood Brotherhood. So he is also gallant." Of course, the man could be the complete opposite. She was just in too good of a mood and too drunk to care.

“I just hope he is a good man.”

“He must be. He is defending his family castle when he could just give it up and probably be rewarded for it.”

“I wish though was would of let me marry Petyr instead.”

 

She wasn't sure if she internally groaned or not. Her still was still upset that Petyr was sent away by father. Petyr shouldn't have challenged her Brandon to a duel though. Brandon was the heir to the North. A barbaric place, if her septa was to believed. In such a situation only the strong would survive, and Brandon was muscular and tall. Petyr was small and weak compared to him. Brandon did not kill Petyr at her pleading. Even though Petyr was only alive because of her, the man that she thought of as a little brother did not talk to her before he was forced to leave.

 

She wanted to go and talk with him before he left, but Lady Lyanna went missing the day before, and Brandon rode off to King's Landing to find her. Somehow Brandon had it in his head that his sister was taken by Prince Rhaegar. She was upset that Brandon left when their wedding was mere weeks away from that she did not go from her room until a few days after Petyr left.

 

"It was stupid for Petyr to challenge Brandon. If he hadn't then perhaps both would be here right now. And we both can be happy." She said the last part in a whisper hoping her husband, who was talking with a tall man with the Umber giant on his surcoat, didn't hear her.

“Petyr was trying to protect your honor.” Her sister said as if she was in danger from her betrothed.

"I was not in danger. Brandon was to be my husband by now. Petyr was foolish to believe he could best Brandon. It was his foolishness that almost got himself killed and then sent back to the Fingers." Her sister frowned at her, apparently upset that she isn't defending Petyr.

“It doesn’t matter. Petyr got the Starks back. He said he burnt the letter that the Stark girl gave to him before she left.”

 

Letter? What letter? Lyanna had apparently left a note. Why would she do that if she didn't know she would be kidnapped.

 

Before she could ask her sister more, the bedding was called. She tried to ask her sister quickly but the musicians played _The Queen Took Off Her Sandel, The King Took Off His Crown_. The men at the feast promptly lifted her out of her chair.

 

As men began to grope her in unseemly ways, she caught the sight of Eddard being led away by the ladies who were already pulling off his tunic. She tried her best to swat away the hands that grabbed her. As they walked up the stairs to the keep, she heard a rip. Looking into the direction of the sound, she saw a young man who seemed no older than three and ten holding a piece of her dress. The boy with a multitude of wolves on his surcoat looked drunkenly surprised at the piece of myrish silk he held. She didn't have time to chastise him as her dress was being pulled off of her.

  
  


* * *

 

Rhaegar, Two Days Later

 

He slowly saddled his horse up. Being the Crown Prince, he should have a squire or servant do this for him. Sadly though the only people in or near the tower were three Kingsguard, a pregnant, two handmaidens, and three pigs. The Kingsguard were to busy surveying the land another time to help him. The two handmaidens, Wylla and Dora, did not know how to properly saddle a horse. The one not on patrol that did know was Lyanna who was currently napping, and he did not want to awake. She was already quite angry at him and what they did.

 

It was a day ago that Ser Gerold ‘The White Bull' had ridden up to the tower where Arthur, Oswell, Wylla, Dora, Lyanna, and himself have been held up for the last few moons. The Lord Commander had ridden to the tower with a dark cloak covering his white armor. The man was sent by his father to bring him back to King's Landing. As the Crown Prince, it was his job to lead the Royal Army. In truth, his father should, as the king, but his mad father would have been likely killed in the first battle he faced. Which wouldn't be that bad besides the fact of the army would be massively disheartened.

 

He did not want to go, though. His Lady Lyanna was pregnant with his Visenya. He had been there for the births of Rhaenys and Aegon. He wanted to be there for the delivery of the third head of the dragon. He knew though that his obligations to the realm overrides his desires. He already had a plan to settle all of this before it undoes everything that he has been working on for the last two years.

 

He and Lyanna knew that Robert Baratheon and her family will be upset about what has happened. They did not think that a war would start over it. They had left letters to be sent to Robert, Lord Stark, and Lord Tully to prevent a war to start. In the said letter they both wrote about why they were doing this. Love. Well, that is what he wrote why he was taking another wife. At first, he did not love Lyanna like she did to him. He seduced her because of what she meant. With a girl from her, they would bring Ice and Fire together.

 

That was how it started though. The lie though became more comfortable to tell. When they meet outside of Riverrun to run away with each, he tried his best to keep the lie alive. Traveling with her from Riverrun to the Isle of Faces and then to Starfall to gather food and then to the Tower of Joy, he slowly fell in love with the wild wolf. She was fiercely independent. She always had a smile on her face that brightened everyone around her. Her laugh was contagious. The moment that he realized that he loved her was at Starfall. They had arrived under cover of darkness to Arthur's family home.

 

Once they were in the castle, Ashara Dayne greeted them with a warm embrace. It was to the shock to everyone, especially to Arthur to find that Ashara was a few months into a pregnancy. Arthur swore he would kill the man that fathered a bastard in his little sister. Ashara happy face turned to sadness. Lyanna started to cry and ran off to secluded herself in a room when Ashara told them.

 

Brandon Stark, the father of the child Ashara, was carrying, had gotten it in his head that his sister had been kidnapped. Once he got the way into her barred room, he asked if she was sure that she gave the letter to someone. He received a slap and shouts of how she left the messages with a boy in the maester's tower. Ashara quickly came into the room and forced him out and locked the door behind her. His wife nor his best friend's sister came out of that room until the next morning.

 

Even once she came out she barely said a word to him. It wasn’t till the next day when they were on the way to the Tower of Joy with two of Starfall’s handmaidens did she finally said more than pleasantries to her. She had questioned his motives with marrying her. Only Arthur and Oswell were able to reassure her that Elia knew about the marriage and was okay with it.

 

Elia was the first one out of his small group of friends that he told that his children would be the three heads of the dragon that would defeat the darkness. She was hesitant at first, but he was finally able to convince her of the prophecy. Rhaenys' birth had left Elia weak for six moons. Aegon's birth had almost killed her. If it wasn't for the maesters that he requested to come from the citadel than Elia may have died during the delivery with only Grand Maester Pycelle, whom he did not trust. After the birth, all of the maesters agreed that Elia would not be able to conceive another child.

 

He had been devastated when he heard about it. Elia herself was heartbroken about the news. He was beside himself when he thought his children will never fulfill the prophecy of the three head dragon and the prince that was promised. Pycelle gave him another idea for it, though. The man, who was in the pockets of Tywin Lannister, suggested that Elia be put aside for Cersei since she could not bear another heir. He had dismissed the old man saying that he would not set aside his wife. The idea appealed to him. Another woman could birth him his Visenya. The tale didn't say they all had to be of the same mother. He knew the perfect woman to court too.

 

His friendship with Lyanna had only started like that. A friendship. One where the other person did not try to pass their own agenda onto him. It was refreshing to him, to say the least. He knew how she felt about him, but he did not care nor mind. She made no advances unto him, unlike Cersei Lannister. He told Elia of why Lyanna was crowned and not her. His first wife was understanding of his decision. When he dared make the suggestion of marrying again, Elia was the one that suggested that he marry Lyanna.

 

All of that lead to where he was now. Saddling his horse ready to leave another wife to try and put an end to a rebellion before anything worse than Jon Connington losing a hand happened again.

 

As he tightened the last straps of the saddle onto his horse Adere, High Valyrian for fast, he heard the armor of three knights behind him and the soft footsteps of a woman. He turned around to see Lyanna in the middle of Arthur and Ser Gerold with Oswell behind them. She wore a grey dress with a white ribbon that wrapped around her just above the bump of where she carried Visenya. She seemed wroth with him.

 

“Husband, where are you going?” He smiled at his she-wolf.

“Off to fight in the war, my wife. The king has demanded me to join the Royal Army. Where I shall fight for him and the handsome prince.” She snorted at his response.

“Handsome? I heard the prince was ugly as a frog and was a brain worm.” Oswell openly laughed as Arthur tried his best to hold it in. Ser Gerold only had a smile.

“That is true. Though I hear his wife is the most beautiful in the world.” He grabbed her shoulders as he stepped forward.

“Which one? I hear he has two.”

"Both of them. Each is the most beautiful fair maidens in the world." He pulled her in close for a kiss. Her lips tasted of the oranges they had for lunch. She pulled back after Oswell made some coughing sounds. She leaned her forehead onto his as she whispered to him.

“Must you go Rhaegar. Can you not send one of these men?”

“My father asked for me Lyanna. Besides if I do not go than the war may turn sour fast.”

 

He had neglected his duties to the realm for too long. His honeymoon has caused many problems. If he were brave enough, he would have just told his father of his plan on marrying Lyanna. If he had been at the Red Keep when Brandon had been there, he might have been able to stop his father from killing the Stark heir and Arryn heir.

 

“Will you talk with my father and brothers?” She looked pleading into his eyes.

"I will meet with them once I take charge of the Royal Army and head into the Riverlands. I will convince your family of what has happened, and then we will march to King's Landing where I will end the reign of my father. After that, I will have you sent for, and then you and Visenya will live Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon, Visery, mother, and myself."

“You mean Aemon and I.”

“It will be a girl and her name will be Visenya.” The prophecy called for two women and one man. Not the other way around.

"It will be a boy, and his name will be Aemon, after your great-uncle, the maester on the Wall. My son will be named after the only other northern dragon." She must have seen his dissatisfaction on her assurement that it will be a boy. "Trust me Rhaegar. A mother knows the gender of her child." He conceded to her. Only so that when Visenya was born, he could tell Lyanna he was right.

“What is Oswell not a good name for a son?”

“I have known you longer why not Arthur if it is a boy, Arthurina if it is a girl?”

“Gods be good if they give you another reason to be cocky Arthurina.” The small group laughed at the White Bull’s joke. His wife seemed to laugh the hardest at the name Arthurina.

“Please take him with you. I do not think I will be able to call him Arthur anymore.”

“No, all three of them will stay here and guard you.”

 

All four of the people he was leaving behind looked upset. He knew they all wanted at least one person with him so he will be protected. He did not want any more protection than he was already given. Ser Barristan, Ser Lewyn, and Ser Jon will be enough men to defend him. Three Kingsguard, in his mind, is not enough to protect Lyanna and his Visenya, but they will have to do.

 

“Than let me come with you. The Royal Army and more Kingsguard will be the best protection that I can have.” She grabbed his hands, holding them close to her chest.

"It will be too dangerous. There will be too many factors for you to be protected the best. You are safe here."

“But if I go with you than I can help you with helping stop this war.” He shook his head at her idea.

"I promise, my wife, I will convince your father and brothers of the truth. Then they will help convince the other lords. Then we can remove my father, and you can come to the Red Keep."

He planned to meet with the rebel army in the Riverlands and convince them to help him get rid of his father. He will march with them to King's Landing where they will take the city and the realm.

 

“Fine. I wish you well husband.” Lyanna dropped his hands and turned around. She walked back to the Tower with Oswell right after her.

“Rhaegar, let me come with you. Let me protect my king like I swore to do.” He smiled at his closest friend. The one who has been through everything with him.

“Ser Gerold, you have the best knowledge of war and battles. You have also seen the most men with a blade. Who are the best with the blade in the King’s Guard?”

"Well, your grace, Arthur is the best swordsman in the realm. Barristan is a close second. Though I taught everyone in the order, I am only third. Oswell and Jaime are tied as of now, I expect as Jaime grows he will become better, perhaps on a level with Barristan and myself. After that, it is Lewyn and then Jon Darry." Arthur looked pleased to be the best.

“Who would you say is the best in the realm, including the King’s Guard?” The White Bull looked to be thinking for a few moments before listing off the men.

"Arthur and Barristan are at the top of the list still. Jon Stark is next. The man would have beaten you even with an injured arm after your joust."

 

He reminder when after Ser Harlan Grandison died Ser Gerold implored his father to have Jon Stark to come to the Red Keep so the current King's Guard could test him. The small council, including himself, thought it would be an excellent way to bring the north closer to the south if Jon joined the white cloaks. Alas, his father decided the open spot will be used for revenge against Tywin by stealing his heir, Jaime.

 

"After Jon, it is you and then me. Robert Baratheon is next with his warhammer. Oswell and Jaime are still tied. After them comes Ser Brynden Blackfish, another man that I wanted to join the brotherhood but was refused the chance to ask the man. It goes again to Lewyn and Jon Darry. Your friend Jon Connington was next, but after hearing of him losing his sword hand, I would say Prince Oberyn is next."

“See Arthur, we have nine of the best swordsman on our side. They only have three. It will be six against three or seven against three if Prince Oberyn travels north.” He smiled at his friend.

“Rhaegar it would be better to have the best man in the realm with you.”

 

He needs the best swordsmen to protect his wife that is in a tower in the middle of nowhere. And who only has two other guards. Three of the best sword fighters in the world will be able to protect the tower from a small group of bandits.

 

He mounted Adere before staring down at his friend. "My mind is made up. You will stay back and protect the princesses. I will come back to gather her or send someone baring my sigil. You are to let no one in the tower outside of myself and the six of you. Not even another member of the King's guard, without my sigil." He looked at the Lord Commander and his friend. Both nodded, the latter reluctantly.

 

He nodded at both before kicking Adere into a gallop. The Dornish army was just exiting the Prince's Pass, according to Ser Gerold. They shouldn't be that far into the Reach now. He should reach them before they cross Ashford.

 

He looked back once the tower was a far object in the distance. He could see two white objects reflecting in the sunlight. He thought he could see something grey in the window of the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry for taking so long to write this. I will be honest I wrote a few paragraphs right after I posted the last chapter, then wrote the other 10k words in the last three to four days. My personal life has been acting as a rollercoaster for the last few weeks, but it should return to a normal flat road soon. I didn't realize until I was editing this chapter that it was just over 11k words. The next chapter will take longer to write and should be longer than this one. I am going to try my hardest to make it the best I can so it will take at least two weeks. Anyway, hope y'all like it so far. Leave any comments below and I will try to get back to them even if you leave them in two weeks. Thanks again.


	8. Bloody Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two forces of destruction meet in a valley. The fate of the war and the future is decided.

**Chapter 8: Bloody Valley**

He kicked his horse into a gallop. Another five hundred men did the same with their own horses around him. He looked to his right up to a small hill that should have men waiting just over the peak and archers lying in wait between the tall grass. He could not make out a single man as he rode between the two hills that will be the ambush point. He looked behind him and was glad to see that he could not see anyone from the Royal Army.

They were ‘surprised’ by the Royal Army less than a day ago. Since then they have been leading them on a chase to this very spot. Forty thousand men were chasing five hundred. It may seem aggressive to pursue so little men with so many, but their party had some of the figureheads of the rebellion riding with them. Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish, lead the small force like he did at the Whispering Woods in the future. Robert rode with Jon right behind the knight. Somewhere in the middle of the group was the now scarred Denys Arryn, who volunteered to go with the man who saved his life, with Yohn Royce and Jorah Mormont.

He was surprised to see the young Jorah Mormont when they meet with the northern army outside of the Acorn Hall. The man wore Longclaw on his side. Jon wanted to touch the weapon that became his own in the future, but the figurehead of a bear on its pommel deterred him. He could see a young Jeor Mormont. The man pledged his sword to this group promising to protect a Stark son with his life if need be. The man left a Glover wife back at Bear Island with Dacey Mormont to keep her company. Maege Mormont rode with Rickard Stark and was currently over the hill to his right.

Near the end of the five hundred men was Jason Mallister and William Dustin. Both men were charged with making sure that no one was left behind and that the Royal Army was not in sight for what they needed to do next. Every man in the group knew what they needed to do once a signal was given. When a green flag was raised than the group will split into two and go to different hills. The northmen and some of the valemen and rivermen will be split off to the right following Blackfish, William, Jorah, and himself. The stormlanders and the rest of the party will split off left following Robert, Denys, Yohn, and Jason.

If the plan works then, they will meet with the hidden armies behind each hill and lay in wait for the Royal Army to cross between them. Once the trap is sprung then they will attack and continue to do so until either the Royal Army is crushed or they surrender. In either option they will take Rhaegar alive and any those lords they can. While the prince will be a valuable hostage, the Starks had a more personal reason to capture the man. Rhaegar is the only one who will know where Lyanna is. The only one that can tell them where he hid her. Perhaps if they know when they can find her and save her from dying of sickness like she does in his old life. This all hinged on them capturing the prince. Everyone in the army knew to catch the man alive. All said that they will, all but Robert. The man vows that he will try his best to capture the ‘dragon spawn.’

It has been near two moons since they have left Riverrun. They received a letter that Catelyn was now pregnant. That he would be pushed down further from the lordship of Winterfell by Robb. The thought of his old half-brother being in the womb of his brother’s wife was confusing, to say the least. In seven more moons, the person that was once his best friend would be born. In fact, Ned should have begotten Jon’s mother first life mother pregnant with him. In around nine months he should be born.

He knew Ned was still upset about having to marry Catelyn, his brother will never admit it, but he could see it in his mannerisms. Ned had told him that he planned to marry Ashara Dayne after Brandon’s wedding to Catelyn. Hoster Tully stood in the way of love though and demanded that the new Stark heir marry his eldest daughter. He felt sorry for his brother. Ned would find love later in the marriage, but not at the beginning like it would have been with Ashara. He was lucky compared to Ned.

Halys Hornwood had let it slip that his father had suggested that he and Berena marry. Halys was mad that Jon had apparently abused his friendship by using him to get to spend time with his sister. The man wasn’t truly upset but had threatened to show him what ‘Righteous in Wrath’ looks like. His heart raced at the thought of Bere. She has reminded him of a mix between Ygritte and Val. She was brave, wanting to go cliff jumping off the cliffs near the Point. Her light green eyes sparkled like the stars whenever she smiled.

Berena speaks her mind but knows when to keep it when too older lords. She had liked to cause mischief from sneaking out of her room at any castle they were at to meet him in the Godswood. Their hands fit perfectly together when they dance at the feast or in private. She is strong too, knowing how to defend herself with a dagger and being skilled with a bow.

She would give out food or extra blankets and clothing to the smallfolk they passed. She tried to know all of the servants in the keeps by name. The children of the keeps loved her as she was one of the rare highborn adults that would play with them. She was smarter than him. She had helped him with ledgers when he was building another warehouse and houses at the growing village that was growing outside of his castle.

He couldn’t help but think of how her height let her rest her head against his neck whenever they held each other close. The less noble aspects that he liked about her was her ass and chest. In most of the dress, she wore he could see it as she moved. Her chest was not the largest, but it was neither as small as most. It was just large enough to compliment her semi short figure.

Her thin lips under her small upturned nose always seemed to taste like maple when they kissed. It doesn’t matter if she goes a week or two without eating anything with maple they still taste the same. It was one of the weird things that he loved about her, that and how she snorts when she laughs. Her curly brown hair was a shade or two lighter than Ned’s.

He couldn’t help but smile at who he may marry. Was this how Robb felt when he married the girl name Jenny or Joanna or something like those two? He couldn’t help feel sorry for Ned, who would not marry his dream girl. He also felt sorry for Lyanna who was betrothed to the oaf of a man riding behind him.

He slowed his horse down a little to ride next to the man who may be his future good-brother.

“Robert!” He shouted over the thundering hooves of horses around him. Robert turned his head towards him, the man’s mighty antlers on his greathelm looked toward him ready for attack.  
“What?”  
“Remember, Rhaegar must be captured.” The other man’s visor blocked his face, obscuring any emotion that might be shown.  
“You and everyone else likes to remind me of that.” The mighty stag sounded annoyed with him.  
“Aye. And I will keep on reminding you and so will everyone else. He is the only one who knows where my sister is. We need him alive so he can tell us where she is.” He hoped he sounded authoritative over the sound of horses.

The sound of horses galloping on the stone of the King’s Road was a reply he got.

“Robert.”  
“She is to be my wife. I have as much as a reason to see him alive as you do. That dragon spawn will live until he tells me where she is.” He spat out the curse with hatred.

How can you have as much reason as I? Or any other Stark? She is Ned’s, Ben’s, and my sister long before she was ever betrothed to him. She is father’s only daughter. Robert barely knows her and has done very little to honor their betrothal. He probably can’t name a single thing about her besides what she looks like. He let his contempt show on his face, his visor hide it from the outside world.

“Just remember that then.”

Before Robert could respond to him, Brynden raised a green flag attached to a stick. At once the army began to split off. Brynden led the group to the right. Before he could wish Robert luck, the man rode off to the left leading the other group. As he began to turn to the right, he looked back at the group. He watched a line began to form between the men. Half followed his tracks to the right, and another followed Robert’s to the left.

They moved around the edge of the hill to the place where the eastern part of the army was waiting for them. He started to slow down as he approached the middle of the three parts of the army. The Vale knights are waiting at the northern part of the line. The river lords under the command of the Blackfish were at the southern end. The northern force was in the middle ready to lead an assault on their enemies.

* * *

 

Ser Barristan Selmy

 

The rhythmic beat of feet and hooves sounded around him. A steady drum sounded as they marched forth, towards the rebel army. He rode next to Prince Rhaegar with Ser Jonothor Darry on the other side of the prince. Prince Lewyn was leading the dornish army at the front of the march. The Crownlands and the royal army marched in the middle between the dornish and the Tyrell army. While Prince Rhaegar should lead the army on the march if the dornish and reachmen were put next to each other fighting would inevitably break out.

They have been chasing a small group of rebels for some days now. The group was lead by Jon Stark, Ser Denys Arryn, and Ser Brynden Tully. He couldn’t help but feel sad when he thought of Brynden fighting for the other side. The two men had become friends during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. They had met before that, but the battlefield brought them closer together.

The Blackfish was one of the men that helped Barristan cut the path to Maelys the Monstrous. The younger Tully knight joined him during the charge through the spears of the Golden Company. At one point his horse fell under him. He would have been killed if the Blackfish hadn’t jumped off his horse and drove his sword through the neck of a man with golden rings on his arms. Without the word thanks both men continued killing. When he finally made it to the monstrous two-headed Maelys, it was Brynden who helped keep other men back from the fight so Barristan could fight single combat. After the duel was done, the two men celebrated with a round of drinks.

It was during those celebrates that the two young knights became fast friends. They trained together and shared stories on the ships as they traveled back to King’s Landing for an end of the war feast. He would claim that they became best friends in those weeks. When Ser Gerold inducted Barristan into the King’s Guard, Brynden would travel every so often to the Red Keep to train with the King’s Guard. A few years into Aerys reign the Blackfish was offered to become the Whitefish. He was ecstatic, his friend would join the King’s Guard. Together they could protect the Royal Family. Brynden was one of the few men though that rejected that offer. His friend said that his life is for him to give to his family. While Aerys was mad, the rest of the King’s Guard understood.

Still, it now hurts that they were fighting on different sides of this war. He understood Brynden’s reasonings though. The king had tortured Brandon Stark almost to death before burning him, all because the young lord wished to know where his sister, Lady Lyanna, was. Aerys then called for Rickard Stark to come to King’s Landing before the death of his heir, but once a month passed and news of a storm in Sunset Sea, Aerys claimed Rickard was killed by the gods and demanded the heads of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon. What would have happened if Aerys waited a few more weeks when Rickard resurfaced with his other son, Jon. Probably the same if he was honest. While his duty was to protect the king, it didn’t mean he had to like the king.

Aerys was good for the start of his reign, but ever since Duskendale the young king turned mad. Rhaegar was the bright hope of the future of the Targaryen dynasty. The crown prince had all of the makings of a good king. As King Jaehaerys once told him ‘Madness and greatness are two sides of the same coin, Barristan. Every time a new Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin in the, and the world holds its breath to see how it will land.’ On Aerys it landed in madness. With Rhaegar it will land on greatness, he could sense it.

He could hear something in the air. It sounded like birds. No, it sounded like something else. He looked towards where the sound came from. His eyes went wide as he saw what was causing the noise. The sky was painted black as thousands of arrows flew through the air and started to make their descent onto them.

“ARROWS!” He yelled out, pulling out his shield and moving towards Rhaegar.

He rose his shield to protect the prince’s side. His own life was forfeit if it meant the prince will live. He could hear the sound of arrows getting close before finding their mark on the shields of men around him. He could hear men shout as arrows pierced men. Horses whined as arrows missed and hit them or the ground around them.

“Ambush. Form ranks. Move faster. Protect the prince. Move, Move, Move.” He and Jon Darry screamed out the orders to the men around them.

Rhaegar sat on his horse wordless. It was the prince’s first battle. It was the two kingsguard many battles. Between them, they have seen over one hundred battles. Another set of arrows came down on them, one lodged into his shield.

“My prince, we need to get you out of here.” If they can get Rhaegar out the way they came, before it is blocked, then they can still win the war. For it is Rhaegar the men fight for not Aerys.  
“Ser Barristan, I will not leave these men to die.” The prince may have been taught of battle, but he never entirely took to it.  
“My prince, they are likely to come charging down the hillsides any moment now. Once that happens it will be hard for us to leave. They will likely overrun our front and back before coming at the center, where you are. You will be captured or worse. As kingsguard, we say you must leave. Now.” Jon Darry had the right of it.  
“Then we must repel them at all cost, shouldn’t we?” His kingsguard looked at their charge with a mixture of annoyance and respect. Annoyed because he will not see reason. Respect because he will not leave the men, like other lords and his own father would.  
“What are your orders then, your grace?” They had only a moment before the enemy will start something other than shooting arrows. If Rhaegar did not respond fast enough, Barristan would have to respond as the senior officer.  
“SPEARS, TO BOTH SIDES. CAVALRY MOVE BEHIND THEM. ARCHERS ON THE EVERY SIDE. SWORDS ON ALL SIDES.” The prince shouted his orders, the captains of the army repeated them to help move everyone along.

This would be the best moment for the rebels to attack when we are moving around in no real order. Happily, the rebels seemed content to just fire arrows on them, for now at least. Perhaps they were hoping for the cavalry to charge up the hill and meet with men waiting on top.

“Ser Barristan.” He turned his attention to the prince after another unwanted shower of arrows. “Go and help lead the Tyrell army.” Rhaegar pointed to where the Tyrell army was in small disarray looking unsure of what to do.  
“My prince, my place is by your side.”  
“Barristan, the Tyrell army has no leadership. Lord Mace has decided to sit outside Storm’s End with most of his army and his best commanders.” The flower lord was afraid to be outshined by his vassals like what happened at the battle of Ashford. “They only have a distant cousin who has probably seen fewer names days than you battles. They need a leader, and you are the best here.”

It was true. Only Prince Lewyn had more experience in a battle than him, and that man was busy controlling the Dornish who were already forming battle lines.

“As you wish, my prince. Be careful.” He said his farewell begrudgingly.

The King’s Guard duty was to defend the royal family. Though they had to obey the words of the royal family. Not to judge as a madman rapes his wife or burns an innocent heir for trying to find his sister.

He rode between the lines of men moving his way south to try and make a presentable force to fight their enemies. If he cannot directly protect his prince than he will protect his flank.

* * *

 

Lord Jon Arryn

 

He watched and listened as the heavy cavalry of the Vale charged down the hill. The banners of houses Royce, Waynwood, Grafton, Hunter, and his own house charged down from his side. Denys, his new heir, charged down on top of his horse wearing the sky blue and white of house Arryn. He could see the winged helmet of his kinsman as he lea the men downward. Denys had demanded to ride forth with the men, to prove that he deserves to be the heir to the Vale. He reassured him that no one thinks less of him for what happened during the Battle of Bells, but he would not listen. He could only hope the man will not die and leave his niece Victoria a widow and Artys fatherless.

The sound of hooves grew louder as knights from other parts of their army started their own charges. Most were going at slower speeds than the Vale knights. As his men grew up and trained in the mountains of the Vale their horses and they were all prepared for a downward charged at breakneck speeds.

The plan that the young Jon Stark thought of seemed to be working as of now. The royal army in the valley seemed to be in a chaotic state trying to figure out what is happening. It took them longer than it should of for them to realize that they were in a trap. It was too late for them to try and escape now. The Dornish spearman lining up showed they have accepted that they must fight to leave.

The mighty knights of the Vale are set against the spears of Dorne. Usually, spearmen will have a devastating effect against a cavalry charge, but the heavily armored knights and horses will be able to deflect the shields. Forming an arrow they will break through the wall of spears letting the men on foot able to attack the enemy without being speared through the chest, most of them will be spared this fate.

To his right, the stormlords led by his once foster, Robert, will attack the Targaryen men with their full might. Robert was wielding his war-hammer. Swinging the iron forged weapon like it was nothing Robert shouted for the battle-tested and eager knights of the Stormlands to charge down the hill.

Farther down the line a portion of the Rivermen were still firing arrows down at the gallant knights of the Vale. The plan for them was simple. To deal as much damage to the knights of the chivaryist realm before they can mount a counter charge. Hoster Tully was leading his men from their side, Brynden Tully was leading the men on the other side.

The grabbing fish will lead the men from the back like he was doing for the Vale knights and Lord Selwyn Tarth, the Evenstar, was doing for the Stormlanders. The other two men wanted to be down amidst the fighting, trying to prove that they could still fight despite their old age. Selwyn still had the skill to fight, Hoster was still too injured to face another man. Jon was content to lead from the back, he was too old to fight in a bloody battle like this will be if he can avoid it.

Horten Redfort was acting as his counterpart for the other Vale force for the eastern hill. The Corbrays and the knights of Templeton lead the charge against the dornish’s eastern flank. Eddard and Jon Stark lead the northmen as they began their charge against the Targaryen men while their father commanded from the rear. Ser Brynden the Blackfish was leading the rivermen against the eastern flank of the Tyrells.

He watched as Denys and the other knights passed the small tree that marked a milestone. He called for the infantry to start their descent down to the waiting arms of the Stranger. He will let the archers fire a few more shots before having to call them off for fear of them hitting their own men.

Both Vale cavalry charges formed into arrows. Both armies will try to do their best impressions of Baelor Breakspear, the hammer during the Battle of Redgrass Field. They were counting on the two dornish flanks backing into each other to act as Maekar the Anvil and as the men lead by Bittersteel on that fateful day.

 

* * *

 

Ser Brynden Tully

 

His dark, heavy plate armor clanged against itself as he walked down the hillside leading the Rivermen to attack the Tyrells eastern flank. Behind thousands of infantrymen marched in step ready to face the enemy below. Arrows rain down in front of him.

The archers were under the command of perhaps the best archers in the Riverlands, the Blackwoods. Tytos Blackwood loved to remind people that the great archer Brynden Bloodraven came from his family. That the Blackwoods have been master archers since they were still in the North. He couldn’t deny that they didn’t produce some of the best archers in the realm. Most Blackwood sons were taught from an early age how to wield a bow. By the time they are ten, they can hit a target a hundred yards away. Judging by what was happening below they would need that accuracy.

He watched as the Tyrell cavalry below began to form up for an upwards counter attack. They were counting on the ambitious reachmen to try and capitalize on the lone infantrymen. It is what they had planned on happening. Bringing out the light cavalry that the Reach was known for was the plan. They planned to surprise them with spears.

He urged his men forward to a line of rocks that signified where a line of spears were hidden in the brush of tall grass. They quickly moved forward as the horses started to become closer to them. The thundering of boots hitting the ground around him was slowly being drowned out by the sound of hooves on grass ahead of him. The shiny, iron armor of the reachmen glistened in the afternoon sun as they rode up the hill.

The charging cavalry was already halfway to him when his men reached for the line of the spears they would use for this charge. The men fell in line next to him. He and his captains quickly order for the men to form a shield wall, a typical tactic to be used if one is faced with cavalry. They were hoping the knights would think that they are only preparing a charge against them without any spears or other weapons that would do well against armored horses.

Leaping fishes locked with a standing horse and a naked lady. The men packed against the man in front of them, forming a wall of iron and wood. The second row dropped, grabbing the spears laying hidden in the grass below them. The third line moved fast to fill in the empty spot in front of them, the other lines followed suit. It only looked like men moving forward to the outside world.

He stood in the third line watching the stampeding horses come at them. He knew the men were anxious. They knew that the spears had to be brought out at the right moment. To early and the charge could stop, too late and the spears won’t have a significant effect on the knights wearing pretty armor.

A man carrying a shield with the green apple of one of the branches of house Fossoway lead the charge. His lance was yellow wrapped with a ribbon of green, spiraling from base to point. The sounds of men calling for their homes and lords echoed through his part of the valley as the beating of hooves were drowned out.

The man next to him, one of the Bracken men, died with an arrow in his neck. He hadn’t even noticed that the enemy had begun to fire some arrows at them. The small barge of arrows did little to break his line of men. His own archers were devastating, taking out riders with each flock of whistling arrows.

“Hold.” He shouted over the encroaching sound of the enemy’s charge. If one man lifted a spear out of order, then everything can go wrong. The plan of Jon Stark requires every man to stand firm and do not let their unit to be destroyed. If one force is destroyed, then it could lead to the other two forces on their side to fall, which means the other would fall.

“WAIT FOR IT.” He put his hand on the man in front of him. The lad was about ready to stand up and ruin their plans. He understands the vast, slowly dwindling down, the force of them was daunting. It seemed like a fool’s idea to send footmen against lanced calvary. A regular war lance was ten to twelve feet long with a sharp point of war at the end of it. It was designed to break through the lines of the enemy while keeping the rider and horse out of danger. The spears that he had made for his force were somewhere between fifteen and seventeen feet long, cut from trees in a small forest in the area. Hopefully, the longer spears will keep the enemy away and allow them to kill the enemy before said enemy reaching them.

“NOW!” At once a wall of spears appeared in front of the row of shields in front of him. He could see the knights try to turn their horses around when they realized what they were about to hit from the silts of his helm. If they were smart, the ones in the front would continue with the charge while the ones in the back would start to slow down.

Time seemed to slow down as he waited for the impact that was coming. This was the worst part of battles in his opinion, the moment of silence right before everything was about to go to shit. He could feel and hear his heartbeat in his chest. The sheer excitement, fear, and anxiousness was the hardest part to describe a battle to the death. The thrill was knowing that at any moment you could die by another man, but you could easily as kill him if you have the skill.

This was perhaps the greatest feeling in life. The young men always went on about how great a girl was when she was between your legs. The sex he had in his youth does not compare to this. It was a fun thing to do but did not have the thrill of taking a life with your hands. Plus taking life was more exciting than making one in his own opinion.

The silence was deafening. It made what would happen next seem irrelevant.

All at once all of the noise in the worse seemed to come back alive at one moment. Horses crashed against the steel of shields and wood of spears. Men were flung from their horses as their mounts were stabbed with a sharpened piece of wood. Blood splattered everywhere. A man flew over the line in front of him. When the man landed on the ground with a crack of what sounded like a broken arm and some ribs, he stabbed his longsword through the man’s neck. A quick death was what a warrior deserved.

Around him, men finished off what little remained of the charge that seemed would destroy them only seconds ago. His men killed anything that moved, men, crawling away, men fighting, horses in pain and suffering, and anyone who was lucky enough not to be caught in his trap. They all died, including a few of his own men.

The screams of the dying echoed around him as he parried a blow from a knight with ants on his shield. The man did not get to try another attack as Brynden pulled him down and then stabbed him in the back. The man did not wish to die it seemed as it took another stab in the back for the man to finally drop his arm.

He watched as his men finally took care of the last man. A few reachmen knights who made it through the engagement unharmed raced down the hill. Cowards. A real knight wouldn’t have turned away from his task. The archers commanded by Tytos continued to release another set of a volley of deadly arrows. Brynden signaled for the knights of the Riverlands to begin their own charge down the hill to meet in battle.

He ordered the men to start making their own descent downward. The reachmen shouldn’t try another charge like that if they were smart enough that is. He looked down at the enemy lines to see who commanded them. He could see the commander who stood out against everyone. The man wore complete white and sat atop a white courser. A Kingsguard. He could expect no more charges coming his way then, the white knight would have been trained in the arts of war and see the disadvantage of another charge.

It begged the question, though, on who the white knight was. Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent haven’t been seen since before the war. Ser Gerold, the White Bull, hasn’t been seen since Rhaegar returned. Only Jaime Lannister, Ser Jonothor Darry, Prince Lewyn Martell, and Ser Barristan Selmy were the only ones left allowed to wear that armor.

Lewyn would never be in charge of reachmen. There were too many hostilities between Dorne and Reach. That lift the prince with the dornish army at the front. Jaime Lannister was a young man, who would want to prove himself to the realm. The young knight would have called for another charge or even lead the first one himself.

That only left two people. Jon Darry and Barristan. Both men were well known for their military abilities. Either man would prove a match for him. He sent a silent prayer to the Seven that his friend Barristan was not leading the men he was about to fight. Even though Barristan is only a few years older than Brynden, the Bold taught the Blackfish a lot of what he knew of war. This fight would be bloody as the two friends would try to outmaneuver each other.

Jon Darry would be easier to defeat. If Barristan was leading the men below though, he knew for sure that one of the two friends would go home in a funeral procession today.

 

* * *

 

Prince Lewyn Martell

 

Both the right and left flanks formed the spear lines that Dorne was known for. The six thousand dornish spearman lined up back to back in three rows on each flank. Behind them were dornish archers, trying to dismantle the charging attack of heavy armored Vale knights from afar. The few dornish mounted men were lined up behind ready to charge through the lines to confront the enemy.

He was in the middle of the men trying to command the eastern flank of the ten thousand dornish under his command. Ser Alester Dayne, the son, and heir of Lord Vorian Dayne was commanding the western flank. The knight was the brother to Ser Arthur Dayne, Lewyn’s sworn brother. Vorian Dayne was bedridden back in Starfall, so he sent his heir to lead the large group of men that bore the Dayne sigil. Alester, while not a great swordsman as his younger brother, was a man born to be a lord. He easily leads men and commanded respect. It was easy to see how both Arthur and Alester were related, both made themselves readily accessible to their men something that gave Arthur the advantage against the Brotherhood.

He watched as the sea of the ancestors of the first Andal knights in Westeros charged at his lines. Usually, spearmen would have a devastating effect on men on horses, but horses from the Vale wore heavy armor like there riders. The Vale was known for their knights, which are said to make up most of their army. The Reach would say their knights are the best, but the only thing he would say that the Reach was better at than the charging screaming men inching closer to him as they wore shinier and more elaborate armor. The valemen knights have continued to fight against the mountain men ever since the Andals landed. The dornish hadn't been in a fight since the Ninepenny Kings twenty years ago. Most of the men in his command weren’t even born when that happened.

He took the few moments he had of peace left surveying the other armies lead by Rhaegar and that Tyrell cousin.

On the opposite end of the valley, the rivermen seemed to be almost at the Tyrell lines. Where was the famous Reach Knights? They should have sent men out to break the charge of mostly men. It seemed like whoever was in charge on that end of the battle did not know what they were doing as rivermen began to meet the reachmen.

In the middle, the northmen attacking from the east were moving at a slower pace as they were up against the might of the royal army. They moved down the hill bracing for volleys of arrows coming from the mostly crownlander men. The northern pikemen seemed to help to repel the counter charge the knights were the three-headed dragon tried to make.

The other side of the rebel army attacking the army surrounding the prince was the opposite. The stormlanders seemed to be throwing all plans attack to the wind as they charged down the hill at full speed. He could see a man waving a giant war-hammer around with antlers on his helm. If Rhaegar was smart, he would aim for the figurehead of the rebellion. Robert’s betrothed being ‘stolen’ from him by a mad prince, might turn the small folk to the rebel cause the reason for the war was far different.

Aerys had crossed a line. That mad fool who sat on the throne had burnt people before, but they were always smallfolk. While it hurt him to say, but smallfolk weren’t as valuable as nobles. Aerys had threatened but never burnt a noble without just cause. The small council reigned that mad part of Aerys in. Though when the young Stark heir stupidly, but bravely, came to King’s Landing to demand the death of Rhaegar, Aerys took the threat to real and did perhaps the worst thing Lewyn would ever see.

Jon Darry had intercepted Brandon Stark when he entered the courtyard of the Red Keep. Jon had tried to turn the heir back by trying to make him see a reason that Aerys would imprison him or worse. To give credit to the young lord Brandon said his sister’s safety was more important to him than his life.

Both Lewyn and Jon understood the brotherly love for a sister. While Nymore was older than him, he had always protected his sister with all of his might. He would give anything to protect her and her children. Jon’s sister, who was younger than him, was killed by some bandits in the Riverlands at a young age. Jon had let Brandon into the Throne Room. After Brandon’s public declaration of wanting to fight the crown prince, Aerys had ordered the imprisonment of the man trying to help his little sister.

When it was heard Rickard Stark, and Jon Stark was missing at sea, Aerys began torturing the new acting lord of Winterfell. Toes and fingers were removed first before Aerys had his cronies beat the man to near death. The next day Brandon was thrown onto a rack and pulled until his arms almost were pulled off his body. The third-day Aerys went with his favorite method of executing with a twist.

On the first day when Brandon was named acting lord, he had declared a trial by combat, Aerys said he will get it. It took two days of torture before the Stark heir was armored up and tied to a post. The king said fire was the champion of house Targaryen before setting the young man on fire. He could still remember the smell of the burning flesh of the Northman. The screams of him echoed in his nights of sleep sometimes. He counted the people that rode into King’s Landing with Brandon Stark lucky as all but one died trying to protect their liege lord’s son from imprisonment.

He had to stand in front of the Iron Throne as this all happened in the throne room. Every lord saw what happened to Brandon during those three days. He was surprised that every lord hadn’t joined the rebellion. He would of if Elia and her children weren’t held hostage at the Red Keep. It was the same reason why Rhaegar hadn’t rebelled, the prince confined into him two days after they left King’s Landing.

He could only hope that lords Rickard Stark and Jon Arryn would have the right minds to end their quest for justice with the death of Aerys. Rhaegar was a good man. He had watched the young prince grown from a little babe to the brilliant prince that would make a great king. Nymore had asked him to report on what kind of man that Rhaegar was before she made the suggestion that Elia marries him. He served his older sister as faithfully as he always did and gave her his honest report of Rhaegar.

The loud sound of horses dying from spears and men dying by other men filled the air as the cavalry charge hit the lines in front of him. He stared in disbelief at what he saw in front of him. Apparently, the valemen rode in a V formation and broke through the lines of spears. They used the moment to make the gape bigger. Already knights were beginning to move down the back of his lines disrupting them before more cavalry could attack from the front.

He sent what little of a calvary he had to try and break the ever-growing charge. If he could disrupt the flow of men breaking through, then perhaps his men could close the gap again before anyone else could make it through. His lightly armored knights charged with spears pointed at the more heavily armored knights. He knew he probably just sent every one of those men to their death. Another five hundred spearmen were sent from the reserves to try and help patch that hole.

His archers were firing arrows, trying to slow down the never-ending sea of knights coming at them. He could hear noise coming from behind him. He didn’t need to look behind him to know that they were experiencing the same if not worse results that he was currently facing. He could hear Ser Alester shouting, trying to command men to seal the lines at what sounded like multiple points of breakthroughs.

It took no more than two minutes before he had to kill a knight that came at him. The Vale knights had almost completely destroyed his ill-prepared lines of spears. The cavalry he sent were quickly dispatched by the more experienced riders. His archers had mostly dropped their bows, trying to form lines before more horses could reach them. He knew that it was probably too late for his to turn his side of the battle around.

He did the only thing he could, he ordered all of his men to fall back and to form up at the northern flank of the central force. His men tried their best to form new lines facing north. Most though were cut off away from the rest of the men. He had to race across the battlefield trying to get everyone he could to fall back.

He dodged a swing from a knight with a broken wheel on his chest as he jabbed one of his spears into the man’s neck. As he passed by a small set of Dayne soldiers that were about to be cut down by Vale knights he watched as one take down a man with elaborate armor down. A man wearing the surcoat of three crows ran to the side of the fallen lord, perhaps his son.

His attention was taken away from the heartbreaking scene as he was pushed off his horse from a hard jab from a lance. His horse seemed to have been hit too as his mount fell to the ground with another lance logged into its neck. He ran to his white stallion grabbing one of his spears.

He parried a blow from another man. Using the momento, he jabbed forward and struck the man in his shoulder. He left his spear before unsheathing his sword.

A high swing from an opponent was meet with a block and a counter. He used his strength to push the man off balance. Before a killing blow could be dealt another man swung at him.

He blocked with his white shield before swing low from right to left. A shield met his sword pushing it away. His pure white cloak snapped in the air as he twirled catching the man off guard before thrusting his sword into the man’s lightly armored stomach.

As he pulled his blade out from the screaming corpse, he felt something painfull go through his side. Looking downward he saw the edge of a sword poking through him. Seeing the blade starting to being pulled back, he quickly jabbed his sword behind him. He felt the steel blade meeting and breaking through of a steel chest piece.

The blade was stuck in his as the bodies dropped in front and behind him. He grabbed the blade and quickly pulled it out of him, suppressing a scream of agony as he did so. He stumbled as he moved away from the leaking bodies. His once pure white armor was being stained red. His blood rolled off of him and hit the ground as it began to form a puddle.

He knew he will never see his paramour Alys ever again. The blade went through his stomach if the pain was anything to go from. His death would be painful but not too slow. His silver-haired beauty would never be able to sleep in his arms after a night of passion.

As he tried to make his way back to the new lines the young man that ran to the side of the dying lord began to charge at him. The sword the man wielded was obviously Valyrian steel. Lady Forlorn. Perhaps he can kill a stupid knight before he dies. He hasn’t defeated a man with Valyrian steel yet. He will do it once before he dies if he can help it.

He rose his blade in defense as he held his bleeding side with his free hand. Stumbling as he tried to stay on his feet. He coughed up blood as the man about to face him raise his sword.

 

* * *

 

Lord Rickard Stark

 

He sat on his horse with Ice strapped to the side as he watched the battle rage down below. The rest of the northmen not attacking were standing behind him waiting to be ordered to join the fray below. He will not order them down though, they were in case something happened down below.

He watched as the dornish army collapsed due to the might of the Vale army. The heavy cavalry from the mountains had utterly destroyed the spears that came from the desert sand. The Knights of the Reach were slowly breaking from the pressure of both the rivermen’s bows and swords. The royal army surrounding Prince Rhaegar was barely holding against the might of both the Stormlands and the North.

Eddard and Jon were both leading the army of northmen down below. Eddard was leading the main charge of the footman and what cavalry the North had. Jon was following behind by leading the archers and the light infantrymen.

Most men would question his choice to have his heir and his next heir on the battlefield at the same time. His sons though needed to be seen leading men. His men were unsure of Eddard since his second son was fostered in what is perhaps the most Andal of all kingdoms and is married to an Andal wife. It also didn’t help that Jon was showing up his quiet brother by planning this battle and the battle at the Stoney Sept. Sometimes he wished Jon was the older of the twins and sometimes even his eldest. The thought of his eldest brought him back to the battle that was happening below.

The charge that Eddard was leading had met with the enemy. The cavalry was attacking the flanks of the enemy, hoping to break them. The footmen were slowly making a small hole into the enemies lines. It seemed a White Cloak was leading the opposing men as an all-white rider rode behind the lines shouting out orders.

The line facing the Baratheon men, who were already breaking through the lines, was being led by Prince Rhaegar. The Dragon Prince was easy to spot with his highly decorated armor. Farther south the Tyrell army was being crushed between the two Tully forces. Ser Brynden’s forces had already decimated the cavalry charge of the reachmen forces. The Blackfish’s force had already pierced a large hole into the flower knights’ lines. He could make out the Kingsguard who was leading a portion of the southern army killing men that tried to attack him. Spotting the black armor of Brynden, he could see his son’s wife’s uncle head for the man in the white.

He turned his attention back to where his countrymen were fighting. He watched as the forces of Jon met with the enemy trying to help them with routing the last of the lines before they can try and take the prince hostage.

Gods, he wished he was young again. Fighting in a battle was far easier than ruling. One did not have to diplomatic or just. The only thing that was required of a man was to kill the person in front of them. It is a simple time. Killing is the only thing that matters. Killing them or them killing you.

He remembered fighting during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. It was during the first battle on the island of Grey Gallows. The northern forces arrived too late to participate in the Battle on Bloodstone. With the Vale army next to them the two forces landed on the beaches and descended onto the mercenary company that was there. He also learned how chaotic war can be that day. While they sailed to the beaches, the whole plan was flipped.

They were unlucky enough to be fighting on the same island that the Company of Roses was on. His Uncle Artos had refused to meet the Company of Roses on the battlefield, as the plan was for them to land on the right flank where the Company was. Jon Arryn, who just became lord of the Vale, agreed to switch landing spots after a heated argument against Artos. His uncle said that while the Company was founded by Northman who disobeyed their king, they were still northmen who were being led by the descendants of Brandon Snow and other loyal house’s second sons and bastards. On that day no Northman or former Northman fought each other.

 

* * *

 

Jon Stark II

 

The clash of men resounded around him as his men met with the army of the Targaryens. His light footmen were joining the heavy infantrymen that were being led by Ned. His archers were staying back some shooting arrows into the backs of the Targaryen men facing Robert, they were ordered to do so until the mess of Baratheon and Targaryen either became to together or that they ran out of arrows. Judging from how Robert seemed to be craving a path straight through the Targaryen line, swinging his mighty war-hammer killing three men at once with a swing, he would say they would have to stop before they ran out of arrows.

Ned was busy fighting at the northern section of the front while he leads the southern section. By Ned’s side was Howland Reed, Roose Bolton, and GreatJon Umber and the man’s cousins. Fighting by his side was William Dustin and Rodrik Cassel. The later would soon earn his knighthood by defending Robert from attack while the Stag Knight fights the Last Dragon.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Ned fought a man drabbed in the coloring of house Darry, one of the few riverlords that supported the Targaryens. His brother had a small cut on his left arm that he somehow acquired during the battle. Ned swung the sword that he would carry into adulthood striking another man.

He quickly defeated another Targaryen swordsmen, it was his six or seventh man he has killed now. In all honesty, he lost count a while ago. He has been in a somewhat blind rage when his horse, Joramun, was shot from under him. Joramun was the mount that was given to him by the Mallisters before he left to finally go back home. The horse has been almost everywhere with him. But some lucky man got off killed his stead.

He deflected a swing from another man with his shield as Rodrik drove his own sword through the man’s gut. He gave his quick thanks before being forced to go on the offensive and take down yet another man.

He has grown tired of fighting, he has come to realize. It seems ever since he left Winterfell he has only been fighting. Whether it be Free Folk, wights, Others, bandits, or men of another army his whole lives have been about killing someone else.

Even as his men break through the second line of Targaryen men he has to kill two people at once. He knew that he is fighting to find justice for his brother and find his sister, but it was a waste fighting this war. They are driving a wedge between the seven kingdoms that would cause trouble when they need to band together to fight against the Night King and his army of undead.

The men of the North clash with what seems to be the last line of defense for the Royal army. It also had the most men on it. These were the elite guard of the Targaryen army. These black cloaks were trained as the personal guard to the Targaryens, besides the Kingsguard. Usually, the Kingsguard would lead the Black Cloaks into battle, much like now.

A Kingsguard member was started to charge him after Jon took down two of the elite guard by himself. The White Knight had no marking on his armor. Knowing his history of the Battle of the Trident, he knew the knight closet on the field to Rhaegar was Ser Jonothor Darry. Jon Darry was the worst of the Kingsguard, which was relative when compared to some of its current members. There was no doubt that the knight who was known for his seriousness would have been one of the best members of Robert’s future King’s Guard.

The white knight on a white horse hopped onto the ground to dirty his cloak. Both Jon’s meet each other’s eyes across the battlefield. Each gave the nod to each other, showing they were ready for the duel to come. They each told their respective armies to leave the other man be.

They began to close the distance between each other as they stalked forward. He twirled his sword, cracking his wrist. He opened and closed his fist that held his iron shield. Jon Darry would be the greatest swordsman he will have faced in both of his lives, the business with Rhaegar did not count at Harrenhal.

They meet with a clang as both swords clashed in front of them. Before he could push away and go on the attack, Ser Jon did it first. He blocks a side swing to his right with his shield. When Jon Darry pulled back, Jon pushed his shield forward locking shields.

Each man pushed back with all their might. He quickly pulled back letting Jon Darry to stumble forward. Jon jabbed forward with his longsword, hoping to get the man in the back. Jon Darry managed to swing his shield back and somehow block the attack.

Swords met again when he started to press his attack. A swing to the right. One from the left. A jab high and then low. Each was blocked. Each did their job at tiring out the opposer. He swung his steel shield at Jon Darry.

Both shields met with a sicking clash, he was sure he saw sparks fly from the grey and white steel shields. The white knight was not ready for the power that he swung with.

Jon Darry was thrown off balance from the hit. Judging by how the riverman’s shield arm was hanging loose he guessed the man’s arm was injured.

“Yield, ser. Yield and you will be spared.” He pointed his bloody sword at the man.   
The other Jon’s sword arm was slightly raised giving no indication that he would yield. “The Kingsguard does not flee, and our knees do not bend easily.” Jon Darry raised his sword ready to continue the fight.

He moved fast to finish off the knight. The faster this is done, the faster he can get to Rhaegar and find out where Lyanna is. He swung at the injured knight. Steel met in the air before he pulled back and attacked again.

His next swing was blocked again, but with much less force. Around them, his men took out the last of the Black Cloaks. In the distance, he could hear a man shout another’s name. From the loudness of it, it sounded like Robert.

He dropped his steel sword so he could end this now. Before he could attack again, Jon Darry started to attack. His swings were slow and clumsy. He easily dodged the attacks before he moves to parry. Once the blades met, he pushed the other away before driving his into the opening in the man’s armor.

He watched as the once white armor and cloak turned to a deep red. The ground around him became littered with blood when he removed his sword from the chest of his opponent.

The knight dropped to his knees, dropping his shield but not his sword. Through what sounded like painful breaths the man spoke his final words before falling forward into the ground.

“Long live, King Rhaegar.”

 

* * *

 

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen

 

It is over. The day has been lost. Ever since the Martell army was obliterated by the Vale knights, he knew they would lose the day. He had hoped though that the Tyrell army, under the command of Ser Barristan, would last long enough so the men could retreat to the south. That plan failed as what looks like Rivermen were overrunning the Reach knights.

He could spot a figure of pristine white fighting a figure in black. He could only hope that Barristan will survive the day. The knight was perhaps the truest knight in history. His honor never failing.

He looked to where Prince Lewyn once stood. The Dornish knight fell a while ago. He had watched as the prince took out a multitude of men before being killed by some man after being mortally wounded.

He felt sickened as he looked behind himself. The eastern front of his group has fallen and was retreating to where he was at. In amidst a sea of northmen, Ser Jon Darry fought with a man with familiar wolf armor. Jon Stark pulled a red sword out from the man that shared the same name as him.

His godbrother turned his attention to him. He could feel the steel grey eyes bore into him. This was all supposed to happen differently. Everything has gone to shit. He only wanted to try and talk with the lords that were leading the rebellion. But instead, they insisted that they fight.

Everything, all of the plans he made and all the effort he put into overthrowing his father became under in the Riverlands. His act of crowning Lyanna, while scandalous, he did not think would cause many problems. Then when he ran away with his ‘love’ outside of Riverrun, somehow their notes were never sent.

Brandon Stark then had to ride to King’s Landing and demand Rhaegar’s death. The late heir should have known about how mad his father was. But while his father has burn peasants and minor lords he didn’t think his father would have been stupid enough to kill two heirs to a great house and then demand the heads of two more.

His whole rebellion was a folly. He might still be able to stop this though. He might be able to convince Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, and Rickard Stark to join his side and take down his father. That will mean though he will have to talk to them though. He will have to surrender or somehow come out with a magical victory. Perhaps some fire-breathing dragons are coming.

He looked around for the nearest lord. Eddard Stark, or Ned as Lyanna told him, was closing in on him with a pack of northmen, they were being blocked by Black Cloaks. On the other side of the battle Robert Baratheon, his cousin, was breaking through the lines and already making his way to him.

“Ser Griffon, fetch the white banner and bring it to me. Everyone else follows me. We will end this battle now.”

He rode to meet with his cousin. Better to surrender to family than a stranger for at least a kinsman won’t kill another.

 

* * *

 

Ser Brynden Tully II

  
His sword blocked Barristan’s own. Through the slits in his helmet, he looked into his old friend's eyes. Perhaps his closest friend looked back at him through the faces of steel. He and his friend pulled back from each other.

They both took a step back to face the other man. The man in all white started to circle the man in all black. Brynden knew that Barristan will beat him in a duel. He would have to let the other knight tire himself out. While Brynden had scale armor, it was lighter than the full plate armor that a man of the Kingsguard had to wear. Already Barristan was forced to fight men seeking to kill the famous Bold.

“Barristan it does not have to be like this.” He yelled out to his old friend.  
“I agree with you, Brynden. Surrender and I will show you mercy.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at him. The man had snuck into a castle and rescued a king defeating all challengers. Even now while the man’s army was being defeated and he was being surrounded the man lived up to the title of the Bold.

“Your army is falling. The day of a Targaryen dynasty is over. We will show you mercy. You were only following your orders.”  
“I swore my life to the king on the Iron Throne. I will protect the royal family with my life. If that means I have to kill you, my old friend, then so be it.”

Before he had a moment to respond, Barristan launch at him with a speed of a master swordsman. He blocked the first attack with his sword before blocking the second with his shield ordained with the black trout that he took as his own symbol.

He swung his own sword to meet the white shield of the kingsguard. He ducked when the white steel sword of his friend flew past his head. He shouldered the stomach of his opponent. Barristan grunted as he was thrown off balance. He swung his sword at the armor legs but was blocked by a shield.

He stepped backward, readying himself for the next round of dueling. Around him, the sound of battle was deafening. Men lost their lives around them. Before he could take an assessment on how the battle was fairing, Barristan launched another attack.

He blocked the attack to his head as he began to back peddle, trying to create some space between him and his old friend. Each step he took their swords met with a clang. Each parry caused pain to course through his arms. He could feel himself starting to slow down while his opponent showed no wear from fighting.

On one of his steps backward, his left foot kicked a body. Before he could stop himself, he turned around to stop himself from falling down. He felt pain radiant from his back as he could feel steel cut through the gaps in his armor and hit his back. He grunted in pain as he could feel warm blood begin to flow down his now injured back.

He turned around to face Barristan to see blood dripping from his sword. As Barristan gave him a moment to reacquire himself, he started to press his attack. The pain seemed to give more energy as he started to move as fast as he did when the fight first started. It was enough to cause perhaps the second best swordsman to begin the backup.

In surprise he found himself cutting the right leg of the Bold. The cut wasn’t deep enough to cause the man to stop walking, but enough that he started to limp. Blood had been drawer by the two old friends.

He started to batter his sword against the white shield. The only thing that he made progress on was to weaken the shield arm. He leaned back as a sword flew past him. He swung his sword and was met with another. He swung below, trying to hit the other leg. He succeeded but hit the steel greave covering his lower leg.

Pulling back he used his shield to block Barristans sword that was going for his neck. He circled Barristan, so the man’s back faced the entrance to the valley. They traded attacks a few more times as he felt the warm blood trickle down his back and into the ground. His friend favored their left leg as they stared at each other.

In a moment screams of joy sounded behind him. Barristan stood up straight with his sword and shield hanging limply by his side. He remembered during the time that he and Barristan rushed Maelys the Monstrous. The soon to be White Knight told him to take every opportunity that your enemy gave you. It was with that advice that he did what he knew was wrong.

He thrust his sword forward with all of his strength. He aimed for the small lightly armored spot on his opponent's stomach. Barristan saw the attack before blood was drawn. His friend tried to block with his shield.

The block came almost too late. The shield pushed his sword away from the middle of the stomach, but he still drew blood. Barristan shouted in pain as the sword pierced the Bold’s side. The white sword and shield dropped as the man fell to his knees. Blood started to flow out like the Red Fork from the wound.

He dropped his shield to hold up his friend.

“I am sorry, Barristan. I failed you.” He had once promised to always watch the back of his friend. He failed that promise.  
“No, it is I who has failed. My prince is dead. I have failed him.” The white cloak of his friend became red from the blood of its wearer.

Around him, swords began to drop. He looked up and saw the reachmen drop their weapons and raise their hands in defeat. His men began to cheer for the end of the battle.

“GET A MAESTER NOW!” He shouted at no one in particular. None of his men seemed to know what he meant. “I SAID GET A MAESTER BEFORE I KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU!” At once multiple people ran off to the direction of the different camps.

 

* * *

  
Eddard Stark

 

His arms were tired. His legs were tired. He was just tired all in general. The battle has been going on for most of the day, it would be coming to an end soon. Robert was charging at the Prince Rhaegar. His friend waved his war-hammer as the latter pulled a sword from his side.

His small force was making quick work of the rest of the enemy still trying to protect the Last Dragon. He pushed a body off his own sword. The dead man wearing black armor fell to the ground at his feet. He looked around for his next enemy, but they were all facing against his own men.

He started forward to take down a man that was battling Lord Bolton. He turned the man around before driving his sword through the man’s stomach. The soon to be dead man spit blood into his face. He once again, for what might have been the hundredth time he pulled his sword out of another man. He watched as the eyes of the man he killed glossed over. He owed it to the man to look him in the eyes as he killed him.

Lord Bolton nodded his thanks before continuing to move forward and finish all of the men that would not surrender. He surveyed the scene around him. Jon was busy finishing some other men. A Kingsguard laid dead next to his brother. The dead knight seemed to be attracting the Black Cloaks like flies to a dead body. He ordered some of his men to come and help his brother, who was quickly being surrounded by men wearing black.

The northmen that he brought met with the men trying to flank his brother. He swung his sword and cut another man’s neck. He didn’t have the time to look at the man’s eyes as he had to fight another man. GreatJon swung his massive greatsword and nearly cut a man in half. Before he knew it, there were only two enemies alive, both facing his brother.

Perhaps the best swordsmen the North has seen buried his sword into one of his opponents before pulling his ax off of his belt and then attacked the other. It took a second before the ax was in the neck of the man of the royal army.

The northern lords gathered around the small group of dead men. He pulled the sword that Mikken, the new blacksmith of Winterfell, made out of a dead body before handing it back to his brother. Jon nodded his thanks before looking around.

“Thank you for that help, my lords, but I had it.” GreatJon Umber laughed the loudest before slapping his brother on the back.  
“I don’t know about that Jon, I think the maiden of the North needed to be saved by her older brother.” Another round of laughter came forth at his joke.

Before another reply could be made a loud scream sounded in the distant. Looking in the direction, he came to see Robert facing off against Prince Rhaegar. At once he and Jon raced off to stop his friend from ruining not only their chance at peace but also their chance at finding Lyanna.

They tried to shout at Robert not to kill Rhaegar, but it was too late. Robert knocks the prince off his horse with the war-hammer. Robert then jumped off and stood over the body. He got close enough to hear Rhaegar say ‘Lyanna.’ They came to a halt at once when Robert swung his hammer downward. The hammer crushed the steel plate of the heir to the Iron Throne. Rubies flew everywhere causing men to shout out in joy and run around and try to get a ruby.

He stood in horror as perhaps the only one who would know where Lyanna has died in front of him. Robert did not seem to care as he lifted his arms in triumph. Shouts of cheers echoed through the valley. Men cheered for victory, but at what cost.

“You’ve doomed her, Robert.” He moved to restrain his brother.  
“Jon, calm down.”  
“Don’t you see what he did Ned! He killed the one person that knew where Lyanna is. Without him, she will die. And all because that oaf wanted a crown!” He looked at Robert to see the furious look on his friend’s face.  
“Be careful what you say, Jon, before I kill you too.” Robert waved his hammer around as he stalked closer. “I will find my lady love and marry her. I do not need that animal’s help.”  
“Marry her? Lady love? She never loved you Robert, and she never wanted to marry you. You think my sister would love a whoremonger like you?” Robert became to charge at Jon’s words.

Before his brother and friend could fight he stepped in between them. Both men stopped in their tracks. He gave a stern look to both men, each with their own entourage of fellow countrymen standing behind them. Jon silently turned away and stalked back to where the northern camp was hidden. Robert had a smirk that said he thought he won this fight. Ned knew though that Jon just had better sense than him and would have likely killed the stormlord.

 

* * *

 

Lord Rickard Stark II

 

He and the other high lords sat around a table in a tent during the sunset outside. The battle was won. The war is all but over. Soon he will be able to go home with all his children three alive and one in a casket. Though because of the foolishness of Robert Baratheon, finding his sweet Lyanna will be hard.

The said lord was sitting at the head of the table next to Jon Arryn. They were whispering between each other. His sons were sitting next to him with Eddard on his right and Jon on his left. The former looked down at the map while the later stared daggers at the stormlord. The news of a fight almost breaking out between Jon and Robert had spread like wildfire throughout the host.

He couldn’t blame his son for his reaction. The whole plan was to take Rhaegar hostage so they could find out the truth on what happened. Robert though didn’t care for the carefully laid out plan and had killed Rhaegar instead. With the death of Rhaegar, the ability to maybe get Aerys to surrender is now gone. The war could drag on for much longer.

He could blame Jon for almost fighting Robert in such an open space. The time to say words of anger was now when they were away from the prying eyes of the public. But what has happened has happened. They could not go back into the past and change what has happened, no matter what they wanted.

They still had two high ranking prisoners though. Lord Connington was currently in a cell in Riverrun and Barristan Selmy was being led into the tent by Ser Brynden Tully, who was half carrying him. The two men were old friends, and it was Brynden who did the act of almost killing the other. Luckily they did not do what the Cargyll twins did to each during the Dance of the Dragons.

“Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard, you have been brought before us to decide what to do with you.” Jon Arryn spoke as if no one knew what was going on in this tent.

He noticed the knight standing as straight as possible, trying to hide the agony of pain behind a stone face.

“You may take a seat Ser Barristan, we wouldn’t want a renowned knight such as yourself not be comfortable as we continue.” He motioned for a chair to be brought out for the famed knight.  
“Thank you, Lord Stark.” The knight took a seat.  
“Ser Barristan, you are our enemy and are only alive thanks to Ser Brynden Tully why shouldn’t we kill you.” Robert Baratheon leaned forward as he spoke.  
“You can if you wish. I am an enemy combatant. I followed orders from the man that you wish to overthrow. I stood back and watched as Brandon Stark was tortured by King Aerys.”

At the mention of his son, he leaned forward some. The news on what exactly had happened to his firstborn had been scarce. But from what he had heard he was glad that Lyarra wasn’t alive to hear it.

“My lords if I can speak,” He turned his attention to Roose Bolton. The man was the epitome of his house. He spoke quietly and was untrustworthy. There was a saying for Boltons for the Starks, never trust them. “We should kill Ser Barristan, he has served two different Targaryen kings and was ready to serve another through the late Prince Rhaegar. It was a Targaryen who knighted him and another that gave him his nickname ‘the Bold.’ He owes almost everything to them. He will never serve you or whoever takes the throne loyally.”  
“The man was following orders, Lord Bolton. He swore a vow, and he has kept it. He was doing what his lord commanded of him, much like how I tell what you to do.” Barristan Selmy did not deserve to die because of orders. The battle was done, there was no honor or point in killing a man after he surrendered.   
“I agree with Lord Stark. Ser Barristan will be spared. I will also send my personal maester to treat him. My father owed his life and the revenge for my grandfather to Selmy. Barristan can stay on as my Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.”

The room went silent for a moment. Robert had just announced that he will take the throne. Jon Arryn looked pleased, and Hoster Tully looked ready to try and get some kind of seat on the council. Rickard and his sons kept their face straight with no emotions. They knew better than to show how they felt at this. He also knew that the soon to be storm king will want him to be on the council too. But Rickard will not accept, he will not let anyone in his family accept. A Stark’s place was above the Neck, he knew that now.

“Ser Brynden, please escort Ser Barristan to a better tent and my maester will be along shortly.” Everyone watched as the two knights left the tent. “Now then, I say let’s feast and drink the night away. Robert began to stand up and walk out of the tent before he was stopped.  
“Shouldn’t we plan our next move?” His younger son spoke up, clearly agitated.  
“Lord Jon, we all the next move is to take King’s Landing. What else is there to discuss?” The ever grasping trout spoke from across the tent.  
“How about when should we leave? What will we do when we get there?”  
“Jon, we just won a great battle. Our men are tired and worn out. We must rest before we go anywhere else.” He tried to reason with his ever thinking son.  
“Tywin Lannister is still out there though. When he hears this battle, he will march straight to King’s Landing and sack it. Before we can get there. The city could be ash and rumble by the time we see it's gated.”  
“Lord Tywin will not sack the city.” Someone from the Vale side of the tent spoke up.  
“Have you not heard of the Rains of Castamere. The man killed innocent children and women. What makes you think he will not do it again?”

Before anyone else could say anything, he spoke up.

“Jon, that is enough. We can reach the city before Tywin does. Now go drink with the men or go back to your tent. We have all had a long day.” Before his son could argue Rickard turned away and walked out of the tent.

He started to head towards his tent. His son was right, they couldn’t afford for anyone to reach King’s Landing before they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, and alive. Sorry for the almost 2 months of nothing. June and July were busy times and I barely had time to write. I will now have more time to write more as the summer begins to end. Also, this was not my favorite chapter to write. I find battle chapters hard since I want them to be perfect and I can never seem to do it. I hope you guys like this chapter, though. I have perhaps 3 more chapters left in the apparently 11 part prequel. I have multiple POVs already written for the next few chapters. Once the prequel is done I will be able to write faster since I can create events and don't have to make sure things that happen in the past are close to the same. Thank you all for reading. The next chapter will be out sooner than this one. Stay golden.


	9. End of a Dynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war comes to end in King's Landing where the future will be decided.

**Chapter 9:** **_End of a Dynasty_ **

  
  


He could hear the sound of lesser men fight outside in his city. Those below him were trying to unseat him, trying to overthrow their rightful king. Those damn Starks, Arryns, Tullys, Tyrells, Martells, Lannisters, Greyjoys, and the worst of them all the damn Baratheons. The bastard branch of house Targaryen has rebelled again. 

 

He never understood why his grandfather, Aegon the Fifth, did not end that rebellious line once the Laughing Stag declared himself Storm King. That should have been the end of it there. Every bastard branch of a great house has risen up against its main branch. The Blackfyres have tried to take what isn’t theirs five times through war and once through a Great Council. Luckily Bloodraven had the sense to kill the pretender before he could make a claim. 

 

The faint screams of people dying were music to his ears. He loved the sound of war. He loved the sound of people dying. He loved the sound of men being tortured more. His favorite was when they would beg his forgiveness. Fools the lot of them. He is the king, he is a dragon. A dragon does not have to bow down to no one. It is why his house was able to make all bow before them. It was why the Valyrian Freehold had and has no equal. It is why after this war he will conquer the known world. He will start with those pesky Braavosi. They think they escaped the might of the Freehold, they were wrong.

 

The large blood red doors to the throne room squeaked open as his new Hand of the King rushed inside dressed in armor. His fifth Hand quickly walked down the very hall that his last Hand, Qarlton Chelsted, was burned alive in for disobeying orders. All of his Hands have been failures. Tywin wanted more than he should ever hope to look at. Owen Merryweather had conspired against him with the rebels. Jon Connington was taken as a hostage in his first battle, reportable he ironically lost a hand. Rossart though had never questioned an order and has done everything and more than was wished of him. The man will find himself with a paramount title after this rebellion is done. 

 

“Your grace, news from the city.” Wisdom Rossart spoke through exhausted breaths.

“What is it?”

“The traitors have breached the walls, your grace. They are slowly making their way to here. It will not be long before they are in the prime spots for the trap.” The man stayed bowed like a good servant.

“Do you know who it is that is foolish enough to attack my city?” What one of the rebels had the balls to attack him personally.

“Yes, your grace. The traitors Rickard Stark and his sons, Denys Arryn, Robert Baratheon, and Brynden Tully are leading the attack on the city. Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, and some other lords are leading a reserve force to keep Tywin Lannister out of the city and from helping you-”

“I DO NOT NEED TYWIN’S HELP!!!” He slammed his fist down as he yelled, cutting himself again on the damn throne. 

“Of course not, your grace.” The man bowed lower, like a man who knows his place in the world. The only servant that was better than Rossart was Varys, his pet spider.

He began to laugh to himself. “Rossart, it is time. These traitors have decided to go up against a dragon and it a dragon that they will face. Now go, burn them all.” He waved his Hand off, the man began to run out of the side entrance.

“Jaime. Come here.” He summoned his last Kingsguard and his favorite toy. 

 

All the other of his so-called elite order have all become traitors. Jon Darry and Lewyn Martell were both killed at the Battle of Bloody Valley, as people are calling it. Barristan was captured and had bent the knee like a traitor. Arthur, Oswell, and Gerold are nowhere to be found. Only the beloved heir of his friend that he stole remains to him.

 

The Lannister knight stopped in front of the steps of the throne. 

 

“The traitors want my city… but I’ll give them naught but ashes. Let Robert be king over charred bones and cooked meat. Go prove your worth and bring me their heads. BRING THEM ALL TO ME. If you do not you will burn. YOU WILL BURN LIKE THE OTHERS. LIKE ALL THE OTHER TRAITORS!!!!”

“As you wish, your grace.” The meek lion bowed before the mighty dragon.

“It is, now go.” He waved the boy away with a fleck of his hand. The man ran out of the same door that Rossart did.

 

He rubbed his hands together, spreading the blood to both hands, as he laughed at what will befall to those traitors.  _ Fire. _ It would be the same fire that he gifted to that Stark fellow. After all, fire was the champion of House Targaryen. It was their second greatest weapon after the dragons. Sadly though all of the dragons were dead and any attempt to bring them back alive have been for naught. But this attempt will not fail.

 

Once Rossart starts the caches of wildfyre then the city will go up in flames. Everyone in it will burn. Everyone but him. His grandchildren and good daughter will all go up in smoke, as they are not true dragons. That dornish bastard who carries the name and looks of the greatest Targaryen will burn with his sister and mother. Besides they were not his grandchildren anymore. With Rhaegar, the fool, killed by Robert, Visery is now his heir and when Rhaella gives birth to his daughter they will wed like true Valyrians. And a traitor’s son does not inherit before a trueborn son.

 

His boy had promise, more promise than Rhaegar ever did. He has been training Visery to become king ever since his firstborn disappeared. Rhaegar was always too soft, Rhaella had made him that way. He had Visery kept away from that women once Rhaegar left to go fight the rebels.

 

While his miserable son has failed in stopping the rebellion he will not. Most of the traitors that are trying to overthrow his rightful family. He knew his son would fail him. Varys told him of the rebels plan to capture Rhaegar by ambushing him he didn’t tell his “son” about the plan. He knew once Rhaegar was killed that the rebels will try to take his city from him. It is why he had Rossart put wildfyre under the dragon pit, Great Sept of Baelor, the Street of Steel, the harbor, and other places including the Red Keep and Flea Bottom. 

 

Once the Rossart light the flames under the dragon pits a chain reaction of fire will start and burn down the city and all of the houses. The city will turn into dust and cobble. There will be nothing left of this city for them rule. And they will not rule this city for long. For once the fires reach him he will turn into a dragon. He will then burn down all that stand against him. He will then fly to every traitorous castle and turn them into another Harrenhal. Once he has made all of Westeros bend the knee to him, from Beyond the Wall to the southern seas of Dorne, he will fly east and rebuild the Freehold of Valyria. 

 

It is a more peaceful death than these traitors deserved. His ancestors rose the Tullys up from landed knights to Lord Paramount. They made the Baratheons into lords from being bastards. Aegon and his sister-wives were too merciful with the Starks and Arryns, though the two houses were right and kneeled to their betters they still are rebelling. He will also burn Tywin’s precious Casterly Rock. Highgarden will become a destroyed bush. The Pyke will crumble into the ocean. Sunspear will be burnt down again and the whole area razed to the ground.

 

As he laughed he rubbed his hand together. While he laughed the side door opened up and the little cub stalked in with his bloodied sword dripping onto the ground while he walked to the throne. 

 

“Good, you killed them. Now, wait here while Rossart burns them all.” The little boy kept a straight serious face.

“Rossart will not do anything anymore, he is dead.”

“WHAT? Who killed Rossart?” He slammed his fist down again, he pulled back as he gained another cut on his arm. 

“I did.” The little lion took some steps up the stairs of the throne.

“Burn them all I said, burn them.”

“No. No one will burn tonight.” The cub took a few more steps up the stairs. The blood from the sword dripped a little on every stair.

“Burn them. Burn them all.” He stood up waving his hands at his pathetic Kingsguard.

“The only person who will die tonight is you.” The red sword glimmered in the light of the fire.

“BURN THEM. BURN THEM ALL. BURN THEM ALL. BURN THEM ALL.” He felt a sword slice between his ribs. He looked his killer in his eyes as blood flowed from his wound.  The sword was pulled out of him. “Burn them all.” He spits the last words at the white lion. He felt the cold steel of the stairs as he rolled down his throne. As he felt his blood begin to pool around him he could hear the doors to the hall open as the sound of horses began to resonate through his hall.

 

Burn them all.

  
  


* * *

 

Princess Rhaenys

 

She was laying on the cold hard ground holding her cat Balerion close to her. Balerion purred as he snuggled up against her. She was hiding under her bed as the sound of men fighting came in through the window of her bedroom. 

 

She could hear the bells of the sept begin to ring as loud noise came from outside her bedroom. She could hear someone scream outside her door. She cuddled closer to Balerion, trying to bringing her cat closer to her chest. Her mother told her to hide under her bed and no matter what to stay there until either she or Ser Jaime came to find her. She was not even to leave for grandfather. 

 

She was fine with not being allowed to go with grandfather. He was a scary man and always gave her mean looks. He also said father was a traitor. How could father be a traitor though? He was the noblest and goodest man in the world. He could never do anything bad. It was probably those mean people that tell grandfather mean things.

 

She is upset though that mother decided to stay with Egg and not her. Her mother said it was because Aegon was a baby still and needed help. She promised though that her and Aegon will both be fine and they will all see each other soon. Everyone but Father that is.

 

Everyone said that father is not coming back. Even mother said that he will not come back to tuck her in or tell her stories anymore. Rhaenys refuses to believe her though. Father will come back, he has too. He promised that When he comes back with a new sister for her to play with. He said her name will be Visenya and together the three of them could play conquers like Visery did before he started to become mean and grandfather sent him and grandmother away.

 

Apparently mother meet Lady Lyanna, her new mother, and she is a nice lady. She apparently has dark hair and grey eyes. Mother said that Visenya could look like Egg and father or like Lady Lyanna. She wishes that Visenya will look like her with dark skin and dark hair. Her mother laughed and said that isn’t how it works though.

 

The doors of her room burst open and a man in black armor like father’s, fell to the ground in front of the door. Two sets of feet walked into the room. As she put her hand over her mouth to keep from making a sound, Balerion scampered away from her. Her black cat ran past the two sets of feet. 

 

She could her deep voices above her bed, one seemed to be telling the other to do something. The voices sounded weird to her and she didn’t think they were from King’s Landing. One of the sets of feet clad in armor knelt down in front of her bed. A head with long dark hair, he had a short beard like Uncle Lewyn’s.

 

“Princess Rhaenys?” The man asked her. Instead of replying she scooted closer to the wall. “Princess, my name is Jon. I am here to make sure you are okay and to bring you to your mother.” The man reached his hand out for her, she did not take it.

“Jon, you are probably scaring her half to death.” The other voice chastized the man named Jon.

“Perhaps you should try father.” Jon stood up as the other man kneeled down and put his head under the bed to look at her. The man looked like an older little different version of Jon, his hair and beard had more grey than dark though.

“Hello, Princess Rhaenys. My name is Lord Rickard Stark, and that was my son Jon Stark. You may have heard of my daughter, Lyanna?” He smiled at her softly as he asked her the question.

She nodded her head. Did this man come with father and Lady Lyanna? Father wouldn’t let Rhaenys go anywhere without him, she wondered if Lord Stark was the same.

“Princess, if you can’t tell I am very old. My knees hurt, will it be okay if you come out from under the bed so I can talk to you? I promise we will bring you to your mother right afterwards. We can even stop and find a snack for you to, if you wish.” The man stuck his hand out for her to grab.

 

She looked at it cautiously. Her mother said that only her or Ser Jaime should get her, but Lord Stark is the father of Lady Lyanna and her mother said Lady Lyanna is also her mother now too. So that means Lord Stark is her grandfather and Lady Lyanna is said to be nice so Lord Stark must be nice too.

 

Holding onto Balerion as she scooted out from under the bed. Once out from under the darkness of her bed Balerion jumped out of her arms and ran into the hallway. Normally she would run after her cat, but she stays still, looking at her feet.

 

“Princess, do you want my son and I to take you to your mother and brother?” The old Lord Stark asked her in a soft voice.

 

At the mention of her mother and brother she perked up and nodded her head enthusiastically. Without a second's hesitation, Lord Stark picked her up and into his arms. She stayed quiet as he began to lead them out of the room. In the hallway, she saw ten more men dress in similar armor standing near the door with their swords out. Someone had torn down some of her house’s flags and put them over things in the hallway.

 

“Lord Stark, there is some trouble with getting into the nursery. There are more guards there than here. Lord Eddard is more hesitant to use force.” A man with a beard wrapped around his chin and dogs on his chest stepped forward.

“Thank you, Ser Rodrick. Take six men and go help. Tell Eddard I said to get to them before someone else does.” The bearded man nodded before taking men with him in the direction of the stairs. “Jory,” a boy little older than uncle Viserys stepped forward wearing the same amount of dogs on his shirt, “Find Glover and Dustin and have them search the Black Cells. Tell Umber and Bolton to seize the small council and to make sure none of them leave. Also have Dustin send some men to tell Arryn, Tully, and Baratheon the Red Keep is ours. And if any find my daughter they are to abandon their orders and to protect her at all cost. They will keep her in a room guarded with their men, only myself or my sons will be allowed to see her. Now go.”

 

She watched silently as the boy ran through the halls. “Now little princess, how about we bring you to your mother?” She nodded enthusiastically at the question.

  
  
  


They had walked to the throne rooms. Throughout the walk, there were bodies laid out on the ground. She could see a lot of armored men wearing the three-headed dragon there were other men with different kinds of armor laid about. Lord Stark kept pressing her head to his shoulder whenever they would pass a man laying on the ground. The side doors of the hall with the ugly chair. She could her people talking in the hall where grandfather talked with people.

 

Once they made it onto the main floor everyone stopped talking and looked towards them. At once people started to whisper while looking at her. They slowly made their way to wear the ugly chair wa., she pressed her face into Lord Stark’s shoulder, trying to hide from everyone.

 

All of the whisperings stopped all of a sudden. She could hear the sound a lot of footsteps coming towards them. She heard louder whisperings as the footsteps came towards them. She kept her face into the shoulder of the man holding her.

 

She turned around when she heard the familiar sound of her mother talking to Egg.

 

“Mama!” She shouted the name and reached out for her mother. 

 

Her mother ran to her with Egg in her arms. Lord Stark let her on the ground and she ran to her mother, meeting her on the steps. She was crushed by her mother’s arms.

 

“My sweet child, I am so happy you are okay.” She felt her forehead be peppered with kisses from her mother.

“Princess, I need to take you to my father.” Rhaenys looked up at the man that just spoke who looked like Lord Stark and his son.

“As you wish, Lord Eddard. You kept your promise that your father and brother will keep my little Sand Dragon safe, the least I can do is follow you.” Her mother grabbed her hand and began to walk towards where Lord Stark was standing. 

“My Princess, I am glad my son was able to make sure you and the prince are safe.” Lord Stark and his son bowed to her mother. No one else has bowed to them like mother and father always said they would.

“I owe you all of that and more Lord Stark. I wish there was some way I can repay you Lord Stark.”

“Do not worry, Princess Elia, I already know how you can.”

 

The main doors of the room swung open with such force that the sound of them hitting stone echoed all the way up to the ugly chair as father always called it. A large man with a deer on his surcoat walked in tailed by a man in blue armor with an ugly cut on his face and a man with red and white hair and wearing all black armor. The three men followed by more men in yellow, blue, and blue and red armor followed behind them stormed over to where she was with Lord Stark and her mother.

 

“WHY ARE THESE DAMN DRAGON SPAWNS ALIVE?” The man with the deer shouted in the room, causing everyone else to quiet down and her mother to pull her close.

“Because I told my men to save them, Lord Baratheon.” Lord Stark stepped in front of them looking not afraid of the huge man coming towards them.

“They should be killed, all of them. They took my Lyanna. They all need to be killed, like the beast they are.” The huge monster almost to them pointed at her and Egg.

“They are my hostages Lord Baratheon, I will do what I wish with them. And I wish for them to be kept alive and well until they act traitorously.”

“They are monsters. That bastard is their father. They carry the same blood as the man that tortured your son and kidnapped your daughter, or have you forgotten that?” The scary man was now standing directly in front of Lord Stark, inches from his face.

“Do not presume to tell me what I lost. He was  **my** son. She is  **my** daughter. She wasn’t yours, yet. I did not fight this war to kill innocent babies. I fought to overthrow a tyrant and find my daughter. If you wish to harm those under the protection of house Stark, then you will have to fight house Stark and the North.”

“Robert, my father is right. The children and princess have nothing to do with Lyanna. It was Rhaegar who took her not them. Aerys killed Brandon, not them. Do not start your reign over the bodies of innocents.”

 

The man that looked like Lord Stark stepped forward and laid a hand on the huge man’s shoulder. The man seemed to calm down a little bit.

 

The sound of more men storming into the throne room resonated throughout the room. Men wearing red armor followed a old man that looked like Ser Jaime with a man bigger than the first scary man.

 

“Where is my son?”

“Ah, Lord Lannister, decided to join the war have you?” The man in black armor remarked.

“Where is my son? Lord Stark, Baratheon, Arryn, Ser Brynden, where do you have my son?” The man in gold armor continued walking forwards until he joined the group at the base of the ugly chair.

“Ask the old wolf. He seemed to be a fan at keeping prisoners.” The scary man in the yellow gestured to where mother was holding her and Egg.

 

Lord Stark nodded to a man in the back and in less than a minute Ser Jaime was brought out in chains from one of the back rooms. He seemed to be relieved when he saw her, mother, and Egg.

 

“Why is he in chains, Rickard?” The man who is Ser Jaime’s father questioned.

“Because he killed his king, Tywin.”

“The king you were trying to kill yourself?”

“The king he was sworn to protect.” Lord Lannister seemed to get angry and stepped closer to Lord Stark.

“Seemed like he saved you the trouble.”

“To me, it seems like he broke an oath he swore. And I do not know about you, but we in the North keep our oaths sacred.” Lord Stark stepped forward refusing to back down.

“What are you going to do? Take his head the Old Way?”

“No, he isn’t.” Everyone looked to the scary yellow man. “I am to be the new king. As Ser Jaime is part of the Kingsguard, I will decide what happens to him.”

“He should be stripped of all titles and shipped to the Wall. That or beheaded.” Lord Stark turned his attention to the scary man.

“I want my son released Lord Robert. Release him and I will make sure your reign starts off much richer than Aerys’ ended. As you said Lord Robert, you will be king soon, don’t let others make the choices for you.”

 

There was silence while the scary man considered the offer.

 

“Robert, you can not let Ser Jaime go. The man broke a sacred vow. He deserves to be killed or the very least sent to the Wall. He can not go on unpunished.” The man who looked like Lord Stark moved next to the scary man.

“I have made up my mind like your father has, Ned. Jaime will be released from his vows of the Kingsguard and reinstated as Lord Tywin’s heir. He will be sent back to the Westernlands and not allowed back unless I say. Do not presume to tell me what to do Lord Stark. I will let you have your precious dragonspawns, but one word of them plotting against me and I will kill them all and all who stand in my way.”

“Robert, if you are concerned about them being a threat in the future, marry the little princess to your first born son and solidify your reign.” The man in blue armor spoke forward. “Let the prince and his mother reside on Dragonstone as your subjects with a loyal regent in charge. It will be the ultimate embarrassment for them to have to serve you.”

“You are right Denys. And Lord Stark since you are so fond of her, Rhaenys will go with you in the North to be your hostage.” The scary man seemed quite pleased with himself when he talked about her. Her mother only held her closer.

“Thank you, my lord.” Her mother curtsied to the scary man who only glared at her.

“Ned, I want you to be the regent of Dragonstone until I decide them loyal enough.” Everyone in the area looked to where the man that looked like Lord Stark stood.

“Robert, I am honored. But I will have to refuse. I still have to find Lyanna. I have to save her. Once she is okay I will have to go back to Winterfell to learn how to rule from my father.” The man looked sad/

“Ned, please I need you.” The scary man looked sad on hearing what Ned had to say.

“I am sorry. I will ride to end the siege of Storm’s End if you wish, but after that, I must find my sister.”

 

“Okay. Bring her home to me, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Back in the writing groove.  
> First of all, let me say this is not my best chapter. I just had so much trouble writing it, that I pushed through it and finished it. Next, I am sorry it is so late of an update. Like I said this chapter was difficult for me to write( mainly the young Rhaenys part), life knows I can't hit curveballs well and decided to keep throwing them at me, college started again and my school work went to 0 to 100, and for the past two months if I am not at work I am at college. I should be able to write more now that everything has calmed down and I don't have to try and write from a weird POV.  
> So yes, Aegon, Rhaenys, and Elia all survived the Snap that was the Sack of King's Landing. Jaime is now also no longer a Kingsguard because Robert wanted to say fuck you to Rickard. Who knows what will happen now with the change? Do you, cause I don't.   
> I hopefully should have the next chapter done by the end of the month.  
> Thanks for reading, and leave any questions, remarks, or critizms below and I will try to get back to them in a timely manner.


	10. Built on a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Robert's Rebellion comes as the final secret is revealed.

**Chapter 10:** **_Built on a Lie_ **

  
  


The wind from the sea blew into the measly excuse for a godswood. The small, what should be called a garden, godswood of the Red Keep was only inhabited by himself and a bird at the moment. He had his guards clear the woods and stand at the gates not allowing anyone uninvited to enter. He needed someplace to think in private, to talk without fear of being overheard. Since most of the Southerners no longer followed the Old Gods of the Forest the sacred ground of his religion was almost always empty.

 

He looked at the great oak tree that was the heart tree for the capital of the Seven Kingdoms and smiled to himself. It was his family’s doing on why the Targaryens and now the Baratheons never had a weirwood in the godswood. Almost all of the Targaryen kings, excluding Baelor the Delusional, and mostly Aegon the Unlikely have wanted a weirwood tree to grow in the capital. Torrhen Stark had told Aegon the Dragon one would come, but none showed. This went on for years until Cregan told Aegon the Dragonbane that one will grow when the Pact of Ice and Fire is completed. The fifth Aegon came the closet when his wife Betha Blackwood became queen, who was related to his own grandmother Melantha Blackwood. To this day though, much to the late Prince Rhaegar’s eerie, one never grew and perhaps never will.

 

As he clenched his fist at the thought of the late prince the young Jory Cassel entered the woods to announce the arrival of Princess Elia. He watched the young boy race back the gate. The son of Martyn Cassel wanted to go with his father and Rickard’s sons to find Lyanna, but the boy’s father argued against it. The boy was disappointed but was relieved when he was assured that there will be more chances to win glory.

 

A moment after the gate opened and closed Princess Elia walk to him wearing a fur jacket, she looked tired and sick. It was understandable as the last few days and months have been hard on everyone. 

 

“Princess, thank you for joining me.” He bowed slightly and offered her a seat on the log bench.

“Thank you, Lord Stark, though I don’t think I have the choice to refuse.” She gave him a small smile as she sat down.

“We always have a choice, they are rarely the ones we want.” Sometimes he wished for a chance to redo some of those choices.

“I do not wish to be rude Lord Stark, but what must I do to repay you? It sounds like you already know of a way.”

“I had ideas for some ways, but during the meeting after the throne room the others want you to marry my son, Jon.” 

 

It displeased him that another one of his plans will be destroyed for the North. His country needed unity and strength to get ready for the future. A future when another Stark is named king. Brandon and Lyanna would have secured two other kingdoms to not attack their kin. Eddard would have brought hesitation to Jon Arryn or perhaps the chance for the falcon to fly free too. Both Jon and Eddard would have helped unite the North. Though with Eddard’s letter about wanting to marry Ashara Dayne, he considered having an ally in Dorne and having Benjen help unite the North.

 

Though now they want to ruin his carefully laid out plans. With the horrendous murder of Brandon now confirmed, he had hoped it was all a lie and he would find his wild son in a cage, he only wished to break away from the Seven Kingdoms even more. If Jon was to marry Elia then Dorne will be brought into the alliance. Though his middle child will be most displeased finding out he will not marry Berena, he will have to get over it as Eddard did. Benjen can marry a northern girl, perhaps an Umber or a Flint, if he can get his youngest to get rid of the notion of being another Duncan the Tall and travel the Seven Kingdoms as a knight, joining the Night’s Watch, or becoming like the boy’s grandfather Rodrik and travel Essos.

 

“I cannot, my lord.” She bowed her head so he couldn’t read her face.

“You are a widow now, your children are on the verge of becoming traitors and killed. Marrying Jon will help Robert see you and your children are no threat.” Robert will always see Targaryens as a threat no matter what.

“I do not mean I cannot marry your son, I mean I cannot have children anymore. Rhaenys’ birth was difficult and Aegon’s almost killed me. The grand maester said if I have another child, myself and the baby will most surely die. I am not even sure how much longer I will live. My sickness has only become worse as I age and worse when the winter comes. Even if I was able to bear children the North would probably kill me. I wish to repay your kindness, Lord Stark but I can’t marry your son or anyone else to bring forth more children.” The princess looked down and away from him as tears began to roll off her cheeks and into the grass below.

“I figured because of the love you hold or held for Rhaegar or the rumors of your sickness you wouldn’t want to marry Jon. I will not force you to. But there is another way you may help me, princess.” She looked at him with a sad teary smile. 

“I owe my childrens’ and my life to you, Lord Stark, anything you ask I will try the hardest to give to you.”

“What happened between my daughter and Rhaegar?”

 

It was the question that has been going through his mind since he heard of the prince crowning his daughter the Queen of Love and Beauty at the ill-fated tournament. While his daughter is certainly beautiful she is a wild one that most men would just ignore. Prince Rhaegar was by all accounts at the time an honorable man and wouldn’t have chased after his daughter. Something had to happen at the tournament to cause the crowning and the “kidnapping.”

 

He wasn’t a fool, he knew that Lyanna being kidnapped by the prince was highly unlikely, tricked maybe. His children thought they were sneaky in teaching Lyanna how to fight in the Godswood, but he has always known. Rodrik, the new knight, followed them in there the first time and reported back. Ever since the first time when they were so little he has been told of their adventures in the Godswood and Lyanna’s progress. He has even snuck down and watched once or twice. His daughter could handle herself in a fight. If she was on a horse no one would have been able to catch her.

 

“I...What do you know of the Knight of the Laughing Tree at the Tourny of Harrenhal?”

“My youngest, Benjen, has told everyone about how a mystery knight rode against three knights. When the knight won against all three they wanted no gold or glory, but for the knights to teach their squires some honor because of some slight or something.” Benjen kept telling the tales to everyone. Lyanna and Jon did not seem to share his enthusiasm for it.

“The knight was Lyanna, the squires were apparently beating one of your lords while he was defenseless. Your daughter took offense to that and with the help of your youngest and the lord she gathered armor and rode against the knights. She took off to hide in the godswood when Aerys called for her head. Rhaegar, Ser Arthur, and Ser Barristan found her getting rid of the armor and your other son, Jon, found them. From what I was told Arthur and him almost dueled each other right then and there.” He smiled slightly imagine the fight between his son and the kingsguard in the godswood. Oh, the songs that would have been sung.

“Lyanna and Rhaegar struck up a friendship right then and there. They started to secretly see each other through the rest of the tournament. Rhaegar told me of their relationship after the third time and how he was starting to feel about her. You must know lords and ladies rarely marry for love. From what I heard you and your wife did, Rhaegar and I didn’t. We became friends and confidants, but nothing more than what duty required. We had promised that we wouldn’t take any other lovers for the children’s sake.”

“You must know though, Rhaegar was a good prince and a better human. But he still had some of the Targaryen madness about him. His was with prophecies, mainly the one about another Long Night. At first, he dreamt he was the one that would end it, but he later believed his children would. He believed he needed three children for the three heads of the dragon. I gave him his Rhaenys and Aegon, but could not give him his Visenya. I knew what he wanted when he told me of their meetings. He wouldn’t have said anything unless it was serious.” She stopped to look at some flowers, he noticed a tear roll down her face.

“I wanted to make sure she knew what Rhaegar wanted and if she was okay with it. She would be the second wife. Any children born to her would be after mine. If she bore a son he would most likely inherit Summerhall once Rhaegar rebuilt it and a daughter would most likely be married to Aegon alongside Rhaenys. She said she wanted to marry the man she loved and didn’t care about what her stationed would be or what any of her sons would inherit, though she was upset about the unborn daughter being already betrothed to my son. I gave them my blessing to marry. Rhaegar arranged for them to meet when she was in Riverrun for Brandon’s wedding.”

“I don’t know what happened. Rhaegar took the High Septon with him to marry him and Lyanna on the Isle of Faces. He said he wanted the competition of the Pact of Ice and Fire to be where the Pact made between the Children of the Forest and the First Men happened. They were supposed to marry, spend a day and night together and then she was supposed to travel back to Riverrun telling everyone that she only went for a ride in the countryside. A note should have been left to Brandon and a raven sent to you, to let you both know what actually happened. Rhaegar would then show up at the wedding and try to win everyone to his side to rise up against his father.”

 

He let her pause to let out a few cries for a moment.

 

“I don’t why they never should up to Riverrun. A few moons after the wedding, I received a letter from Ashara Dayne, my friend and handmaiden, who was visiting her family when Arthur came and requested supply as Lyanna was pregnant and they were at a place called the Tower of Joy. They asked if I could send a message to you about what has happened, but by then the war already broke out and you were believed to be lost at sea. I am sorry, everything that had happened was because of me. All of the death, of your son Brandon, my Uncle Lewyn, Rhaegar, Jon Darry, your men and everyone else's, they are my fault.” 

 

The princess began to sob and fell to her knees next to him. He bent down and put her in his arms. He tried to soothe her as he has done with his Lyarra and daughter.

 

“It is not your fault princess. You were not there when plans went askew. You only wanted someone to find love when you couldn’t. I do not blame you for anything.”

 

He held her in his arms for a while trying to calm her down. They sat in silence for a few moments while she collected herself.

 

“Princess, my daughter is she still alive?” He needed to find his Lyanna, his wild daughter.

“She is alive, my lord. She is hiding in a tower in the Prince’s Pass. An old watcher tower in the Red Mountains. The tower was bought by Rhaegar in disguise so we could have a place to hide from the worries of court. We called it the Tower of Joy, but it has brought us naught but misery.” 

“Can you show me where it is?”

“I can, but you will have to be careful and send a good amount of men. The journey will not be the problem but who are already at the tower will be the problem.”

 

He knew who would be at the tower. The three men who have been missing from the whole war. The last of Aery’s Kingsguard. Three of the most deadly men in the kingdom, protecting his daughter.

 

“They will be dealt with if need be. Barristan left Aerys for Robert and they will do the same. I may not have admiration for the man but he will be a better king than Aerys.” The other kingsguard, if they weren’t killed during the rebellion, would have served Robert or whoever the next king was going to be.

“The kingsguard would have picked Rhaegar over Aerys. Each one of them fought for the future with Rhaegar in it, not so Aerys could sit on that damn chair. All but Jaime secretly pledged to not take up arms against Rhaegar. The three in Dorne were the most supportive of Rhaegar, Gerold and Oswell will take a tremendous amount of convincing to turncloak. Arthur though, Arthur will fight till his last breath protecting his king and his heirs.”

 

While it was disheartening to hear that the three great men might have to die in order for him to retrieve his daughter, what must be done will be done. Nothing will stop him from bringing Lyanna home.

 

“If they will not step down then they will have to be killed. I will have my daughter back.”

“There may be another way, Lord Stark. Since all those men saw Rhaegar as their king they hold me as their queen. I can give you a letter for them that will hopefully stop any further bloodshed.” A way for the blood to stop spilling would be good, too much has already been split in his mind.

“Thank you, princess, if you can write that as soon as possible, that would be great. My sons leave to find their sister tomorrow, I would rather not lose any more northmen to this war.” He didn’t want to lose another son most of all.

“Are you not going with them, my lord?”

“Aye, I will be staying here till you and your son are headed to Dragonstone. I can not trust the  _ king _ to make sure you are safe if I leave now. Once you both are on a ship outside the view of the Red Keep, Rhaenys, my men, and myself will head to Riverrun to pick up my daughter-by-law and my grandchild. After we will head back to Winterfell.” Back to his home where he can stay hidden from the politics of the South.

“Eddard and Jon have been tasked by Robert to head to Storm’s End to end the siege there. After instead of asking around for leads, they will head to this so-called Tower of Joy and bring my daughter back and her child if they are born.”

 

If Lyanna did have a child by Rhaegar than they will have to keep it a secret until the babe and mother pass the Neck. Once in the safety of the North, Robert and his lapdogs will not be able to harm either of them. Robert may very well ask for the head of his grandchild but he will only get nothing. If the new king is foolish enough to attack the North then he will die in the swamps of the Neck like every other would be conquer kings.

 

He will also have to contact the Iron Bank once he and his family were back in the North. Rhaegar may have completed the Pact of Ice and Fire taking Lyanna as his second wife. Though the contract says a Targaryen princess will be given to a Stark son, he can’t see why it can not work the other way. Though the Iron Bank has been known to follow contracts by word, they might not allow the rest of the money to be unfrozen. 

 

“If you wait until I am forced into exile on that dark island than you might be able to have your Targaryen princess.” She explain when he gave her a questioning look, “Queen Rhaelle is pregnant before she was forced to go to Dragonstone. Before she left she confided in me that she was sure that she was carrying a daughter. She guessed correctly on all her other children before they were born, stillborn or not. If the babe is born alive and is a girl then she would be a better match for your future grandson.”

“Thank you, princess, for letting me know. I am afraid I must leave and inform my sons on what to expect and what to do when they arrive where their sister is.” He offered her his hand as he stood up which she accepted.

“Thank you again, Lord Stark, for all you are doing and have done for my family.” She held his hand between hers.

“You are all innocent. None of you were responsible for what happened.” The blame laid solely on the shoulders of the men of the Targaryen family for their actions.

“Still thanking you again. I will write a letter up and mark where the tower is on a map and bring it to you before the night is young.” She bowed before leaving from the main entrance into the quiet woods of a busy castle.

 

**Jon Stark, a Few Weeks Later**

* * *

 

 

The Sun continued to bleed them of sweat. Their clothes were wrong suited for the hot and dry climate that is Dorne. Even in the Red Mountains, the sun made their journey longer than it should. The heat continued to radiate down on them for all hours of the day with almost no break from it. His clothes clung to his body from all the sweat. He has been tempted to cut his hair short like William Dustin has and no longer have to deal with the problem that is sweaty long curly hair in a desert. 

 

After the third day riding in under the blazing sun, Theo Wull tried riding without a shirt. It was fine during the day, but at night he developed bad sunburn. Lucky for all Howland Reed had the foresight to buy some lotion for it while they were in a village past Wyl. The only man who didn’t seem affected by the heat at all was Howland, who contributed it to the fact that he has lived in the Neck his whole life while the rest of the party has lived farther north than him. He couldn’t understand how people could live in this type of weather, but then again they might think the same thing of the cold hard North.

 

The last few weeks have taken him and the party of other Northman he was riding with to new places in the southern kingdoms. After leaving King’s Landing most of the stormlander’s army, little over half the northern army, and a few thousand from the westerlands army had marched to Storm’s End to end the siege there. Upon arriving at the tall stout tower that his ancestor has rumored to have built, the Reach’s army laying siege to it dipped their banners to the army of mismatched men.

 

Stannis Baratheon was as hard-headed as he was at the Wall. The man refused to house any of the reachmen in his castle, most importantly Mace Tyrell was banished from entering the castle. The once future king and his younger once future king both looked a little better than bones. Neither had an ounce of fat on them. After staying two nights at the castle the armies set to go back to their homelands. The northern army was lead by GreatJon Umber, Roose Bolton, Ser Martyn Manderly, and Rickard Karstark. Theo Wull, William Dustin, Howland Reed, Martyn Cassel, Mark Ryswell, and the young Ethan Glover joined himself and Ned to find their sister.

 

Of the eight-man crew, only three knew where Lyanna was actually hidden. Howland was told the location if something happened to Jon and Ned. They rode from Storm’s End along the coast past Griffen’s Roost to the castle of Amberly. The castle of their cousins from House Rogers was located in an in the Rainwood. After resupplying and resting with family, they rode west to Stonehelm.

 

The black and white towers of Stonehelm brought them to a dock where they loaded horses and supplies onto a ship then sailed along the coast until the landed at the castle Wyl at the mouth of the river Wyl. The Wyls who lived in the castle Wyl coldly greeted them. He was surprised Lord Walder Wyl allowed them into the castle. They did not stay more than a night in the sandstone castle. The next day, before the sun rose to be halfway to between midday and the horizon, they had the castle far behind them.

 

Following the Wyl river, they arrived at the ruined castle of Vulture’s Roost. The castle that was burned down more than once by the storm kings of old sheltered them for a night before they left to head to find the tower that the she-wolf that is his sister is caged in. All that laid in front of them now was Dorne’s red mountains and three kingsguard. Princess Elia had given them a map that showed an old goat that is used to get to the old watchtower in the Prince’s Pass. 

 

Traveling over the red mountains reminded him of the white mountains that he hiked across in his past life. In those days he was first leading a red-headed prisoner not soon after he was the one chained and lead about like a dog. Now he was riding horses with his brother and six other men. They rode to break the cage that was holding his sister. The sand blew into his face as the snow once did when he was a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch. Unlike the aimless wandering he did back then, he knew where he was going this time. They should be now on the last day of travel before they arrive at the tower and his sister and her child.

 

It was difficult to think about what he learned about what was one of the main causes of the rebellion was a lie. Lyanna ran away with Rhaegar, at least that is what Elia said. He thought that Rhaegar would kidnap her, never did he think that she would willing run away with him. Nor did he think that she would leave without a note.

 

He still hasn’t made sense of the whole situation yet. Ned took the news the worse. His brother has started to believe that it is his fault that Lyanna ran away. His reasoning was that since he pressured his father so hard for Robert and Lyanna to be betrothed, that it is his fault. Both his father and himself have tried to reassure Ned that he couldn’t foresee what would happen it did not change anything. Through most of the journey, he has been silent. Only talking when needing to. 

 

Jon was more concerned about the babe more than anything else. Was it born in his other world? If it was where was the babe hidden or did it even survive long after birth? On the Wall the only news of Targaryens where the two in Essos and Maester Aemon. Was the babe kept hidden in the shadows to keep it safe from the wrath of Robert? Jon could only imagine how Robert will respond when he learns the babe of Lya and Rhaegar is alive in the North. War may very well break out again when it is known that Robert’s “love” never loved him. If all went well Robert will not find out Lyanna being alive and caring for the babe of his rival until both are in the safety of Winterfell. From there the man will have a tough time trying to get either of them back.

 

He was riding alone at the front of the pack. Ned was currently riding in the middle talking with Martyn about something. He was enjoying the peace of silence as the last few months have been filled with being in close proximity with someone else. The silence of one horse galloping was replaced with another horse’s hooves hitting the ground. He looked to the right and saw Howland riding up next to him. The crannogman has recently become better at riding after the months of traveling with them.

 

“Howland, how are you friend?” The small man slowed his steed down when they caught up with him.

“I am ready to go back to my home after today.”

“Well, hopefully, we will be able to go to our homes soon. And go back to our loved ones.” Howland had married and his wife, Jyana, was pregnant with a daughter. Catelyn was pregnant with Robb, hopefully, and should give birth to him in the next month. It would also mean that in two   Jon Snow should be born. His father told him that when they get back to Winterfell then Berena and Jon Stark will be married.

“The fate of the future will be decided once we reach the peak of this hill. The song that had been written over eight thousand years ago will be finally be sung.” The strange man looked into the distance with a strange look on his face.

“What are you talking about Howland?”

“The secret must not be kept this time, Jon. For the good of the realm, the secret of this war shouldn’t be kept. There is no need for the secrecy to be kept in this life.”

“What secret Howland?” He leaned closer to make the distance between the two smaller so Howland won’t have to speak so loud someone else may hear him.

“You must stay calm. You must not act rash Jon. All who will be at this tower will have their parts to play in the war to come.” At that Howland pointed in front of him.

 

Where Howland’s finger landed on the horizon as a lone tower stood defiantly on a hill overlooking the surrounding landscape. Without thought, he urged his horse to move faster. The thought of what they had planned to do when they arrived at the tower was thrown away when he saw the lone sandstone tower. He could hear the sound of his voice being called to stop and slow down, he ignored them all the same. His sister was in that tower and he will free her no matter what.

 

The sand flew up around him as he rode hard. As he became closer to the tower he could make out three white figures standing in front of the stairs upward. All three men wore the stark white armor of the kingsguard, the same armor that Jonothor Darry before Jon killed him. The man on the left had a black on his white helm signifying him as Oswell Whent, the White Bat. In the middle was a man white a bull-shaped helmet complete with horns under his armor, the Lord Commander Gerold Hightower the White Bull. 

 

On the right was the deadliest man of the Kingsguard, the realm mayhaps, and even in history; Jon will test that theory today though. The Sword of the Morning had an arm resting on the hilt of the legendary blade  _ Dawn  _ as it stood in the ground. Even from the distance, he was closing he could see the milky white blade. The blade that is said to be made from the heart of a star was a contrast to the dark grey of valyrian steel. 

 

He slowed down in front of the tower. He dismounted his horse tying his sword and ax to his belt. He did not bother tying up the horse, it was bought in a village and knew the way back if it was scared off. He stalked forward resting a hand on the hilt of his longsword. All three white knights stood facing him.

 

“Halt. Do not come any farther, Stark.” The old knight’s voice commanded with a tone that most would not argue with.

Through grinding teeth, he spoke, “I have come for my sister.”

“I am sure you are not the first one to say that, about your sister.” The dark-humored bat smiled at his poor joke.

“Move aside before I must go through you.” He wasn’t here to trade words with these men he only wanted his sister.

“Your skill with the blade is known, Stark. You could have been one of us, but to beat all three of us? Dorne must have melted your snowy brain.”

“Do not test me, Dayne, I will cut all three of you down if I must.” He knew he could take Oswell and most likely Ser Gerold, but Arthur was a large uncertainty. “I have already cut down one of your brothers.” That seemed to anger all three.

“If we were there you would be the one in the ground with the Usurper.” 

“But it isn’t. While you were playing jailors to my sister, your brothers Jonothor and Lewyn lie in the ground next to Rhaegar. I will gladly let you join them.” He would have maybe liked Robert to be laying in the ground if it meant he didn’t have to go through his hassle to free his sister.

“No matter what you threaten, Stark, our king ordered us to protect the queen and we will, till our last breathe if needed.”

 

A scream punctured the tension of the moment. Jon looked up to the tower, not sure what he was expecting. He knew who made that sound though. It was the scream of Lyanna, the scream he heard any time he or one of his brothers would try and scare her. The scream meant she was scared and in trouble. If Jon or one his brothers did not make her scream like that then there was always hell to pay, and he knew none of them were in that tower.

 

Without a thought, he pulled his sword from his scabbard. The other three pulled theirs. It was one longsword versus two longswords and a greatsword that seemed to glow like the moon. He glared at his opponents. He chastised himself for forgetting his shield and helm on his horse. Already the animal had wandered off. He held each man’s gaze for a few moments each.

 

“Move! Now!” He howled like his sigil, no one budged.

“I will handle this Lord Commander. I have always wanted to fight against someone who is as good or better than I.” Arthur Dayne stepped forward, sword pointing at Jon’s heart like it was seeking his blood. Oswell began to lower his sword as the commander lowered his.

“If I kill you and I am allowed to see my sister then, I will gladly fight you, Dayne.” He would fight an army at this point.

“I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Jon.” For what seemed like an eternity, but couldn’t have been more than a second or two, the silence was deafening. Nothing seemed to make a sound. “And now it begins.”

 

At that, he moved forward. It was clear the dornish knight was waiting for the first strike and Jon wanted to give it to him. He only had to stay close to his important and let his shorter sword have the advantage. He could feel his heartbeat drum away in his chest with each step. He could feel his coat of plates move as his body did. He howled fericously as he swung from the right.

 

The steel sword met the star forged with a chim. He pulled back then swung again with all the speed he could muster. It seemed to work as after three more strikes he was pushing the legendary fighter back.

 

It was for naught as the milky blade began to use to its true length and strike farther than he could reach. He blocked the swing that was aimed for his head and moved to counter with a swing straight down the chest of his opponent. 

 

Both blades meet again as they locked in front of the other. He looked in the indigo eyes of his enemy. He could see the other man was concentrating as hard as he was with the battle. Good, he thought, let this man worry about being beaten. Both men pushed back to gain some space to regroup themselves. 

 

He blocked to his left before attacking the right. His strike was blocked when he was again attacked with a downward swing. He turned to the side to let the blade fall in front of him. As quick as he could must he swung for the head of the white cloak. The man pulled back, but not fast enough. His blade caught the helm of the knight and slashed him across his unscarred face. 

 

He watched in amazement with the other three as a drop of blood dropped from the previously untouchable face. Both Brandons would be proud of him right now. He grew a wicked smile as the drop fell to the ground. He was honorable enough to let the knight remove his now ruined helmet to let his pale white hair free.

 

Arthur Dayne had the look of a mad man seeking blood. He began to attack with greater force and speed. Jon met the challenge and meet blow for blow. Inside of him the child of him was ecstatic in being able to keep up with the fighter. Neither man seemed to be able to win the advantage over the other.

 

While no man could get the better of the other, they still traded cuts with the other. Arthur landed three cuts, one on each arm and another across his chest. Jon managed to put two more cuts on the star with both being on his left arm. 

 

He began to swing down heavily on the knight. He caused the man to stagger a few times but couldn’t land a crippling blow. Jon wasn’t sure how long the fight has been going on for at this point, but while it couldn’t have been more than a minute he was already getting tired. Arthur looked no better as they pulled apart again to breathe. 

 

He could feel the sweat drip from his body as he wished for the freezing cold of the North. If the duel had taken place in any other place both men would have fared better. He copied Arthur and pushed the hair away from his face. The bun he tied his hair into came undone a while ago. 

 

He knew he had to push harder. He had to go faster. He had to be better. He had to save Lyanna. He must defeat this man and maybe the next two too. He will do all of these things for Lyanna if he must. 

 

Both men circled each other again before he found himself facing the tower again. He twirled his sword in his right hand again as he prepared for another charge. This has to be the last one. If it isn’t then it is likely that both men will stay in this hell and fight until the Others come for them.

 

Another shout willed him forward to action. He should have realized that the scream didn’t come from the tower in front of him but behind him. It didn’t matter as all he cared about was the man wielding the white blade. Both blades moved faster than they had the right two as they meet each other in defense and attack. More shouts continued around him but he ignored them all and so did Arthur.

 

After a block that caused both him and the man with his star sword to stagger arms held him back as a pair did the same with Arthur. He screamed at his holders as he began to thrash. He could hear his name being shouted by his brother. Slowly he came to his senses. On each arm was Theo Wull and Martyn Cassel. Both of the large men seemed to have trouble holding him until he calmed down.

 

“Jon, Jon! Snap out of it brother.” Ned held Jon’s face between his hands. He could feel the bloodlust began to flow away.

“Ned?”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed, brother?” It sounded like Ned wasn’t too sure what the answer was going to be.

“I am sorry. I just lost it when I heard Lyanna.” As he began to relax the men holding him began to as well. It was then when he realized how sore he was.

 

He looked across the small field and could see his opponent begin to calm down, both men were breathing heavily. Someone put a skin of water in front of his face that he began to chug down, gods when did it become so hot. 

 

“Ser Gerold, I have come to get your surrender.” His brother spoke far more diplomatically than he did.

“Lord Eddard, I think it is obvious that we three would rather die than betray our king.” The White Bull stepped forward, hand on his weapon.

“Your prince is dead. Queen Rhaella fled to Dragonstone and named Viserys king. Your brother Barristan surrendered to Robert and Jaime killed your mad king.”

“Viserys is not the heir to the throne. Barristan is a true knight but not of the Kingsguard, we do not surrender. We also do not break our oaths like the young lion. We will stay here and protect what our king wanted to be protected.” The man spits out the name with as much venom as anyone could muster.

“What of Aegon and Rhaenys? What of Elia your prince’s wife? Do they not deserve your protection?” Ned reached into a punch he had on his belt and pulled out a piece of paper and offered it to the Whtie Bull. “Here. This is from Princess Elia. She told me to give to you.” The knight only reached for the paper when Ned moved his hand away from the hilt of the blade.

 

It was a few moments as the knight read the letter, not once but twice before handing it to Arthur who nodded and said it is her. Jon knew about the letter but did not care about it, he only wanted his sister.

 

“Both Starks can go up and see their sister, only the Starks. Ser Arthur will go with them. No weapons though.” Ser Gerold handed their letter back.

“My lords, you cannot go up there. It must be a trap, you can not go up there.” Martyn Cassel began to protest as everyone else in his party became to protest their opinions on the matter.

 

Jon did not listen to any of their protests as a scream he is all too familiar with echoed in the desert valley. He quickly unstrapped his belt as he dropped his sword before he ran up to the stairs with Ned and Arthur doing the same. Shouts for him to slow down fell on deaf ears as he began to take the stairs one step at a time, then two, then three. He almost tripped but kept going up. Somehow Ned caught up with Jon.

 

Both brothers entered the old tower not sure where to go next with doors on each wall and a staircase in the middle. They did not have to wonder long as the stone dornish told them that their sister was being held on the top floor of the three-floor building. Sacks of grain and clothes were laid about orderly on the first floor. The second floor contained crates and a large table with old wooden chairs about it. The third floor of the bastardly tower hand one room which covered half of the space and a makeshift bed on the other side of the door. 

 

He could smell blood, even from outside the room he could smell blood. It wasn’t like the smell of blood that was spilled during a battle, but the smell of blood when one of the maids at Winterfell had when she started to puke up blood. It was a petrifying smell that caused him to reach for his absent sword. Ned did not reach for a weapon and instead bolted through the door, Jon quickly followed. 

 

The sight that welcomed him into the room almost caused him to bring forth what he had for breakfast earlier in the day. The only thing that stopped him was his sister laying on a bed with dark blood surrounding her. She was pale and sweaty. Ned quickly went to her side and grabbed her hand in his. Jon lingered by the door, unsure of what happened Arthur seemed to be having the same thought.

 

“Lya,” Ned’s voice was desperate.

“Ned, Jon. Are you really here? Is this some kind of cruel dream?” Gods even her voice sounded weak.

“It is us, Lya. We came to bring you back home. To your family.” He tried not to sound scared as his voice trembled.

“I am sorry. We did not mean for this to happen.”

“It is okay, sister, you did not do anything wrong.” Her tears rolled down her cheeks slowly.

“I did not mean for Brandon and Father to die.”

“Father is alright Lya. He is currently in King’s Landing. He will meet us back home, back at Winterfell.” Ned’s words did nothing to calm her. 

“I don’t want to die.” Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks, he could feel wetness on his own.

“You are not going to die, Lyanna.” He tried to promise his sister, but he knew she would not make it as much as she did.

“I saw it in my dreams, our father was burned by Aerys and Brandon strangled trying to get to his sword. Robert killed Rhaegar on the Trident. You were beheaded by  _ Ice. _ Benjen was lost. My son was betrayed and left to die in the snow. Our family was torn apart and scattered into the wind. It is all my fault.”

“It was all a dream.” His brother reassured her, but if only he knew the truth.

 

He could feel his self pale at the comparisons she made. She described perfectly what happened in his past life. All of the deaths and destruction, everything was right. He was confused though on what she meant by her son was betrayed and left to die in the snow. He never knew of a cousin. At the mention of his cousin/ nephew brought him back to why they were there. Lyanna was pregnant. 

 

As if on cue a woman from the side brought out a bundle in her arms. He silently cursed himself for not noticing the other person in the room. He could see little arms peek out of the blanket. The bundle was passed to Ned who previously held the little baby in his arms. The babe looks like a Stark. Grey eyes and what looks like dark hair. The babe will have the dark hair that Lyanna and Jon has.

 

Time seemed to slow down as connections were made in his mind. He looked into the dark grey eyes that resemble his own. It couldn’t be true, could it? Jon Snow was the son of Eddard Stark and some woman. Not Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. He was the mistake of his father on probably a drunken night not of a love affair that started a war and tore down a three-hundred-year-old dynasty. 

 

He could feel his breath being caught in his throat. He forced himself to breathe so he would not pass out from lack of air. Why would Ned even claim Lyanna’s son as his own bastard if it meant all the shame that came with it? Because the Targaryens were all killed but a babe, child, and an old blind man on the Wall. Robert wouldn’t have killed the child of Lyanna’s surely. Jon could only picture the man that he knew who wanted two innocent children dead for no crime besides their last name. The babe would also be of Rhaegar Targaryen’s son, a threat to Robert’s rule.

 

Was this what Howland meant by the secret cannot be kept this time. Did his true name need to be revealed in order for them to win the Long Night?

 

“His name is Aemon Targaryen, after the knight and the maester, two men who weren’t kings. You have to protect him. Robert will destroy him if he finds out. Promise me Ned and Jon. Promise me.” He saw a look that he never has seen before on his sister. One of pure sorrow. It was a plea of a dying mother, his dying mother.

“We promise, Lyanna. He will know what it is to be a Stark of Winterfell.” He grabbed her hand which was drenched in her own blood. Ned nodded in agreement.

“Thank...you…” Her words were tired as her grip on his hand lessened.

“Lya? Lyanna. LYANNA!” 

 

He could feel the tears roll down his face as he realized what he has just lost. His wild sister, so much like Arya, was actually his mother in his past life. The woman that he had wanted to know about ever since Catelyn yelled at him for daring to call her mother like Robb. He always wondered about the woman that caused the great Eddard Stark to break his honor and here she laid, dying in a pool of blood giving birth to him, the woman that he loved more than Catelyn Tully was Lyanna Stark. If only Catelyn knew that the only man Ned loved more was his sister, maybe she wouldn’t have been so rude and cold to him.

 

He squeezed the hand of the woman who birthed him and named him brother. He tried to bring her back to life. To have her annoy him once again with her willfulness, to have her act as a mother and soothe him through a tough time. Not even shouting her name seemed to wake her. It did not even seem to bother his younger self. 

 

It was tragic to know that after years and two lives he finally found the mother he had always wanted. And to know that she grew up with him and was lost to him now only hurt him more.

 

He tried to stop his tears, but they continued to drop and mesh with the blood that he caused. Was this why he was sent back? To see who he really was? Would now whoever sent him here pull him back? Or was this all a dream that he was having? He never questions the reality of where he was at more than now. How can one know their purpose in life when everything they knew was wrong.

 

If the situation was any different he would have laughed at the irony of everything. Catelyn would have died of shame to know that she treated the King of the Seven Kingdoms so poorly. The Lady Melisandre would have proclaimed him the Prince That Was Promised if she knew the truth of his birth. He was born among the salt of tears, the smoke of deception, and under the bleeding star of the Sword of the Morning.

 

Ned tried to console him with his free arm, the other holding his younger self. He cried harder realizing another part of his life that was a lie.

 

The man he once called a father sat motionless at his side. His past life was flipped upside down at the realization that everything that he had known about himself was false. He was not the bastard son of Eddard Stark and some woman, but the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. By all rights, the baby version of himself he was holding was actually the heir to the Iron Throne after his brother Aegon.

 

He tried to console himself in the fact that his younger self would grow up, hopefully, in a more loving family than Jon experienced the first time.

 

“What are you going to do?” The man he forgot was in the room asked from behind them.

“I..I can claim him as my bastard son.”

“NO.” Jon and Arthur shouted against the suggestion from his brother.

“He will not grow up with the taint of being a bastard in this world. Besides you have a wife and a child still ready to be born.” Gods this means that he was always older than Robb.

“What will you have us do then, Jon? Robert will kill him when he finds out.”

“We can delay telling Robert until we reach the North. Robert will not be able to get to him there.” Nor would the man’s advisors suggest attacking a fortified North.

“Word will spread while we travel North through the land.” He made a good point, they could easily be caught while they traversed the Seven Kingdoms.

“You will not have to go by land.” He and his brother looked to the bleeding star. “We were going to take a ship from Starfall to Old Town where Ser Gerold’s family promised a good ship and crew to take us to the Free Cities. I am positive they will be happy to provide transport for their prince to the North.” The Hightowers had ships on the right coast that could take them to Sea Dragon’s Point it had the makings of the good plan.

“What about the Iron Born?” Jon forgot about them. They would be ending their raids on the Reach around this time.

“The iron scum will not attack five ships flying the banners of house Hightower and Stark.” Jon nodded his head in agreement, it was the best course of action for them. They will be able to tell Robert about Aemon once their father was back on his way North with Catelyn and the still unborn Robb in tow.

“What about you three? Will you serve Robert as you served Rhaegar and Aerys?” It was a good point that Ned brought up. What will the three Kingsguard do now that they have no king?

Arthur spits on the ground in reply, “If Robert wants me to serve him then he should expect a sword in him before I am done kneeling.” Unclasping the hooks from his almost pristine white cloak to his armor, the white item that meant so much landed on the ground in a soft thud. “I will do as my late prince wanted and guard his family with my life besides the Dragonguard have a better name than the King’s Guard.”

“What about the others?”

“They will most likely follow suit. We all pledged our lives to Rhaegar and his children. None of us wish to serve the man that killed our prince and almost his children.”

“Then we are settled. We should pack what we need. I do not wish to stay here much longer.” The sadness was evident in Ned’s voice as he spoke.

 

He handed his younger self back to his brother and then grabbed the white cloak from the floor. In one move he used it to drape over his skinny mother’s body. He couldn’t help but tremble as he began to lift his sister up so they could take her home. Back to where she below. Back to Winterfell.

  
  
  


**Jon, 1 month later**

 

He sat in one of the chairs in his father’s study. A fire slowly burned in front of him as he sipped some Hightower White, one of the gifts from House Hightower to the family that is protecting the last Targaryens. The trip from the Tower of Joy, as it was apparently called, to Starfall was a swift and quiet ride. No one dared say anything besides the baby Aemon who would sometimes scream when hungry and Wyalla, the milkmaid, who would thing lullabies to Aemon. 

 

At Starfall was where some of their problems came forward. Lord Aeron Dayne, brother to Arthur, was more than happy to lend two ships for the trip to Hightower and even sent some guards for the journey. Lord Aeron had Silent Sister’s from Starfall’s sept to take care of Lyanna’s body for the trip North. The problem laid with Ashara Dayne. She was overjoyed knowing that Arthur had lived. She would not talk to Ned at all, only greeting him as Lord Stark when necessary. Ned explained how he and Ashara planned to marry each other after Brandon’s wedding. He was waiting to ask father at the said wedding for his permission. He also told him of he and Ashara made love during Harrenhal a few times. 

 

The rest of the reason on why Ashara was upset came from Lord Aeron. Apparently, Ashara became pregnant, at Harrenhal and escaped to Starfall when she learned of it. Before she could send a raven to Ned, war broke out. When news came of Ned marrying Catelyn it broke her heart. She was apparently in a state of depression for months before she went into labor. The babe, a girl named Lyarra after Jon and Ned’s mother, died stillborn. When Arthur said he will not be staying in Starfall and seeing Ned already has a child almost ready to be born with another woman, it all was too much for her. After the ship to Oldtown left, Ashara threw herself off the Palestone Sword, the highest tower of Starfall. 

 

Arthur and Ned were both distraught of this. Arthur couldn’t comprehend why Ashara wouldn’t have gone to Dragonstone to be with Elia and her children. Ned was upset that his first love killed herself because of him and their dead child.

 

At Oldtown they sent a letter to Robert stating Lyanna had died, saying nothing more. They did not want to have anyone intercept the letter and find a way to stop them on their voyage back North. Nor did they want Robert to order Tywin Lannister to stop them and kill the baby Aemon. The ships provided by house Hightower and Dayne delivered them at Sea Dragon Point around the same time that their father left Riverrun with Catelyn and baby Robb. It took a week for the party to travel from the Point to Winterfell.

 

It was a somber homecoming for the two brothers. There was no feast welcoming back the war heroes. Benjen barely said a word since seeing the casket of Lyanna. It took Old Nan to convince Ben to visit Aemon, as their brother refused to see the last piece of Lyanna for the first two days. On the third day, they buried Lyanna next to the spot where their father would be buried and the statue of Brandon stood. Ben had a statue of Lyanna made when news of her death reached Winterfell.

 

It took another three weeks after that for their father, Catelyn, Robb, Ser Brynden, Rhaenys and the rest of the northern army to make it back North. With his family coming back some more lords came to pay their respects to Lyanna or if they just gained lordship of their lands, swear fealty to Rickard as their liege lord and Robert as their king. Surprisingly house Hornwood and Manderly came to Winterfell with Jon’s father. Before he could greet Berena and ask why they all came while they were all standing in the courtyard, his father called all of his sons to meet in his solar.

 

His father sat down in the large padded chair that was seated behind his desk with his own cup of Hightower White. They were currently waiting for Ned who was allowed some time to meet his son and wife. Robb was currently in the nursery with Aemon. Rhaenys was also in the nursery meeting her half-brother. Oswell should be in there standing guard over Aemon and Rhaenys. Arthur was currently resting after pulling the night shift the previous night. Ser Gerold was in the solar with Jon and Rickard sitting in one of the chairs next to the desk opposite of Rickard. 

 

Jon took another sip of the wine as he stared into the flames of the roaring fire in the fireplace. Ben, who has been having night terrors, was asleep in the chair next to him. The solar was probably one of the least modest parts of Winterfell. It hung tapestries of legendary Stark kings and lords. One tapestry pictured all the kings that used to rule part of the North, bowing and offering their crowns to a direwolf. A bookcase spanning an entire wall sat behind his father. It was mainly filled with ledgers, current houses of the North, and other facts that may help in making a decision while one is in this room. A set of armor was off to the side with his father’s armor already on it.  _ Ice _ was in its ceremonial spot of hanging in between the jaws of two wolves. A large detailed map of the North was laid across an equally large table. 

 

All four of the men silently waited for the fifth to arrive in one of the most elaborate rooms of Winterfell. Knowing Ned, they would not have to wait long for his brother to arrive. As always Ned arrived and sat in the chair next to Ser Gerold. Jon woke Ben up before standing behind Ned. 

 

“Ser Gerold and Jon already told me of what has happened and the plan for the former kingsguard. I agree with it all. I will write to Lord Jon Arryn explaining what has happened and our reasons and then write to the king too. Once Dragonstone surrounders then you and your men can travel there to protect Princess Elia and Lord Aegon. Is there anything else?” His father folded his hands together as he looked to the old knight.

“I request that one of us stay here to protect Aemon and Rhaenys.” To Jon it seemed like a reasonable request.

“Granted. I assume you will need time to think about which one, yes?” The White Bull nodded, “You may leave then to think. The next conversation is about family matters.

 

The former white knight nodded his head and left, Jon quickly took his seat before Ben could.

 

“I am glad to see everyone here is in relatively good health. Benjen, you did good with being the Stark in Winterfell, your mother would have been proud.”

“Thank you, father.” Jon’s younger brother did not seem to happy about the flattery that their father rarely gave.

“Jon, it is time for you to wed and take over your lordship truly. I have given the order to Ser Rodrik Cassel to select two scores of men that will join your guard. Half a score will ride with him to your castle and the rest will follow you after you marry Lady Berena once this sennight is over.” His father looked ready to move on before Jon interrupted.

“Father, you will have me wed Berena so soon. Surely she will need more time to ready. And for us to invite the bannerman and have a feast.” 

“I thought you liked this girl, Jon?”

He could feel his cheeks heat up as Ben tried to hide his laughter, “I do father, it is just so soon after Lyanna.”

“The wedding won’t be for another five days. It will be plenty of time for her and us to prepare. The bannermen are already back in their castle or almost there. We will let them have time with their family. There will be other feasts for them to come and celebrate. Agreed?” By the look on his father’s face, he knew there was no point in arguing.

“Aye.”

“Good, now Benjen. Since Eddard is my heir and Robb after him, you will need to be prepared for you are..”

“Joining the Night’s Watch.” Ned and their father looked surprised at Ben’s interruption. “Before you say anything, yes I am joining. It was my fault that this war has happened. I helped Lyanna meet with Rhaegar. I received the letters intended for her by the prince disguised as a squire I made friends with. It is my fault that she is dead. I am joining the Night’s Watch whether you wish it or not.” 

 

A few moments passed as boy and man, father and son stared at each other.

 

“Are you sure that is what you want? The Watch is not some fairytale like what Old Nan tells. It is filled with liars, murders, rapist, traitors, and more. Yes, there are a few good men, but the bad outweighs the good. You also will never be able to marry and hold your child in your arm. If this is what you truly want then I will send you with some men to join. But I implore you to think about this choice.”

 

His father took Ben’s choice better than Jon would have thought. He thought Rickard was going to say no and have it be the final decision on the matter. Though perhaps he knew that doing so would only cause Ben to resent him and have him run away to join the Night’s Watch. His father probably did not want any more of his children upset with him or running away again.

 

“Thank you, father.”

“You can tell me your decision after Jon is married to Berena. Is that good?” Ben nodded his head. “Good. Rhaenys, Aemon, and whoever Ser Gerold picks will ride to Sea Dragon Point with you. It will be harder for their enemies to send someone there then it will be to Winterfell. Once things start simmering down they will stay at both castles for a random amount of times before returning to the other. I will have no harm done to Lyanna’s son if I can help it, same with Rhaenys. Are we in an understanding?”

“Yes, father.” Jon and his brothers replied together as they did as children.

“Good. You all can go back to what you wish.”

 

His father dismissed them before walking out of the room. Ben quickly left the room next heading the opposite directions of their father. Ned left next turning to where the nursery will be, where his father moved to. Jon sat still looking at where  _ Ice _ hung behind his father’s chair. 

 

Robert’s Rebellion was over now. Jon can begin to focus on the war that is to come, the one war that truly matters. The war between the living and the dead.

  
  
  


**Rickard Stark, Five months later**

* * *

 

 

He stood in the courtyard of Winterfell with the rest of his family. Wagons were being loaded up as men began to get ready for the march to Sea Dragon Point. Jon and Berena were supposed to leave for their castle a few days after the wedding put spring snow kept them here for a few days then another delay kept them for a few more then the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months.

 

Rickard knew that Berena was stalling their departure for his sake. His new northern good daughter wanted to have Rickard sometime with his family before they finally split off and not see each other for months or years. Berena finally ended the fake delays as both her and Jon wanted to have their first child born in Sea Dragon Point. Rickard was happy for them to wait the next four months here until the birth, but both said it was time for them to take over the rule of the castle from their castellan and master of arms Ser Rodrik. 

 

Jon and Berena were currently saying to Benjen. His youngest had made up his mind about going to the Night’s Watch but his brothers were able to convince him to wait until he turned his majority which was still little over two years away. Hopefully, Rickard will be able to convince him to not join and find another calling. Perhaps Rickard could bring some pretty lasses to Winterfell as handmaidens for Catelyn. Benjen could fall in love and wish to marry.

 

Jon moved to say goodbye to Eddard, Catelyn, and the baby Robb. His heir’s family has grown. Eddard was at first very shy with his new wife and his son. But over the past month, they have gotten to know each other more and his son started to act like his normal self around her. Robb made some noise at his older cousin Aemon. Rhaenys gave Eddard and his family a hug. She even gave one to Ser Brynden Tully, the new master of arms of Winterfell. The knight had already begun to train the guards in a strict manner.

 

Jon and Berena moved to greet him last.

“Well father, it looks like you won’t have to worry about me causing any more trouble.” His son took him into an embrace.

“I worry now more than ever what you will do now that I am not watching over you.” His son laughed at the notion.

“Do not worry Lord Stark, I will keep him on a short leash.” Berena Stark, the newest into the Stark family hugged him.

“Ha. Keep him on a short leash indeed. When my next grandchild is born I will come and visit.” He would leave Eddard in charge of Winterfell during the trip. His heir must have some experience running the North before Rickard is reunited with Lyarra. 

“We look forward to your visit, Lord Stark.” He smiled as she moved to the side.

 

The nursemaid Wyalla moved in front of him with the baby Aemon in her arms. His oldest grandchild was much like his mother with her ability to sleep anywhere despite the surroundings. He pushed one of the black locks out of his face as he smiled. The baby was lucky that he took after his mother’s family. Though time will tell if Aemon takes more after Lyanna or Rhaegar.

 

Next came Rhaenys with Ser Oswell Whent behind her. The riverlander knight was chosen to stay with the two Targaryens. Ser Gerold deemed himself too old to effectively guard them by himself and Ser Arthur’s skill was needed to protect the one with the strongest claim to the throne. The Whent knight joked that the two other men were to southern to handle the cold of the North so it was left to the strongest of the three to guard them. The other two men just laughed at their comrade's joke.

 

He kneeled down to be at eye level with the little girl. “Thank you, my lord, for your hospitality.”

“You are always welcomed in Winterfell, my lady. I just wish it was under far better reasons.” She hugged him around his neck and buried her head in his chest. “You must watch over your brother, he is too young to do it himself. Will you do that for me?” He broke off the embrace to face her for her answer.

“I promise.” She said sternly.

“Good, now go cause mischief for my son, gods know he deserves it for the trouble he and his siblings caused for me.” She giggled at his command nodded before running off to the carriages that will take them west. 

 

He stood and watched as the group began to leave through the southern gates that led to the road which connected the east and west coast. It would take them a week and a half for the trip to be complete. He turned away after the group entered the streets of Winter Town.

 

With his children married and set to rule, it was now time to begin the second part of his grand plan for northern independence. Now was the time to rebuild the North. To make it better than it was in its heyday. Soon the North will remember what it means to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Sorry for another long time between posting. I meant to post this before Christmas but family, moving, school, and work got in the way. I am going to be done with my class in the coming days though so I will start to have more time to write more. Also, the next chapter is almost done already, I just need to figure out how to end it.   
> Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter. This official ends the 10 chapter prologue for the main story. There was going to be another chapter after this, but with the Tourny of Harrenhal being split, 10 is to even of a number to not to end on. The ToJ scene was a bit hard to write as I wanted to do it justice, I hope I did. I am a strong believer that Jon Snow's real name is not Aegon, at least in the books. Jaehaerys is probably the most likely choice, but I like Aemon better as there have been no kings named Aemon. Starting next chapter the canon timeline will be tossed out of the window for the most part.   
> Again, thank you guys for reading. If you have any comments or questions leave them and I will try my best to answer them if I can. Thanks again, see you in another 3 months.


	11. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts to unfold in 300 A.C.

 

**Chapter 11:** **_The Beginning_ **

  
  


He laughed with his family as his father swept Sarra up in his arms as she tried to run away from him after splashing water on him. Her brown curly hair blew in the wind as she was carried by their father. Her bright green eyes seemed to be laughing with everyone. His quiet, shy youngest sister was outgoing and adventurous when she was with her family. And today was one of the few occasions that everyone was together. And it was one of the few times that their father took them all camping in the forest nearby the Point.

 

It was a weird trip though. Two days ago his father apparently woke and told his mother they were going on a camping trip. His mother was not able to convince to postpone it any later than a day. Aemon’s sister Rhaenys Targaryen was currently feeling ill so she was left behind with Larence Snow, his bastard cousin from his mother side. Larence had snuck out of the castle four days ago to party in the small town that was in the cove below the castle. Ser Rodrik the Master of Arms of the castle found Larence on a patrol as the young man was stumbling back up the hill to the castle. His mother and father were furious, his father less so, and order Larence to be stuck in the castle doing chores for a week. Beth Cassel, Rodrik’s only daughter was currently in Winterfell visiting Jory Cassel her cousin.

 

Rodrik, his brother, was reading a book next to his mother. While his younger brother loved to read he also loved to fight. He loved reading about fighting the best. His brother who was being fostered at White Harbor with the Manderlys, wished for books to be written about him and his fights. His mother was currently running her hair through the darker curly hair of Rodrik.

 

Everyone in his family had curly hair. His father said that it came from the Flint blood in their family. His mother said that the curly hair was a trait from the Hornwood family. Judging from his Uncle Halys and cousins Daryn and Larence and from his own cousin Aemon, he would say that it came from both. His older cousin Aemon Targaryen was the most watchful of the children that called Sea Dragon Point home. Everyone would be having fun and be playing while his cousin would sit back and make sure everyone was fine from the side. His father said it was because Aemon grew up fast with being a labeled a traitor and monster by the people of the south and that as the eldest he feels like he needs to protect everyone.

 

Cregan was the most different from Aemon. Cregan does not worry about anything. His younger brother has jumped off the cliffs of Sea Dragon Point without a second thought. Mischief and mayhem followed him. According to his Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn, Cregan and his cousin Arya have become partners in crime while Cregan is beginning fostered at Winterfell.  His grandfather has apparently told his two sons that it was like watching Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Benjen grow up again. This time though he didn’t have to do all the punishments.

 

His mother yelling for his father to be careful brought his attention to her. His mother’s brown curly hair was tied behind her back in a single braid that still let some wild hair come free. Her green eyes surveyed the area making sure that all of her little ‘babies’ were okay, this included Aemon. 

 

His father set Sarra down after dunking her hair in the water. She immediately ran off to where their horses and a blanket waited for their return, Rodrik Cassel who stood off to the side of the family with the fellow guards followed Sarra. His father sat down next to his mother before pulling her in for a kiss that lasted too long. Everyone around the couple groaned at the affection, causing both parents to laugh at the misery they created.

 

“One day after all of you are married and have children of your own, I will summon you all back here with your families for some personal time. And any time I see you and your spouse kissing, your mother and I will pretend to barf, groan in annoyance, or just say ew. Then you will learn the annoyance of having a moment ruined by some annoying people.” His father pointed at each of them accusingly. He stopped once his mother swatted her husband’s arm.

“Oh stop it Jon. Remember when you were young, how you felt when you saw your parents kiss?” His mother linked arms with his father.

“How can he mother? He was our age before the Wall was even built.” His family laughed at his joke. He was ready to run from his father but saw his mother hold her husband back.

“You better watch your mouth Arty. I may be in my thirties, but I can still knock you, your brothers, your cousins, your uncles, and even your grandfather to the ground.” His father patted  _ Red Fang _ to show he is ready to prove it.

  
  


_ Red Fang _ , was his family’s new valyrian steel longsword. In truth, it was the weapon  _ Red Rain _ which belonged to the extinct house Reyne before it as stolen by Hilmar of house Drumm. It has been in the possession of the ironborn house until the Greyjoy Rebellion happened. After the failed attempt at burning Lannisport, thanks to a letter his father sent to Lord Tywin warning of the increased ironborn ships spotted on the coast, the armies of the North and other mainland armies took to the sea to battle the rebels. 

 

His father led the North’s new western fleet from his prized ship called  _ Lady Lyarra _ after his grandmother. His father led the small fleet down the coast to rid it of any ironborn. On the way to rendezvous at Seagard with the northern army, grandfather, and Uncle Ned, he came across a fleet lead by house Drumm who were retreating after the failed attempt at taking Seagard. His father lead his ships to battle, the disheartened ironborn were soon outmatched and all but the flagship of house Drumm fled. The  _ Thunderer _ captained by the old Dunstan ‘The Drumm’ of house Drumm, made battle with the  _ Lady Lyarra.  _ Soon the two ships were hooked together and his father boarded the enemy ship. 

 

The battle that ensued was bloody as the enemy refused to surrender. His father cutdown Dunstan Drumm in single combat but lost his sword when an ironborn knocked him down when he wasn’t looking. He grabbed the nearest sword that happened to be  _ Red Rain _ and killed the man. He then fought a giant of a man called Andrik and killed him too. After the fight, his father was so drenched in blood the men called him ‘The Bloody Wolf’ and the name soon stuck.

 

Once the war was won and his father took Old Wyk with Ser Barristan ‘The Bold’, house Drumm said his father paid the iron price for  _ Red Rain _ and it was his. It was soon named  _ Red Fang _ afterwords. The valyrian steel blood red blade was given a new hilt that had two silver direwolves on two sides as a crossguard and a red fang like pommel. Apparently, Lord Tywin Lannister attempted to but the sword but his father would not hear it.

 

“I am going to tell grandfather you said that.” His father looked warningly at Aemon. Before his father could do anything, though, Sarra jumped into his lap keeping him on the ground.

“Papa tell us a story, please.” His sister held a stuffed moose that their Uncle Halys gave to her as she sat on their father’s lap.

 

At once he and his siblings started to announce the stories that they wanted to hear. Cregan asked for tales from either of Robert’s Rebellion or the Greyjoy Rebellion. Rodrik wanted to hear the tale of Ser Duncan the Tall and his many adventures with the future king Aegon the Fifth. He asked for a story from across the Narrow Seas. Aleck asked for a tale from his fostering at Seagard. Sarra begged for a story of Rodrik Stark, the Wandering Wolf.

 

“Quiet everyone. Your sister wanted the tale so she will get it.” His father motioned for everyone to get closer to where his parents and sisters sat.

“Have I ever told you about how my grandfather Rodrik met my grandmother Arya?” Everyone shook their heads, it seemed that even his mother didn’t know this one. “Rodrik was the youngest son of Beron, your great-great-great-grandfather. As the fifth son of the current lord of Winterfell and with many more cousins and kinsmen, Rodrik was left to do what he wanted without the need for duty. So with free reign, my grandfather explored all of the Seven Kingdoms. He even traveled to the Iron Islands to fight after Dalton Greyjoy rebelled and killed Rodrik’s father, Beron. It was Rodrik who was sent by his brother, Artos the Implacable, and his nephew, Edwyle who is my other grandfather, to go into the mountains and make sure the Free Folk that invaded the North and killed his other brother, William, were dead or sent back over the wall.”

“Rodrik enlisted the help from the mountain clans and the Forresters to search the mountains and the nearby forests. The Burleys, Knotts, Harclays, Wulls, Liddles, Norreys, and the first Flints all offered their men to help Rodrik. Each clan sent their lord and heir to help my grandfather. The current leader of the Flint clan though was wounded badly from the Battle at Long Lake and his heir was in White Harbor, so he sent his daughter Arya Flint to help Rodrik. My grandfather was hesitant at first to have a woman commander. The other clans vouched for the Flint women saying she knows the mountains where the Free Folk were hiding better than anyone else. Rodrik relented and let Arya come along with them.”

“To say they argued would be an understatement. Arya was headstrong and insisted they do everything her way, from setting up camp to how they should attack the Free Folk. After a month of scouting, they finally found the last of the invading force. My grandfather ordered my grandmother to stay back at camp. Grandmother Arya was furious but obeyed. Rodrik led the charge into the small valley with one hundred men. It was a trap though and the Free Folk started to fire arrows from the top of the mountainside. He ordered shield walls to face both sides of the archers and for them to take cover. He was to distracted by the archers to notice a charge from the other entrance to the valley. A fierce battle took place, one that Rodrik was losing.”

“The fighting took a turn for the worse with only a few northmen remaining alive. My grandfather knew that this was the end and he would die there. There were only five northmen alive circled by almost a hundred Free Folk, the archers had come down for the sides to join the fight earlier. As they prepared for battle, horns sounded behind them and from the front. Horses began to charge into the valley with my grandmother leading the charge. The Free Folk had no time to react as they were attacked from behind and from the front. Quickly the northmen won the battle.”

“My grandfather was furious with the Lady Flint. ‘I told you to stay at the camps.’ he yelled. ‘You are not my lord or husband. I do not have to listen to you. I had my men follow you and when they saw the battle they came to get me.  **I** lead the men down a treacherous path to attack from the rear and front. If I hadn’t  **you** would be dead.’ she started to physically push him back with every sentence she spoke. Rodrik was astonished. Never had a woman or anyone ever talked to him like that. She and her men started to walk away from him. When asked where she was going she said that she was going to go and track down the last of the invaders by herself. My grandfather who wasn’t going to be showed up by anyone, so he went along with her.”

“For a year and six moons, he, the mountain clans, and she went to every mountain and cleared it of any free folk. One stormy night after only a letter, written after the battle was fought, was given to Artos and Edwyle and no other word from them for the time they were gone, my grandparents arrived at Winterfell married and my grandmother pregnant with my Aunt Branda. Needless to say, everyone was confused about how this came to be. They had all heard of how the two did not get along.” His father leaned back apparently finished with the story.

“Well, what happened while they were gone?” Cregan asked while sitting next to their mother on the blanket that they all shared.

“I asked the same thing and you know what she told me?” Everyone shook their heads, his father tried to stop laughing. “Well, she told me ‘Mind your own business grandson. Else I will have to teach you too.’ The next day before I could see her again she rode into the mountains to visit her family.”

“Why didn’t you ask her again the next time she came to visit?”

“Well, wife, I did not want to be hit by her.” Everyone shared a laugh at their fearless father being scared of an old lady. Though if half of the stories of her that he told were true then even he would be scared of her.

“Can you tell us a story mother?” He liked the Stark family stories, but most were well known, while the stories of the Hornwoods which were not well known throughout the North.

“Alright, Artos. How about the story of Elric Hornwood the first lord of the Hornwood?” The tales of Elric were some of his favorite. His ancestor did heroic deeds and amazing feats. Everyone readily agreed, even Aemon.

“Well, Elric was the equivalent of the master of arms for King Jon Stark, the first of his name. This was at least a century or two before the Andals invaded. The Valyrians were starting to conquer everything in Essos. Early Andals began to raid the North in an attempt to find a suitable place to escape the dragonlords. They set up a settlement where White Harbor was. King Jon was not happy about this, the land was his and they were trespassing on it. They had also murdered the lords that ruled in his name when they did not convert to the Seven. In order to stop them, King Jon raised an army and marched south with Elric. As Elric was good friends with King Jon and was given the vanguard to lead. The andals had set up in the small castle of the northmen they killed. Elric had come up with a daring plan to open the gates and repeal the invaders. He was going to-”

 

The sound of the horses neighing wildly caused his mother to pause. She looked to his father with a confused look. Ser Rodrik Cassel hurriedly walked up to where they all sat. The master of arms of Sea Dragon Point had joined the family with some guards on the campout. His daughter, Beth, was at Winterfell visiting her cousin Jory, who was the current captain of the guards at Winterfell.

 

“Lord Jon, something is scaring the horses and the guards are hearing something in woods.” His father handed Sarra over to his wife before standing up. 

“Artos go with your mother and your younger siblings and get to the horses and the other guards. Aemon and Ser Rodrik you two are with me.” His cousin and father picked up their swords as his younger siblings and mother quickly cleaned up their small picnic. 

“Father, let me come with you and Aemon. I am six and ten now I know how to use a sword.” He looked into his father’s dark steel eyes with his own greyish green eyes.

“I know Artos. That is why I want you to go and protect your mother, sister, and brothers. Now go.” His father ruffled his dark curly hair before pushing him into the direction of the horses.

 

He was about to set off to the horses before he heard a roar. It wasn’t like the howls of the wolves that he would sometime hear at night or of the one time he saw a shadowcat while passing the mountain that is in the land he will one day inherit. He turned around to the sound of swords being drawn from their scabbards while drawing his own.

 

In front of his father and brother stood a large brown bear, at least seven feet tall and weighed ten stones. He could hear his father silently curse under his breath as he told everyone to back up. He could feel his heart race as he slowly backed up, sword arm shaking slightly. Bears were wild creatures and one like this who probably hasn’t reach maturity yet were known to be aggressive. It would take a small group of men to take one down, not his scared family. Even with his father being a master warrior, a bear was a different matter altogether.

 

The huge brown furred bear roared before taking two steps forward to his father. His father swung  _ Red Fang _ in the direction of the bear, hoping the red blade would scare the beast away. The beast did not seem to care as it continued forward. Before the beast could attack his family, a large white blur knocked the bear to the ground. 

 

If he did not know any better he would say that a snow bear somehow came south of the wall during summer and came down to this very spot in the North and leaped onto a brown bear. He could easily see the white beast was a wolf. A very large wolf, but still a wolf. He heard his father mutter something as the wolf took up a defensive position in front of them. The wolf was easily as tall as his father and Aemon. 

 

The wolf let out an unholy growl, one that did not sound like it came from a wolf. Before the bear could attack the white wolf leaped and bite the bear’s weapon of an arm. The bear roared in pain as it started to swing it’s other claw down. Before it could strike the bear was pushed to the ground by another large wolf, slightly smaller than the white one. The bear landed on its paws as the white wolf let go and made to stand next to the slightly smaller grey-reddish wolf. 

 

The eyes of the white wolf scared him. They were blood red. He had never seen any eye’s like it. It reminded him of the sigil his father wears and decorates the castle with. This wolf couldn’t be the inspiration of the sigil as his father told them of how their Aunt Lyanna made it for him before the tourney at Harrenhal. But here it was a white wolf with red eyes staring at the bear.

 

The serene sound of the forest was interrupted by the sound of the two wolves growling at the large beast. The large white wolf circled the bear as the smaller, but still large, other wolf faced the bear. Father did not seem to mind the inhumanly large wolves and moved to stand on the flank of the bear. Ser Rodrik was directing men to get spears out.

 

With the bear distracted by the commotion in front of him, the white wolf attacked from behind and lashed on to the bear’s neck. The smaller wolf attacked from the front but was batted away by the bear, Artos could see blood fly from the side of the wolf. His father moved in fast and drove  _ Red Fang _ through the under the head of the bear. The now dead body of the bear fell forward under the weight of itself and the white wolf. His father jumped out of the way before it could land on him. Sarra let out a scream behind him. He could already hear his mother trying to comfort her. 

 

The white wolf quickly disengaged from the beast of a bear and went to the other wolf, his father to the sound of dismay from his mother kneeled next to the large white wolf and the injured wolf. 

“Jon! Get away from that thing!”

“Relax Berena, he will not harm me.” His father then boldly started to pet the great white wolf as it licked the wound of its fallen mate.

“What is that thing?” Cregan the Fearless asked as he moved close to his father.

“Were you not taught the history of our house? They are direwolves, the alpha male and his mate. Ser Rodrik, find a cart or make a stretcher the she-wolf needs medical attention.” The knight looked confused and hesitant as he stood with a spear in hand before following the word of his father.

“You are not thinking of bringing those things home are you, Jon?”

“They are the sigil of my house, I am duty-bound to care for them. If a bull moose was injured saving your life would you not help it?” His mother looked furious, a moose was different from a large killer wolf.

 

Artos moved next to his father to examine the injury. The claw marks were deep into the side of the wolf abdomen. It was clear the wolf would not live much longer. His father brushed the head of the dying wolf, Artos soon laid his hand on the magnificent beast. As he slowly pets the slowly dying sigil of his house, the great white beast moved into the forest before coming back out again after a moment.

 

Artos was shocked by what he saw following the direwolf. Five pups that must be the babes of the two large direwolves quickly went to their mother’s side. Each began to whimper as they sought the comfort of their mother. The mother licked each other as she laid on her side. By this time his brothers and cousin and forth and kneeled next to his father and him. Rodrik came back with an empty cart that held some supplies earlier.

 

“Here Artos hold this one.” His father handed him one of the pups with reddish fur. “Roddy. Cregan.” A ball of dark grey fur was handed to each, while the one handed to Rodrik had specks of red and the one handed to Cregan had a black patch over his eye. “Sarra, here sweety, I promise she will not bite.” His father held out a pup with grey fur and crystal like blue eyes. His sister gladly took the pup, once again to the dismay of their mother. “Aemon.” A pure black pup was handed to his cousin who took it gently. 

“Rodrik, come help me put the direwolf on a blanket before we move her.” The guards hesitantly moved forward to help lift the she-wolf onto a cart that was attached to a scared horse. 

“Rodrik, stay with a couple of men and the cook to skin and harvest what you can from the bear. Bring the fur back to me and give most of the meat to the village. Then meet us back at the castle. Come on everyone we are going home.”

“Jon, what about the direwolves.” His mother stood in front of the way of the horses.

“I promise Ghost nor his children will cause any harm to us, Bere.” His favor sounded ecstatic for some reason.

“Who is Ghost?” He could tell his mother was regretting the answer already.

“Why my new friend,” His father put his arm on the great albino wolf. His mother only answered with a pointed look. “What? You cannot expect me and the children not to name our new companions if they are to live with us.” He could sense the smile coming from his father and knew that his parents will likely have a fight over this later.

 

He and his siblings were euphoric at getting their own direwolves. He couldn’t wait to shove this in his other cousins’ faces. He looked down into the black eyes as he tried to come up with a name for his new friend as he walked back to his horse.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**Jon Stark, Later that night**

 

Jon sat near the kennels where his maester, a young stormlander named Noah was trying his best at saving the mate of his direwolf. He couldn’t describe the feeling of having Ghost back into his life. It was like having a part of him finally restored. A part he didn’t even know he was missing.

 

He had been having the dreams he used to have when he first had Ghost. It felt like walking in his own skin as he first dreamt of being Ghost after so many years. For the past months, he dreamt of Ghost and his mate traveling down the coast of the North evading any sign of human life to get to him. Two days past he dreamt of Ghost being near Sea Dragon Point. Bere was unhappy with him wanting to take the children out camping when guest should be arriving soon. But he had to find his oldest friend before something happened to him.

 

“It is okay, friend, she will be alright.” He wasn’t completely sure though, the wound was deep and looked like it hit organs. The direwolf seemed to know he was lying but only put his head in Jon’s lap. His friend he left behind was near as big as Jon sitting on the ground as the wolf laid next to him. Jon didn’t know how he knew, but he knew Ghost remembered his old life somehow. Somehow the two found each other once again.

“The kids are in bed now, no thanks to you.” His beautiful wife sat down next to him, not caring that her dress is getting dirty. 

“I am sorry, I just couldn’t leave him by himself.” He grabbed her hand and began to caress it as Ghost licked it.

“What are you thinking of bringing these creatures into my castle?” He smiled at her jape.

“My family, there are tales of members being wargs. Of being able to dream about being in other animals. For the past month, I have been dreaming of being in Ghost. When I saw how close he was to the castle I had to ride out to see him.”

“How did you know it wasn’t just a regular dream though? It could have been all for nothing.” She leaned in next to him.

“It is hard to explain these dreams. I just knew, there was no way they were to be imaginary.” After his explanation, she did not say anything. “How are the kids?”

“They are all ecstatic that their father let them have direwolves. Artos has named his Redbeard after the wildling that his ancestor he shares a name with killed. Rodrik has named his Storm. Cregan named his Bandit. Sarra exclaimed hers was named Hazel and Aemon named his pure black as Flint.” She did not seem to upset with how the children were taking it.

“Good names. They will protect our children well.” Hopefully, they will not need protecting though.

“I am sure your father will be thrilled with the direwolves and all the guest being in Winterfell at the same time. Though I feel Ned’s children will be upset that they do not have their own.” 

“I am sure my father will get over it. He cannot turn away the very symbol of our house. And as for the kids, I do not think they will have to worry long.”

 

His wife gave him a questioning look before Noah came to them in bloody robes.

“My lord, my lady. I am sorry to say but there was nothing I could do for her. The bear cut to deep into her side and cut most of her organs it is a wonder how she survived for so long.” The man tried to dry his hands on his already ruined robes.

“Thank you, Noah. When you head back can you fetch some men for me? I am going to bury her in the godswood.” The man nodded before leaving back to his tower.

 

Ghost sat up and started to howl a long and sad tone. Jon could barely make out the howls coming from the pups inside. They joined in with their father mourning their mother.

 

“Honey, can you go inside and make sure the children go back to bed? After I bury her I will come back up.” He would first try and wash off the blood and dirt he will likely get on him. She nodded as she stood up. She kissed his forehead before walking away. He watched her slowly walk back into the keep.

  
  
  


It was well past the hour of the Wolf when he went upstairs to bed. He had wrapped up the dead direwolf in a cloak with the Stark sigil covering it. The pups were let out in the Godswood with Ghost. While the kids were upset with not being able to sleep with their new pups but understood why they were outside. Rhaenys had promised to comfort Sarra who was upset about the pups mother dying. 

 

The woman who was his half-sister in his other life had grown up to be a fine woman. She spent most of her time in either in Sea Dragon Point or Winterfell if Jon was away from his castle for a while. Aemon has traveled freely between the North and Dragonstone. There were no rules about him traveling away from a certain place, unlike Rhaenys who was stuck in the North and Aegon in Dragonstone. Aemon usually stayed in Sea Dragon Point where Rhaenys usually stayed. It was easier to protect them if they both stayed in one place, it also allowed Arthur Dayne to watch over his charges better.

 

The Sword of the Morning was currently the knight that was in charge with charging the Targaryens. When the Rebellion ended Arthur and Gerold watched over Aegon and Elia on Dragonstone. After the Greyjoy Rebellion, Arthur was switched with Oswell who was watching the northern dragons. Aegon was sickly as his mother sadly. The lord of Dragonstone was usually stuck in his room riddled with sickness. He had Arthur come and train his brother as Aegon had no need of a famous fighter to train him when he couldn’t swing a sword. The bat flew back to Dragonstone to protect the patriarch and matriarch of house Dragonstone. And the star flew at Winterfell.

 

Larence had started to jokingly ask for a bull moose calf. He was silenced by the point looks of the boy’s aunt before he was sent back to his bed. 

 

“Finally coming to bed, husband.” He smiled at the comment from his wife.

“I had to let the pups out with Ghost. They would have woken up the children at night.” He sat in a chair near the fireplace in his room as he removed his boots. He set  _ Red Fang _ on the hooks next to his side of their bed, that way it is always there if he needed it. 

“We should have let them stay in the forest.” She put down the book that she had been reading.

“I cannot let them go. One the children will be heartbroken and two they are the sigils of house Stark. Forcing them out of my castle will only be shameful to my family.” They will also protect his children from harm.

“You will have to make it up to me then.” 

“Oh, I will.” He slowly crawled up to her after he removed the rest of his clothing leaving his small clothes. He went to kiss her on her lips when a finger stopped him from moving closer.

“Not now dear husband, I am tired. Besides we are busy tomorrow. The kids will need to be taught how to care for their pups and the Mallisters should arrive tomorrow. And the supplies will need to be sorted for when we head to Winterfell. So off to bed for us.” She pushed him back as she blew out the last candle on her bedside to his annoyance.

  
  


* * *

****

**Berena Stark, the next day**

 

She organized her children, wards, and husband as the Mallister’s ship came into dock. The ship was spotted an hour ago by one of the watchtowers Jon had built along the coast side. The  _ Screeching Eagle _ slowly docked as she fought Cregan to hold still next to his brother. Jon was no better, her husband kept pushing Artos threatening to push him off the dock and into the water. The only ones behaving were Rhaenys and Sarra who were chatting with each other about taking a trip through town later in the day. Aemon, Larence, and Arthur were joking about what the reaction will be of the Mallisters when they see the direwolf pups and especially Ghost.

 

She internally rolled her eyes at Jon’s instance at keeping the direwolves as pets. She understood the reasoning being of them the sigil of house Stark, but why couldn’t they find the direwolves after they got back from the wedding and tourney. It was bad enough that she will have to keep her house in check as the rest of the kingdom attend Robb’s and Daenerys’ wedding at Winterfell without having to worry about five pups and one fully grown direwolf. 

 

The Mallisters would be the first guest to come to Sea Dragon Point for their ships to find refuge and a shorter trip to Winterfell. From the houses that have sent messages asking to make port only seven more would be making port here. House Dayne led by the young Edric should be making port some time from now to late tomorrow. They will be the last house that they will personally greet at the harbor. By the time any of the other houses arrive the Starks of Sea Dragon Point will already be at the ancient castle of Winterfell. House Farman from the Fair Isle, house Kenning of Kayce, house Cuy of Sunhouse, house Grimm of Greyshield, house Bulwer of Blackcrown, and house Crakehall of Crakehall castle, will all be greeted by Ser Rodrik Cassel.

 

She was happy to finally be able to attend a great tourney as she missed the one at Harrenhal and the one at Lannisport. Lord Stark had chosen to have a kingdom-wide guest list and a grand tourney to celebrate the completion of the Pact of Ice and Fire. From the Wall to the end of Dorne nobles and knights were coming to participate in the grand tourney after the wedding. The great houses all expect for the Greyjoys have responded to the invite. Even some important people from Essos were coming. The most notable guests were the King and some Iron Bank representative, who was coming to make sure the Pact is complete.

 

The event was to take place the day of Daenerys’ six and ten name day. It was only a little more than a month away and Berena’s family was going to leave for Winterfell and help prepare in the three days. They were going to wait for the Mallisters to arrive and then head along the Stark Road together. It will take a little over a fortnight before they arrive at Winterfell. After that, they will have little more than a fortnight after before the wedding. The king and most guest will arrive a week before the wedding. During that week some of the lesser events will be held during the week before. The melee and archery, traditional southern events will be held, a wrestling competition, a horse race, ax throwing, and drinking competition will be held during the week before.

 

She forbid Cregan and Rodrik from taking part in any of the competitions. Artos and Aemon were forbidden from the wrestling and drinking competition. Jon was only forbidden from the later. From what she understood Artos was going to partake in the horse race, ax throwing, and melee. Aemon was going to try them all besides the archery as he was average at best. Jon was apparently only not going to do the melee and the archery competition. Apparently, her husband already claimed he fought Arthur and knew who was the better of the two, he said he did not need to battle anyone less. Arthur though was taking part of only the melee and joust. 

 

Rodrik was allowed in the squire joust with the younger men that would take place in between the rounds of the main joust. Artos, Aemon, Jon, and even Arthur were going to joust. Jon claimed that he will not be cheated out of another win again. She was sure her husband could win the whole tourney, but he was going to be one of the five champions from the start of the tourney. The five champions were going to be Jon, Robb, Artos, Jory Cassel, and Jonnel Stark who was a member of the branch that lives near Barrowtown in Wolf’s Run. The second son of the distant branch was apparently an amazing jouster from a family that now breeds horses.

 

She was also going to take the chance to find potential wives for her sons. She wanted to try and get a betrothal for Sarra, but Jon has forbidden all talks of his little girl getting married, but perhaps he will listen if it is a good house that will provide for Sarra, perhaps a southern house. Berens couldn't think of the last time a Stark married a reach man. Lyarra Dustin, the oldest daughter of William Dustin, was the strongest candidate for Artos. She has thought about Wylla Manderly to, but apparently, William Dustin was looking at her for his heir Brandon. For Rodrik, she was thinking of one of the daughters of the houses sworn to Jon. Ava Fisher was perhaps the best bet. The three and ten name day old girl tied her house and house Slate to house Stark through the girl’s older brother named John Fisher who married Jenna Slate three years ago. For Cregan perhaps one of the houses on the other side of the North. She wasn’t sure who would be good enough for her daughter, but she will look for one.

 

A gangplank was set on the dock before Jason Mallister came down to greet her husband. The two friends quickly embraced each other sharing good wells. The lord of Seagard moved to greet her.

 

“Lady Stark, it is good to finally meet the woman who has bewitched my good friend.” He brought her into a tight hug.

“My husband has told me all about you, my lord.”

“Hopefully, not everything.” They shared a laugh as he moved down the line.

“My you have the looks of your mother, but I see your father in you. You must be Artos, a pleasure to meet you.” Her oldest smiled broadly.

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Look at this young knight, Rodrik correct?”

“Yes, it is Lord Mallister.”

“And you are-”

“Cregan, Lord Jason.” Her youngest son’s interruption only caused the man to laugh.

“A roddy one you are, aren’t you? And this fare beauty must be Sarra.” Her daughter blushed as Jason bowed and kissed her hand.

“Thank you.” Her shy daughter quickly averted her eyes.

 

She was meet with Patrek Mallister the two and twenty name day old who was also a good friend of Jon. She has meet Patrek a few times before. The heir to Seagard had come up to visit Jon and their children. He always brought some kind of gifts for everyone. Last time he came up he brought a lovely silver necklace that was a bull moose. The piece of jewelry was currently hanging around her neck.

 

Now that she thought about it though Lord Jason has come up to visit once before. He did not tell anyone of the visit. So when he arrived Jon and Larence were the only ones at the castle as Berena took her children to spend time with their Uncle Halys while Aemon and Rhaenys were at Winterfell. The man was apparently upset and then vowed to come again once he knew everyone else would be present. That was two years ago though. He apparently never had time to come and visit before now though.

 

After the second round of greetings were done they headed up to the castle on horseback. Jon was leading the party with Sarra sitting on his horse in front of him and Jason riding next to him. Her sons and nephews were chatting with Patrek sharing stories. Rhaenys was riding next to her.

 

“When do you think I will marry?” The question caught her off guard as they rode.

“I am not sure Rhaenys. I know your mother and Lord Stark want to wait until Joffrey reaches his majority. That is in two more years. Lord Stark might be able to find a way to postpone it for a little way more if you wish. Though it depends on if Robert wants to move the wedding up or not.” Jon has been trying with his father to somehow end the marriage. Apparently, he has heard bad things about the crown prince.

“Mayhaps I can run away like my ancestor Aerea Targaryen.”

“Wasn’t she the one who died of a fever?” Berena could almost recall her being missing then dying after being found.

“But she was never married.” Rhaenys gave her a sad smile.

 

Before she could respond a commotion started up front.

 

“By the gods. What is that?” Jason shouted as the children started to laugh.

She could hear her husband respond to his old mentor. “Oh, we have much to talk about my friend.”

  
  
  


* * *

**Tybolt Lannister**

  
  


The long train that was heading to the cold frozen backward north began to leave the inn at the crossroads of the River, High, and King’s Road. He has traveled from Casterly Rock to this crummy inn with his grandfather Lord Tywin Lannister, his father Jaime Lannister, mother Jeyne Serrett, and annoying sister Joanna. There were some more insignificant Lannisters that came too, but they did not matter.

No matter how much he might despise some of his family he was still glad to see them again after being gone for two years. In the time that he was gone, he was squiring for the daring knight Addam Marbrand, a good friend to his father. The man has taken him throughout the Westerlands helping do whatever Tybolt’s grandfather needed to be done. He has settle disputes between minor lords, brought justice to bandits that dare raid his land, and attend feast and tournies that are not worthy of the presence of the Lord of Casterly Rock.

 

He knew he was being groomed to be a great lord, one better than his father will ever be. It was no secret that his grandfather was going to name Tybolt his name in due time over his son Jaime. Some would expect his father to throw a big fuss at not being named the next Lord of Casterly Rock, but he knew his father did not care about ruling. His father only wanted to fight and show off. He would just have his father be the man he sent to fight in tournies and goto the feast. Tybolt will stay in his castle and rule from it with an iron hand like his grandfather.

 

His grandfather was riding astride a black stallion. The Great Lion of the West had finally stirred from his den after so many years. When Tybolt asked why a wedding and tourny in the North was deemed worthy of his presence he was told that it would be the only time that all of the great lords of Westeros will be together in one place for a long time. He had deemed it the best time to make the alliances needed to make the Lannisters more powerful. 

 

Already they had begun to make “friends” with other great houses. Great was a word he would loosely apply to the Tullys. The fish lords were never kings before the Targaryens came. They were always minor lords that were only granted the rank of paramount once they betrayed their liege lord for some foreign invader. They were barely better than the Tyrells who were only stewards before they become lords. Still, his grandfather bid him to make good relationships with the Tullys and he did.

 

At Riverrun they met with the Tully family, or most of them. The former Master of Laws, Lord Hoster Tully, was bedridden and couldn’t greet them and Ser Brynden ‘the Blackfish’ was in Winterfell acting as a master of arms. Ser Edmure Tully was the one to lead the greeting party. The man was a green boy acting like a lord, the rest of his brood was no better. His wife was Elyana Tully formally of house Vypren the house of frogs. She could be described as a pretty woman. Long brown hair, blue eyes, and a good figure not ruined after birthing four children.

 

The eldest minnow was Minisa of five and ten namedays. The woman looked like a regular Tully tall, red-headed, and blue eyed. Axell was the same age as him at three and ten. The boy looked like his father and acted like him too, all pomp and no circumstance. Another Brynden Tully was a name day younger than his elder brother and was a shy, timid boy. Kermit Tully was only ten namedays old and the only one that looked like the mother of the fishes. 

 

He played the gracious guest all too well. He danced with Minisa at a feast and dueled with both Axell and Brynden, both were easy prey for the best young sword in the west. Tybolt’s one nameday older sister even danced with all four male trouts. Joanna also made easy friends with the Minisa girl. After the feast his sister started to have fun teasing him about the crush Minisa had on him. 

 

As a good heir, he told his grandfather about the crush that the foolish girl had on him. His grandfather reassured him that a fish was no good wife for a lion. He said that most likely Tybolt will marry Margery Tyrell or a Hightower girl, both women would bring forth good alliances. He thanked his grandfather for the good matches and quickly left before he became a bother. Two days later the Tully family, besides Lord Hoster, left with them to continue on the River Road to the Crossroads Inn where they would meet with the royal party.

 

The royal party arrived a day ago. With them, they brought half the court and more than half the realm. Major and minor lords from the realm followed the king to the North. The most prominent houses were Tyrell and Baratheon of Storm’s End. The Tyrell’s brought at least thirty of their own family with them. Lord Stannis Baratheon brought his wife Lysa Baratheon and their two black hair, blue-eyed children. Renly Baratheon was surprisingly riding with the Tyrell party. If the rumors were true about Renly and one of the Tyrell sons then it made sense.

 

During the night that they stayed all together at the inn, he caught the glimpse of the woman who could be his future wife. She was pretty, far prettier than anyone he has seen so far. The smirk that was plastered on her face only made him want her more. He had Joanna go and see what the woman was like and his sister reported that she was cunning. He only wanted Margery Tyrell as his wife now. He will find some way to make her his.

 

He was partially excited to attend the wedding and tourny. As his grandfather said, it will be a great place to forge alliances. Tybolt was also competing in the squire tourny, hoping to win his spurs at three and ten namedays. He also wished to prove that he was the best upcoming sword of his generation. To say that he wasn’t also excited to see men like Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan the Bold, Jon Stark, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, his own father, and more well known and soon to be well-known knights fight, would have been a lie. Though want he was most excited for was seeing the elusive Targaryens.

 

He has already might the timid Daenerys Targaryen the few times he visited the capital, but he was more excited to see the other three Targaryens. It will be the first time in a very long time that almost all the living Targaryens will be in one place, Viserys Targaryen was still in his ‘extended visit’ with the Free Cities. Out of the four Targaryens still alive, the only one that traveled the realm was Aemon Snow. He wanted to be there when Robert Baratheon loses his cool and kills the boy that apparently looked like his beloved Lyanna.

 

The king of the Seven Kingdoms was a fat oaf of a man. Tybolt did not know what he was expecting but a boar wearing a crown wasn’t one of them. He expected more from the Demon of the Bloody Valley, of the famed Stag King. The man was constantly drunk and was usually found with his hand on some wench’s ass. All the Lannisters were understandably angered by this. Each whore the king touch was another insult to house Lannister. The insults will not last long though. Soon house Lannister will have their due. If his grandfather did not deal with the king then Tybolt will.

 

He couldn’t say he would totally be happy with the man that would follow Robert as king. His cousin Joffrey was perhaps the most arrogant and appalling man Tybolt has met in his life. Though it is why grandfather was grooming him to be a Hand of the King. Both knew that Joffrey would be a lost cause much like his father when it came to ruling. So when the time comes it will be up to Tybolt to rule. And rule he will.

 

He will make sure that everyone will bow down to his cousin as their king, though they will know that the true power resides with him the hand. He would start with the Riverlands. Hoster Tully as Master of Law tried to curb the power of the Rock, no more will that last though. He will take them down from being a Paramount house and give the title to a more loyal house. If anyone objects will he will only sight facts. The rivermen had once betrayed their king for a better position before, what is to say they wouldn’t again. The Stormlands, Vale, Reach, and the Riverlands have always had split loyalties during wars. It seems like only the Lannisters, Martells, and Starks were able to control all of their bannermen. The Tullys were obviously unsuited for the task of ruling such a large domain. 

 

The Brackens or the Blackwoods would have been good choices if the other wouldn’t fight the other. The Freys were family through his Aunt Genna, they only got her because his Lord Tytos was too weak of a man to deny Walder Frey. The Freys were no better than toll masters. It would bring shame onto the name of being a lord paramount. House Mooton who ruled from Maidenpool might be the best option. They controlled the biggest harbor in the Riverlands. They were one of the richest houses in the Riverlands and could become the strongest from their new allies the Lannisters. This would be something that he would have to talk with his grandfather about.

 

The Baratheons and Arryns will be given more time to try and earn the full loyalty of their lords. The Tyrells will be dealt with if his bride is not Margery. There were other houses in the Reach that had better claims to Highgarden then some stewards. Perhaps house Florent should be given Highgarden. The Florents had perhaps the greatest claim to the garden castle and would serve loyally to house Lannister. He knew the Hightowers were the strongest of the Reach lords but he did not want to give them any more power. If the Florents were to be made Lords of the Reach then perhaps he should marry one of their daughters, he would have to bring it up with grandfather too.

 

He thought about maybe dethroning the Starks, but they were pretty much treated as gods by their lords. Well, all but the Boltons and that one house would not be able to overcome all of the North with what men they could muster. If Robb Stark wasn’t to marry Daenerys Targaryen then Tybolt would offer his sister Joanna as the next Lady of Winterfell. Then the Lannisters will have connections with all the great houses besides the Martells. It was no secret that the Starks were allied with two if not three great houses. The Tullys were family through the trout Catelyn and the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, was practically a second father to Eddard Stark. The Martells will also be forever grateful for the Starks saving Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys.

 

He wished the wedding and following tourney were not in the North. He couldn’t understand how the Starks were going to afford what was going to be a spectacular event. They were either secretly rich or taking a large loan out from the Iron Bank. With the increase of trade coming from the North ever since mining began in the mountains and more animal husbandry was done, he would say probably both. It did not matter though, they will never rival the kingdom of the Rock with wealth. 

 

No kingdom could become as wealthy as the Rock. It was mainly due to the gold mines that covered the Westerlands. The Reach only made their money from selling their grains to the other kingdoms, mainly the North. They have been losing money though ever since Lord Rickard Stark has started to change the way how the North did things. He had to give the northern savages that. They were finally making themselves more like the rest of the kingdoms.

 

Perhaps in a few more generations the North will give up their silly tree gods and turn to the Faith of the Seven. While Tybolt is not a religious man he saw reason in letting the smallfolk think there were higher powers at work. It is easier to control them. If the North started to follow the Seven it would finally stop the Faith from causing problems and it would be easier to control the northern barbarians.

 

“Tybolt, a moment of your time friend.” The heir to the Rock looked behind him and saw Axell Tully riding up with a young man with coal black hair. The boy was easy to tell from who his father was. “This is my cousin, Orys Baratheon.” 

 

Orys only nodded his head as Tybolt. The six and ten name day old heir to the Stormlands was said to take after more like his father than his trout mother Lysa Baratheon. The heir was a squire to the Lightning Lord Beric Dondarrion. Stannis Baratheon had let the house that was the first to declare for Robert from the Stormlands and had attacked the besieging reachmen multiple times during the Rebellion. The man’s knight apparently gave the boy some humor, unlike his father.

 

“Ah, the little peacock of the Rock. It is good to meet you. Axell has been going on how good you are with the feathers you call swords.” The older heir grew a cheeky grin.

“Lord Orys, it is good to meet you too. I may come from a family of peacocks, but I am a lion of the Rock.” Tybolt would have to suffer from talking with the man, grandfather wanted him to make allies.

“Quite right you are, Ty. I must say you look like our crown prince.” It was true, people often said how much Joffery and Tybolt looked alike.

“We are cousins after all. Our parents are twins.”

“Your cousin and I are cousins too yet he looks nothing like me.” It was true, Joffery and Myrcella looked nothing like a Baratheon. Curious that was.

“Perhaps when we next stop for our next meal you two can spare with each other. While Orys is older, I am sure you can take him Tybolt.” 

 

Sparing seemed like the only way for boys his age with to know each other. They all wanted to test their strength against each other to see who is the best. To Tybolt the whole thing was trivial.

 

“I will consent to the challenge if you don’t mind being put into the ground Orys.” From what he heard the heir took more after the king’s fighting style of strength and no skill, Tybolt was confident he would defeat him. 

 

From what he knew of Beric Dondarrion the knight will not object to this fight and Tybolt knew that Addam will not either. 

 

“I will make sure to dirty your pretty feathers peacock. At midday then.”

 

The stormlander rode off with the trout following him. Tybolt did not know what those boys were thinking. He was given lessons by his father, Jaime Lannister, one of the best swords in the Seven Kingdoms since he could walk. He had no doubt he could defeat a boy who was taught by a knight who has only fought in tourneys. Most of the men who saw Tybolt fight, say he is like another Jaime Lannister. That he was shaping up to be the greatest swordsman of his generation. 

 

This tourney provides the chance for him to prove that. Tybolt will defeat all the other competition of his generation to prove he was the best. He will show everyone once he becomes the lord of Casterly Rock. He will make sure the Lannisters are never thought of as weak again. He will be the greatest Lannister to have ever lived. Greater than Lann the Clever and greater than Tywin Lannister.

 

Part of him wanted to ride farther ahead of the large party where his grandfather rode with Robert Baratheon and tell him his impression of Orys Baratheon and his ideas, but he knew he grandfather would prefer for Tybolt to debrief him later in the day. As a good heir, he will do as Lord Tywin will want. 

 

He kicked his horse into a gallop. He planned to save his sister from the boring confines of the royal carriage with some riding. He needed her opinions on some things.

  
  


* * *

**Ghost of High Heart**

 

The song plays throughout the cutdown trees. The song that no man can hear. The song that brings death but also life. The Song of Ice and Fire. 

 

Conjured will two powerful houses in magic will be once again. Twice the power will be need if all will succeed this time. Too many died that are now alive in this life. To few dead though while many live. War she sees between the dead and living, between the cold and the warm. 

 

War still brew between man and man. The Great Other needs chaos to thrive. Already his seeds of war have been planted far before the gods found out. The wolf that was sent through time has done well at stopping war between men. But not good enough. War will still happen and death will still come.

 

The second union of ice and fire will push the Great Other back for a little while longer. Enough time for the Promised to forge  _ Lightbringer _ there will be. More than the last time there was. Though more prepared will the dead be.

 

The three-eyed bird said this was the only way, to much wrong was done before. Fail this time they won’t, life will prevail once again she hopes.

 

Once again a wingless dragon stirs up trouble in the east, this time though he is more threatful. Golden stags will bring forth death while a colorful lion will bring forth war. The falcons will no longer nest as the fish swim in the wrong current. Flowers will be trampled as the beasts of the garden run wild. The kraken will wrestle once again, to glory and doom they fight. The wolves will lose few to the southern storms. The suns will be torn apart by a den of snakes. Dragons will dominate the skies again four will be born, more will die. Winter will come for them all. But white winds will clash with white flames.

 

The Winter’s Tourney will start it all, as lies will start to a fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it hasn't been a few months since my last update. I already had this chapter almost completely down for a couple of months now. So all that was left for me was to change a few things and add some stuff. Yes, I couldn't resist having Ghost back. I realize that having him being the father of Jon's children direwolves is weird, at least to me it is. I realized that I dropped a bunch of OCs in this chapter and it might be overwhelming, don't worry though I will only keep adding more. And yes this tourny at Winterfell will be like another Harrenhal in term of size. The pacing of the story will start slowing down dramatically compared to the earlier chapters. Time jumps will be less.   
> I added the Ghost of High Heart just before I said this chapter was complete. It just felt like it needed something else to me. If no one likes it I will just remove it and add important things she says in later parts. Also, I would like to apologize for my bad rhymes.  
> Thanks for reading. If you have any comments, leave them below and I will try to respond to them asap. Even if it is criticism leave it below I would like to know if there is stuff I could be doing better.


	12. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The direwolves prepare for the coming of the royal party as dragons land in Winterfell.

**Chapter 12:** **_Preparations_ **

  
  


The Great Hall buzzed with noises as his extended family ate their meals together. His grandfather sat on the head table with Aemon’s two uncles sitting on either side of him with their respectful wives sitting next to them. His grandfather and other uncle were both angry with Uncle Jon. The pack from Sea Dragon Point arrived late in the night in Winterfell yesterday. Night had already fallen and both his younger cousins Bran and Rickon were already asleep in their beds with Arya and Sansa almost ready to sleep to. His little cousin Sarra had fallen asleep on her father’s horse as they road through the Wolfswood.

 

His Uncle Jon wanted to surprise his father and brother. Surprised them he did. His grandfather was more annoyed that Jon did not wait until morning when it would have been more appropriate for arriving lords to come. His other uncle, Ned, was also annoyed but still smiled at his twin’s late arrival and proclaimed that it was like him. His Aunt Catelyn was upset that she had no meal or time to prepare a meal for them that not just bread and salt.

 

What surprised the Starks of Winterfell the most though was the direwolves that came with them from Sea Dragon Point. They were surprised to see that his Uncle Jon’s pack had their own direwolves as does the Stark children of Winterfell. Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat were worried that the other children would be upset with not having direwolves pups like their cousins. It seemed like the only ones that were jealous was grandfather and Uncle Ned of Ghost. The two eldest Starks were okay with the younger Starks having direwolves, even Aemon, but they were a little jealous that Uncle Jon had a full grown direwolf at his side. 

 

It was strange seeing Ghost act so well behaved with his uncle. It was like Ghost was a trained dog, no even better than a trained dog like he was a part of Uncle Jon. His uncle barely had to say anything and Ghost would do exactly what was wanted of him. He did not seem like the wild beast that one would expect of a direwolf from north of the Wall. Though from what he understood from his cousins and his own experiences even their own direwolves seemed more like a part of them than like a pet. Flint seemed to understand what Aemon was thinking most of the time. It felt like his direwolf pup was part of him, he did not know if his cousins felt the same but he could guess they did. 

 

He snuck one of his pieces of bacon down to Flint. His aunts said that the direwolves were not allowed to be in the Great Hall but all one and ten direwolves were currently in the hall. Ghost was laying in a corner trying to stop Robb’s Grey Wind, Rickon’s Shaggydog, and Rodrik’s Storm from attacking him. Sarra’s Hazel, Artos’ Redbeard, his own Flint, and Sansa’s Lady were all either under the table or next to it being fed by their owners. Bran’s Summer, Arya’s Nymeria, and Cregan’s Bandit were chasing each other around the hall, much to the annoyance of Aunt Catelyn.

 

His sweet sister Rhaenys, who was apparently was not feeling hunger pushed most of her food on his plate. He quickly squeezed her thigh under the table, going as high as he dared. His older sister gave him a pointed look that he responded with a cocky grin. 

 

Rodrik, who he was sitting next to, brought him into the conversation he was having.

 

“What say you Aemon?”

‘Hmm?” He turned to see both Robb and Artos also looking at him.

“Are you going to join us for a duel or not?” His only a few moons younger cousin responded.

“It depends, what is everyone else doing today?” He knew that his multiple cousins were already going to breaking off into groups with events planned out for the day. 

 

Most likely he was going to stay with the elder male group of Robb, Artos, and Rodrik. Arya, Bran, and Cregan will usually join together and cause mischief with each other. He wouldn’t be surprised if they all ended up with more dirt on themselves than a farmer did at the end of the day. Sansa, Sarra, and Rhaenys usually joined with each other for more ladylike adventures. Rickon was too young to be far from his mother for a long time. Like his youngest cousin, Aemon would switch between each of the groups depending on what each was doing that day.

 

“Arya, Bran, and Rodrik have talked about exploring more of the Wolfswood and most likely cause more trouble for my parents and our aunt and uncle.” If betting was something he did, Aemon would place a bet on those three making trouble every time they were together. Arya was the ring leader of those three, Bran and Rodrik happily did her bidding. Their shared grandfather always said it was like watching Aemon’s mother, Lyanna, ordering around her brothers.

 

The thought of his mother brought some pain to his heart. Unlike his cousins and his own siblings, he did not know how it felt to be loved by a mother. His aunts and Elia tried to fill the void of not having a motherly figure, but they never did fill it. The only things he knew about the woman that gave birth to her was things that were told to him about her. Her statue in the crypts barely did justice on making her seem real. In his dreams, he could see her. The most beautiful woman he has ever seen, even more so than Rhae. She was always in a white and gray grown with blue winter roses on her head. Her lips always moved but he never could hear what she was saying.

 

“Sansa and Sarra were talking about visiting the glass gardens to look at some of the blooming flowers and then taking a walk through Winter City to see what the new merchants have brought with them so far.”

 

Winter City was one of his grandfather’s greatest achievements. Rickard Stark had turned the once village that surrounded Winterfell into a small bustling city in only little more than two decades. His grandfather had made Winterfell the main center of trade in the North. The Stark Road and digging a branch of the White Knife so it runs close to Winterfell helped make the old Winter Town grow into a Winter City. A five and ten foot high wall ran the length of the inner city. Inside the outer wall was mainly shops, few guilds, and some richer smallfolk housing. Outside the wall mainly to the south and east was an organized city of the poor folk. His grandfather had the city laid out in a grid with roads running North and South, and East and West. 

 

North and half of the west of Winterfell were still only the Wolfswood. Lumber mills and other businesses that mainly exported made use of the barges that floated on the Wolf River that started just southwest of Winter City’s outer city. As of the last count, Winter City hosted forty thousand smallfolk. The number was rising each year. It would take some more years until it reaches the size of White Harbor and far more to come close to King’s Landing, Lannisport, and Oldtown. His uncles and grandfather were happy with the slow growth as it allowed them to better organize the city at the heart of the North.

 

“I am joining them too.” He turned to his sister as she was picking at her plate, she was never hungry when she was always in deep thought.

“Oh, and what would you do in Winter City?”

“Find new fabric to make into a dress. I will be meeting my betrothed in a few short weeks. I will need to look my best, brother.”

 

Aemon gripped his fork with as much strength he could muster. The thought of someone else having their hands on his sister only brought angry to him. It was worse since he knew that the one that would have her is apparently a pompous, arrogant, and weak boy that is Joffrey Baratheon. From what he has heard of the false crown prince on his travels south to Dragonstone and from merchants in Sea Dragon Point, White Harbor, and Winterfell the boy was from what it meant to be a good prince. Aemon’s brother Aegon should be the crown prince. Their father Rhaegar should be king and their mothers Elia and Lyanna should be queens. Then Rhaeneys wouldn’t have to marry anyone that she did not want to, where she could marry Aemon.

 

“He should just be lucky that he gets to see you, he does not deserve any special treatment.” His sister only looked at him coldly. They have had this discussion many times before. It almost always him begging her to run away with him to the Free Cities where they can be free to live and love. She would always bring about how that would most likely bring death not only to them but their family including the Starks and Martells. She always won the arguments.

“What will you be doing Roddy?” He noticed how quickly she switched the topic before they began to fight each other.

“Robb, Arty, Edric Dayne, and I were going to train and duel before going hunting. Aemon do you wish to join us?”

“Aye, I could go for bruised wolves.” He grinned at his younger cousins.

“Perhaps you could get Ser Arthur to join us?” Robb asked with some hope in his voice.

 

He looked to his shared sworn knight. The Sword of the Morning stood off to the side talking with Patrek and Jason Mallister about something. His knight wore dark black armor with a blood red three-headed dragon on his chest piece. A black and red dyed fur cloak hung from the dornish man’s shoulder. Even though the Dornish man had been in the North since the Greyjoy Rebellion over ten years ago, the man still was cold by the northern summer winds.   _ Dawn _ hung at his hip. The man has taken him under his wing as a squire of sorts. Ser Arthur has taught the Stark sons and even Larence but Aemon was always his main priority when it came to training.

 

“He will insist on going with Rhaenys into Winter City. Perhaps after he will join us.” He knew how much Ser Arthur would like beating down them. Arthur and Jon both enjoyed teaching them their places.

“Perhaps my father and Uncle Jon will join us too. I am sure I will be able to get Uncle Brynden to join with us. We can watch them all fight. I am sure father would like to take Uncle Jon down a notch or two.” Robb grinned with a piece of bacon in one hand.

“I am sorry to say this Robb, but Jon is a far better swordsman than your father. Not even Ser Brynden will be able to keep up with him. Ser Arthur is perhaps the best match, but he and Lord Jon refuse to fight each other, at least in public.” His sister leaned into led the conversation. He could feel her pressing against his side, she knew what she was doing.

“Surely someone has seen them fight?”

“They fight in a locked cellar anytime they do. The last time that anyone has seen them fight each other when where I was born over seven and ten years ago... They fought each other as my mother was dying.”

 

He pushed his plate away from him, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. He stood up and abruptly began to walk away from the tables. His sister tried to call him back but he did not heed her cries. His dornish shadow began to follow him the moment he pushed open the side doors of the Great Hall, letting them bounce against the outside walls. He made to the Glass Gardens where a part of his quest laid.

 

He took a sharp breath as he entered the warm building. He forgot what Maester Luwin said the reason was that the Glass Gardens were warmer than the rest of Winterfell. Arthur let out a joyous sigh at feeling the warm area. If Aemon had to guess, this was Arthur’s favorite place in the North.

 

He silently walked over to where the roses grew in the garden, his black and red shadow followed him from a distance. He passed the red, white, yellow, purple, and orange roses. They held no special meaning to him. He stopped in the doorway where his prize grew. A whole section of Winterfell was dedicated just to the Winter Roses. The flowers were only found in the North. Outside of the glass gardens of Winterfell, they were hard to come by. They only grew in certain conditions. Usually found in the deepest of forest or tallest of mountains. Near warm water springs.

 

Apparently, other houses have tried to grow them, but none in the North had springs of warm water close by. Houses in the South tried to also, they believed the already warm air and warm water would help them grow, but they never grew long. According to Rhae, who has read books on flowers, the maesters believed that it was the cold air and warm water that led to the conditions being met in Winterfell for the roses to grow so strongly. Apparently, the only other place that the wonderful blue roses grew accessible was on the Isle of Faces. It was where his father made his mother’s crown.

 

He knelt down as he picked the one which most resembled the bright blue of ice he could find. He twirled it between his fingers, careful for the thorns not to cut him. He tried to picture the roses in a crown atop of a woman who would look like his mother but it never felt right. He stood up and began to move in the direction of the First Keep.

 

Like Winter City, Winterfell was also remade. His grandfather had begun to rebuild all of the broken down pieces of Winterfell. Ten years ago the Broken Tower was torn down and then rebuilt back to its former title of being the tallest watchtower of Winterfell. The crows that once rested on it’s broken down top still rested on the top of the unbroken tower.

 

The First Keep was also repaired. His grandfather was using it as building to house the lord of Winterfell, while the future lord stayed in the Great Keep. It would also house any other Starks or kin that come to visit Winterfell. His grandfather has already moved into the tower. It’s contained only the lord’s bedchambers. And a small nursery. Below that was a study on one half the floor and the other half was a relax room. On the other floors were more bedchambers for visiting kinsmen. In a few weeks, it will house Robert and his court. Any Great Houses and other esteemed guests will be staying in the Great Keep. Other lords will be staying in the Guest House. The lords that are not lucky enough to stay inside the castle or want to, they will either stay in some inns in the city or in tents outside the walls. 

 

He pushed into the small courtyard that housed was once the only empty space of Winterfell when it was first built. Two large stone direwolves and two Stark guardsmen guarded the old Ironwood door. They nodded to him as they stood aside to let him enter. The guardsmen would still be here when the tourny starts. His grandfather wanted to make sure no one unwanted would enter the most sacred place of house Stark. To further help in this endeavor the crypts will be locked with only the lord Starks, grandfather and Aemon’s uncles, and their heirs will have keys to enter. Aemon was also being given a key, though he was told to be careful entering the crypts as the king would be housed so close by.

 

The door creaked open as he pushed his way into the place of his dead ancestors. He lit a torch from one of the two burning on either side of the door. Arthur closed the door behind Aemon. His knight did not like coming down into the crypts. He began the walk down the cold stairs to the level containing the newest Stark statues. His footsteps echoed throughout the crypts, the only sound in the land of the dead.

 

He walked down the stairs and passed empty halls. It will hopefully take a long time for his maternal family to fill all the empty spaces. He stopped on the floor that began with Torrhen Stark, the lord version not the king one. Torrhen was the only Stark to have two tombs in the crypts. One showing him as a king is on the floor below near the end of the hall. There were few spaces left below for more Starks to be buried on that level, but it was decided that the lords will be buried on a new level. Torrhen the lord started the lords' tombs. A direwolf was laid at his feet and an iron sword was on his lap.

 

Down Aemon went. Walton the man who ruled for a year before being killed by giants after a mutiny happened at the Wall. Alaric, Walton’s younger brother, who hosted Queen Alysanne and made friends with her, was entombed across from his giant-slaying brother. Ellard the man who supported Rhaenys Targaryen and her son Laenor Velaryon over his cousin Viserys at the Great Council. Cregan, the Stark who has changed the house Starks position the most since Torrhen knelt scowled at all who passed him. Brandon followed his two older brothers and father Cregan as lord. Beron whose death fighting Dalton Greyjoy caused a succession crisis with multiple claimants. It took the future king the squire Aegon the Fifth to help settle the issue. William the last Stark to die fighting a King-Beyond-the-Wall. His brother Artos the Implacable stood opposite him. Artos was one of the few none kings or lords to be buried in the crypts. His great-grandfather Edwyle was the last Stark lord buried. 

 

An empty space was left across Edwyle for Aemon’s grandfather for Rickard. The next row carried his Uncle Brandon and his mother. Further down eight and ten empty tombs were set for future lords. It took all three of his alive Stark uncles to have his grandfather build tombs for Brandon and Lyanna. He stopped in front of his mother’s tomb. She sat with one hand on the head of a direwolf and another on her lap. She carried a stone smile with curly hair trailing down the back of her head. He kneeled down in front of her, on dried winter roses.

 

He laid a new one on her lap. He could only wonder what it would be like if she still lived. Of course, if she was then she would most likely be married to the oaf Robert Baratheon. Would she even love him if she still lived? When he asked his grandfather this question once when he was younger and Rickard said she would have loved everything bone in his body with all her might. Would she have shown him motherly kindness when she was married and most likely gave birth to the Usurpers’ children? 

 

What if his father had lived too? Arthur, Rhaenys, and Elia all said that his father had wanted another daughter named Visenya to complete a stupid prophecy. He couldn’t help but feel Rhaegar would be disappointed and shun Aemon. Rhaenys and Aegon both promised that they would have still been good siblings if Rhaegar was king, but he was not so sure. Would his elder siblings follow in their father footsteps? It seemed the most likely answer.

 

All he has wanted was for his mother to live so he can talk with her. So she can hold him as he let forth his fears of the world and have her comfort her. He knew her only a short time, he would give anything for her to be alive right now.

 

“I miss you.” He told his stone mother, never expecting a response but always hoping for one.

“I do too, grandson.” 

 

Aemon looked up to see the Lord of Winterfell walk closer to him. A small black figure came out of the shadows and began to lick Aemon’s face. He had expected his direwolf to stay in the Great Hall with his cousins’ wolves and where the food was.

 

“Your pup was lonely without you. I came to bring him back to you.” His grandfather kneeled down to pet the pup.

“Thank you, grandfather.”

 

Together they sat petting his direwolf. They let the noise of the dead carry throughout the chambers, neither wishing to interrupt.

 

“You remind me of her so much.”

“Everyone says how much I look like her.” He has been told that his whole life. He has always looked at his reflection trying to picture a girl version of himself and trying to make himself believe he was looking at his mother.

“Arya looks like her the most, though I suspect that if you were a girl you would look like her too. You share most of your features with Jon. It is uncanny how similar you two look alike. Though your build is more of the slender valyrian than the stocky build of a Stark. If I did not know better I would say you were Jon’s son.”

“Perhaps that is for the better if I had any valyrian from my father I am sure Robert would have had my head by now.” Robert might still try and take his head when he comes to Winterfell just because of who Aemon’s parents are.

“There is some valyrian in you besides your build. Your eyes are darker than most Starks, but in the right light, some violet can be seen.”

 

Unlike his sister and her one silver strand of hair, his valyrian feature was well hidden. Rhaenys has been the only other one to notice the tint of his eyes. Most just looked at them once and claimed them black. It was for the best of the realm though. The last thing he wanted was for the realm to want to fight for healthy valyrian looking male.

 

“I received a raven. Your brother arrived at White Harbor last night with his mother, guards, and most of the houses traditional sworn to Dragonstone.” 

 

Once his Aunt Daenerys arrives with Robert, it would be the first time that all of the living Targaryens are in one place. Well, his Uncle Viserys was currently in exile across the Narrow Seas for speaking ill of Robert. And his Uncle Aemon was still a maester at the Wall. So all able Targaryens will be in one place for the first time since before the Rebellion. Aegon has only left Dragonstone to visit King’s Landing whenever Robert wanted to yell at some Targaryen as yelling at Daenerys would also be attacking house Stark. Rhaenys has not left the North since she came here after the Rebellion.

 

“I hope he is faring well. I know these kinds of trips can be hard on him.” He selfishly prayed for his brother to live a long and fruitful life as Aemon did not want to rule a castle so close to Robert and so far from his mother.

“They are traveling by barge. They should arrive in a few days. A day or two after that Robert should arrive here. Robert is already past Moat Cailin. Gods I wish I could see those southern faces as they passed under that mighty castle.”

“I am sure you will get the pleasure when they see Winterfell and Winter City in all of its glory.” His grandfather only grinned at him as he began to stand up.

“Do not stay down here long grandson, I know your cousins and the other boys wish for your’ss, and mainly, Ser Arthur’s presence in the training yard.” 

“I will be up soon, grandfather.”

“Good. It is good to honor the dead, Aemon, but you must also realize you live in the land of the living.” The Lord of Winterfell gave him a sad smile before starting to head to the surface with no torch.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**Jon Stark, week later**

  
  


He sat in the old Lord’s Chamber in the Great Keep. To him it felt like he was a child once again, being called to his father’s chamber usually for causing some kind of trouble. Ned and his father sat around the lord’s desk, discussing some matter of Winter City. He sat near the fire with a mug of ale in one hand and a letter from Ser Rodrik talking about what stores they went through while hosting the lords while he was gone. Everything was well accounted for it seemed. His food stores will be well provisioned for when winter comes.

 

He had already grown bored of waiting around and preparing Winterfell for Robert. While his father got Winterfell itself ready, Ned, as he has been the last few years, got Winter City ready for the surplus of visitors they will experience. Jon has been mainly tasked with the minuscule and otherwise boring task. His older brother and father have yet to tell him off for giving most of these task down to Robb and Artos. Jon has figured that the two young boys can handle the small things like ensuring the roads are repaired and looked good while Jon got to test the city guard to make sure they could effectively keep the peace.

 

This task has so far been his favorite so far. His father frowned at his unorthodox testing methods but ultimately let Jon have his fun as they were good trials. In the last week, Jon has ordered some of his own guards to get in a fake drunken brawl outside a bar to see how the city guard will act. By the fifth brawl, the city guard became more effective in stopping the fight and controlling the crowd. There has been no less than ten attempted robberies that Jon has organized. There have been three attempted people trying to scale the walls of Winterfell. Ser Brynden was unhappy, to say the least, that the castle men were being tested too. Though considering two men were able to enter Winterfell and make it close by the First Keep without being detected, it was considered needed that the castle guards should be more alert.

 

He had a talk with his father about faking a full-scale riot in the city but was denied. It was probably for the best though as he couldn’t figure out how to do it without causing significant damages and possible death. Given enough time and men, Jon could fake an attack of the city from an outside force. Sadly the king was set to arrive later in the day or tomorrow. 

 

With the king due to arrive soon, it was the reason he was currently waiting in his father’s solar. Rickard wanted to have a talk between Jon and his brothers plus Aegon, Aemon, and Ser Gerold. He could already guess what it would be about. His father would want to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch and Robert does not kill anyone for being a ‘traitor.’ Aemon should be on his way back with Aegon and the White Bull.

 

The lord of Dragonstone took after his mother’s health. Like Elia, Aegon was sickly and frail. He was as skinny as Arya and probably weighed as much as her. It was sad to see that the young man did not have a long healthy life to look forward to. The young tried to hide the fact he was sick, but it was a badly kept secret. Everyone in the realm knew that Rhaegar’s eldest son was likely to be blown over by the wind.

 

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. In came Aemon, Ser Gerold, and Aegon following the knock.

“Lord Starks, you asked for me?” No matter how much they tried Aegon always acted formally around them. It reminded Jon of Jon Snow.

‘Yes, I did. Please take a seat Aegon.” His father motioned to the empty seat across from him and next to Ned. 

“Thank you, my lord.” The boy lord sat down in his seat.

“You all probably know why I have called all of you here today. With Robert so close I feel we must talk about what will happen in the coming weeks.”

“Why a tourney will happen father. And all will be good and there will be no problems. Then the king will leave and we all go back to our peace.” His father rolled his eyes.

 

We will have our peace until the white winds blow across from the north of the Wall. Hopefully, when the White Walkers come the Kingdom is together enough and the southern kingdoms will be able to help deal with the threat. 

 

“Everyone needs to be on their best behavior for the next few weeks. That means you and also Ser Arthur.” Jon couldn’t imagine that Arthur would attack Robert, well unless Robert says something untasteful. 

“I will make sure Ser Arthur does not do anything that would provoke Robert, my lord.” The former kingsguard promised to Jon’s father. Though Arthur was an amazing swordsman and Ser Gerold was old, the Sword of Morning still listened to the former lord commander.

“Thank you, Ser Gerold. Aemon, I need you to be the most careful.” The second born nodded his head. “Robert and his court will taunt you. They will call you names and harass you.”

“I did not do anything wrong.” Jon sympathized with his younger self, he had felt the same as a bastard.

“It does not matter to southerners, Aemon. These people treat bastard terribly just because they were born on the side of the sheets. They will not hesitate to call you names and try to attack your character or your parents.”

“Jon is right.” He nodded to his father. “They will call your father terrible names. They will threaten terrible things to your brother, sister, aunt, and Elia. And if they are stupid enough they will insult Lyanna in my castle. They will try and goad you into a fight. Trade short words if you must but do not swing a sword outside the tourny grounds or sparring field.”

“I promise I won’t attack anyone.” No one seemed convinced about it.

“I am serious. One wrong move and Robert will call for your head. Do not even put a hand on your sword around any of the royal family.”

 

There was a debate on whether or not Aemon should be allowed to wear his sword while the tourney is happening. His father overruled the concern of Catelyn, Ned, and Berena. While he understood the trouble of the king seeing an armed Targaryen, his father was more concerned about what could happen if Aemon was caught without one. Everyone knew that someone might take this as a good chance for someone to kill Aegon or Aemon to try and get on the good graces of Robert. 

 

If anyone dared to try and kill Aegon or Aemon for good graces they will not be happy with what they will get. His father was to extend Guest Right to all that enter Winterfell. Any who break it will be treated in kind to the offense. Murders will be beheaded or sent to the Wall. No matter how much Robert will try and get the person set free, the person will have committed a crime against all gods and house Stark. They will not be saved from their furry.

 

“Ser Gerold, I recommend that the Targaryens not be left alone without a guard. We will provide guards for my son’s betrothed to spare you the trouble.” Hopefully, no one is foolish enough to try and attack the soon to be Daenerys Stark and Rhaenys ‘Baratheon.’

“I have already instructed Arthur and Oswell to follow Aegon and Aemon like hawks, Lord Eddard. At least two of the household guard will also follow them too.”

“I do not need protection.” Jon couldn’t help but chuckle at Aemon’s words.

“You will have it anyways, brother. No matter how good you are with a sword and who taught you, you can’t protect yourself from every threat. Besides until the king deems it okay for me to marry and have children, you are my heir. I don’t wish for the Baratheons to have our ancestral home if something should happen to us, leaving only Rhaenys to inherit.”

 

It was one of the terms of the Targaryens living, that Robert will decide if the lord of Dragonstone shall marry and if so to who. Though Aegon has been a far more loyal servant to Robert than most would be and is already eight and ten, no marriage has been announced for Aegon. No one was sure if one would ever come for Aegon. A few have come for the hand of Aemon mainly from northern families or past loyal families to house Targaryen. The one that came with the best offer has been from Doran Martell. The Prince of Dorne has extended an offer for Aemon to marry the heir to Dorne, Arianne. Though with the number of liberties that they took with Aemon, they have yet to agree to anything until Aegon is married or Robert says anything.

 

“I am sure that there will be many beautiful ladies that their fathers will want to marry to the lord of Dragonstone. Perhaps Robert will let you marry one if they are from the North, brother.”

“No, Robert has already given too much to the North. I suspect that you and your brother will most likely be married off to a house loyal to Robert. Most likely one from the Stormlands or the West. Or even from Vale if Jon Arryn had lived longer.” Ned looked down in sadness at his own words. His brother was still upset at the death of Jon Arryn.

 

It was a shame that Jon Arryn had died as he did in the other life. The other lord had once again passed. The former lord of the Vale was a good man the times that Jon met him. It was easy to see where Ned got his famous honor from as Jon Arryn was the second most honorable person he has met. Unlike Hoster Tully, Arryn never used the war to strengthen his power much. He wanted a position on the small council to help rule but when he was named hand after Ned declined Robert, the lord of the Vale did not use his new power to give special treatment to the Vale or to himself.

 

Ned took the death hard. His brother tried to put on an unreadable face, but that only worked on those that did not share a womb with him. The pain was written all over his face if one knew where to look for it. Jon tried to comfort him as best as possible but left it to Catelyn to help his brother grief. 

 

It was worse though when a letter came from Denys, the new lord of the Vale, that the death did not seem natural. Apparently, Jon Arryn was acting like a man half his age and was healthy as an ox before he fell sick. One moment he was helping rule the next lying in a bed sick and then the next moment he was dead. Denys called a foul play but was not completely sure who was to blame for the death.

 

His father and he had some ideas on who would want Jon Arryn dead. The top of the list was Tywin Lannister. The man was spurred from being the Hand of King at the being of Robert’s reign and was not pleased with it. The Westerlands were not given a seat on the council until Hoster stepped down citing sickness and Kevan Lannister was give the seat of Master of Law. 

 

Another cause to suspect Tywin was the timing of the death. Jon Arryn died when the king and flock of lords, including Tywin Lannister, were together in the Riverlands. Perhaps Tywin hoped Robert would immediately look for a new hand and chose the lord with the most experience at the job around him at the time. Robert, being himself, did not pick anyone and just continued North. He knew the fat oaf will want to name Ned hand. 

 

If that happens again he wasn’t sure if Ned going south would be a bad idea or not. True that it was Ned going south that started the problems in Jon’s past life but doing so now may very well help the cause to fight the army of the dead. Also, it wasn’t like Robb will be in charge and make bad decisions such as starting a war when talks could have been held. Ned might also be able to help curb Cersei and her bloodlust. And if this Joffrey was anything like the one in his past life, which from all the accounts he has heard he is, then perhaps Ned will make Robert see reason and do something about his heir.

 

Perhaps he will also be able to help stop Robert from berating the Targaryens so much. He might also be able to help restore some of Aegon’s right as a lord. They might be able to remove whoever is now in charge to watch over the Targaryen’s every move. It will be good to get Robert to start treating them like normal vassals, unlike some traitors. 

 

This was all just thoughts in motion though. Jon and his father have talked with Ned about this development and what this could mean for the North. His brother knew that is was highly likely Robert will try and name him Hand of King. Jon also pointed out that Robert may want his houses to join together. Perhaps Myrcella and Bran or Myrcella and Artos. His father though pointed out that a second son or an heir of a vassal, while still a Stark, are not suited for a princess. He then talked about perhaps Stannis Baratheon’s son, Orys, marrying Sansa. While his brother pointed they were cousins, his father stated he was married to his own cousin too and there were no problems.

 

His father though did not wish for southern marriages for his grandchildren. He said he has learned from his past mistakes that the North and south do not mix well. Though he agreed that Sansa might do well in the south with her being the most influenced by Catelyn and her southern ways. Bran was talked about being sent to squire for someone but his father has yet to find someone he says is suitable to foster a son of House Stark.

 

“It does not matter who will marry who right now. The only thing we needed to worry about is making sure there is no bloodshed during the next few weeks. I wish this tournament to turn out better than the Harrenhal one did.” The room went silent at his father's words. The crackling fire spoke for everyone.

“Do not worry, Lord Stark. I promise I will not crown my aunt as Queen of Love and Beauty.” Aegon’s attempt to interrupt the silence was meet with little success.

“Still I would like to keep the number of stupid acts low. Are we in an understanding?” His father’s cold grey eyes locked on to everyone’s, the old eyes of the North did not back down from anyone.

 

Everyone in the room nodded or said something of the like of yes.

 

“Good, now if you will excuse us I need to have some words with my sons before I become to busy today.”

“As you wish, Lord Rickard. I wish for my family to have some alone time with each other before the king arrives.” Aegon stood up, a watchful eye would see how much work it was for him. The could have been king of the seven kingdoms bowed slightly before turning around and leaving with his guards and brother.

 

Jon and his brother and father sat in silence as they watched the Targaryen party leave. Jon moved to sit in the chair next to Ned with a fresh mug of ale. It was already his third of the day and he knew either his father or Berena will comment on it sooner or later.

 

“How many drinks is that for you now, Jon?” His father shifted his gaze onto him.

“My second.” His brother and father did not seem to believe him. “If you wish me not to do something rash, then I should be in a good mood before Robert arrives.”

“No more. Too much and you go from a happy man to one ready to fight anyone that dares to look at your family wrong. And I do not need you trying to attack any of our guests, brother.” His father nodded in agreement with Ned.

“I am telling Berena to watch how much you drink outside of the feasts.”

“She does not need to watch me, father.” He was a grown man twice. He did not need to be watched by his wife or father.

“It is too late, I have already told her and she said she will make sure you behave.” Ned seemed to find his predicament funny judging by his brother's smile. All Jon could do was sigh and slide farther down his chair.

“Let us get down to the matters at hand then. How is everything coming along?” His father looked to both Ned and Jon waiting for an answer. As always Ned went first.

“Winterfell’s stores are all filled and are ready for all of our guest. All the chambers have been cleaned and prepared for our guest. The cooks have started preparing the welcome feast tonight once the king arrives. All of the lords that are currently staying within Winterfell or in Winter City have been told that the king will arrive here near midday. Catelyn and Berena have everything ready and organized so all known coming lords will have chambers already assigned to them. I sent Ser Brynden with an honor guard to escort the royal party here. They left not long ago.”

 

Most of the lords that will be attending the tourny and wedding are traveling with the king. Some more eager ones or ones that don’t want to wait in a very slow party have already arrived in Winterfell. The only lord paramounts that have arrived already were the Arryns led by the new lord of the Vale and house Martell. The rest of them have joined up with the royal party at one point or another. The only paramount house that has yet to respond to any message has been the Greyjoys. Everyone knew they would not come. They did not even come to the Tourny of Harrenhal, his father was not hoping for a miracle.

 

“Good, what about your tasks, Jon?”

“All has been well. Robb, Artos, and Aemon have all made sure the roads are in pristine condition and clear of any rumble. The city is cleaned and in order. The guards’ uniforms have all been washed and polished this morning and last night. There were no problems last night. I had three brawls, two robberies, and five people try to scale the walls and all the guards effectively dealt with every problem. The tourny grounds are cleaned and ready to be used in three days. The mock village for the brawl is in good condition. As you ordered the stables at the grounds have been expanded and should have no problem hosting every horse that has come North.” His father looked pleased with all the progress that has been made.

 

This will be the biggest event in perhaps the history of the North with outsiders. Winterfell will host lords from all over the realm and people from across the seas. It will be the biggest influence on how the North is viewed on by the southerners and his father wanted it to go great. Since his father became lord of Winterfell he has been preparing Winterfell and the North for an event like this. He was determined to see the Pact of Ice and Fire be completed in his lifetime and wanted to make sure the North was more than up to the task of hosting a royal wedding and a tourny. Throughout the lifetime of Rickard Stark, the North has changed.

 

“Good. Now there are some matters that we need to..” His father suddenly started to cough violently. Rickard reached for a piece of cloth that was on the table. Jon could make out the blood that his father coughed into the piece of cloth.

“Father, what is wrong?” Jon leaned close to the desk with a worried face. He glanced at Ned who did not look shook at what was happening his brother only looked down and away. 

“It is nothing Jon.”

“It is something father if you are coughing up blood.”

 

Ned looked at their father with a look that Jon knew all to while. It was the look of his brother wanting to do the right thing and tell someone the truth. Jon and his other siblings usually saw that look when Ned wanted to tell their father of some wrong they all did.

 

“We do not know what it is. After being forced to see Luwin by your brother, the maester checked me out then checked out his books but did not find anything. He wanted to send for more books from the damn Citadel but I would not allow it.” His father tossed the bloody cloth into the fire.

“Why not, father? They may be able to help you.”

“I do not trust the maesters that is why. Luwin is good, yes. But the rest of them are conniving bastards that what us all to bow down to them. No, I will not let them know that I am sick. They will only use that to try and further their agenda.” His father roughly sat down in his chair, obviously not happy with the way the conversation has started to go down.

“Father not everyone one from the south is out to get you.” In recent years his father has started to become more paranoid of enemies in the south. While his father had the right to be wary of some of the southern lords, mainly Tywin and the weasel Walder Frey, the maesters were not the enemy. Out of the ones Jon have met none have been traitorous. Walys had some radical ideas when it came to how the North should start to change but he never acted on those ideas.

“They are not our friends, Jon. The south has never treated the North like the others. They do not see the North as equals. Even this tourney will not change all of their ideas about what the North is won’t change. It does not matter though. Their misguided thoughts will be their downfall.” His father stared at the tapestry of the Andals being broken at Moat Cailin.

“I have tried convincing him for a year now, Jon. He will not heed to advise.” His brother sounded defeated. 

“This has been going on for a year now?”

“It has been going on for two now.” His father did not seem to care about he has not told one of his sons of being sick for two years.

“When were you going to tell me?” He stood up causing his chair to fly backward.

“I was going to tell you after I told Ned but you were beyond the Wall again.” 

 

In an effort to weaken the army of the dead that they would have to face, Jon has been trying to get as many of the Free Folk south of the Wall. It took three years after Jon married Berena for him to convince his father, the other northern lords, and the Night’s Watch to let the Free Folk be able to settle south of the Wall. It took another year after that for Jon to find some Free Folk to actually settle in his lands. He knew he had to find some that would not cause unwanted problems and show that their people can be trusted.

 

Jon went to the one place where he knew a clan leader that would do what he could to save his people. After sailing north with fifty guards and a peace flag, Jon found him outside of Ruddy Hall. The small hobble was exactly where Tormound described it would be. He was lucky that the Giantsbane was more curious about why a ‘southern’ house was coming to his clan than he wanted to kill them. After bread and salt was offered by Tormound, Jon spent the next five days hunting, wrestling, fighting, arguing, convincing, and drinking to get Tormound to see reason. Jon had also used his past life knowledge to make it seem like Jon has had visions of the future. 

 

The redheaded man had already known about the Others and the danger they posed. Apparently, the army of the dead has been active far longer than Jon would have even guessed. Tormound and his clan took what they could and went with him south. They did not bend the knee to him but agreed to certain rules if they could live on their own. They were no longer allowed to raid below the Wall. They could still steal their wives if the women or the family of the bride has agreed to courtship. They were given land in the hills that were in Jon’s domain and the protection of house Stark. They also did not have to join in any ‘southern’ wars if they did not want to. The one thing that Jon would not budge on and Tormound had no problem with was that the free folk will have to help the fight against the dead and help with getting other clans south of the Wall.

 

Slowly Jon and Tormound have traveled Beyond the Wall and has gotten some other clans to join the fight south of the Wall. All had to follow the same rules as Tormound’s clan. Most stayed in his lands but some have already started to spread throughout the North. Once his father named a lord of the New Gift the free folk will be allowed to settle there too. As of now his father and Jon did not trust all of the Night’s Watch to behave and the same went for the free folk. Jeor Mormont and the old commander were cautious about the migration that was happening but was okay with it if house Stark was. 

 

Jon was currently trying to get the Giants to travel south of the Wall but most were still scared of what men they would face. He knew that the giants would be great assets to whichever side was able to recruit them to their side. Tormound was helping Jon learn the Old Tongue in exchange for Jon to teach him how to read and write.

 

There have been a few problems with the free folk and the northern mixing together. Each side has attacked the other. The culprits were just a few people that were not all too happy with their new neighbors. Each side though was dealt the same punishment. They either joined the watch if they were northern or be exiled across the Wall if they were free folk or they faced the block. 

 

Of the lords, the Umbers, Mormonts, Karstarks, and some of the mountain clans were upset by the change. The Greatjon was most angry with Jon. He and Tormound got into an argument which in turn lead to wrestling with both men ending in the infirmary because of the injuries. After that, the Umbers had no problem as long as the free folk behaved themselves. The Karstarks and Mountain Clans followed his father and accepted the new neighbors begrudgingly. The Mormonts were the most upset with him and even still Maege Mormont and her daughters only talked to him when necessary, they still followed his father full heartedly though.

 

“And what then you forgot?”

“No. We both became to busy and I knew I would see you now. Now enough. We have more important things to discuss than this right now.” His father held up a hand to pause Jon before he could start arguing, “We can discuss this after what I have to say agreed?”

“Aye.” Jon moved his chair back to where it flew from and dropped into it.

“Good. What I am going to talk with you can be considered treason.” There was a pregnant pause in the air as his father looked between Ned and Jon. “No, I do not plan on killing Robert. But it is important to have a plan ready in case Robert decides to do something foolish.”

“Robert do something foolish? That would never happen.” He could see his brother glare at him from the corner of his eye.  
“Father, you cannot be serious. Robert will not do anything while he is our guest.” Ned still thought Robert was the man he knew in the Vale.

“This is not up for discussion, Eddard. I know you see him as a brother but he is not my son. The man was too obsessed with rescuing Lyanna and killing Rhaegar during the war. Him seeing Aemon might send him on a murderous rampage. And I will not have my blood harmed, do you understand? The pack survives only together.” His father stared down Ned.

“Aye.”

“Good. If it makes you feel better it isn’t Robert I am most worried about. He, I can predict. It is everyone else that might want to get in his graces by killing Aemon, Rhaenys, Aegon, Elia, or someone else.” His brother seemed to relax a little on hearing this. “If you hear the phrase ‘Ice eyes melt when they look into the night’s sky’ or see a red wolf on a field of black the plan must start. Jon, you will lead Arthur, Ser Brynden, and our elite guards and either take the king and royal family hostage or confine them to the First Keep, whichever you think the situation calls for. This also means the Lannisters and Baratheons be kept with Robert. Ned, you will command the rest of the guards and secure the castle first then the city. Confine all the visitors into their rooms and allow none to enter or exit without my, your’s, or your brother’s word.”

“Ser Gerold already knows that he and Oswell will be responsible to protect the Targaryens. Both of your families will come here and be protected by the guards and their direwolves. I will command our bannermen to start containing the city with their men. Hopefully, this does not happen but if it does then it all goes to plan.” His father took a labored breath before he continued. His tone was more serious for the next part. “If we fail in this plan then Ser Gerold and Oswell will take the Targaryens north to the Wall then take a ship which will be waiting for them to Essos. I will take the whole blame for what happens and face the judgment myself. You both and your families will be spared.” His father leaned back in his chair focusing on his desk.

“Father, are we sure we wish to have this plan? It is not just because Robert is my friend, but this could mean the end of house Stark if we fail. This puts all of your grandchildren in danger, not just Aemon.” Ned leaned forward with worried looks.

“We must. We...I cannot have anything happen to Lyanna’s son. I have failed Brandon and have done what I could for his bastards. I failed Lyanna but I will not fail my daughter’s only son.”

 

The silence hung in the air for what seemed like forever. Anyone could see that Rickard Stark was more protective over some of his grandchildren then the others. Arya and her resemblance to Lyanna was a given. Sarra was said to look like Jon’s mother when she was younger and his father would do anything to make sure Sarra had whatever she wanted. Jon’s daughter knew this and played it to her advantage will. Aemon was the last one Jon’s father held above the others. Jon knew his father blamed himself for the lost of Lyanna more than anything. It was not hard to see that he wished he could go back in time and end the betrothal, hells Jon wish he tried harder to end the betrothal.

 

“I will stand with you then father. Winter is coming.” His brother straightened up in his chair.

“Aye, I will also. For when the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry for not getting this chapter out earlier. Meant to last week but apparently not using the crossfire feature that comes with your graphics card and using each separately causes problems. But that is all sorted now. This chapter is mainly character development for some of the characters. The next chapter will take place immediately after this one does with the king arriving in Winterfell. Thank you guys again for reading, if you have any comments or questions leave them below and I will try to get back to them asap. Stay golden.


End file.
